About Time
by twiharder2
Summary: Tragedy strikes when Victoria and her Newborns nearly eliminate Bella. Unforseen consequences will ripple through time and change the Cullen's world, will it be for better or for worse? Inspired by TKegl's "Beyond Time" AU/ExBxC
1. A Leap of Faith

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

* * *

**About Time**

Bella's POV

_Behind Riley, all I could see was the twisting flame of Victoria's hair and a blur of white. The increasingly frequent metallic snaps and tears, the gasps and shocked hissings, made it clear that the dance was turning deadly for someone. But which someone?_

_Riley lurched toward me, his red eyes brilliant with fury. He glared at the limp mountain of sand-colored fur between us, and his hands - mangled, broken hands - curled into talons. His mouth opened, widened, his teeth glistening, as he prepared to rip out Seth's throat._

_A second kick of adrenaline hit like an electric shock, and everything was suddenly very clear. Both fights were too close. Seth was about to lose his, and I had no idea if Edward was winning or losing. They needed help. A distraction. Something to give them an edge._

_My hand gripped the stone spike so tightly that a support in the brace snapped. Was I strong enough? Was I brave enough? How hard could I shove the rough stone into my body? Would this buy Seth enough time to get back on his feet? Would he heal fast enough for my sacrifice to do him any good?_

_I raked the point of the shard up my arm, yanking my thick sweater back to expose the skin, and then pressed the sharp tip to the crease at my elbow. I already had a long scar there from my last birthday. That night, my flowing blood had been enough to catch every vampire's attention, to freeze them all in place for an instant. I prayed it would work that way again._

_From Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Leap of Faith**

BPOV

Edward was immediately distracted by the sound of my gasp. His eyes, for the briefest portion of a second, met mine.

Concern and confusion mingled strangely in his expression as Victoria took her opportunity to swiftly decapitate him, tossing his head into the fire in the same motion.

Horror and disbelief sped into my consciousness overtaking me like a final act curtain before the murderess could move her feet in my direction I remember the surprisingly cold blackness that overtook my senses was soothing. Mercifully numb, unable to think or feel, I welcomed death and drifted willingly into the nothingness, seeking only to follow my beloved.

Slowly, so slowly the smell of fresh linens and a soft, spring breeze heralded my oncoming conscious thoughts. I realized I must be lying in a bed, I felt the pillow beneath my head and I smelled the remnants of sterile alcohol, human sweat and a faint odor of gasoline fumes in the air coming from the window. The window also brought sounds of a city distant, but unmistakable. Even more prevalent was the close clatter of a bustling building full of people. I lay, unmoving and uncaring, yet my lungs kept pumping the unwanted oxygen into my system. I must have lain there for some time, trying to convince myself that it was a nightmare, hoping beyond hope that it was only another nightmare. If I didn't open my eyes maybe I wouldn't have to face the possibility that it wasn't. I slowly became certain I wasn't in my room at home. The smells and sounds were wrong, so something was definitely off with the whole nightmare theory, I didn't really want to know so I didn't move.

My body stubbornly refused to sink back into the black and I finally gave in, cracking open my sticky eyelids. An old fashioned metal foot board was the first thing that came into view and overhead a single light bulb hung from an unfamiliar ceiling, but it wasn't on at the moment. To my right a small window was flung open wide and dark, heavy curtains fluttered slightly in the cool morning breeze wafting through it. Next to the window, a large metal bowl sat on top of an antique dresser.

Slowly turning my head to the left, I saw a figure walk through the door of this room, absorbed in the clipboard chart she was carrying. Her nearly floor length skirt made a swishing sound with each step she took. She wore a high necked blouse covered with a white apron that taken all together, resembled a very old fashioned nurse's uniform. Complete with the pert little cap neatly pinned into her coiffed hair, it was impossible to mistake her for anything else. The hollow clopping sound of her footsteps announced the floor must be wooden and bare.

She looked up at me and did a double take with her chart, then a slow smile overtook her face, "Hello, Miss. How are you feeling this morning?"

I was still uncertain that I would be able to move my mouth or make proper sounds with it. I blinked at her and then attempted to move my lips. She quickly turned to exchange her clipboard for a glass of water from a metal night stand that stood next to the doorway. Smiling broadly at me, she approached with the glass in her hand and offered it to me. When I made no response, she bent over me and gently lifted my head so that my lips touched the rim and slowly, she directed the liquid successfully into my mouth. I tried my best to swallow it, but I was only partially successful. The stray liquid dribbled down my chin. She patiently continued to help me swallow for a while longer.

"Easy, that should be enough for the moment. We'll try some more later." Her voice was heavily laced with an Irish brogue, "You've been unconscious for quite a while and the doctor left strict instructions that he be notified if you should wake, so please do me the kindness of keeping your eyes open while I go fetch him and I'll be much obliged." With a wink, she turned and fairly flew out of the room.

In her absence, I resigned myself to take stock of the tiny room that seemed to be barely large enough for the three pieces of furniture. Still, I was apparently the only patient in it. I tried to focus on the room, the bed I lay in and the window, it all looked so unfamiliar. I'd been in Forks' Medical often enough to know that this wasn't it.

It was getting difficult to concentrate on not thinking when I heard the rapid approach of hollow footsteps on the barren wood flooring. When the familiar movie star smile on that handsome blonde doctor finally appeared in the doorway, tears of grief, guilt and relief instantly welled up in my eyes. My arms felt like lead as they attempted to reach for him, the kindest, most compassionate person, man or vampire, I'd ever known.

Involuntary sobs started wracking my chest I couldn't stop them. I meant to offer Edward's sire, best friend and father an impassioned plea for forgiveness, but it turned out sounding more like a pathetic, hoarse whisper, "Carlisle! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

He hesitated and his smile morphed into an expression of confusion as he gently took hold of my hands and pressed me back into the pillows. "Have we met child?" He gathered my hands into one of his cold, hard palms and grabbed a stool that had been beyond my field of vision to sit next to the bed and continued, "Whatever could you possibly have done that I would need to forgive you for?"

"It's my fault! It was all my fault. I only wanted to help him, but Edward... he's gone and it's my fault." I choked on the sobs that continued to wrack my body.

Carlisle disengaged his hand from mine and magically produced a syringe. "Shh, now girl. Nothing is as bad as it seems. I'm just going to give you a little something to help you relax..."

"NO!" I struggled to push myself up on my elbows as fast as I could, "Please don't put me back to sleep, Carlisle. Please don't drug me," I pleaded with my eyes for a private communication. Taking my hint, Carlisle promptly waved off the attending nurses.

"Couldn't you please just ask Jasper to help me instead?" Carlisle's adopted son, Jasper, was able to manipulate the emotions of those around him and had successfully calmed me down on several occasions. The blank expression on his face confused me though. What had I requested that was so difficult for Carlisle to comprehend? He should have immediately understood my logic.

"Who is Jasper and how could he help?" For a few minutes the room was silent and I wasn't sure who was more confused between the two of us.

"Wh.. what? Where am I?"

"You're in Cook County Hospital. You came in by stretcher night before last, unconscious. Apparently, you were found lying in someone's front yard in the buff. Any ideas on how you got there that way?"

"Cook County?" I stared back at him, trying hard to take in the words and understand them. Failing at that, I then took in the nurses who had returned to assist the doctor, as though they would decipher the words coming from Carlisle's mouth, "As in Chicago Cook County?"

He smiled, "Yes, of course."

"How did we get here?"

"_We_?" Carlisle's eyes twinkled at some thought he felt more prudent to not share, "The question, my dear is, how did _you_ get here?"

I could see the hypotheses forming in his eyes, perhaps he was right and I was delusional. Upon second thought, that did seem the more likely scenario. At this point, I couldn't be certain this was happening, no matter how real it seemed to me. Maybe I did need drugs.

"I'm sorry. You've obviously been through a lot and you're understandably distressed. Please, Miss," he motioned to the syringe at the ready in his hand and I acquiesced nodding slowly.

He quickly and adeptly administered the shot and swabbed the area clean. "There now, just relax and get some rest. When you wake up later, things will start to sound much better." Carlisle stood and watched as my eyelids began to droop.

"Will you come back to see me?" I begged drowsily.

"Of course, child." And I was once again cloaked in the blissful black.

When I woke once more, it was Carlisle's smile that confronted me. As I struggled to sit up, he gently assisted, expertly tucking the pillows in behind me to facilitate my efforts. "Hello again," he said as he slowly allowed me to shift my weight back against the bed once more. "How are you feeling Miss?"

"Bella, remember?"

"I'm certain that I would remember making your acquaintance, should I have ever met you, my girl. How do you know me, Bella?"

Suddenly, the weight of my isolation hit me and my traitorous eyes began to water once more. My only friend in this place was a stranger to me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts but also to delay the necessity of forming an answer.

My tears had the effect of making Carlisle clear his throat, anxious to calm me before the possibility of yet another outburst, "Shh, girl. You've obviously been through a traumatic experience, but you're safe now. I promise no one is going to hurt you here. Shh, now." He reached over my lap to lightly squeeze my hand and reassure me, his cold marble-hard hands confirming his undead state of existence. I realized he must have some measure of trust in me already to offer that simple gesture.

"How did I get here?" I managed to squeak out.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "You were found passed out and disrobed on the front lawn of one of our prominent citizens. They naturally called the authorities who brought you here three nights ago. You've been in a coma until earlier this evening. What is the last thing you remember?" At his question my heart began to break again and the sobs welled up harder and harder to contain, "Shh, I'm sorry. This is obviously too painful for you still." Carlisle raised his palm to my forehead, it looked as though he were assessing my temperature, but his cool hand calmed me and soon made my breathing easier. "Can you tell me how you know me? The only name tag I own doesn't display my given name."

I swallowed hard. "Where I come from, we are friends, very close friends," I stammered.

"Where do you come from?" His eyes narrowed, no doubt trying to assess the level of threat I posed.

"I don't understand how it is that you don't recognize me. Honestly we are dear and close friends." I lowered my head and spoke in the smallest whisper I could manage, knowing he would be able to hear me, "I would never betray you, Carlisle. Please know that your secret is safe with me."

Nodding his head, Carlisle lifted my left hand and lightly traced the cold scar on my arm, "Who did this to you and how did you survive?"

I hesitated looking around the room as if to check for spies.

Carlisle smiled, "It's all right. We are alone for the moment. Please answer me girl, I must know."

"A tracker named James bit me, you and Edward saved me."

"_Edward_? Who is Edward?"

I couldn't help it, my lower lip trembled uncontrollably and my eyes turned on the water works again. I didn't understand the brief look of anger Carlisle's golden eyes displayed, but was quickly replaced by concern. "Shh, I'm sorry Miss Bella, too many questions. Please rest for now. I'll come back to see you soon. Is there anything I can have brought for you?"

At first, I couldn't think of a thing, but then a thought occurred, "Something to read, a newspaper perhaps?"

He smiled at me and patted my hands, still in my lap, "Of course." He rose to retreat, "Rest now." And he was gone.

Then, as silently as I could manage, I gave in to my tears. Finally exhaustion overtook me once again and I fell into a fitful sleep.

When I next opened my eyes, I was astonished to see the same plain room around me, it all seemed so real. A newspaper lay on top of the bed at my feet. I wanted to snatch it quickly, but was disappointed by my sluggish body. When I finally managed to sit up and grab it, my head spun for a few moments before I could focus on the print. Chicago Tribune, _Thursday, September 13th, 1917_. I simply stared at the date, unable to comprehend the possibility. _How_?

I pushed the covers back and swung my legs over the bedside, sitting there momentarily to get my bearings. Then I stood up to test my legs, not moving at first, but my destination was imperative - the window. I _had_ to see whatever I could. Slower than I would have liked, I managed to shuffle over to the window sill. The view was pretty, mostly a small pond and beautifully trimmed lawn and trees, but just beyond the corner of the great building to my left, I could see a city street. I waited for what seemed like a long time and then the oldest model car I'd ever seen moved along the street for the brief span of road that was visible to me. I listened carefully and managed to make out the whistle of a traffic cop and the whirring of ancient motors.

This was surely an illusion, but I would take it. It wouldn't matter if this hallucination was of my own making or truly 1917, Chicago... Edward was here, somewhere, _alive_. The rustle of a long skirt came up behind me. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Miss."

I turned slowly. "Bella, um.. Isabella Swan."

"Miss Swan, then," she smiled at me sternly directing me back to the bed. "You've had a very rough go of it and you need to rest, Doctor's orders."

I allowed her to hustle me back into the bed. Then, as if on queue, my stomach announced itself as she put a tray of food in front of me. It was a beautiful display of toast with jam on the side, a shiny silver pot of hot water and a small, clean cloth tea bag ready for infusion. Perfect white porcelain plates and cup all with matching blue CCH monograms. White linen napkin, real flat ware and, a small but perfect pink tea rose in a tiny vase, gave me the curious notion that the hospital must be attempting to seduce me. "Thank you."

"Doctor's orders!" The nurse smiled at me cheerily and then turned and winked at me as she left with a chuckle.

I managed to eat most of the toast and the tea felt marvelous on my throat. When she returned, I complemented the nurse on the tea and more was brought to me within the hour. I sipped at it, hungrily perusing the newspaper looking for any clue that might lead me to Edward, but had no luck. As lunch and then dinner passed in much the same manner, I began to feel stronger but discouraged and guilty for taking up the sick room. I had a mind to leave, but without any clothes to speak of, I thought the better of it for now. Just as dusk began to fall, Carlisle's smiling face appeared at my door.

"Miss Isabella Swan."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I attempted to respond in the exact same tone, gently mocking him with a smile and a nod.

"You seem to be doing much better." He chuckled as he pretended to scan the clipboard in his hands. "How is your balance?"

"Better."

"Good." He looked up from the clipboard and seemed to quickly assess my mood. "Do you feel strong enough to answer some questions?"

I cleared my throat, "I'll do my best if..."

"_If_?"

I hesitated before continuing, "...if you'll give me one answer for each of mine."

He smiled, moved to poke his head out the door. Seeming satisfied, he carefully closed the door and then turned back to face me. "Seems fair enough," he put the clip board down and then pulled up the stool next to the bed. Settling himself down on it, he once again placed his hand over mine. "Do you have any idea how you came to be here?"

"No nothing, other than what you've told me."

He took a breath and I quickly waved a finger at his face to admonish him, "My turn. Whose lawn was I found on?"

He grinned, nodding at me, "A prominent Chicago Attorney named Edward Anthony Masen, found you in his front yard at his private residence."

I gasped and opened my mouth, but Carlisle admonished me as I had him and continued, "You know this man?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously at my answer, "You spoke earlier of Edward..." his voice trailed off as I shook my head in a vehemently negative fashion.

"My... _our_ Edward is not a prominent Chicago attorney." I smiled as he nodded for me to continue, "As you can see, I have nothing, could you please help me obtain some suitable clothing?"

"Do you not have a home or any family here?"

"No, no one that I know, except..." I looked up at him hopefully but found only curiosity in his eyes. "No one." I confirmed.

"Except?"

"Uh uh, my turn." I smiled back at him. "As I said, I have nothing, no one. It would seem that I am in need of a position. Could you use an assistant?" His surprise was apparent as he instinctively balked at the idea so I quickly continued, "I could make myself very useful to you (I hoped my face wouldn't betray the sudden thought that my usefulness to Carlisle's research would be quite limited), if you'd train me." I scrunched my eyes at him in the hopeful form of begging that masqueraded as a question.

Carlisle remained very still while he quietly considered the possibility, "Yes, I think that would be an excellent idea, for now. You'll need an advance, of course."

I smiled pleased and not a bit surprised at his kindness, "That would be much appreciated."

His eyebrow raised in mock admonishment as he held up his finger, "No family except?"

I blushed and looked into my lap before I answered, "Except _you_."

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _**Review This Chapter **_"button" below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	2. Conundrum

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Conundrum**

CPOV

_Me_? This strange, enchanting child considers me her family? The scar on her arm and her obvious demeanor was proof enough for me to admit that she must be aware of what I was. I couldn't argue the physical facts. Yet, she seemed to gravitate towards me instead of away, as every instinct in her body must be screaming at her to do. Smiling, I turned to leave this beguiling creature's presence but as I stood I heard her clearing her throat so I paused to look at her once more with a question on my face.

"Thank you, Carlisle.. for saving me. Again."

My mouth curled up involuntarily, what an enigma she was! For the time being, I decided to take her at face value. "You're most welcome, Isabella." I left to make my usual rounds, but my mind was tossing around the possibilities Miss Swan had brought to this existence of mine. I wasn't sure how much help she could be with my practice or my research, but just having someone around who knew me! Someone with whom I could simply be myself, if that were even possible, would be such a welcomed relief! I chastised myself for such selfishness, but could hardly stop contemplating the possibilities.. she seemed fairly intelligent, I felt certain that I could train her easily enough for the mundane lab chores, we would have to look into what she could do with the research.

My head spun with the idea of Isabella as I walked through my routine, barely aware of where I was while thinking always about Miss Swan. Where had she come from? How did she come to such an intimate knowledge of who and _what_ I was? Most importantly, how did she survive that obvious bite mark on her arm? If I didn't know better, it sounded almost as if she had some sort of precognition.

I shook myself back to the present situation as I examined Mr. Taylor's wounded knee. The healing was progressing as expected.

_A human I didn't have to hide from_! I smiled to myself, had my prayers been answered? I had longed for a companion for centuries and now, just like that, my dead heart was soaring with hope. Well, I needed to do my best to make certain she stayed and find suitable accommodations for her. It simply wouldn't do to have a human with such intimate knowledge of the supernatural roaming about unprotected in Chicago of all places. So I set myself to the task as soon as my rounds were completed. "Nurse Brady?"

Her head popped up from the patient we were attending, "Yes, Doctor?"

"I have a personal request I was hoping you might help me with."

She quickly finished her administrations and made her way to my side, "What can I do for you, Doctor?"

"The young lady in room 113, Miss Swan?"

Recognition showed in her face, "Yes sir?"

"She has no proper clothing and I was hoping you could help me obtain the necessary basics for her," I said as I produced some cash from my wallet. "She'll be ready for release tomorrow, but she's expressed some concern about this matter."

"Certainly, sir. Marshall's should be open for another hour..." she said as she plucked the money from my hand.

"Off with you then," I smiled at her and she flushed briefly as she scurried away, eager to be of service. I'd heard the rumors, it didn't bother me in the least. Let them think I was enamored with our beautiful mystery guest, all the better to make me appear a bit more normal in their eyes. They'd seen me touch her hands, her face...I rarely touched anyone outside of the cursory examination requirements. Naturally, if your hands are always inhumanly hard and cold, touch isn't something you invite often. But, they'd seen Miss Swan was different in my eyes.

Yes, indeed, very different. It wasn't long before the nurse returned with several shopping bags bearing the Marshall's logo. She smiled handing me the bags and some change. I accepted the bags and refused the change. "For your trouble."

She blushed, "Thank you Doctor!"

"Not at all, thank _you_ for running the errand for me." I assured her as I headed toward room 113. The door creaked a little as I slowly pushed it open, careful to be as silent as I could. She was breathing deeply, her heart struck a pleasing rhythm, beautiful in her slumber. I set the bags down, watching her breast rise and fall, wondering what experience it was exactly, that we shared in her world, wherever that may have been or whenever. Could she have been my wife? No, impossible for a human...then what could we have been to each other? '_Friends_,' she had said. I wished she could have been my wife, a more beautiful companion I could never have asked for.

My dead heart flipped, hope soared and try as I might, I could not squelch the thoughts that took flight as I stood in the dark watching her sleep. I sighed, searching for the pen in my pocket. I quickly scribbled my address and home phone number on one of the Marshall bags...then decided to add detailed directions to the house from the front of the hospital reception area. It just wouldn't do to have her get lost. I sighed again, wishing I could accompany her tomorrow, but the sun would prevent it of course.

I comforted myself with the thought that the house wasn't far from the hospital, she'd be fine. Suddenly, I could hardly bear the wait for her discharge scheduled for noon tomorrow. I shook myself again, what was happening to me? I felt like an over anxious schoolboy again. This lovely creature was changing my perspective and opening up possibilities I hadn't allowed myself to consider for centuries. Still, she obviously knew me very well apparently. Her words still echoed in my head.. Edward is gone. _Edward_. Edward? Masen? Coincidence?

I admonished myself, do not to jump to conclusions. Still, despite her assertions, I did see her gasp at the name when I first mentioned it to her...what did it mean? I silently cursed and promised myself that if Masen turned out to have anything to do with her current situation, I would be sure to make him sorry for his actions. I left her sleeping soundly and made my final rounds well before the sun was due to make its appearance and then headed straight for the grocery store.

I was thankful for the night market where I often picked up my supplies, but rarely food. Tonight was an exception, I stocked up on what I considered basic dietary needs, eggs, milk, fruit, vegetables, bread, butter, cheese, tea and coffee. Ugh. After all these years, I didn't miss any of it, except perhaps, the tea. I left an order for the ice man to visit in the morning. The cashier looked at me astonished, [an overreaction, I thought] but it _was_ the first time I'd made this request in all the time I'd shopped here, "I m dissatisfied with my current vendor and fired him yesterday, so..." I said by way of explanation.

She nodded knowingly and wrote down the order as I departed laden with my purchases. I easily stowed the food and considered the state of my rooms. I was usually meticulous when I set up house, but I hadn't had any human visitors here ever, even though I'd been inhabiting this particular place for almost five years now. It would be only prudent to make certain I'd covered all my bases, no matter how much Miss Swan thought she knew about me.

The plumbing was working, and the bathroom was stocked with appropriate soaps and towels, there were plenty of candles and light bulbs, and I found fresh unused linens in the closet for the bedrooms upstairs. I would offer her one of those for temporary accommodations. I'd certainly never use them. I wondered if she'd accept a longer stay? Stepping into my study, I realized there was no candle or lamp anywhere and rectified the situation. My father's cross hung dominating the wall opposite my desk, it might seem an odd decoration to outsiders, but I decided it wasn't necessary to move it on this occasion.

I was _nervous_! I shook myself again, how could I be nervous? A simple human woman child making a centuries old and experienced vampire nervous, _absurd_. I toyed with different clothing possibilities, and decided on a burgundy ascot. Was it too pompous? I snorted to myself. _Get a hold of yourself Carlisle_! The grandfather clock in the foyer was already chiming noon. She would be here soon. Not soon enough and yet... I was anxiously going over all the details of the house when I stopped in my tracks. I hadn't even thought to check the basement laboratory!

I'd never intended a live human to see this laboratory, so it was completely ill prepared for her eventual visit. I sped down the stairs with candles and candle sticks in hand. Quickly filling the empty votives on the stairwell and placing the sticks around the basement. I was clearing the floor of any unnecessary obstacles when I heard her approaching the front door. I flew up the stairs after locking the basement door behind me...just in case. I could hear her heart beat and smell her unique and intoxicating scent even as she knocked on the outer door.

I slowed myself, chastising my movements and questioning my motives. Then plastered a smile on my face that I hoped would instill confidence instead of the panic I actually felt. When I opened the door, I saw a vision beyond my wildest expectations. The nurses certainly had their hand in this! She was not only properly dressed, but as coiffed and pampered as any lady I'd ever met. "Miss Swan, you are a vision! Please, come in." I waved toward the comparatively dark foyer and she didn't hesitate for even an instant as she walked fearlessly past me into the parlor. Truly, despite my nervousness, I felt like the proverbial spider to her fly.

* * *

BPOV 

The city streets were much as I'd imagined them from my hospital room. They were busy with mostly high collared men, sprinkled with a few long-skirted women who all seemed very self important and on their way to somewhere else. A trolley car or two passed by shooting a few small sparks into the air. While horses and buggies were common, they shied away from the noisier trolley and motorcars that hustled through the congested noon day traffic. Traffic cops were manning each busy corner with incredibly loud whistles, their arms waving wildly through the air.

It was exciting, strange and yet somehow familiar. While still wrapping my head around the concept of 1917, I was past caring what hallucination, delusion or dream this was, for now it seemed real enough to me. Even the remote possibility of finding a live and human Edward Masen coming around any given corner gave me plenty of cause to revel in my good fortune.

Trying not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I strained to see each male in the vicinity of my little journey, searching desperately for any likeness in vain. The directions on the piece of bag I held in my hand were so elaborately written, it made me smile reminding me of Edward's elegant handwriting, which in my memory seemed almost plain in comparison.

The directions were easily followed and I soon found myself looking for the house number 1711. I was definitely headed in the right direction as the numbers were gradually increasing from 1701 to 1703 1709 and then...ah, there it was! My destination loomed in front of me. A rather imposing three story brownstone with handsomely carved double doors sporting cut glass windows designed to conceal the interior while still allowing in the light with a prism's glow.

I took in a deep breath and used the heavy door knocker twice. No sooner had I let the knocker fall out of my hand than the door opened to reveal Carlisle in all his handsome glory, grinning at me from the shadows inside. "Please come in Miss Swan." I understood now, that this was not the Carlisle I'd known, but I couldn't help the sigh of relief that swept through me at the sight of his familiar face. I quickly stepped inside, hoping I wouldn't cause him a moment of consternation at the bright noon day sunlight.

Once inside, I quickly pulled the hat pins out as I'd been instructed and lifted the enormous headgear off, trying my best not to dislodge the carefully crafted hairstyle the nurses had all worked on for me so diligently. I'd been astonished at their attentions and had trouble understanding their concern until I'd overheard a few whispered words '_...for Dr. Cullen_!' that seemed to explain everything.

Carlisle was always held in high regard wherever he practiced, but even more so, as a bachelor he would naturally be eagerly sought after by the female population of nurses. The fact that he lavished his attentions on me would not have gone unnoticed. I was duly flattered. I set the hat down on a table in the foyer and lodged the pins in it for further use. Then turned to Carlisle and followed him into the parlor, sitting on the edge of the love seat he motioned me to.

The corset bones kept me from displaying anything less than perfectly straight posture, disallowing me to relax any further back onto the cushions.

"May I offer you something to drink?" he said, graciously.

"Perhaps later, I've just finished a rather opulent hospital lunch." I grinned widely, "Honestly, Carlisle, I've never known hospital food to be so tasty or so nicely presented. Cook County must employ the best chefs in Chicago!"

He mirrored my grin back at me, "Well, I don't know about the chefs in the kitchen, but I may have had something to do with the presentation."

"At any rate, I'm duly impressed! Thank you again."

He swallowed hard and then sat in a wing back chair that was upholstered in the same fabric as the love seat I occupied. "So, tell me what you know young lady."

It was my turn to swallow hard, "About?"

"Why don't you start with medical research?"

I let out a relieved sigh, "Ah, practically nothing, except biology 101 at Forks High. But I'm an excellent student and a fast learner."

"What about medical treatments and patient care in general?"

"Um, cleanliness is next to Godliness?" I squeaked out tentatively.

He grinned back at me. "So, how is it you feel you can be useful to me as an assistant Miss Swan?"

I cleared my throat, "Well, you won't have to explain to me how you can smell the gangrene of someone's leg from across a crowded emergency room or hide the fact that you can set a dislocated shoulder with the gentle push of your index finger," I ventured quietly continuing, "In short, you won't have to hide from me Carlisle...er, ah, Dr. Cullen, and I can help you, ah, _disguise_ your...talents from others if necessary. I can be very resourceful when I need to be."

He nodded absently as if in silent agreement. "I'm still intrigued by how it is you seem to know so much about my talents, Miss Swan. I can't argue with the physical evidence displayed on your arm, but that you are still alive to tell the tale is beyond my experience."

Now it was my turn to nod, "As I said earlier, I wouldn't still be human, if it hadn't been for you and Edward."

He shook his head, "_Me_? If you know anything about me at all, you know I have a better than excellent memory and I can tell you unequivocally that I don't remember ever meeting you before your recent arrival at Cook County, much less curing you. Not to even mention that I haven't the slightest idea of how I would accomplish such a feat! And who is _Edward_?" his tone was growing agitated.

I didn't need to be confronted with an angry vampire alone in his dark parlor...but this was _Carlisle_, after all. So I calmed myself and continued in a somewhat conspiratorial fashion, "They say it is possible to suck the snake venom from a victim's...bite wound...if the rescuer can provide a sufficient enough vacuum, it will work. I guess you could say that I speak from experience."

"But the blood would cause a frenzy, you should still be dead."

"You underestimate your self control Carlisle...and Edward's."

Carlisle's eyes lit up as he latched on to his original train of thought once more, "Who is Edward?"

I sucked in a deep breath of air, trying to judge if I was about to ruin the future for both of us and decided that fate would not have landed me on Carlisle's doorstep if I couldn't confide in him and he in me. Besides, this was most likely only a hallucination anyway so I continued, "Edward Masen..." Carlisle's eyes seemed to darken and his demeanor turned immediately hostile, so I held up my hand and paused to caution him as I went on, "Edward Masen, _Jr_..." I paused as his forehead puckered in confusion, "...is your _son_."

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	3. Accommodations

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Accommodations**

CPOV

Clearly this woman didn't know as much about me as she thought, if she entertained the notion that I could have a son. I shook my head negatively in sadness having long ago accepted that I would never be afforded that wonderful experience in this existence. I was about to refute her audibly when she cleared her throat and held her palm up to stay my words.

"Perhaps I should more accurately say that you will be his sire. Where I come from, there is no difference. You will change him, soon if the date on the newspaper you had fetched for me is any indication and he will be your companion for many, many years."

"Who are you?" I couldn't fathom how this enchanting creature could know these things, "How?" Apparently, my vampire cognition was whirling with so much confusion of theories and hypotheses that I was no longer capable of forming complete sentences.

"Honestly, I don't know. One minute I was hiding out from the threat of a newborn army in the mountains with Edward and then..." her eyes seemed to glazed over for a moment, as though her mind made a conscious effort to eliminate something from her thoughts. Finally, she continued, "...then, I was waking up in Cook County Hospital."

I quickly decided she wasn't ready for that conversation yet, so I concentrated on the more immediate matters at hand. "I've set some linens out for you in the third story bedroom. There is a water closet just off the kitchen. I know it is somewhat unseemly for you to take up residence with me on such short notice, but perhaps we can come up with some explanation that will appease the relentless gossip mongers at the hospital."

She looked somewhat perplexed, so I continued, "I have no wish to destroy your reputation my dear, but necessity dictates that you have a safe place to sleep while you get your bearings, so to speak." I hesitated, "And you might have guessed that I will also feel a bit safer with you closer to me and under my roof for the time being."

She snorted delicately, causing a slight chuckle to emanate from my throat involuntarily, "The last thing I need to worry about right now is my reputation, Carlisle. I'd be forever grateful to be allowed to stay with you."

I cleared my throat, embarrassed, but extremely pleased to note that she hadn't limited the length of her willingness to stay here. "Very well, then. Let me show you to your room so you can get situated." I allowed her to gather her things, then climbed the stairs at a slow human pace to allow for her recuperating strength and she followed dutifully behind me. Her scent was delicious and my mouth watered despite myself, allowing me to focus on the monster within and squash any illusions I may have held regarding my relationship to this lovely female.

Unbelievable! Last week, I would never have dared to think there existed a human who, despite their knowledge of what I am, would still willingly take up residence with me. She must have absolutely no self preservation instincts at all. The absurdity of it struck me and suddenly I was chuckling out loud.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, Isabella. This whole situation just struck me as incredibly odd, that's all."

She scoffed, "That's only because it is."

I had seldom climbed these steps at a human pace, so after what seemed like forever, we finally made it to the third floor landing.

"Bella." She said it flatly like a statement.

"Hmm?" I looked at her with the question on my brow.

"Please, you always called me Bella. Only Charlie... um my father, calls me Bells..."

"Ah. Certainly, if you prefer, Bella..." I mentally harrumphed to myself, _I am certainly not, nor do I intend to ever pretend to be her father!_

As I opened the door, she gasped, "Oh this is lovely!" she moved like a little girl in a candy shop to the window and threw open the sash. "Oh Carlisle, I love it! Thank you!"

I smiled, pleased to have been able to make her happy for even a moment. "You are most certainly welcome.. Bella." The nickname seemed to be taking root on my tongue.

She started removing her gloves pulling lightly at each finger in turn, "I passed Marshall's on my way here and was wondering, if you might loan me some money to purchase a few more necessities before we have to return to the hospital tonight."

I smiled and gladly pulled out my wallet, grabbing a generous amount of cash to hand to her, "Take your time, Bella. You won't need to worry about returning to the hospital tonight or any other night. I think you should take at least a day or two to acclimate yourself to the house. You are still recuperating and I want you to take it easy for now."

She attempted to protest, but I closed one hand carefully around her wrists and placed the other gently against her cheek. Our touch sparked a tingle that ran through my entire being and was as disconcerting as it was surprising, it was only my vampire advantage that allowed me to hide my own reaction while observing hers. "Ah, ah. I won't hear of it. Go to Marshall's if you must, but I want you to make up the bed and take a nap for at least one hour first."

The feeling of her bare skin against mine was becoming intense, so I quickly moved away from her, trying my best not to accentuate my response. I cleared my throat, "I'll just leave you to your privacy then. Beware, you know I will hear if you do not follow my recommendation."

She looked down at the unmade bed and sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, and Bella?"

She looked up at me with a question in her eyes.

"Take off that corset contraption before trying on any new clothing. They are simply not conducive to health or hard work."

She smiled widely, "Gladly, Carlisle."

With that, I left her and sped down to my study. I had intended to read my latest journal, but instead ended up concentrating more on the sounds Bella made. I felt strangely content, just imagining her movements as I heard the fabric of the new sheets snap open above the mattress of the bed and float down to rest unfurled upon the top of it. An oddly pleasant feeling overtook me as I listened to her skirts swishing around the room above me as she tucked in the sheet corners and then the feathers jostling against the ticking as she picked up each pillow and put on their cases.

I imagined her hips swaying as she bustled around the bed, fluffing up the freshly encased pillows and then her footsteps as she walked to the dresser where the soft yellow blanket was folded. As I listened to her huffing and puffing, I tried to imagine what it was she was attempting and evidently, failing to do. Then, I heard her call me. She only spoke my name lowly, but it felt as though a siren had sounded in my solar plexus. I was at her door immediately. I spoke softly through the closed door of her room, "What is it, Bella? Are you alright?"

I heard her skirts swish as she opened the bedroom door, "I m fine, I just can't get this corset off by myself. Please help?"

I smiled, "Of course." I couldn't help but observe the soft swell of her beautiful breasts forming a tantalizing cleavage above the corset's bodice. The creamy perfection of the skin on her shoulders was emphasized when she turned around to present me with the pesky laces that had her trussed up like a Thanksgiving Turkey. It would have been an easy chore, but I took my time untying them, appreciating the beauty before me as I inhaled her luscious scent. It was done all too soon just the same. "Can I do anything else for you my dear?"

I thought it was a gracious offer, but Bella giggled a bit and turning waggled her eyebrows at me mockingly, "Not at all, but thanks just the same."

If ever I could have blushed, it would have been then. She put her hand lightly on my chest and pushed me backwards, to which I responded readily. The door clicked closed almost tapping my nose, because I was evidently so unwilling to step backwards an inch farther than required of that delicate hand. It took my body almost thirty seconds [_an eternity_] to turn around and head back down to the study.

As I retreated, the engorged member between my legs made himself known and that blush would have had me sporting purple cheeks by now. I've seen countless naked bodies, men and women. I have touched and handled some of the most beautiful female bodies known to mankind. None had ever, ever affected me like this, at least not without some conscious effort on my part. Still, I had to admit I was now carrying a full mast hard on and this bad boy was not going away willingly. I required a distraction because I was loathe to take care of him in my usual manner with Bella under this roof.

I headed for the solitude of my study and my journals with a purpose. A few minutes later, I heard the soft rhythmic breathing of Bella's sleep emanating from the upstairs bedroom and I smiled. Her heart beat was a welcome new sound that had a decidedly calming effect upon me. She had barely arrived and already she'd brought life and hope into this dark and dreary house and if I was to be honest with myself, to my existence as well. I had preoccupied myself with study and research for centuries now, trying to justify my habitation of this planet by healing humans. But, I was tired. If I had to be completely honest with myself, I was bored and lonely. Bella had changed all that in an instant. I suddenly hadn't been able to wait to go to work while she was there at the hospital, now I was ever anxious to get back home since she was here.

I listened to her heartbeat, memorizing the sound. Honestly, I think I could pick that sound out from wherever she might stray, it was so melodious and unique. She was the miracle I never knew how to pray for, suddenly stumbling into my existence from out of nowhere. The journal lay untouched on top of my desk, it was boring, reading theories and hypotheses drawn from poorly drawn samples but thinking about Bella was intriguing. Where had she come from and however did she manage to get here? What had happened between her and this Edward person that had made her so upset?

I shook my head and once again, attempting to clear my thoughts of these questions so that I could concentrate on more immediate things, such as how best to accommodate her now that she was here and how could I convince her to stay? And most importantly of all...why did it matter to me so much? It took only a few moments more of self examination to realize, that after over three centuries of self-imposed isolation, I had finally _changed_.

* * *

BPOV

When I woke up, it was much later than I had intended. Carlisle was right, I was still tired from my ordeal. But, I needed to get some clothes for regular household attire and work. Much to my chagrin, I quickly realized there would be no way I could get into my only dress without the corset. And, I couldn't get into that corset alone. I sighed, resigned and defeated speaking softly, "Carlisle?"

"Bella?" His voice was immediately outside the bedroom door, if I didn't know better, I would have thought he'd been standing there all along. But I was well aware of the vampire's ability to move so swiftly it seemed to us mere mortals as though they'd materialized from thin air. Even though I was sitting on the side of the bed clad only in my chemise, I was unconcerned. My privates were covered and after all this was _Carlisle_.

"Please come in. I need your help to get dressed, again, I'm afraid."

He must have picked up on my forlorn tone, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked as he magically appeared, sitting next to me as though he had been there all along.

I smiled at the endearment, but stared blankly at the whale bones and satin in my lap. "I can't fit into that dress without this." I sadly held the corset up for his inspection, then felt his cool hand gently touch my chin and lift my face up to his.

His clear amber eyes stared into mine as he spoke, "I can't bear to see you torment yourself with that thing again. May I propose a temporary solution?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you wear some of my things around the house for now? I can pick up a suitable skirt and blouse that won't require the corset on my way to work." He gently pulled the satin corset from my grip, "You can use them to go shopping tomorrow, OK?"

"But..."

"You should be resting now anyway." He smiled at me as he destroyed the garment while I watched, effectively trapping me here for the time being. His hand traveled lightly over my shoulders and then tucked me into his hard chest. Being held in his arms was much more comforting than it should have been and I found myself melting into his embrace. Then he quickly kissed my forehead and stood up. "Just wait here a moment, I'll be right back."

No truer words were ever spoken, he was back in a blink with a choice of trousers, belts, suspenders and shirts in his hands. "I realize they will be quite large for you, but at least they'll be comfortable." He laid them on the bed beside me and headed out the door, "I'll be in the study if you need me." Then I was alone.

I took the smallest looking pair of pants and rolled up the hems. The shirts were all enormous, but I managed to roll up the sleeves and tuck the tails of one of them into the waistband of the trousers and shore them up with a belt that needed a new hole punched into it, but it seemed to work ok without it. Fortunately, the stockings and high heeled boots helped with the excessive length of the trousers and made walking around a bit easier. God, I missed my t-shirts and jeans, not to mention my sweats and sneakers.

Once dressed, I made my way down to the second floor and began my search for Carlisle's study. He wasn't difficult to find because, apparently, this Carlisle liked to smoke a pipe. I peeked around the door to find him sitting at his desk, a journal propped in front of his face and his heels crossed on top of his desk, a very familiar looking desk, in fact. "Knock, knock," he smiled at me, looking past his pages.

"Come on in, let me inspect you!" he grinned. I bounced into the room, happily unencumbered and danced in a circle for him, holding out my arms.

"What do you think?" I giggled.

"I think my clothes have never looked so good!" he said merrily, joining my mood. "Are you hungry at all yet?"

"No, not really. I am a little thirsty though," I admitted.

"Let's get you something from the kitchen, then, shall we?" He stood up and walked around the desk to take my hand. But when I willingly turned to give it to him, the cross at the far end of the library caught my eye.

"Oh Carlisle!" I exclaimed, as I sprinted across the room to examine it. "Your father's cross!" I reached up to touch the bottom of it. I began to gush, my words almost running into each other with excitement, "I shouldn't be surprised, I mean.. I know you've had this forever, but I guess, well you could have had it in storage or something."

His eyebrows were propped up in surprise, his eyes boring into me with unbridled curiosity. I continued by way of explanation, "It's just that everything is so alien here, it's wonderful to see anything at all familiar." I turned to look at his disbelieving expression, so I spoke softly as I approached him again. "You once told me you felt it was not only the last physical remnant you had of your father, but also the only surviving reminder of your human soul."

Shaking his head, a smile crept over that distant expression of his as he admitted, "Yes, I guess I do feel that way, though I can't say I've ever actually said that out loud to anyone."

I nodded knowingly, my heart ached for him. Edward had told me Carlisle's history, he was still so alone at this point in Chicago. Nearing total despair and working ceaselessly to help the humans as a penance for the foul creature he believed himself to be, Carlisle's action of changing Edward would be the first thing he'd ever done for himself. It would be the turning point for his existence. His new companion would bring him out of himself to find new hope and... Esme. "You will, to me. Edward never believed he had a soul. We never could convince him..." my voice trailed off as the sadness began to overtake me for a moment.

"Bella, we'll talk about all this later, OK? Right now, let us concentrate on getting you something to drink from the kitchen." With that he took my hand and while our connection sparked and tingled, he pulled me out of the library and away from thoughts of Edward.

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _**Review This Chapter **_"button" below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	4. Dangerous Knowledge

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dangerous Knowledge**

CPOV

This woman child would be the end of me. Just as I thought I'd had her figured out, she would pop another revelation on me that would sear me to my soul. Whatever doubts I may have had in her claims had vanished as she spouted her knowledge of my father's cross. Nobody knew about that, well, _nearly_ nobody. The only other creature on the planet besides me who knew about that cross was in Italy and his only contact with humans was brief and 100 percent lethal.

Whoever, _whatever_ she was, she was no fake. She knew, somehow, she knew! It was difficult to come to terms with the possibilities so I shut down that line of thinking to concentrate once more on making her comfortable for now. "What would you like.. Tea, Water?" She danced into the kitchen and started opening cupboards seemingly oblivious to my questions and, more importantly, how she'd shaken me to my core.

When she found the glasses, she pulled one and announced, "I think I'll just have some tap water for now, thanks," as she filled her glass.

I watched her as I leaned against the kitchen door frame, unable to contain the grin that split my face as she helped herself. "Please, help yourself," I chuckled.

She turned her eyes toward me as she gulped down the cool liquid. I recognized the danger and sped to gently pull the glass rim from her lips, "Whoa. Not too fast. You are still recuperating and too much water too fast will make you ill again. OK?" She smiled back at me nodding in agreement. "How about an apple?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "That sounds wonderful, they're my favorite!"

I quickly pulled one from the ice box bin that still contained no ice. We were expecting the ice man, "Bella, we should get a delivery of ice sometime soon. He'll come to the kitchen door and knock, don't be afraid to answer and let him in, OK? It's all paid for and tell him that if he's punctual, we'll keep him on until further notice, got that?" I smiled at her, "It will be nice not having to confront the humans as much, now that you're here."

"Sure... no problem. So, never had ice delivered before?" She grinned back at me, "The Ice Man Cometh..." and she giggled. "For real?"

I didn't quite understand her humor, so she started mumbling to herself. "When was that play?" She looked up at me and sighed, "Ah, never mind."

"Right. Well, I'll be going to work this evening. Please promise me you'll stay here and rest?"

She hesitated, "Where would I be going?" She pulled on the side of her loose trousers and did a little curtsey.

I pointed my grin at the floor, "Right. Well, feel free to peruse the library, if you like. Today's newspaper is on my desk..." I sighed and turned to face her. "I don't want to leave you here alone. But I must." She smiled and put her palm to my face. I may have leaned into her hand a little, I'm not really sure - it seemed the sensation of her touch was having a stronger cumulative effect.

"Nonsense, Carlisle. Your work at the hospital is very important, you have to go." She pulled her hand away and I momentarily mourned the loss of her touch, "Especially now. Just don't forget your promise of practical clothing!"

I smiled waggling my eyebrows back at her in jest, "Perhaps I should keep you here just as you are.. an intriguing possibility."

She frowned and waved her finger in my face, "Don't you dare even contemplate that idea, Carlisle Cullen! I won't hesitate to make you sorry for trying to keep me prisoner! Don't think that I won't!"

I had to chuckle now, this frail child wagging her finger in my face and trying to threaten big, bad vampire me. I couldn't help my huge grin, "I wouldn't dream of it my dear." I gently grabbed her wagging finger out of the air, "In that case, I should be going to Marshall's! I quickly leaned forward and kissed her forehead then...it hit me, "_Especially now_? What do you mean by that, Isabella?"

She blushed and took a huge bite of her apple, pointing to her full mouth as an excuse for her lack of response. I frowned at her miserable excuse and decided that would not be the last of this conversation, but resigned to letting her have her way for now. I turned and sped out the door without pursuing the topic any further. Instead, I imagined the look of chagrin on her face as I left her standing motionless in the kitchen. I chuckled again as I approached the clothing store.

Going over our brief conversation I realized how especially enjoyable it had been to acknowledge that we were expecting a delivery.. how long had it been since I'd referred to myself and any other living creature as a single unit of any kind? Hmm, sixteen months and 20 days ago, when I had told a child we were expecting him to be a good boy and take his medicine, referring to his parents and myself. I'd considered it good bedside manners at the time. The pleasure in saying it paled in comparison to the sentence 'We are expecting a delivery' when I referred to Bella and myself ah, the sales girl is looking at me as though I have lost my mind. Maybe she's right?

"Good Evening. I require assistance in the purchase of some ladies' clothing."

Her eyes widened and her smile brightened, "Of course, sir. I'd be happy to accommodate, do you know the lady's size?"

"No, um yes... that is, I know her measurements. If you would like to write them down, I'll recite them for you." I had no knowledge of women's clothing sizes, however it was easy for me to be certain of Bella's size. I had seen her naked after all, touched her body, hugged her to mine...I was easily distracted. The girl was looking at me oddly, "I'm sorry?"

"I said, I'm ready to record her measurements, sir whenever you are...?"

"Ah, yes, the circumference of her waistline is 21 inches, her bust is 34 inches, her hips are 30 inches, and she is five feet seven inches tall."

"Very well, sir. What type of costume in particular are you interested in?"

"Day wear, something practical, but pretty. No corsets, but all other manner of ladies things required to dress properly for two or three days."

Her expression became somewhat amused. I watched her stifle a smirk, "If you'll wait here for a moment, I'll return with some options for you." She motioned to a chair that was settled in a group of furniture around a coffee table. She took her time but finally returned with five girls wearing different types of apparel. All were eyeing me lewdly, I sighed as they danced and twirled before me. They seemed to be expecting me to inspect more than clothing and I was at once uncomfortable. "They're all fine, except that black one," I dismissed the outfit as too sexy and on Bella, too tempting. I stood up quickly by human standards. "Have them delivered to this address," I offered her my card.

"Very well sir." She motioned to her cash register and we settled the bill quickly. I was never so glad to retreat from the company of women, well, with perhaps one exception long ago. Still, I rushed out of there hoping to never have to return.

* * *

BPOV

Once Carlisle was out the door, I began to familiarize myself with the house, I didn't really consider it snooping as I'd been invited to do so, still...I felt like an intruder. The antique furnishings were all dark wood exquisitely carved. The artwork on the walls was ancient, some were familiar and all of it was stunning. Even though I thought the wallpaper print was slightly at war with some of the paintings, their beauty awed me. The rooms were all darkened with heavy curtains covering all the windows, probably a necessary precaution for Carlisle, living in the city. Of course, that added to the problem of not being able to fully appreciate the beauty of his collection. I realized that wouldn't be a problem for a vampire's eyesight, hence the lack of proper lighting. I sighed, resigned to not being able to solve that particular problem any time soon.

The only bathroom was next to the kitchen which was on the ground floor and had no shower, only a clawed foot bathtub, but faucets for both hot and cold running water. I fervently hoped Carlisle had kept the water heater lit... though he would have no reason to do so for himself. There was a dining room table in the middle of the next room, surrounded by four matching chairs, a china cabinet and buffet. They were pristine, and I supposed never used. The front parlor was adjacent to the dining room Since I'd become acquainted with that room yesterday, I bypassed it to study the stairwell that went both up and down, even though I was on the ground floor.

A door blocked the room at the bottom, a basement. I tried the knob, but it was locked and decided if Carlisle wanted me to go there, he would show me in his own good time. So I climbed to the second floor where Carlisle's study and library were, carrying a candle stick. I presumed the closed door concealed a bedroom he never used.. yep, an unmade bed and matching assorted furniture. No surprises there, except the bed was a bit overly large. Hmmm.

I tarried a bit in the library, it was only a little smaller than the one I'd first associated with Carlisle, but then of course, he would have had some time to accumulate those additional journals. I noticed an electric chandelier overhead and found the switch. The illumination was stunning, revealing the rich tapestry I hadn't noticed before underfoot. Rows upon rows of bound books with glittering gold gilding shimmered upon their shelves. The ever present grand piano sat just beneath the heavy wooden cross hanging at a seemingly precarious angle away from the wall. The rich luxuriousness of the surroundings in here made me gasp. Even the sweet, stale smell of pipe tobacco seemed to announce that this was truly Carlisle's room.

I could easily imagine spending endless hours in here, immersed in imaginative or informative print, or listening to the piano..._Edward_. I had to find Edward. Carlisle had a phone number. That meant he had a phone. If he had a phone, it followed, he also had a phone book. There was no such device anywhere in here. I clutched the candlestick and continued my tour now with a purpose.

There, just behind the stairwell, tucked under the steps, was a small alcove with a carol bench of sorts, sporting a phone with no buttons or dials and just below it, a smallish book that was more of a pamphlet, marked Chicago and Greater Area . It was easier than I expected to find his name, Masen, Edward A., Sr. 214 South Michigan Avenue. Ludlow 5423. How hard could it be? I shamelessly rattled through Carlisle's things to find paper and pencil to record my findings, then, I looked up the number of a taxicab firm. All for future reference, I told myself. I was in no shape to go traveling 1917 Chicago just yet, much less confront 1917 human Edward who didn't know me from Adam.

Insecurities suddenly blossomed in my breast, how would I even begin to attract him at this stage of his life? He wasn't even seventeen yet, and I was already eighteen! Melancholy began to overtake my enthusiasm, still, I told myself, my advanced age might actually work in my favor. Many younger boys preferred older women, with curves. I had those, I told myself to bolster my flagging confidence.

I sighed, realizing it would all be a moot point unless I could find him. I didn't know where he went to school even! Still, his home address was a good start. I looked at the newspaper on Carlisle's desk. It was dated Monday, September 17th Edward's birthday wasn't until June, his death would follow shortly in mid September. One year wasn't very much time to find him and seduce him. If I were successful, there would be no birth control. What if I became pregnant? Carlisle seemed to be all about protecting my 'reputation'. But I seemed to recall something Edward had said once, about wishing he could give me the gift of motherhood. I hadn't given it a second thought at the time, but now, faced with the possibility of having Edward's child, the idea seemed very appealing. I remembered the wistful look on his face that told me, he would have given anything for the chance to be a father.

I was certain it could be done, if I were only allowed to stay here long enough. Just thinking about all I had to do was exhausting. I couldn't take a minute of time for granted, but decided to take Carlisle's advice for the time being and headed up to my room. My mind raced as I climbed the stairs. Assuming I was able to actually meet Edward somehow, what would I hope to accomplish? Much as I may want to, I didn't dare interfere with his death, if I did that, I would never meet him. I didn't even want to consider the consequences of changing my version of the future, but if I did manage to actually propagate with the man of my dreams, wouldn't that be a huge unknown? I stopped dead still in my tracks, haven't I already changed that future by what I've revealed to Carlisle? My head hurt as I contemplated movies like the Time Traveler's Wife, and the Butterfly Effect.

I wondered if I was even capable of changing the future, perhaps it would all happen the same way, no matter what I did, more like the Orson Wells' vision of the future? Or, would I simply be creating an alternate universe in which my return to the past was incorporated into future consequences as Einstein theorized. _Huh_, I continued up the stairs, it's my hallucination, I'll incorporate it however I see fit! I chuckled to myself, no sense in taking any of this seriously. I might as well enjoy myself. It was empowering to have a handle on the future, even if it was a shaky handle at best. Wish I'd paid better attention in history class.. I yawned as I opened the door to my beautiful little room and crashed on the bed tired, but with a renewed sense of purpose. Huh, mattresses still had a long way to go.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	5. Attraction

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Attraction**

CPOV

I had been assured that the Marshall's packages would be delivered to the house in the morning. They should arrive just after 10 a.m., I would be home from a much needed hunt by then. Bella's close proximity was tempting me beyond my normal parameters and not only my bloodlust. It had been easy to maintain stability so far, still, there was no point in taking chances. So, I determined a quick trip to the outskirts of town would be in order after my final rounds this evening.

There was plentiful wild life in the form of deer, fox or moose, but this morning I was lucky enough to come upon a stray cow. I had to carefully bury it. I could not suffer a chance that a human might happen upon a drained domestic animal. That might cause more suspicion than I needed to arouse. Still, the extra effort was worth it, I felt great and anxious to get back to the house and to my Bella. Just for kicks, I paused in the dark and listened to see if I could pick out her heartbeat among the hundreds surrounding me.

I proceeded towards the house, cautiously holding on to the sound that I had decided most closely resembled hers, calculating with each step if it brought me nearer to the sound as well as to my front doorstep. Sure enough, I had been able to pick out her heartbeat from at least six blocks away. I silently congratulated myself, and grinning widely, closed the front door as quietly as possible so that I wouldn't wake her.

Despite my caution, I presently heard her stirring in her room as I entered the kitchen and put a kettle of water on to boil. I daresay she would like some tea when she came down. So, I busied myself with pulling a cup and saucer, spoon and tea out from their cupboards. No sooner had I arranged them on the counter top than I heard her behind me. "Good morning, Isabella," I said as I turned to face her.

"Good morning, Carlisle," she yawned and blinked.

My shirt was crumpled and my trousers extra baggy on her, now barely resembling their formerly crisp, pressed state. Her hair was down and in disarray, her scent was strong after her lengthy sleep, the combination was unspeakably intense and beautiful. I was silently grateful that I'd had the foresight to hunt. "Would you care for some tea?" I asked as I continued to search for the teapot I knew I had stashed somewhere nearby.

"Tea? Oh, yes! Thank you." She spied the accoutrements I'd arranged for her on the counter top. "You're so thoughtful, Carlisle!"

"I do try to please, madam." I grinned, pleasantly pleased with myself as I finally located the errant teapot, so much for my better than excellent memory.

Her eyes darkened into disappointment as she studied me more carefully, "You didn't forget something else, did you?"

"No. I didn't forget." Just then a knock on the kitchen door broke our conversation abruptly. Bella moved quickly to answer, it was the iceman, he was late.

"Sorry for the delay, Miss. Blackie got a pebble caught in his shoe yesterday and we limped home early. I was worried he'd gone lame but, good as new this morning! We'll have you fixed up quick as you please." He was otherwise quiet, professional and gone in moments. But not before his eye caught mine and seemed to give me a knowing twinkle. It was at that point I realized, Bella's attire had not escaped his notice.

Bella seemed to ignore his cheekiness and was rather entranced with the delivery. She followed his movements with care and after he had gone, she kept opening the icebox and closing it again. Curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't help myself, "Don't they have iceboxes where you're from?"

She looked up at me, "What?" Her expression betrayed utter confusion, then she laughed, "Oh, no, actually they don't! I've never seen one of these before, although I have heard of them."

"How do people store their perishables, where you...come from?"

She giggled, "Frigidaire."

"What is that?"

"Never mind Carlisle, it's not important. There will be a lot of inventions whose workings are a total mystery to me. The future holds many marvels that I'm afraid I shamelessly take for granted. Although, I must say I'm cultivating a stronger reverence for many of them with each passing day I spend in your reality!" She paused, "I'm guessing you've seen plenty of change in your lifetime already. I can't imagine how you manage to adjust."

I chuckled at her insight, "Just have to let go of preconceptions. It helps to be inquisitive and objective. I'm a little concerned about all these new horseless carriages though. They're loud and offensive and they smell bad."

"Yeah, they're all that and they're not going away anytime soon either. Get used to it Carlisle, the automobile is here to stay." She was pouring the hot water into the teapot, "You'll come to enjoy them too, eventually. They'll make them faster and faster until you'll find it impossible to resist driving them. In my world, you own a half dozen of them...that I know of."

"Is that so?"

She topped the teapot and turned to smile at me. "It is indeed."

Just then the front door knocker announced the delivery from Marshall's. "It's for you, my dear."

Her face betrayed her momentary confusion, but she moved to answer the door, completely unaware of her present attire. I moved quickly to intercept her, "On second thought, perhaps, you should allow me to answer that," I said as I indicated her attire from her shoulders to her bare feet and watched as her cheeks turned the most delicious shade of beet red.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to embarrass you, Dr. Cullen," She murmured as she relaxed back against the kitchen counter.

"It's not me I'm worried about, my dear," with that, I reluctantly left her to her tea and headed for the door. I tipped the delivery man and carried the packages up to her room, throwing them unceremoniously onto her unmade bed. Then I flew back downstairs to the kitchen, unwilling to waste any time I might have to spend in her company.

"Wrong address?" she queried as she daintily sipped her tea.

"Hmm? Ah, no of course not, I just put the packages on your bed so you can examine the contents at your leisure."

"Thank you, again, Carlisle."

"Not at all my dear. Not at all." How long would she stay with me? How much time did I have? Hope springs eternal, and the irony was not lost on me that the immortal was wishing, begging, pleading fervently for more time.

* * *

BPOV

The tea was good, but I had little appetite for food. "I'd like to go see if they fit, excuse me..."

Carlisle hesitated, but then agreed, "Very well, but you must dress and show yourself soon for some breakfast, agreed?"

I smiled at him, knowing he would not allow me to pass up a meal, "As you say." Then I sprinted up the steps to my room and opened what seemed to be package after package. In one were several pairs of plain white lady's cotton panties, no elastic, drawstrings. In another several nicely embroidered white and off white chemises and full length petticoats. I found a couple of exquisitely detailed garter belts in satin, and several pairs of silk stockings in various colors, finally I found several pretty blouses all in white but differently styled and embroidered. The prettiest was handsomely embroidered with black, orange, green and yellow threads, gathered at the bodice in a peasant style that showed off my shoulders.

With it, I chose a floor length skirt sporting those same colors that was gathered fully at the waist and easily wrapped around me twice, tying with only one knot to keep it in place. Over a full petticoat, the skirt flared out nicely and seemed very formal for day wear to me but I enjoyed playing dress up in comfortable clothes for Carlisle. I grimaced, but despite my own reluctance, pulled on a new pair of stockings, rolling them down my calves so I didn't have to bother with a garter belt and then buttoned up the uncomfortable boots over them. None of the new packages had contained any shoes. I made a mental note to shop for comfortable footwear at some point. I quickly set about the business of stowing my new clothing properly in the dresser and hanging some items in the wardrobe.

Gathering the bags and paper, I straightened them out, carefully folded everything reusable and carried them downstairs. I blushed to find Carlisle waiting for me at the ground landing. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he watched me descend.

"You are lovely, Bella."

"Why thank you, Carlisle."

He held out his elbow and escorted me into the dining room where a plate of eggs and toast sat next to a fresh cup of some dark juice and steaming tea. "Oh, Carlisle! I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"A little soft boiled eggs and bread hardly constitutes cooking," he snorted.

Wait, was he mimicking me? "Still, thank you for the effort. It looks marvelous."

He pulled out the chair for me and I plopped down and allowed him to scoot me forward. Then he took a seat next to me and sat back. "So, what are your plans for today?" I asked as I poured out the tea.

"I'd like to show you around my laboratory after you finish breakfast."

"Ah, that would be in the basement?"

He smiled at his lap. "Yes, you found the locked door, then..."

"Yes, of course. Will this wide skirt be a liability down there? I wouldn't want to break anything simply by turning around. I'm uncoordinated enough without wide skirts in confined areas."

He laughed, "Well, I think the aisles are wide enough for a tour, but a slimmer skirt might be a good idea for a work day."

"No work today, then?" I took a bite of toast and sniffed at the dark, unfamiliar juice.

"I don't think so. We can start tomorrow, I m still incubating some samples anyway. They should be mature by then."

"Samples?" I dipped the corner of my toast into the liquid yolk of egg on my plate. It tasted delicious.

"I mainly study diseases of the blood."

"Have you done any research on influenza?"I tried to sound nonchalant, but Carlisle immediately picked up on it. I was concentrating hard on my dark juice glass. Touching it to my lips, I discovered it was prune juice, hmm. I looked up after the lengthy silence that ensued, only to find his eyes narrowed and piercing my soul.

"What do you know, Bella?"

I hedged, coughing in my seat, but Carlisle's determination was evident. I shook my head and the endless possibilities rattled around like dice, then I sighed and decided to answer him.. "It's coming, Carlisle."

He hesitated, "What's coming?"

"The pandemic."

He huffed an unnecessary breath, I leaned over to touch his forearm that was on the table top.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it." Leaning back from my touch, he started to protest, but I spoke quickly to interrupt him, "Carlisle, you mustn't stop it."

"But with your help and insight, I might be able to save so many..."

I moved out of my seat to put my finger to his lips. "This is what is so very hard and unforgiving about the future, Carlisle. The things I know.. They're terrible, cataclysmic in fact. I know so many things that will cause the death of thousands, millions of people, and yet, I'm not...we're not at liberty to change any of it."

"How do you know? Have you tried to change it?"

"Think, Carlisle. What if I did change something, I mean obviously, I've already changed the facts of your life to a degree and I'm desperately trying to keep it to that. But what if I managed to change something really big, like the Pandemic that, in my reality, is destined to kill millions of people, thousands in Chicago alone? What would the repercussions of those saved lives mean to the future of this country, this world? How many mass murderers would I have saved? How many accidents would those saved people cause that might hinder future discoveries that could save the lives of countless others? The consequences would be beyond our imagining, Carlisle and there would be no guarantee that whatever balance the universe has for our world would be maintained."

"Is the future you know worth those lives, Bella?"

"I don't know. But I know what my Carlisle would say if he were here."

He tilted his head to look up at me from his seat with a skeptical look, "OK, what would I say?"

"Yes, emphatically, yes!" He frowned at me disbelieving, "In my reality, Carlisle, you have found your soul mate and together, you've formed a family...not a coven. Those you live with adore you and you adore them. Your sons and daughters love and protect each other and through your example, all of you live in peace and harmony with nature and humans alike." I reached out to touch his cheek. "It's worth fighting for, Carlisle."

"How do you know this?"

"Are you certain you really want to know? Knowing the future will not always be a pleasant thing. Hardly ever, to be honest.. you will have to stand by and watch as bad things happen to good people, people you care about very much, without being able to stop it." I paused, thinking of all the horrific things to come.

Carlisle moved to stand in front of me, and gently grabbed my upper arms to make sure I was facing him where we stood, "I understand. But if you can tell me, I must know. Bella, in your reality, are you my.. wife?"

I gasped, unprepared for the question, "No!"

He gently grabbed my waist and pulled me forward against him, I put my palms against his chest and I couldn't make sense of the fact that the electricity which had once flown between me and Edward now wreaked havoc between me and Carlisle. "I know you can feel that, Bella." His hand covered mine against my chest, his voice was deep and gruff and a tone he'd never used with me before, in this reality or any other. The sound alone was making my insides gel, "Tell me the truth now, can you deny it?"

I trembled as his finger lifted my chin, bringing my lips closer to his. Could I deny the attraction..."NO!" I pushed off of him and ever the gentleman, he let me go. "Esme is your soul mate," I cried, altogether too loudly. He flinched at my reproach, and I felt instantly guilty. "I am destined to be your daughter, the mate of your first born.. um, sired son, Edward!"

Carlisle stood frozen, still as only a startled vampire can. I moved toward him slowly, softening my demeanor and reaching up to touch his cheek gently, hoping to buffer my over reaction, "Please, Carlisle. I must find Edward, please. I'm certain that is my purpose here, will you help me?"

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	6. Eugenia

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Eugenia**

CPOV

"Carlisle?"

_My brain was whirling, hope was stirring and then falling, failing and then stirring again. How could anyone confuse a vampire? Yet, this woman child was putting me through paces and feelings I had never been through or felt in my very long existence. Did she have any idea of the effect she was having on me? I was certain of the attraction between us, it was practically physical and palpable. She had to have felt it. Still, she denies it? She fights for a future family, our future family, my...daughter?_

_Esme? Could she mean Esme Platt? I remember setting her broken leg, she was an extraordinary little girl when I saw her last...she must be in her early twenties by now. My body was frozen, but my mind whizzed faster than ever, twirling through possibilities, Edward? Edward Masen, Jr.? A son? No matter what she may think this must be wrong._

"Carlisle!"

_I told myself that she was wrong I could not allow such a false hope to grow...could I? Would I help her to form this future family? She was so certain I would, what could be the basis of her assumption? I naturally felt extremely reluctant to pass by the first real possibility of happiness to come my way in centuries. She couldn't possibly know the herculean feat she was asking of me, to let her go in lieu of the frail belief I would be able to find happiness with little Esme..._

"Carlisle! Answer me!"

_Did I really even have a choice? She has obviously made her choice, she truly believes she belongs to this Edward person and that means no matter what I may want, she doesn't belong to me. So, Esme is my only hope for the happiness she promises now..._

"Carlisle, PLEASE!"

I blinked and with effort, turned to look at her, tears were streaming down her red cheeks, so I moved to brush them away and forced a smile onto my face. "_Esme_? Do you mean Esme Platt?"

"Oh, thank goodness," she breathed, "Ah, I don't know. I only ever knew her as Esme Cullen." She covered the hand I held to her face with her own. "She is tiny, not lanky like me, and very beautiful. Um, she has caramel colored hair that falls in gentle waves."

Hope sprung up once more, "Caramel hair? Green eyes?"

"Um, I don't know. Her eyes looked like yours."

Looking down at my shoes, I cleared my throat, "Of course, of course." Now I was mumbling. I felt her hand entwine her fingers in mine and pull it from her face. I looked up into her red rimmed eyes. "If you are my...son's mate, how is it that you are so very human?"

"It's a long story. Let me put these dishes away and we could move into the study, OK?"

I nodded slowly, then whisked the dirty dishes away swiftly, even by vampire standards and smiled at her momentary confusion. I gently took her hand to lead her up the stairs to the library. Once there, we settled ourselves into my most comfortable reading chair and I took up my favorite pipe. After a small amount of encouragement, she sat with one foot tucked beneath her on the hassock in front of me and began her tale of Edward and our future family.

"I will meet Edward in my first biology class at Forks High in Washington State, approximately ninety years from now." She paused to watch my reaction to her statement. I was prepared to keep my silence and once assured that I was still willing to listen, she continued, "I was assigned to be his lab partner. At first, I thought he was revolted by my presence."

The memory must have been unpleasant, her eyebrows puckered her forehead into a series of deep crevices. "What I didn't know at the time, was that he struggled against the impossibly strong call of my blood, something Edward hadn't had to struggle with much in decades. Turns out, I'm what you would call Edward's singer."

I had heard of the 'La tua Cantante' phenomenon in Italy. It was said that a human exists for each immortal, whose blood scent is so sweet to that particular individual, it cannot be denied. The occurrence was rare and thankfully so because it meant instant death for the human and eternal madness for the vampire who would spend the rest of their existence seeking ever more of the nonexistent elixir. It was a myth Aro used to tease me with. In his never ending crusade to convert me from my dietary preferences, he used to threaten that it was only a matter of time before it happened to me.

That Bella even knew of this phenomenon, further confirmed, beyond any doubt, that incredible as her story seemed, she spoke the truth. She went on to explain that he overcame his desire for her blood and how, against all odds, they fell irrevocably in love with each other. She told me how he had saved her from a car accident and then from his siblings Rosalie, Jasper and finally the tracker James. It was difficult to believe I could sire a boy with such self control and amazing talents. I nodded thinking to myself that, if she were right, I would be wise to keep the knowledge of this amazing family secret as much as I could.

She emphasized how each step of the future built on the next, how the pandemic brought Edward to me, how caring for Edward brought me to Esme and so on. I had to agree her logic was sound and though I was not familiar with the works of Albert Einstein, she seemed to feel confident that once I was, I would be certain to agree with her. She ended her tale with our completed family of four perfectly mated couples and her impending marriage to Edward.

"So, Bella, how is it you come to be here instead of at your wedding?" She looked down sadly at the hands in her lap, but remained silent. "Bella?"

"That was all the good parts, Carlisle. I wanted you to know the reasons why fighting for this family is the right thing to do." She moved her leg out from underneath her and set her foot on the floor, then slowly lifted her eyes to mine as she spoke, "... I don't have to tell you that the supernatural is a dangerous world for humans and Edward teases me often, saying that I am a danger magnet, but..." She pulled her bottom lip into a curiously enticing expression with her teeth, causing my stomach to clench. I forced my attention away from her mouth and back to her troubled eyes before she continued, "...the truth is, he's right.

"I brought chaos and uncertainty to the Cullen clan. Because of my nature, I endangered everyone I love the most. I am hoping the reason I am here is that I've somehow been given a chance to save that family from the destruction I brought down upon them."

The sadness in her voice unsettled me. She looked up into my eyes, hers were brimming with fresh tears. "You once asked me about my scar." She slid her sleeve up to display the obvious bite mark. "James was a merciless tracker who insisted on having me for a meal and through my own stupidity, he very nearly got his wish. But Edward was my valiant protector and the family of course, rallied around us, determined not to allow such a thing to happen. For once, James was outnumbered and he fell to Edward, but his mate Victoria was elusive and escaped capture for many months."

I noticed her hesitation, she was holding back something.. so I spoke up softly, "It's OK, Bella, dear. Go on."

"Carlisle, I've already told you much that will be difficult for you to know in the upcoming years. Do you really want this dangerous knowledge haunting you throughout the upcoming decades?"

"We all have our own cross to bear. I understand better than most, this endless existence of ours is filled with equal measures of happiness, sorrow and boredom. Speaking for myself, I feel that boredom is the worst. Your words are giving me a future to look forward to," I reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek, "please go on."

She nodded and then continued reluctantly, shaking her head she said softly, "We underestimated Victoria. We became complacent, happy to spend our time together, enjoying each other's company instead of hunting her down. We decided to let her go. Live and let live. But, that was no where in Victoria's mind, she wouldn't stop until I was dead."

"You? Why not Edward?"

She huffed in agreement, "Yeah, it is a little bit crazy, but she was all about an eye for an eye...one dead mate for one dead mate. Personally, I think she had her eye on Edward, but what do I know?"

I snorted, "Killing you might not be her best choice to find her way into Edward's heart." I pointed out as I refilled my pipe, waiting for her to continue. I did not want to rush her, as this was obviously upsetting for her, but still I was the insatiable vampire who wants what he wants regardless, "So, what did she do?"

"She built an army of newborns in Seattle."

"But that must have been fairly obvious."

"Oh you knew it was newborns, but we lived far enough outside that city to not be exposed directly to the extreme extent of what was actually happening. By the time you were ready to move against her, Alice saw we would fail," a heavy tear slowly found its path down her face. "Of course, when Jacob offered his help, Alice could no longer see the outcome so we didn't know..."

I couldn't help but interrupt, "Jacob?"

She took a deep breath, and sighed heavily looking at me with an exaggerated expression of reproach, but I continued, "In for a penny, in for a pound."

She frowned, shaking her head but continued, "The indigenous Indians in that area are called the Quileutes. In my time, Jacob is the only son of their chief, Billy Black. Over the centuries they've developed a unique mystical connection to nature that allows them to shape shift into the form of a large wolf whose purpose is specifically to protect their people from Vampires."

I think my lower jaw must have dropped, from her reaction.

"I know, very hard to believe, but true in my reality. You were actually the one who first befriended them and formed a treaty with the tribe. But, it was the threat of Victoria's newborn army that really brought us together to fight along side each other." Then, her eyes glazed over as though she was seeing something other than the world around her in this library, she simply stopped talking.

My fragile patience was wearing thin however, so I prodded her, "Bella? How did the fight turn out?"

"I don't know." The tears started flowing freely now, "All I know is that one moment, I was watching Edward being decapitated and destroyed by Victoria and then, the next moment, I woke up in Cook County Hospital." She was sobbing openly now. "Carlisle, I have to find him here, please."

I wasn't able to contain myself any longer. I picked her up as gently as I could and sped up the stairs to her room. "Shh, Bella. I can understand the ordeal you've been through now. Please don't worry. We'll find Edward for you. It's time to rest now." I laid her down on the bed softly. She was becoming hysterical and I cursed myself for insisting that she continue her tale. I ran for my bag and grabbed the ether. "Shh, Honey, just breathe deeply, that's it." Her sobbing took care of the deep breathing easily enough, she readily fell into an uneasy sleep. With the sole purpose of making her more comfortable, I took off her skirt and blouse, hanging them in the wardrobe for her, then tucked her under the covers and left her to rest. I headed back to my study, having much to ponder.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in my room with the late afternoon light coming through the window. I had no watch, but I was certain I'd slept longer than I would have liked. Stepping out of bed, I realized that Carlisle must have stripped my outer layers. He'd probably embarrassed himself, no end. I giggled a little, in my mind I still had on more clothing than I was used to. My immodest attitude was probably going to get me into trouble with Edward. I expected once I found him, he'd be twice as uptight as the Edward I knew, and that would be an obstacle to overcome, for sure.

Still, I couldn't wait to find human Edward. I was excited at the prospect of meeting a deliciously warm and perfectly willing teenage boy to seduce. I wanted him and I wanted his child, more than anything. I grew more certain that was the opportunity I was being given here with every passing moment.

"Bella?"

I sighed, "Carlisle. Yes, I'm coming just a moment." I snatched my clothes from the wardrobe and easily donned them. Opening the bedroom door, I smiled, "Hello, Carlisle. I m sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For breaking down like that."

"Nonsense, you've been through a very traumatic ordeal. You need rest, and food. He held up his elbow, Please, come with me."

I slipped my hand through the crook of his elbow to rest on his arm, which he quickly covered with his other hand. I allowed him to lead me downstairs to the dining room once again. I couldn't believe my eyes, a full pot roast surrounded by cooked carrots and potatoes sat on a serving platter in front of a perfect place setting. "Wow, Carlisle. I think you've outdone yourself."

He laughed, "No, I finally allowed my neighbor to fulfill her fondest wish is all. She's been pestering me to eat her cooking for months now."

"How lovely," I murmured. "Should I ask what the consequences of accepting this meal will be for you?"

He swallowed hard, "One evening, perhaps two with her daughter." He smiled sheepishly as he moved to pull out my chair for me.

"I'm quite capable of cooking for myself, you know." I pouted as I sat down in it for him.

"I don't doubt it, my dear. But right now you need..."

"I know," I rudely cut off his sentence, "Rest and food. I get it, but I will be right as rain by tomorrow, so you can stop the worried doctor routine. OK?"

He smiled again, "Please just eat." He sat down in his chair to watch me consume the meal. It was as delicious as it smelled and I fairly made a pig of myself, but my appetite seemed to please Carlisle no end.

"You surprise me, Carlisle," I said as I wiped my mouth delicately with the napkin he'd provided.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know this must smell perfectly awful to you." I winked to tease him, "So why ever would you want to stay and watch me consume it?"

He beamed back at me. "All the better to make sure my patient is following her doctor's orders."

"Ah, so you are policing me?"

He grinned, "Well, I wanted to make sure I got what I wanted before I had to pay out my time to Mrs. Dusseldorf's daughter tomorrow night."

"I see. Well it may be some small consolation for you, but remember that I thoroughly enjoyed the meal while you're hiding food tomorrow evening."

"Actually," his word trailed into silence.

"Carlisle?"

"Well, I was hoping to make you tail along so I wouldn't have to hide any food."

"Won't Mrs. Dusseldorf's daughter be disappointed?"

"Very, I imagine, but not as much as Mrs. Dusseldorf," he chuckled. "Your presence will kill two birds with one stone for me, so to speak. Please say you will do this for me."

How could I refuse him? I took in a deep breath, "Very well. Now, I believe we were going to take a turn in your basement laboratory, Doctor..." I smiled at him as I stood and covered the remains on my plate with the napkin.

His smile made his eyes crinkle! "Yes, I believe that _is_ on our agenda." He led me out of the dining room and down the stairs to the locked door. He must have pulled out a key from somewhere, but I couldn't see where. The door fell open as if by magic. "Please, after you my dear."

He ushered me in and pulled on a cord. Light bulbs in the ceiling flashed on, illuminating the entire basement. On the far wall was a coal bin and a furnace, dark and cold from disuse. But before me were tables seemingly scattered everywhere that were chest height and covered haphazardly with miscellaneous paraphernalia. The tables were interrupted only by a couple of chairs, one stool and a supporting column that seemed to sprout from the ground in the middle of the room. Each table held a vast array of laboratory equipment, but the table furthest to my left seemed to sport more pickle jars, test tubes and beakers full of various pieces and parts, all carefully labeled and presumably containing samples of organic matter, most of which I was sure I didn't really want to know.

Another table looked more like a work bench with a microscope, several Bunsen burners, various clip boards and papers scattered so plentifully over the surface, it was not easy to see the table's top. Further away from us, a table and shelves seemed to contain supplies, clean test tubes and beakers of all sizes, fluids, gauzes, and other generic types of equipment that looked unused at this point.

"Well, what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"Hardly the Frankenstein hideout I might have expected," I scoffed.

"Good," he handed me a key. "This is for the door, please remember to always lock up before you leave it unattended. It may not look like much to you, but some of this is very sensitive work and I need to know that nothing has been disturbed in my absence." He took my chin and raised it until my eyes left the key in my palm and met his, "Accidents do happen and I don't expect you to be perfect in here, Bella. But I do expect that if you should accidentally move or break something you shouldn't or have any kind of an accident down here whatsoever, you do let me know as soon as possible, OK?"

"Uh, sh.. sure." I stammered from the intensity of his touch, his nearness and wondered the hidden meaning of this caveat.

He continued, apparently unsatisfied with the hesitant answer I'd provided. "I say this is very important because these are very delicate and dangerous samples in here, especially over on this table," he said indicating one of the tables to the left side of the room, "So it's imperative to know I have your confidence, yes?"

"Of course, Carlisle. I won't hesitate to inform you of anything untoward that happens down here in your absence."

He smiled and dropped my chin, "Good girl." He pointed toward the table on our right, which was up against the wall and underneath rows of shelving that ran along the length of that wall. "Sometime when you feel up to it, I would like you to remove everything from the surface of this work table, clean and sterilize the table top, the cleaning supplies are over there, and then put all the equipment back where you found it. Then I want you to organize all the papers, alphabetize first by subject, then by date and put each subject on its own individual clipboard. The nails on the eye level shelf are for hanging the clipboards like so." He demonstrated with the one clipboard that seemed to be stretched to its capacity. "Any questions?"

"No, that seems fairly straight forward," I was glad to finally have the chance to start doing something for him, "Um, Carlisle, do you mind if I sweep this floor?"

He smiled, "If you would like, but I won't require it of you."

"Thank you," I somehow felt relieved, but fervently wished for a vacuum cleaner, this place was a mess!

* * *

I was a little leery about meeting the neighbors under less than ideal circumstances. If Carlisle was to have his way, the Dusseldorfs could not be told I was his niece or blood relative of any sort. So, I was already nervous about their scrutiny. But, I realized this was a small favor to my mentor who would be most grateful for my assistance and so there would be no question on my part but to do my best to deflect their interest in him. I would, after all, be doing the Dusseldorfs a favor as well, though I was sure they would not be able to fully appreciate it.

Though we were only going next door, it was an evening out and Carlisle insisted I dress for dinner. He'd brought a beautiful gown for me, expressly for this occasion. It was a deep burgundy color with an empire waist line tied with a velvet bow. The bodice was very low but overlaid with a gauzy lace that provided only a little modesty. I looked at it laying out on the bed and sighed, sincerely missing my jeans and T-shirts.

I came out of my room wearing it and I had barely stepped onto the staircase, when Carlisle magically appeared with a smile that broadened his handsome features. "You look stunning, Isabella."

I smiled back at him, "Enough to deter another ladies' attentions do you think?"

"More than, my dear," he answered confidently, offering his arm and escorting me down the stairs and out the front door. The evening was cool, but not enough to warrant a wrap for the short walk next door.

"How will you be introducing me tonight?"

He smiled bashfully back at me, "As my friend."

"That's certainly true, but do you think it will be enough to halt Mrs. Dusseldorf's attempts to hook you up with her daughter?"

He frowned back at me, "Hook me up?"

Now I was the embarrassed one, "Yeah, it's what we call it when..."

His eyes widened, then his face scrunched up as enlightenment dawned, "That's rather... crude, don't you think?"

I'm sure my cheeks were crimson by now, "Yes, it is. But not nearly as much as some of the things said in casual conversation where I come from, that I fear, I take for granted much too often." I mumbled, knowing full well he'd heard every syllable.

He laughed at me, "For something you're supposedly used to hearing or saying, your complexion has certainly spoken otherwise!" He covered my hand on his arm, "Don't worry, Bella. It doesn't matter what you say tonight, Mrs. Dusseldorf won't like you very much in any case." He chuckled as he rang the doorbell.

We stood quietly at the front door for only moments before we heard a voice within, "I've got it, Momma!" Then the door swung open wide to reveal a beautiful young girl elegantly dressed, with her blazing red hair swept up in a fashionable style smiling graciously at us both, "Dr. Cullen?"

"Hello, Eugenia, I'm very pleased to meet you, may I introduce my friend Isabella?" He motioned to me.

I met her emerald green eyes with trepidation as the shock of being faced with my future foe filled my soul with foreboding.

She reached out her hand to mine and said, "Please, call me Vickie! Won't you both come in?"

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	7. Finding Edward

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Finding Edward**

CPOV

The evening at the Dusseldorf's was an unmitigated success in my eyes. I was only slightly disappointed that Bella didn't seem to agree. She had been unable to find a way to gracefully decline their offer of tea the following day. I didn't understand what she was so upset about, but then I'm not the most informed male when it comes to female dominance rituals. I had evidently only been successful at turning their attentions from me to her. Something she wasn't happy about. Still, I was certain that I would not be subjected to Mrs. Dusseldorf's uncomfortable advances any longer. I had finally met her daughter and made certain to demonstrate that despite her considerable beauty and striking red hair, we were definitely not compatible. Which, to me, seemed a circumstance to be celebrated.

I'd shown the Mrs. that my Bella was the only one for me and she seemed to understand my preference. That was of great comfort to me at least. I would find a way to make it up to Bella for having forced the social responsibilities onto her. I cringed when I remembered her expression at meeting the Dusseldorfs. I hadn't thought anyone could be more uncomfortable with them than me, but I'd underestimated Bella's reaction, especially to the daughter. I'd have to see if there wasn't some way I could limit her exposure to them.

For now though, I had more important matters on my mind. If Bella's tales were true, and I had no reason to think otherwise, there was a lot for me to do in the next few remaining months. I needed time and the hospital would have to do without me for a while. I scheduled a meeting with Dr. Meyer, my superior at the hospital, to discuss my proposal for the following morning, when we were changing shifts. I didn't doubt that he would be curious, but amenable to giving me the time I required. I seldom asked for favors. In the meantime, I took it upon myself to ascertain that the hospital supplies were up to date. From Bella's description of the coming tragedy, I knew it would not be possible to stockpile all we would need, but I did what I could to supplement supply orders for the upcoming months.

While I was going over a few notes in my office, I noticed a message from Dr. Mark Phillips, one of my colleagues who was interested in some aspects of my research. We often kept up with each other's progress on communicative diseases. I called his number and managed to locate him easily enough. His hours were almost as long as mine, a tremendous feat for a human. He merely wanted to know the results of one of my recent trials, which had proven inconclusive. The conversation was more difficult than I would have imagined, because I couldn't tell him anything I knew about what was coming. For the first time, but surely, not for the last I was experiencing the weight of future knowledge that Bella had warned me of. I hung up the phone and held my head in my hands for a long time. Then, I made my final rounds for the night.

The morning air felt refreshing against my skin as I sped over the rooftops. I didn't often give in to my vampiric nature like this, but I had a long way to go tonight and I didn't want Bella to worry by showing up too late at the house. The last place I had seen Esme Platt was in a small rural town in Indiana, I needed to find her and that was the best place I knew to start. I found the town library and to my relief, located their archived newspaper records. I searched the wedding columns until I finally found it,

_**Platt/Evanson**_

_Esme Platt the only daughter of Jean and Henry Platt and George Evanson, eldest son of Mary and George Evanson Sr. [deceased] will marry on September 23rd, 1916 at 10 am. The wedding is scheduled to take place at Mary Queen of Martyrs Church. The newly weds are planning a bright future with a move onto the Evanson estates in Ottawa, Ohio after the wedding. The bride will wear... _

I didn't need to know any more than that. I slipped out of the dark library as easily as I had slipped in and was on my way home. I would leave Ottawa for another night, Bella was waiting for me. Again, I listened intently until I thought I could distinguish her heartbeat. I must have been over a mile away from the house. I still felt certain that was her rhythmic thrumming. She was sleeping soundly, that was a really good sign and somehow relaxed me. I arrived at the house feeling rather pleased with myself having proved my guess about Bella's heartbeat correct once again. I decided to take another look at the culture Dr. Phillips had been interested in. When I looked up past the door, I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella had definitely been down here. The place seemed transformed!

The tables, benches and shelves were all spotless and the floor as well. The tables were now lining both walls and two stools stood by each of the microscopes. In addition, I noticed the furnace was on for the very first time. Cursing myself for the oversight, I made a mental note to order a subscription to the coal delivery people at my first opportunity. Then I noticed that there were seven clipboards hanging from the nails I had indicated to her, I didn't expect her to get the subjects all correctly sorted on her first try. But upon inspection, she had certainly done an excellent job without any supervision.

I was extremely pleased. I felt like the most fortunate vampiric human employer in the world, whatever the girl lacked in knowledge and experience she was making up for in effort. I was at first concerned that she may have accidentally jostled some things or put equipment away in hard to reach locations. But after a careful examination, I found her organizational skills to be exemplary [that is, I found everything I needed quickly and easily]. She was definitely going to spoil me.

As I worked, my mind wandered back to Bella's tales of our future. I realized I was somewhat less than enthralled with this blood research. Soon I would be studying a bacteria that I now knew, had no chance of beating its intended target. I wondered briefly if I wouldn't beat it because I couldn't or because I knew I wouldn't? How right she was, dangerous future knowledge indeed. I wondered what other perhaps more useful ways I could spend my time... If I were going to be raising a newborn, Chicago was no place to be. I needed to find a secluded home, somewhere far away from the human scent and nearby wild life, plentiful enough to sustain a ravenous appetite. Maybe somewhere not too far from Ottawa...

* * *

BPOV

I woke with a start from my nightmares of cold mountain tops and headless corpses, to the smell of pipe tobacco and freshly brewing coffee emanating from downstairs. I was so grateful for those pleasant reminders that I was still in Carlisle's house, Chicago 1917. _Edward's_ Chicago. The thought that I still had a chance was almost enough for me to shake off the disturbing evening at the neighbors, but not quite.

How awful was it discovering that my nemesis was actually living next door? I thought I was going to have a heart attack when the door opened and revealed Victoria, in all her human glory! It was all I could do not to attack her, scratch her eyes out or just start screaming and run from the porch. I mean, what was I supposed to do with the knowledge that this human girl would someday be changed into the monster who would eventually kill my soul mate? There was just no way that I could find it in myself to destroy an innocent human girl for what she would someday become. I saw the Minority Report! I mean, what guarantee would I have that James wouldn't just find another to take her place and make becoming a murderer a moot point? Still, I had to wonder if she hadn't been put in my path for a reason, I would have to contemplate that carefully before taking any drastic steps.

I was stretching like a cat to wake up when I realized how warm it was in my room and noted that I needed to turn the furnace heat down a tad. It was difficult to know just how to set it, when all the heat seemed to rise to the third floor. I sighed and shrugged my new bathrobe over my petticoat. I loved the luxurious floor length plush robe because it reminded me of the robe Scarlet had worn when Rhett had discovered her downstairs looking for her whiskey bottle. I found the matching slippers and started downstairs for the bathroom feeling like a pampered princess.

"Good morning, Bella," Carlisle called from the study as I passed.

"Good morning, Carlisle," I whispered, knowing he would hear me just the same. I heard him chuckle as I continued on my way to the WC. As I'd suspected, it was as chilly down here as ever, all the warmth was upstairs. After my morning routine, I shuffled into the kitchen to pour out some coffee. I spoke in a low tone, "Carlisle, this coffee smells divine, but I don't see any sweetener. Do you have any sugar or honey?"

Magically, Carlisle appeared at my side. "Um, oh dear, I think I may have been remiss on that point. How about a little, milk? Will that do?" he asked with his head in the icebox.

I smiled, "Yeah, that helps. Thanks."

He stood up with the milk bottle in his hand and a big grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I was down in the laboratory this morning..." he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I lifted the milk to my cup and avoided his gaze. I'd been slightly nervous about his assessment of my first attempt to clear the clutter down there. "Yes, and..?"

"And I think you did a wonderful job! I m very, very pleased. The paperwork still needs a little clarification, but all in all, very well done."

"Thank you!" I sighed a little relieved.

"Ah, thank _you_."

I lifted the cup of coffee to my lips and sipped the bitter concoction slowly and let it warm me up.

"I stopped by the bakery on my way home, fresh rolls in the pantry if you would like?"

I nodded, that did sound good. As I made my way over there, I pulled out a plate and a butter knife. "Um, Carlisle? I have Edward's address and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to take me there, sometime soon, just so I can get my bearings?" as I plundered the pantry, I listened for a sound, any sound. There was nothing, so I dreaded turning around.. but when I did, his face wasn t the dark foreboding expression I had feared, it was only sadness.

Carlisle spoke softly, "When?"

"Whenever we can. Do you have plans today?"

"No, but I expect that the sunshine will limit my movements," He hedged.

"Well, I was thinking we could take a taxi for the first trip, we wouldn't have to even get out of the vehicle. I'm just trying to get a handle on where he is?"

He sighed, "Of course we can do that. After all these years, I know how to protect myself from the sun. As soon as you are ready we'll take a taxi across town, do you have his address?"

My mouth was already full of fresh baked bun, so I nodded and pulled the paper with Edward's address from the deep pocket in my robe.

"Michigan Avenue," Carlisle sighed, "figures."

I frowned and swallowed hard, "What?"

"Nothing," he answered, "I suppose you'll need to wear something a bit more suitable than your housecoat?"

I eagerly nodded and swallowed the remainder of my coffee. I jumped up with enthusiasm and sprinted up to my room. I pulled out a high collared blouse with a ruffle and tiny pleats down the front. Then I donned a matching white skirt which continued the pleats that flared all the way to the floor. Over that, I pulled on the dark midnight blue duster that cinched my waistline neatly, without causing me to faint from lack of air. A matching hat that was a quarter the size of the one I'd first worn to Carlisle's house, got pinned into my messily styled hair, but it was all off my neck...which was the point. I pulled on some stockings and some comfortable walking shoes that looked much like those the nurses wore at Cook County. Lastly, I spritzed the air in front of me with an atomizer of perfume and walked deliberately into the cloud. So excited at the prospect of finally looking for Edward, I fairly barreled down the stairs only to practically fall into Carlisle's arms. "OH!"

Carlisle smiled widely and inhaled deeply while he held me steady and refused to allow me to move when I immediately tried to extract myself from his arms. Finally resigned to his embrace, I relaxed into his arms, wary of the inevitable connection I felt. "Delicious!" he whispered.

"Yeah, well this lunch line is closed, buddy!" I laughed while pushing against his chest with my gloved palms as he finally allowed me to escape his embrace. "Is the taxi on its way?"

He chuckled with me, "It will be here any moment now. Please, let me look at you, Bella." He led me down the last few steps and into the parlor, then used my hand to give me a little twirl. "You are an exquisite creature my dear!"

"God, I hope you get the chance to tell Edward that, Carlisle. I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't like me?"

Carlisle laughed, "I don't see how that could possibly happen. Just be yourself. Besides, today is only a trial run, right?"

I didn't answer immediately.

"Right, Bella?"

"Well, I'm not exactly planning to get out of the Taxi, but I thought that if the opportunity presented itself?"

He frowned at me suspiciously, "Um hum. The cab is here. Please try to behave yourself, girl. This is a pretty exclusive neighborhood, I think they might frown on forward women."

"Yeah, uh...right, I'll keep reminding myself of that." I bit my bottom lip, worried that I would forget myself, but glad I had Carlisle with me to help remind me that I was no longer in my own 21st century. We heard the honking horn and hurried out to the taxi. Carlisle helped me crawl into the back seat, sliding in after me.

"Grant Park, please," he barked at the cabby and with that, we were off to find Edward.

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	8. A Lofty Pedestal

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Lofty Pedestal**

CPOV

I was wrestling with a curious feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know vampires don't get sick. But if they did, it would probably feel like this. Bella was glowing with excitement and it was obvious to me that she couldn't wait for even a glimpse of her Edward. I didn't want to meet my nemesis, it was easier to dislike him from afar.

Perhaps I was a bit jealous... perhaps I was more than a bit jealous. But wasn't I doing the exact same thing, trying to track down my Esme? I sighed as the landscape slowly rolled by us. Bella had taken a small pad of paper and a pencil to record the directions to our destination. She needn't have bothered. I could have easily told her the route to take. Still, I supposed it helped calm her nerves and gave her a sense of purpose and self-reliance. So I said nothing to her.

It was a beautiful, cloudless day and I was glad I had smeared the makeup on my face and worn the gloves. I would keep to the shadows as much as I could, but I wouldn't attract any attention if I had to brave the sun. Soon, we were driving down Michigan Avenue, Grant Park on our right and Lake Michigan just beyond that. On our left was a seemingly endless row of perfectly posh upper class homes that faced the park and rivaled the gardens with their well manicured lawns.

When I moved to Chicago, I had considered a home here, but decided that aside from the fact that I preferred to be closer to the hospital, these were just too elaborate to fit into my preference for blending in. I didn't want to stand out, like some vampires I know. We were approaching Edward's address so I motioned to the driver, with a wad of cash, "Perhaps you could drop us off here and pick us up at four. We would like to stroll through the park for a while."

"Yessir," the cabby gingerly agreed while plucking the money from my fingers.

"Good man," I said as I helped extract Bella from the vehicle. Once I slammed the door shut, the taxi took off and we were almost alone on the street. It was still early afternoon on a weekday, I shouldn't wonder.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella whispered.

I truly enjoyed her habit of speaking softer than she would with a human, so refreshing to accompany her. I would have walked through fire to get this chance, to be the one by her side. Yet, here I was, helping her to attract another.

"Oh Carlisle, there it is," she nodded slightly to a stately three story Tudor home with a wide front porch and two enormous elm trees in the back yard. There were no fences or gates on the front, but the paved driveway that went past the home just along the property line on the left of the house disappeared into a garage situated in the backyard, which did indeed have a high fence all the way around its perimeter.

I found a bench in the park that wasn't too far in, but properly shaded by the trees. "Let's go have a seat for a while," I suggested and guided her to the wooden bench.

She didn't say anything out loud, but I could tell she was pleased that she had a proper view of the house from here. I had the feeling this bench might be getting a lot more use in the near future.

"Carlisle?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

I sighed. "Three oh five p.m.," I said.

"Carlisle?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what time the high school lets out?"

"No, probably soon though."

"Carlisle?"

I couldn't help laughing a little, "Hm?"

"Do you think they have extra curricular things planned after school lets out for children these days?"

"No doubt."

She tried jabbing me in my ribs and hurt her hand a little bit. I finally laughed out loud. "Bella, I don't know if you will be able to see him from here. Maybe he'll get out early and ride a bicycle home by way of the alley and come in through the back. Or maybe he's an athlete who will have to stay for football practice until the sun goes down, how do I know?"

Bella was silent at first pouting and then, something caught her eye and she sparkled. I followed her gaze to a copper headed lad who was whistling while casually walking up the sidewalk of Michigan Avenue. I had to admit, he was perfect and definitely belonged on a magazine cover. He was tall for a sixteen year old, hadn't really grown into his legs yet though. I was trying to calm Bella who was ready to start bouncing on the bench next to me.

"Come on, Carlisle. Walk with me, please!"

I obliged her, by taking her hand and placing it calmly in the crook of my elbow.

"Hurry!" she hissed, "he's going to get away before he sees me, er, us!"

I could have laughed out loud, but I simply smiled instead. Setting a brisk pace I fairly pulled her along the park path to the street and then, gingerly crossed with her now in step with me, fairly sprinting across. Then we headed straight for the unsuspecting boy, me doing my best to steer her directly into him. While she was doing her best to be totally oblivious to his existence, _right_!

I noticed the moment he saw her even though he must have still been at least a block away, his pupils reacted immediately and my heart sunk. This was truly a sign that Bella was right, he was her mate. Even humans had soul mates, they just didn't normally recognize that fact. After that first moment, he tried to keep his eyes on anything else, but failed miserably.

Bella, on the other hand was doing a splendid job of convincing him she hadn't even noticed his existence. I blew lightly in her ear and she immediately turned to look up at me. "I'm going to steer you into him so I want your undivided attention so that I can appear to be distracted from him, do you understand?" I whispered.

Bella nodded silently and smiled up at me, "Thank you Car.. umph!"

"Excuse me, Miss!" the boy's books went scattering all over the sidewalk. I hadn't actually meant for them to collide quite so hard.

"Oh how clumsy of me! Please allow me," I offered as I bent to collect his things for him, hoping to give Bella her chance.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. ah?" she smiled coquettishly.

"Masen, Edward Masen," he smiled at her widely, "Miss?"

"Oh, ah, Swan, Isabella Swan, pleased to make your acquaintance." She offered her gloved hand and he eagerly brought it to his lips.

_Queue the vampire_, I stood up with his things neatly stacked together, just as they had been before I so rudely scattered them for him. I just smiled silently as I shoved them forward, demanding his attention be turned away from Bella for a moment.

"Oh, ah, this is my uncle, Carlisle Cullen."

He smiled at me sheepishly, and offered his hand which I took as I spoke, "_Doctor_ Carlisle Cullen, actually." He acknowledged my bid for respect with a polite nod.

"How do you do, Sir."

"Quite well, thank you. My niece and I were just taking the air, I apologize for my carelessness. Would you allow me to make it up to you?" I produced one of my cards with a flair, "Dinner perhaps?"

He took the offered card and glanced at it briefly before looking back up and settling his eyes on Bella, "I'd be delighted, Sir."

"Excellent, tomorrow evening then, say around seven?"

His forehead puckered for a moment, then a devilish gleam struck his eye and he grinned, "Seven it is." He took Bella's hand in his and lifted it to his lips once more, Until tomorrow then.

Bella giggled and sighed as she retrieved her hand and nodded at him, "Good evening, Mr. Masen."

"Miss Swan."

I tipped my hat and quickly escorted Bella to our agreed upon pickup station. "Well, that went as well as could be expected, I think." When no response was forth coming I looked over at Bella to find her face contorted into a panic.

"Bella What s wrong, girl?"

"Oh Carlisle!" she exclaimed, "What in the world will we serve for dinner and whatever shall I wear?"

I was still laughing with relief when the taxi pulled up to the curb to collect us.

* * *

BPOV

Carlisle was truly my savior. He must have heard my heart speed up when I recognized the gait of the young man approaching us. Even human, I would know Edward anywhere. I tried so hard not to stare, but he was so...beautiful! His build seemed a bit thinner but softer, more rounded and maybe an inch or so shorter, but his easy smile was so much wider and warmer. His complexion was Chicago pale, but clear & rosy and as we got closer, I could see that his green eyes were twinkling. I was eternally grateful for Carlisle's distraction, my eyes had begun to tear up and that just wouldn't do. Then Carlisle had made the whole trial of meeting and attracting Edward so easy and natural. I hadn't dared to hope I would already be included in his life. But almost magically, we were having dinner together tonight!

It goes without saying how much I was looking forward to it, but in the meantime, I had to deal with tea at the Dusseldorf's next door. I was already late when I rang the bell. The door opened slowly to reveal Mrs. 'D' smiling at me with a false air of welcome. "Hello, Isabella. I'm so pleased you decided to come."

I cleared my throat, "I'm so sorry to be tardy, Mrs. Dusseldorf. I had an errand across town that took longer than I expected. Perhaps this afternoon is no longer convenient for you? I would be happy to rearrange..."

"No, no. Not at all, please come in." She closed the door behind me and aimed me toward the parlor. "Eugenia is just in the kitchen, I'll retrieve her. It will be so nice for her to have a friend her own age close by." Then she disappeared around a corner while I disrobed from my duster and gloves.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it after all!" Vickie's high pitched bubblegum voice boomed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late as I told your mother I..."

"Oh please don't worry about it. We'll just have to do without the scones... I already fed what we didn't eat to the pigeons out back! But the hot water is on for more tea, it will just be a minute," she smiled back at me. "Please stand up and let me look at your outfit."

I obliged and did a little turn on my toes for her.

"Oooh... I just love it," she giggled, "Did you find this at Marshalls?"

Actually, Carlisle had 'found' it, I still hated shopping and shamelessly avoided it whenever possible, but I didn't really want to tell her that. "Ah, yes I think so."

She looked puzzled, "Was it that long ago that you don't remember? It is a bit long for fashion today."

"I've been ill and haven't really done much of my own shopping lately." I offered by way of explanation.

"Ohh, you don't have anything catching, do you?" she seemed ready to back off.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that really. Just a bit light headed."

"I wish we still had the scones, you should eat something, you do look a bit pale," she continued running her eyes over me, "and thin. Gracious, that dress is a bit old fashioned, isn't it? We should go shopping together, I bet we could update you to today's modern standards quick enough, what do you say?"

I could think of nothing I would rather do less, "Of course, we should do that some time..."

"What do you say about tomorrow?" she offered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I have plans tomorrow." We headed toward the whistling tea kettle in the kitchen, but much to my chagrin, Victoria wasn't so easily distracted.

"Well, we'll just have to get together some time soon to make arrangements for that, won't we?" she talked as she was pulling the tea service out of various cupboards.

I cleared my throat, "Um, Carlisle has asked me to take everything slowly. He's been worried about my health, so today is actually the first time I've been out alone since I arrived..."

"Oh but you're not alone, Bella! Silly, I'll be happy to go with you. All you have to do is give me a ring. I should write my phone number down for you!" She stood to retrieve paper and pen and returned with her number and name carefully written on pretty flowered stationery. "I wouldn't mind if the number were shared with your Carlisle... however did you manage to land him, Bella? He's so dreamy, honestly I'm jealous!"

"I didn't 'land' him, Victoria. I had no voice in the decision." I desperately needed a change of topic.

"Oh, Bella...I'm so sorry. An _arranged_ marriage? I thought that went out with the stone age! Well, at least they got you a handsome brute, eh?" she smiled at me hoping to make up for her intrusion of our privacy.

I saw no reason to correct her so I kept silent and smiled back. Despite myself, I couldn't help but see Victoria as a perfectly normal, if self-absorbed teenager. She chatted for an hour or so mostly about food, boys and clothing, not necessarily in that order. I was bored to tears but did my best to agree and nod at polite intervals. It was much like having a conversation with Jessica, I took my leave as soon as I could.

* * *

Carlisle had called the caterers, so I didn't have to worry about cooking and he'd even helped me pick out a particularly handsome dress for the occasion. So here I was, in 1917, sitting in Carlisle's study on pins and needles awaiting Edward's arrival for dinner.

"Relax, Bella. He'll be here."

I sighed, "I know. Thank you for the caterers. I gave them strict instructions to limit your portions and serve you on slightly smaller plates."

He chuckled, "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"You did, where do you think I got the idea from?" I laughed as his eyebrow raised at the conundrum.

"He's here," Carlisle murmured. "The server is answering the front door, taking his coat. She's very good. Ah, they are on their way up the stairs."

Finally, the library door opened, "Mr. Masen is here, Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you Sally." Carlisle rose to greet Edward who was decked out formally in a handsome three piece suit, copying his lawyer father, no doubt. Still, I had to admit, it was hard to reconcile his tender age with the man I saw before me.

"Good to see you again, Edward."

"Dr. Cullen, Miss Swan."

I nodded in his direction over the book I'd been pretending to read.

"Would you care for a smoke before dinner, Mr. Masen?"

"No thank you, I don't indulge. I think smoking makes it more difficult for me to excel at sports."

"Do you indeed? That's an interesting hypothesis, Mr. Masen." Carlisle's tone was getting sarcastic now.

"I do. Please, call me Edward."

"Very well Edward. Would you care to have a seat?" Carlisle motioned to the empty cushion next to me on the love seat, bless him.

"Don't mind if I do. Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, ah, just a silly romance novel, I clapped closed Pride and Prejudice and tried to hide it in the love seat cushion on the other side of me, "...and please, my friends call me Bella." I was already basking in the glow of his smile.

"So, Edward, you re an athlete. What sport do you take up?" Carlisle asked.

Edward turned away from me to face Carlisle, "Ah, most of them, football, baseball, hockey but coach says I'm actually best at track."

"You don't say?"

Edward chuckled, "No, I don't, but he did. I like them all really." He turned back to look at me, "Would you like to come to a game sometime?"

I must have smiled widely because I thought I saw a ray of sunshine pop out of the corner of his eye, "I'd love to!"

"We have a football game coming up this weekend and if we can maintain our winning streak this season, we'll get the chance to go to the State Playoffs in Springfield this December."

Just then, the library door opened, it was Sally. "Dinner is served, Sir," she disappeared as quickly and quietly as she had come in.

"Well, after you, Edward!" Carlisle said as he stood up.

"Thank you sir," he replied while he stood, but turning to me he offered his hand, "Bella?"

I sucked in a lungful of air and gently placed my bare hand in his for the first time. _Yahoo_! Oh yeah, there were sparks flying alright! The electric connection was unmistakable. Smiling, I allowed him to pull me up from the love seat and place his hand on the small of my back, as if I needed steering. I was a little dizzy, no doubt and the steering thing had the effect of grounding me. OK, I enjoyed the touch a little too much, I couldn't help myself, but Carlisle was frowning at me so I attempted to curtail my glee a bit.

The dining room was lit up as never before, I had to hand it to Carlisle, he knew his caterers. The table was small and round, but Carlisle had a preferred seat, which he quickly claimed. Edward somehow knew where I usually sat, and pulled out the chair for me. I took it as daintily as I was able. Then Edward sat in the empty chair on the other side of me, effectively facing him directly across the table from Carlisle. I had the fleeting thought that they looked to me like the facing off of two bull moose in mating season. The empty place setting was quickly and quietly cleared before the first course was served.

"So," I began quietly, "Edward when is your next football game?" I placed the napkin in my lap and stared at the creamy soup concoction before turning to Edward.

"We have a game scheduled for every other Friday night through November." He spoke to Carlisle, then turned to me, "Next Friday evening will be against Kenosha High. It will probably be a close game, I'd really love it if you would consider attending, Miss Bella."

"I take it you attend Chicago Heights High, Edward?"

"Oh, ah, yes sir," he picked up his soup spoon and mumbled, "I guess I should have mentioned that, sorry."

I was making the motions of sipping soup, while Carlisle didn't even bother with the pretense. I silently chastised him with a severe look and he reluctantly spread his napkin and picked up his soup spoon as he spoke, "Forgive me Edward, but I don't know the name of your team?"

"We're the Chicago Heights Badgers, sir."

Carlisle pretended to sip his wine. "How do you manage to play football and baseball and still make the field meets for track, Edward?"

"Well, the school schedules are made not to conflict, although if we make it through the season, we're not always that lucky with the playoffs."

Carlisle cleared his throat and continued, "Competing in both must be terribly time consuming, what with training and meets. How are you doing in your studies, Edward?"

Edward's emerald green eyes sparkled as he smiled and dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin, "I've managed to stay in the top ten percentile so far, sir. I do have my sights set on college."

"Any idea what you will study?"

"No, sir. My father of course, would like to see me follow in his footsteps and study law, but I'm undecided. I also have a passion for music."

I giggled, "Is there anything you don't do well, Edward?"

Then, something happened I'd always wondered about but didn't think in my wildest dreams that I'd ever live to see.. he blushed! The way his cheeks lit up was so amazing and captivating, I almost didn't catch his answer.

"I'm not so sure about how well I can do with the courtship of the fairer sex, Miss Bella."

Carlisle cleared his throat, again, "So in this passion for music, have you learned to play any musical instruments, Edward?"

"Yes sir, a little. I mean, I do like to play the violin or the piano on occasion."

"Which do you prefer?"

"The piano, definitely the piano," he smiled at me, then turned back to Carlisle over the escargot, "I noticed the beautiful Baldwin in your library sir, perhaps we can try it out after dinner?"

"My very thoughts exactly, maybe we can find a piece that we ll be able to play together?"

"Do you know any Debussy I have recently taken a fancy to his 'Claire de Lune'?" Edward expertly finished off his last snail.

"A lovely choice, I would enjoy that, son." Carlisle winked at me. "How do you feel about it, Bella?" Carlisle asked, genuinely interested in my opinion.

I occupied myself with the snails, shaking my head at his antics. "Claire de Lune was one of my mother's favorites," I offered in a small voice laced with the memories of a time that hadn't yet happened. "There's a special place in my heart for it." I smiled at him knowingly and then turned purposefully to Edward, whose emerald eyes were sparkling at me. "Have you ever composed any music of your own, Edward?" Again with the blush, it was absolutely enthralling! Unfortunately, Carlisle must have thought I was overreacting by the severe looks he sent me.

"Actually, Miss Bella, I have toyed with a few rifts here and there, but never what one would consider a full composition."

The main course finally arrived, rare prime rib garnished with horse radish, fresh parsley and asparagus spears. Carlisle grinned openly at me.

I might have looked slightly green. I spoke up as Edward dug in with relish, "I hope you'll consider pursuing music, Edward, it's a rare talent to possess and though I wouldn't want you to oppose your father's wishes, I feel the world would be a little poorer should you decide not to develop your musical talents."

Edward looked up at me smiling widely after having just finished off a third of his huge portion of prime rib, "Such faith you have in my abilities, without the slightest first hand knowledge of them! How you flatter me, Miss Bella."

Carlisle added for my benefit, "In my experience, Bella has always been an excellent judge of people's talents, or lack thereof, Edward. I must say, she's not often prone to flattery. I'm excited to hear what you can do with my piano after dinner."

Edward's expression fell, "I certainly did not mean to dismiss your judgment, Miss Bella. However, now I am nervous about my ability to perform, not wanting to disappoint you."

"Nonsense, Edward," I laughed, "I'll expect nothing more or less than the mistakes you present me with. After all, you must be only human and I am still looking for some fault or failure to convince me that you share that state of existence with the rest of us mere mortals!" Carlisle actually nudged me under the table and widened his eyes at me, as though he couldn't believe the subject I'd broached.

Edward laughed out loud, it was music to my ears and my smile was no doubt reaching from one of my ears to the other by now, "Oh I assure you, lady, I own faults and failures a plenty! I don't look forward to proving it to you under no uncertain terms, however."

"Any man would enjoy the lofty view from a pedestal, if Bella were the one providing it for him," Carlisle added.  
Now I was the one to blush.

"_Indeed_," Edward whispered.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	9. Opinions

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Opinions**

CPOV

I had not played the piano or the violin in many months, so I wasn't certain about how out of tune they might be, but that would be easily corrected. Bella looked delighted that we would be providing her a little concert, she seemed certain of Edward's talent. We would soon see. While I did not possess any particular talent for music, I did have the advantage of experience and a considerable amount of practice, which I have heard said makes perfect, eventually. Claire de Lune was not a particularly difficult piece, but it was lovely and I hadn't enjoyed picking up the Lamoureux in a while.

Edward's appetite was a credit to young athletes everywhere, and it seemed a shame I was unable to offer him my portion as well, it looked to me like he could have easily managed it. Still, he looked sufficiently satisfied as we finally pushed ourselves away from the table.

Bella looked like a princess in her new blue evening gown, a fact that was most certainly not lost on young Edward. The deep neckline suited her perfect porcelain complexion and I allowed her to borrow a pearl choker I had been saving since Italy. With her hair piled high on her head, she certainly looked far above and beyond what I imagined the likes of Edward Masen's dearest hopes or dreams might ever have fashioned.

I accepted that she saw in him the vampire that would become a superior creature. I knew the change would enhance his masculine attributes as well as his mental and physical dexterity. But the power of mind reading abilities that would rival Aro's as Bella had described, still over powered my imagination when I tried to ascribe them to the awkward young lad before me. It was nearly impossible for me to imagine him, or anyone I supposed, good enough for my sweet Bella.

As we made our way to the library after dinner, I watched the two love birds carefully assessing their every move. I suppose I was desperately trying to discover some fault or reason with which to present Isabella that she had not previously considered in Edward. Something that would make her stop this ridiculous pursuit of a boy far beneath her. But alas, other than his youth, I couldn't find a reason that would sound anything but trite and pathetic. I tried turning my thoughts to concentrate on a happy future with Esme, and on tuning the Stradivarius.

"That is a beautiful violin," Edward remarked.

I smirked at him, "Sorry, you already chose the piano."

"No, I didn't mean I wanted to change instruments, I just couldn't help noticing the rich tones while you were tuning it. The piano is ready.. it didn't need much really."

I snorted, "Really? It hasn't been tuned in over a month." In answer to my disbelief, he ran his fingers lightly over the keyboard producing a perfect scale. Hm. Well, at least he wasn't tone deaf.

I looked up at Bella who was sitting on the love seat, looking absolutely perfect. Her eyes gleaming only for Edward. I could not help but sigh forlornly and nod towards the lad to begin.

He started lightly, almost hesitantly and I stayed with him allowing him the lead, and complemented the melody he hinted at. Then, I tested him with some challenging rhythms at which he smiled and kept up. When he began pronouncing the theme proudly with his touch, I pushed the strad to take the lead for a moment, it was foolish of me. His brow furrowed but he instantly allowed the takeover and faded into a polite and complementary harmony. I hadn't expected Edward to act so magnanimously in front of Bella. Despite all of her assertions, I'd ignored her and underestimated him. I felt ashamed and something else... pronounced jealousy.

Aside from the rare irritation of an otherwise unremarkable medical colleague who may have come to a correct diagnosis or conclusion before me, I'd never experienced the 'green eyed monster' myself. I was most usually happy at the good fortune of others. I was disappointed to learn this change in me was not necessarily a good one. Especially in the light of the fact that Bella so very obviously couldn't see anyone past Edward.

I accidentally got ahead of him at one point, and quickly retreated from my gaff. I realized he had picked up on it when he pointedly smiled to himself but only down at the keys before him. I was forced to face the evidence that said Bella was right, once again. Edward was a rare talent and if he was truly fated to be changed, his ability for music would increase ten fold. I hated admitting it to myself, but Edward was indeed a very exceptional young man. His talent was forcing me to face the facts, despite what I may want, Bella wants Edward and though I gave him every opportunity to prove himself unworthy of her, he had not. In that moment, I resolved to accept Bella's choice, no matter what and follow her prescription for the future. Despite my own expectations, she had, at every turn so far been absolutely correct. She was certain I would find happiness with Esme, so I resolved to focus my efforts there and stop this juvenile competition.

We managed to come to a mutually agreeable end and Bella erupted in a standing ovation, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't think I've ever heard a lovelier rendition!" Bella cried, still clapping.

Edward blushed as Bella gushed and I bowed dutifully at both of them and took my leave quickly, if not abruptly. The realization of the competitiveness I'd felt was pushing me to acknowledge that I'd _changed._ An empty slot somewhere in my makeup had been mysteriously filled somehow and without my permission. Filled with the perfect peg I'd never known existed until Bella entered my world.

In Volterra, I had learned much about our kind and one of those truisms was that Vampires didn't often change. Oh the world around them changed at a dizzying pace, but they remained much the same as the centuries passed them by. There were only a handful of things that could, in effect, make a difference in us. One of those momentous events in our very long existence would be to find our soul mate. Not all of us did ever find them, though Aro had speculated that our longevity was a biological device meant to give us a better chance of doing so. Most vampires took partners without much scrutiny, for sex, for convenience, for company and other reasons.

Aro always told me he had felt lucky to find my 'Aunt' Sulpicia so early in his earthly tenure. They had been together for millennia and as far as I could see, were still devoted to each other. I had to acknowledge that I'd finally found her after over three centuries. My resolution to accept that I had already lost her, was quickly overwhelming me. The anger and despair I felt over my loss was crippling. The only thing keeping me going was the fact that she was alive and happy, albeit in someone else's arms. I really needed to head towards Ottawa, and soon.

* * *

"Well Carlisle, I was wondering when you were finally going to need a vacation! It's been almost five years now, hasn't it?" Dr. Karl Meyer patted me on the shoulder lightly as we walked down the hospital hall towards his office together. I flinched slightly, but maintained my smile.

"Yes sir, thank you for being so understanding. I apologize, I realize it is very short notice..."

"Not at all my boy, we've been taking advantage of your stamina for far too long. High time you looked out for yourself, if you ask me. How long do you think you will need?" Meyer closed his office door behind me as I took the chair in front of his massive desk.

"I was hoping for a few months."

His glasses fell to the tip of his nose, "Months?"

"Well, yes sir. I want to fix up the house and then do some traveling." I kept my pleasing smile in place.

"Of course, of course. How many months would you say?"

"Four..."

His eyes fell to the papers on his desk and I knew he would hedge so I continued quickly. "Of course, I understand that I should be prepared to remove myself from your staff, if you think it would be necessary to find a permanent full time replacement for me..."

Meyer was spluttering, "Nonsense, nonsense, Carlisle. Four months leave for five years of dedicated work seems more than fair to me. We don't want to lose you, Cullen, you're one of our greatest assets, you know that. Take as much time as you want, Dr. Benchley needs to be taken down a peg or two, I'm certain I can convince him to take over your night shifts." He stood up from his chair and moved to shake my hand but I was already at the door. "Cullen, ah... you wouldn't finally be taking my advice to set up a private practice, would you?"

I hesitated and turned to face him with a smile. I knew I'd always been considered an odd duck by the rest of the board for limiting my work solely to the hospital and not establishing myself in the community at large. But I preferred not to subject myself to the temptation visiting private residences might subject me to, so I'd never considered doing that, until just this moment. I realized that my bloodlust had been slaked and it would be a possibility I could consider in the near future...just not now, not with all the coming events Bella foretold. Still, I realized it would be natural for him to suspect that I would be doing just that with this unusually large block of time I'd requested, "No, not at all."

He cleared his throat as if I hadn't spoken, while he continued, "Because I know there are some fine, established practices sorely in need of new blood.. you wouldn't have to start out from scratch on your own, you know..."

"Thank you Karl, that's a very generous offer, but I truly haven't decided to go private. I have every intention of returning to the hospital, I just need to take some time for myself."

He shifted nervously in front of me, and I was not unaware of the implication. This competent and confident physician was flattering me with his self doubt, I wanted badly to reassure him that my decision had nothing to do with him or his practice. "Karl, if I ever do decide to consider going into private practice around here, I promise to talk to you first. But for now, I just need to take care of myself and relax for a bit."

"Right, good, good. So then, Cullen. Well, take all the time you need, we'll miss you around here," as I turned to leave I heard him mutter mostly to himself in an amused tone, "especially Peter Benchley I suspect."

I closed his office door softly behind me and left to face my last night shift of rounds for a while.

* * *

BPOV

"I still think I'm old enough to find my own way across town, Carlisle." I heard him laughing in his study even though I was still upstairs in my room changing.

"Your age has absolutely nothing to do with it my dear. Well bred ladies simply do not attend sporting events alone."

"How would you know? When was the last time you attended a human sporting event Carlisle?" When there was no immediate response, I snorted and said under my breath, "I thought so."

"Just because I haven't gotten out much lately, does not mean I am unaware of how human society functions, Bella. A single woman's reputation is all she has."

Now I was the one laughing, "Please spare me the Victorian Principles Rule Book regarding the proper behavior of young single women, Carlisle. Either I'll succeed at seducing Edward or I'm a spinster for life anyway." I was making my way down the stairs toward the library, I could see his door was open.

"You do not realize how society can ostracize you, my dear. It can be very unpleasant." He was puffing on that pipe with his back to me when I sauntered into the study

"I'm sure it can be, but I'm not really planning to stick around long enough to find out."

Carlisle turned around and gasped, "You look stunning, Bella. Edward doesn't stand a chance, you know."

I giggled and did a little pirouette for him, "Of course he doesn't, what sort of female would I be if he did?"

He snorted, "Well, I'm going to escort you to the game whether you like it or not. Once Edward is finished and free to escort you on his own, I can take my leave."

I didn't have vampire hearing, but I knew him well enough to suspect he'd just mumbled something I couldn't hear, "I'm sorry, Carlisle I didn't quite catch that..."

He cleared his throat, "I said Edward is not the only man with eyes out there."

"Very well, come with me to the football game if you must. But don't be surprised when I drop you like a hot brick! Agreed?"

He smiled back at me looking somewhat smug, "Agreed."

We took the trolley to the High School neighborhood. It was a short but pleasant stroll on a paved sidewalk under shady trees from the station to the football field behind the large three story brick edifice that was Chicago Heights High. Two sets of risers were set well back from each long side of the field, where a bevy of high school girls were perched in anticipation. They were all chatting and excited, each touting the assets of their favorite players, potential boyfriends as it were. None of them had escorts and their skirts were considerably shorter than mine.

"Carlisle," I hissed, "You've been holding out on me."

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" his tone dripped with innocence.

"I'm completely inappropriately dressed. I must look like an old woman compared to these young lovelies!"

"Nonsense," he scoffed, "Let us let Edward be the judge of that, shall we?"

We climbed to the bench two steps above the twitter brigade and sat close to the aisle. The game was close, but the Badgers had Edward who fairly flew down the field with the ball whenever given the chance. It didn't escape my notice that the girls were in awe of him, but none of them seemed to be claiming a dibs on him as they were doing with the other players.

It was an unseasonably warm day and I thought it was a very long game. Other spectators seemed to come and go at their leisure, but I was rooted to the spot in my long skirt. A hot dog stand and a soda vendor showed up after awhile and then seemed to disappear. Finally, one of Edward's teammates made a spectacular touch down which finished the game and gave them a victory.

The girls below us scattered into the cheering crowd and I sat there, scanning for any sign of Edward. I didn't see him anywhere, until I heard him calling my name.

"Bella!" He waved at me from center field and was running up the bleachers toward us. "You came!"

I could laugh now that he was here, "Of course I came."

He nodded to Carlisle as he trotted up, "Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled politely, "Good game, Edward."

"Thank you sir!" he puffed, then turned to me. "I have to go get cleaned up first, but I wonder if you would like to get an ice cream with me, Bella?"

I gave him a bright smile, "Nothing would please me more, Edward."

He beamed back at me, "Wonderful! Stay right here, I'll be back in a flash!" and he was running toward the locker room at full speed.

I turned to Carlisle, "Are you going to stand in between us while we walk to the ice cream parlour, Dr. Cullen?" I taunted him.

He cleared his throat once more, "Of course not. I will leave you shortly, but I thought I should tell you, I have taken a leave of absence from the hospital."

I looked at him in shock, "What? Why?"

"Because I need to go to Ohio," my panicked look spurred him on, "Only for a short while, I will be back in a few days, Bella. We have our research to continue."

"Carlisle, you've found her and now you're playing with fire, aren't you!" I accused him.

"I'll be cautious. I know what is at stake here, Bella." He stood purposefully. "Here comes Edward already. You have your key and plenty of cash. You will be fine for a few weeks."

I stood with him and allowed him to help me down the steps with this insufferably long skirt. "WEEKS?" I squeaked in astonishment, then gathered myself to angrily whisper at him, "It's not me I'm worried about Carlisle."

He tipped his hat at Edward then at me, "Edward. Bella. Have a pleasant evening, youngsters!" and with that, he took off.

Edward seemed surprised as he watched Carlisle leave and then turned back to me with a Cheshire grin, his hair still wet and plastered down made him look even younger, "Your uncle is leaving?"

I snorted, "I suppose he feels you're capable of taking care of the burden that is me."

"You could never be described as a burden, Miss Bella."

"That was sarcasm, Edward.. ever hear of it?"

"My sense of humor _is_ limited, everyone says so. Perhaps you can help develop my talent in that arena?" he winked at me over a smile and offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

The ice cream parlor was a few blocks further than I would have suspected. Still, walking on Edward's arm was its own reward. It didn't escape my notice that we were being inspected carefully at every turn. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How is it that you don't have a girl friend?"

"As I mentioned earlier, I am not very talented in that area."

"Perhaps it has escaped your notice, then, that many of the girls seem to admire your.. athletic talents? Are you certain that you haven't been claimed by one of those little lovelies?"

"If there is someone out there, she hasn't made herself known to me. Whatever are you proposing, Miss Bella?" He grinned over at me.

"I'm proposing nothing, Edward... merely making an observation and wondering."

"Wondering?"

"Yes, why we seem to be an object of concern for so many wandering eyes."

He leaned forward on his elbows to whisper somewhat conspiratorially at me, "Ah, well, that is a simple tribute to the fact that I am seldom seen with a beautiful woman on my arm, Miss Bella." He pulled open a door and ushered me inside. "Here we are."

He hustled me over to the only booth into which I slid easily. But I noticed that everyone else, without exception, sat on stools at the counter while the soda Jerk took their orders. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Very well." He returned momentarily with a huge hot fudge Sundae topped off with nuts and a cherry.

"Ah, my favorite!"

Edward nodded in agreement, "It's mine as well." He slid into the seat across the table from mine. "I'm so pleased you were able to come to the game this afternoon, Bella. I hope you enjoyed yourself?"

"As much as I could," I smiled over at him, "Edward, could I persuade you to come to dinner again some time soon? I was hoping you would afford me the opportunity to cook something for you myself."

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure!"

"What is your favorite meal?"

"Anything you would like to prepare!"

"No, no. Please be honest with me now."

"I will if you would be honest with me."

"Whatever are you getting at?"

"What is Carlisle to you, really, Bella?"

It suddenly seemed to me as though Edward's eyes were boring into mine, "He is my uncle. Why do you ask?" I tried my most innocent smile.

He scoffed, "If he is, then he's the strangest uncle I've ever met. He guards you like a jealous lover, Bella."

"Nonsense, he's simply very protective of me. He has these ridiculously old fashioned ideas about guarding a lady's reputation," now I scoffed.

Edward's serious face broke into a smile, "I like him better already!"

"Edward!" I chastised.

"Please tell me you are not one of those Suffragettes?"

"No, I'm not. But I do admire them greatly."

"So you would have our female population storming the polls, dressing in pants and working the factories?" he scoffed in mock horror.

"What is so terrible about that?" My smile was becoming a little feral.

"_What is so terri..._?" He sputtered incoherently while gathering his wits, "I'll tell you what is wrong with that. Factories require the strength of arm that a woman simply does not possess. Even so, all those jobs would be taken away from men who have families to feed and the very fabric of our society would be in peril. Desperate men will do desperate things, Bella."

"What about the families of those women Edward? Have you ever considered where the food on the table of a single woman's family comes from? What about an unmarried woman, should she starve just because no man finds her pretty or subservient enough for their liking?"

"There are gentile professions for those unfortunate women who are unable to secure a man's attentions," Edward sputtered, "Such as seamstress, or waitress, or..."

"So, you would delegate a woman's active mind to such menial professions? I'd say a woman should be allowed to do whatever she can and if that ambition leads her to the factories, then so be it."

Edward's face was beet red by now, "If that is the way you truly feel, then perhaps you should join the cause, Miss Bella."

"If that's _not_ the way you truly feel, then perhaps we have no common ground on which to walk, sir." I snapped and then, immediately regretted my words.

Silence over took us for a long time, we played with our ice cream. Finally, Edward cleared his throat. "Are we really arguing over women in factory jobs?"

I couldn't help the upturn at the corner of my mouth, "I'd say it's a slightly larger issue than that. Do you consider a woman capable of being a man's intellectual equal or not, Edward?"

"I do, I just don't think they belong in factories."

"Courtrooms, perhaps?" he lifted his eyebrow as he tested my waters, so to speak.

I smiled to encourage him and sighed, "Someday, women will get the vote and equality with men, then every married man and every man who wishes to marry will regret his opposition of the Suffragettes."

Edward laughed, "Vote or no vote, I think that day is already here. You should hear my parents discussing the matter."

We laughed together then. "So, do you have designs on a factory position, Miss Bella?" he smiled broadly.

"No, of course not," I giggled, "I do however, work with my Uncle as his lab assistant," I added proudly.

Edward's eyebrows shot up, "His lab assistant?"

"Yes, Edward. I help him conduct his research."

"What does your Uncle research, exactly?"

I thought that should be fairly obvious, "He's a doctor Edward, he searches for medicinal cures. Usually he specializes in diseases of the blood, but lately he's been studying influenza strains. Carlisle says influenza can be quite contagious and if we don't understand it better, some strains could easily spread like wildfire. Right now, there's really nothing to stop it...especially in crowded cities, like Chicago." I cringed, perhaps I'd said too much.

"Your uncle really thinks that could happen?"

"He does," I scoffed, "but even more importantly, _I_ think it could happen." Edward's forehead crumpled and I couldn't help but grin as I continued with an affected tone of voice, "Please take me home, Edward. I can't bear to continue boring you with the humble opinions and world views of a mere _woman_."

He stood up with me, "Aw, Miss Bella, please don't be that way," he drawled in answer. "I only meant as an experienced scientist, Dr. Cullen's views would be..."

"More important than mine?" I tried to heap a southern accent into my words to mimic his.

"Well, ah, perhaps well founded and based more on fact rather than speculation," he foundered.

"Edward, Carlisle may be a lot of things, but at least he recognizes an intelligent suggestion when he encounters one." I tried to shut up, but he just instinctively knew where to punch those buttons of mine, so I continued to mutter, "At least _he_ values my opinion."

"I do value your opinion!"

I stopped stock still and he followed suit to look at me as my eyes narrowed. "As well as you'd value any woman's opinion, I suppose!"

He sputtered at me for a moment, and then a smile covered his face like the sun coming up over a horizon, "As I would value anyone's opinion, Miss Bella who had as bright and inquisitive a mind as yours."

Humph. I slipped my hand through his arm, stuck my nose in the air and we continued on toward the elevated, while I did my best to stifle my giggles. When we finally arrived at the door of Carlisle's house, I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Stepping over the threshold, I turned to see Edward running his hand through his hair and looking sheepish. "Would you like to call your parents to let them know you'll be a little late getting home?" I offered.

"Thank you, yes I'd appreciate that," his expression looked relieved.

I ushered him inside and showed him to Carlisle's telephone, then headed to the kitchen to fetch some lemonade. When I returned, he was just hanging up, "I hope your mother isn't angry with me for luring you all the way out here?" I grinned.

"No, of course not. She is concerned however, that I make it home in time for dinner with my father." He admitted as I handed him the lemonade.

"Of course."

"Is your uncle here?"

"Oh, I imagine he's either in the study or his laboratory, why?" I casually lied.

"No reason."

"Shall we go look for him in the library?" he gave me a curious look, "I do have an ulterior motive..."

"What would that be?"

"Perhaps you'll favor us with a tune or two?"

He laughed as he sipped his lemonade, "Gladly."

Taking his hand, I eagerly led him up the stairs.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	10. Who Are You Really?

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Who Are You.. _Really_?**

CPOV

I'd found her. Esme was indeed a breathtaking beauty now. But, she was definitely married and I was feeling desolate that I had somehow missed my chance with her already. To my discomfort and utter dismay, Esme seemed perfectly content and happy to carry on her wifely duties while her soldier husband continued the conflict overseas in the name of our dear Uncle Sam. Despite my feelings about the war overseas, there was no way I would take her away from her perfectly sound human life. I decided to go home earlier than I had planned.

Maybe Bella was wrong about this. Maybe because she was here, her presence had already changed that reality for me. Despite Bella's beliefs, perhaps she was my intended all along and she simply didn't realize it because she was blinded by an old reality and that fool boy. Could she not see what a poor choice he was? He was so far beneath her, oh he was good looking and talented enough alright, but she was allowing herself to be taken in by appearances. I could give her so much more! Except.. I sighed, he was _human_. I couldn't give her that. I had to acknowledge that perhaps she wasn't being fooled. Bella knew what I was, and therefore knew very well what I could and what I couldn't give her. Still, there was no denying what her touch did to me. She must have felt it too. That sort of connection doesn t exist without going both ways, I knew that.

My mind whirled with possibilities, maybe Bella wasn't wrong. She did say the time wasn't right yet, perhaps Esme's situation would change. Well, she seemed to be fine for now. I resigned myself to keep an eye on her as much as I could now that my responsibilities at the hospital have been taken care of. I sighed again; my research time would be cut in half though. Perhaps I could train Bella sufficiently for her to make the notations on the necessary observations.. yes, that would definitely free some time for me and she could probably take some other responsibilities off my shoulders as well, I would have to give that some consideration. That would have a dual benefit, more work for her, less time for Edward. Humph, what Bella would have called a 'win/win' situation.

What kind of vampire was I? Jealousy? Such nonsense! How absurd could it be for an immortal to be obsessing over a couple of love struck teenagers? I could not deny my feelings though.. I wasn't about to start lying to myself. I chuckled at the absurdity of my own foolhardiness as I flew through the moonless night towards Chicago, home and Bella.

She was an angel in her sleep, and my own personal she-devil. I sighed as I watched her slumber, Bella's breath came as a tonic to my nostrils. At times like these, I tried to imagine the world she came from, but more often than not failed miserably, seeing her only in my own reality, perfect and content to be by my side.

Esme or no Esme, Bella _had_ to be mine, I felt it and I couldn't understand why she refused to feel it as well. I had to stop torturing myself with this. It was her decision to continue thus, I had no choice as a gentleman but to be content and follow her wishes. It wasn't easy. Edward had become a fixture, showing up every afternoon without fail. I couldn't help but see his finer qualities emerge as his presence began to grow on me. He certainly was a likeable lad. There was no pretense about him, aristocratic upbringing or not, he was quite honest and forthcoming. His humor was self-effacing and ever present. His affections for Bella were quite apparent and truth be told, he was as taken with her as I was. I could not fault him there, much as I wanted to.

Bella had him over for dinner often and was fond of displaying her adeptness in the kitchen, a talent that hadn't escaped Edward's notice. She'd become indispensable in my laboratory as well, leaving me wondering how I had ever done without her keen observations and judgment. She was hard working and kept things down there in better order than ever before. We fell into an easy pattern, I worked in my laboratory with Bella four days a week and left it to her management while I went to watch Esme for the other three.

November was already upon us and Edward's football team was doing still doing well. I was pretending to be absorbed by the evening newspaper while Bella and Edward sat at the piano across from me in the study. She was giggling a little too much and Edward was making more mistakes than he was usually inclined to do, even on a new piece. I decided to casually call him on it. "What's the matter, Edward? Finally found something too difficult for your talented fingers to master?" To my surprise, Bella erupted into laughter.. while the heat in Edward's beet red face was radiating off of him in tsunami sized waves.

Clearing his throat he answered, "I don't know sir, I m having a bit of difficulty concentrating on this one at the moment. Perhaps I should give it a rest."

"Aw, Edward..." Bella started her protest.

"Coach wants me to get to bed early this week, Bella! You know it's the big game this weekend!"

"Ah, Edward.. your team is making it to the state championship playoffs this year?"

"Yes sir!" he announced proudly, "Bella has promised to come watch us win Saturday!" His excitement seemed in equal measure for Bella's attendance as well as the opportunity to play.

"Good for you, kid!" Bella frowned at me, but Edward just gave me a goofy grin.

"Would you like to come as well, Dr. Cullen?" his tone actually sounded hopeful.

"Sorry, no. I have to be out of town this weekend." _as usual_.

Bella winked back at me and surrounded Edward's arm with her own as they sat on the piano bench grinning knowingly at each other. I could no longer remain oblivious to the clues that their friendship had taken a turn towards a more intimate relationship, and this bothered me not a little. When Edward finally took his leave I determined to have a talk with Bella. She was finally coming back up the steps after having seen him to the door and lingered there with him for almost half an hour.

"Bella?" She halted and stuck her head in the study doorway. "Please come, have a seat, I want to have a word with you." She smiled at me with the same goofy grin Edward had been sporting earlier and sat down in the chair opposite my desk. "I couldn't help but notice that your relationship with Edward seems to have taken a turn."

"Oh, do you really think so, Carlisle?"

"Yes, I definitely do and I want to caution you..." I hesitated when she held up her palm to me like a traffic cop.

"I've worked so long and so hard to seduce him and I think he is finally coming around."

"What?" I simply couldn't believe my ears, "...do you mean _sexually_ seduce him?"

"Don't be silly, Carlisle, of course that's exactly what I mean." She smiled back prettily.

"Don't you think you should be concentrating on his proposal of marriage first?" I had pinched the bridge of my nose in disbelief and clenched my eyes closed. If vampires could get headaches, I would have one by now.

"Of course I'd like that, but I am pressed for time here. I have absolutely no idea how long any of this will last, so..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Carlisle, that every morning I awake in your bedroom upstairs, I say a prayer of thanksgiving at the chance to see Edward one more time. I never know when I'll be forced to face my own reality once again!"

I hadn't considered the possibility that Bella's stay here might be terminated at any moment. I supposed I hadn't wanted to consider that she might leave, ever. That may have had something to do with the slight panic I felt settling in my lower abdomen whenever I broached the thought. "So what are your plans for Edward?"

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "Mostly to enjoy every moment I get with him as fully as possible. I'm working on a timeline here, Carlisle and it's a short one. Very short as far as I'm concerned and Edward's Victorian sensibilities have been very troublesome indeed. You do realize that we've only recently gotten to second base..."

I was completely confused, "Second base? You are playing baseball with him?"

She laughed, "No, Carlisle. Where I come from the stages of intimacy are compared to baseball." I gave her a blank look and she continued. "First base equals kissing..."

"Oh.. OH!" I gasped, "Second base, hmm?" I just took comfort that they hadn't scored a home run yet. "So what exactly is your.. timeline based on?" She hadn't told me specifically about this yet and I pushed for answers, watching her squirm as she tried to decide what she should and shouldn't say. I didn't like putting her in this position, but I couldn't help myself.

"You'll be saving Edward from his mortality by the end of next September, Carlisle. I plan to be pregnant with his baby before then."

* * *

BPOV

Carlisle looked stunned. OK, well I hadn't really approached the topic very gradually. I couldn't decide exactly what he was thinking so I decided to continue revealing the plan I'd so recently devised, "In my reality, Edward is a vampire...to me he always has been. But one of his major concerns was always that he couldn't offer me the possibility of a family of my own. Which belief has made me certain that a son or a daughter of his own would have been one of his fondest wishes come true. Now that my Edward is gone, it's even more imperative to me that I try my best to make that possibility a reality. In this time or my own, makes no difference to me."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "You do realize that if you stay in this reality, you could suffer major repercussions for such a decision?"

"I don't care, as long as I can carry the pregnancy to term and produce his healthy offspring, I'll be creating a type of immortality for him that you never could, Carlisle. It's worth everything that I am, much less a reputation I care nothing about."

He nodded solemnly, "I see. It means that much to you then?"

"It's what I'm here for, I'm more certain of it every day I wake up in your brownstone. It's all I m living for now, that and the hope of seeing his face one more time." I smiled at him. I felt certain that the perfect serenity this plan had brought me was showing in my face.

"Very well, Bella my dear. I can see this is what you truly want." It sounded to me as though Carlisle's throat was constricting but he found his voice and continued, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I paused for a moment, saddened to see the effort this was taking for him. I stood up from the chair and moved around his desk to look down at him as I placed my palm against his cheek, "If I ever manage to get Edward to propose, will you walk me down the aisle?"

He smiled back up at me gratefully, "Of course."

* * *

I was so nervous, my hands were shaking as I pinned the bonnet on my head. I'd gone to a few high school football games to watch Edward play by this time. But not only was this the State Championship game in Springfield, this time I was going with Edward's parents.

It wasn't like I hadn't ever met them before, I'd even had dinner at Edward's house a couple of times. But this time, I would be with them alone. Edward would be down on the field, while I would be up in the stands, possibly sandwiched in by his mother and his father, whom I'd only ever spoken with briefly. My gravest concern was to convince them I was worthy of their only son, not the easiest task. Mr. Masen was quite fond of his son and had a very high opinion of himself as well. Mrs. Masen was more likely to trust Edward's judgment and had a mother's intuition about such things. I was in her good standing, so far.

The door knocker sounded and I quickly gathered my things before answering the door. "Mr. Masen."

"Bella."

He didn't move, so I thought I should offer, "Would you care to come in?"

He hesitated, clearly looking over my shoulder, "Ah, no we really don't have the time at the moment. Come along dear." We hurried to the car waiting for us on the street and I climbed in next to Elizabeth Masen.

"Hello Bella," She smiled at me.

I held my bonnet as I nodded at her, "Mrs. Masen, thank you for picking me up!"

"Not at all dear, I'm so glad you could come with us. Isn't it exciting?"

"Oh yes, Edward is such a great athlete!"

Mr. Masen humphed, "I guess we'll have to see that for ourselves, won't we dear?"

"Oh Ed, there's no debate over Edward's talent.. what we're looking for this afternoon is simply what kind of luck the two teams will have." She winked at me, "It is a game after all."

We made our way to the stands and found relatively comfortable seating in the shady section of the west stands. The afternoon was beautiful, sunny and warm by Chicago standards. Edward's parents seemed to make it imperative that I sit between them, just as I had feared. As the stands were still filling and the game had yet to begin, Mr. Masen leaned over to me and spoke into my ear, "I haven't mentioned it to my wife, but you bear an uncommon likeness to a girl I found unconscious and naked on my front lawn a few months ago. Wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Panic gripped my lower abdomen and I stared at my hands in my lap while he continued, "The authorities took her to Cook County Hospital, but when I tried to follow up on what had happened to the wench a week later, no one seemed to know."

I was wringing my hands in my lap by now, unable to move any other part of me.

"I did, however do some research and found that a Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been listed as the main care giver for the child. The same Carlisle Cullen that currently lives at your address." He paused briefly before continuing, "Odd, isn't it? My son seems to think this very same Dr. Cullen is your uncle. Quite the coincidence."

Yep, this was going to be a very long game.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	11. Say Yes

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Say Yes**

CPOV

Esme was doing fine with teaching her Sunday School classes and tutoring the rural neighborhood children. She had made an excellent reputation for herself with the parents in that area and I'd found indications that she had, at one time been hopeful of someday teaching in a full time capacity... actually, I read her diary. She was quite eloquent and in my own defense, it was the best barometer I had of judging her state of mind.

I'd also discovered that she was not exactly thrilled about the impending return of her soldier husband. Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to that either. For now, she seemed well enough and my curiosity was placated so I left her as she slept peacefully in the bed she shared with her absent husband.

The air was seasonably chilly but there was no snow yet tonight. I approached Cook County and began listening for Bella's heartbeat, as had become my custom. I was distressed when I had a harder than usual time distinguishing its rhythm. Once I got a bit closer to the house, I realized the cause was that she was in distress. I sped up my pace and found myself at her bedroom door in moments.

"Bella?" No answer, more sobs. "Bella, may I come in?" I waited impatiently.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal red swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. She lunged for me and I gently wrapped my arms around her. "What has happened?" Wrong thing to ask, the sobbing got much worse. Her arms went around my neck and she made it clear to me that this was no time for the third degree. I gently picked her up and carried her to the library. Sitting with her in my lap on the loveseat, I crooned to her and tried my best to be as comforting as I could. I pulled a knitted blanket around her to keep her warm and thought of every father I'd ever seen trying to comfort or protect their children, _creature-of-the-night_ thing notwithstanding.

"Oh Carlisle! I've blown it!"

Hmm. "Shh, dear I am sure it can not be all that bad."

"They're never going to let me see Edward again, I just know it!"

_Ah, young love_. I reached into my back pocket and found a handkerchief for her, "Here, blow your nose sweetheart."

She took the hanky and dabbed her eyes and face. "Do you want to tell me what has happened?"

She nodded and then noisily blew her nose into the small bit of cloth. "Edward's father, he...he remembered me, from the first night on his lawn."

_Uh oh._ I had been hoping Masen would have given this up by now. I knew that he'd been snooping around after Bella's arrival at the hospital but I had been able to stonewall him effectively and he hadn't continued to pester anyone else. So, I thought that maybe the human in him would not have seen her clearly enough in the dark to make any identification possible. No such luck, apparently. "What did he say, exactly?"

Bella wiped her face once more and then pulled back from my shoulder to look at me, "He said he didn't know what kind of an Uncle would allow his niece to show up on anyone's lawn naked, traipse around town unsupervised or occupy his house alone while he was out of town."

"Sounds like he takes more issue with me than with you," I tried to sound upbeat.

"But that's when I explained that I had no memory of how I came to be on his lawn like that and you were kind enough to take me in after the hospital and have treated me like your own daughter." The sobs started again.

_Uh oh. _"He didn't let you explain, did he?" I felt rather than saw her shaking her head no on my shoulder. I sighed. "There, there darling.. don't worry so. It's going to be alright."

"But, but.. when we got back from the game, Vi...Eugenia was waiting for me on the front steps with some food for an excuse. She went on and on about how you and I were in a serious relationship and soon to be married...in front of Edward and his father." She tried in vain to dry her eyes as she continued, "Edward said she must be mistaken and she said he was the one who was mistaken because you had specifically told her mother that you and I were seriously pursuing a courtship of marriage."

Clearly, this _was_ my fault. I had in fact, said almost exactly that when pressed by Mrs. Dusseldorf for my intentions towards Isabella. I never counted on those little white lies being repeated and magnified.

"I tried to explain, but Mr. Masen said that no son of his was going to waste his time and attentions on a two timing harlot."

_Did I hear correctly_? "He called you a _harlot_?"

I felt her shaking her head on my shoulder in the affirmative. Oh, that just would not do at all. My mind began several scenarios at once, reaping a just vengeance on Mr. Masen Senior's small mindedness. _No one speaks to my Bella that rudely_, not even her intended father-in-law.

"Even worse, Edward _believed_ her. I heard him say she must be mistaken, that you were my Uncle and she laughed and said.." Bella put on her best 'Eugenia' voice, " '_Is that what she told you?_' Then Edward's eyes got all narrow and she called him a naive little boy. He turned to me and asked me if it was true."

I held her until she finally continued, "I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say it wasn't true because of Mrs. Dusseldorf and so I didn't say anything and Edward, Edwa..." sobbing, sniffling and many tears later she continued, "Edward was so hurt, I could feel his anger Carlisle. He's never going to forgive me, I know it. His father has forbidden him to see me again."

"Hush now, Bella dear, don't you worry. This is all just a misunderstanding and we'll get the Masen's straightened out soon, I promise." I held her until she cried herself out and then took her up to her room and tucked her in bed. I watched her fitful sleep for a short while, while my remorse grew into guilt. Reluctantly I closed her door, this was clearly my fault, it seemed I had things to do, places to go and people to see...

* * *

BPOV

I woke up with the worst sinus headache from crying. I didn't care, I was desolate. Edward was forbidden from seeing me ever again. Even worse, his father was in the process of convincing him that I was a tramp and a prostitute. I looked around for my slippers and then padded down the stairs to look for Carlisle, but the library was empty. The house seemed dark too, so I headed for the kitchen and some comfort food. I lit some candles in the dining room and put some water on to boil in the kitchen. I was rummaging through the pantry when I heard the door knocker.

Pulling my hair back and fussing with my wrinkled blouse and skirt, I headed for the foyer. I was astonished to find Edward grinning at me from the doorstep. He quickly came inside and lifted me, twirling us around in a circle and smiling widely planted a kiss on my lips when he set me back down on my feet.

"Edward! How?" I was really confused.

"Surely you don't think that just because he thinks he rules the roost, that he can dictate _my_ every move, do you?"

"Oh Edward! You don't think I m a.. a..."

He frowned down at me, his palms on either side of my face, raking his thumbs across my tear stained cheeks, "Never, not even for one second." Then he leaned down and gathered me to him gently and kissed me deeply until I felt myself swooning in his arms. I was spinning dizzily when Edward pulled his lips from mine to plant light kisses across my cheek all the way to my ear where he whispered, "I love you, Isabella Swan. Will you marry me?"

I struggled to straighten up without drawing too far from him, for a moment I thought I might have cotton in my ear, "Edward Anthony Masen, did you just ask me to marry you?"

He fairly beamed back at me, "I did."

"But you're not even seventeen years old yet!"

"I will be soon enough." His smile grew wider, "Let's announce our engagement at mother's Christmas party!"

"What makes you think they'll invite me back into your house, let alone to a Christmas party? Your father is probably going to disown you as soon as he figures out where you've gone tonight!"

"He might try, but he would have to get that one past my mother." He waggled his eyebrows at me, "So?"

"So, what?"

"Are you avoiding the question?" Edward pulled me closer with the arm he had around my waist and lifted my chin to capture my eyes with his free hand, "Answer me Bella, will you make me the happiest guy in the world?"

"Are you going to ask me properly?" I grinned back at him through my swollen face.

He immediately pushed me back with both hands and dramatically dropped to his knee. Then pulled out a small velvet jewel box from his pocket as he said, "Isabella Swan, I love you with every fiber of my being and I'll be the happiest man on the planet if only you'll honor me by agreeing to be my wife. Please say yes." With that, he opened the box and displayed a beautiful antique diamond ring set in a delicate filigree design of white and yellow gold.

I gasped at its beauty and at the happiness that shown in Edward's eyes, "Yes."

With that, Edward popped up and pushed the ring onto my finger without delay and held my hand up to display it to us both. "It was my grandmother's. She would be so happy to see it on your finger." Then he pulled me flush against himself and bent to devour my mouth with his. His tongue was massaging mine with earnestness, no sign of hesitation or shyness or of stopping any time soon. Pulling me tighter to himself, he continued to ravage my mouth until I lost track of how long we might have been standing there, my hands found their own way onto his shoulders and into his hair and still we kissed with abandon.

The world and all its cares seemed to melt away until there was only Edward, his intoxicating scent, his body firm, warm and very human against mine. His hands roamed and caressed my neck, my back, and my ass.. oh! Edward was pressing me firmly against his groin.. oh yes! I used the hand I had entwined in his hair to pull his face tighter to my own as I pressed my tongue firmly against his. He moaned his approval and moved his hips against me in a gentle swaying motion, proving his enthusiasm. "I love you so much, Bella I can hardly bear it."

"I want you too, Edward, so badly," I whispered back.

His lips found their way down my cheek and trailed along my jaw line until they ran kisses lightly down my neck to my clavicle. Then Edward tucked his face into my neckline, I felt the sensations of him kissing, licking and sucking the skin there through my entire body. I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed, delighting in the joy of feeling him in my arms.

"Where is Dr. Cullen, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I tried to pull myself back to this reality, "Oh, um I don't know, I haven't seen him this evening...maybe in the laboratory?" Since I was already certain he wasn't in the library.

"Let's go find him, what do you say?"

"Oh, sure.. I guess." We fairly tripped down the stairs together, eager to give Carlisle our news only to discover his absence in the laboratory.

"Are we _alone_?" He asked flatly. It sounded almost like an accusation to me. I dropped his hand and backed away, staring at my shoes, fearing his admonishments.

"Carlisle is a very busy and important man, Edward. He can't always stay here to babysit me, please don't get angry." I had my hands clasped behind my back as I looked up fearing his condemnation, but the expression I found on his face looked more like.. lust.

Before I could register what was happening, Edward was grasping me once more, his mouth hard on mine, demanding my cooperation as he pumped his tongue along my own.

I was gasping for air when he finally dislodged his lips from mine, "Bella, I want you so badly."

"I belong to you, Edward," I whispered, "always." I clasped his hand in mine and led him up the stairs to my room on the third floor. I moved to the bed and sat on the edge as he closed the door behind himself. "Please don't think badly of me, Edward. You're the only one I've ever wanted.. since the first moment I saw you.. only you," I said in earnest, thinking of a day many decades from now, when he would enter the Forks High school cafeteria with a smirk on his face and saunter over to the table where his future siblings would be waiting for him.

"How could I think badly of you, love? My Bella?" He sat next to me on the bed and lifted my hand to his lips, "when I feel the same way, I need you so much." He turned my hand and lifted my palm to his lips, then he lifted his emerald eyes to mine and I fell into them, heart and soul as he took me into his arms and kissed me again. I felt him unbuttoning my blouse down the back and brought my hands between us to search out the buttons to his shirt.

Soon, we were discarding each other's clothing with abandon. I'd just managed to get Edward's trousers over his hips when we heard the front door close.. slam was actually more accurate. Edward froze. I sighed and put my hand over my eyes in resignation. _Carlisle_. Edward was pulling his clothes on in panic, I was dressing not quite as quickly or happily, knowing Carlisle knew exactly what we were doing and despite his promise, he was interrupting the very act I'd come here to accomplish. Poor Edward was frantic, and trying to figure out a way to remain undiscovered.

"What will we do?" he whispered.

"Shh, don't worry, it's fine! We'll just go down to the library to say hello. He's probably very tired and not thinking at all about what we ve been up to," I lied.

"Are you sure?"

I leaned in to kiss him lightly, squeeze his hand and smile up at him, "Quite sure." I turned and lifted my hair to show him the row of buttons on the back of my blouse that still needed attending to. Once we were sorted, we marched down the stairs to the study where Carlisle sat smoking his pipe.

"Good Evening Sir," Edward said as he entered the library.

"Edward," he smiled casually at me as I trailed behind Edward, "...ah, there you are, Bella."

"Of course, right where you knew I would be, Car...Uncle," I nodded. "I missed you when I woke up."

"Ah, yes, well I am sorry I had to take care of some unfinished business. I see all is not lost?" he nodded to Edward.

Edward cleared his throat, "I certainly hope not, sir. My father and I don't always see eye to eye. But I'm certain in this instance, he will eventually come around to my way of thinking. Regardless, I was hoping to have a word with you, as Bella's guardian." He glanced back at me and I raised my eyebrows to Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking, "Bella, dear.. would you mind getting us some tea?"

I didn't understand, "But, this late in the evening wouldn't you prefer a brandy?"

Carlisle almost laughed at me, "No dear, it's 3 o'clock in the morning, I think Edward and I would prefer some tea from the downstairs kitchen, if you wouldn't mind."

Ah, I was being dense.. this was apparently the medieval man talk ritual. "Oh, I see. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer coffee then?" I batted my lashes.

"Bella!" he seemed to demand obedience, but I could see he was stuffing back a chuckle.

"Certainly, Uncle. I'll just be downstairs then." I slowly closed the door behind me quietly but fairly stomped down the stairs to the kitchen wondering under my breath how much dowry Edward would demand from Carlisle to take over the burden that was Bella.. _huh_.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	12. Trust Fund Baby

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Trust Fund Baby**

CPOV

"So Edward, what's on your mind, lad?" I knew perfectly well what was on his mind, but I'd be _damned_ if I was going to make it easy on him.

Edward stood there, examining his feet for a second and then cleared his throat. Looking up and finding my eyes he began, "I have asked Bella to be my wife and she has agreed," he was being quite certain of himself, considering the circumstances and I had to hand it to him, _quite the man to say this to my face at his age_, "I m hoping for your blessings, sir."

"I see," I sighed, _young love_. "Have you any idea how the two of you, as young as you are and without any visible means will be able to support such a plan?"

"Well, sir... I thought I would finish my high school education before the wedding, of course. Then, Bella and I could move together to Madison or wherever I could obtain entrance to college." He shifted uneasily as he continued, "There, I could get a job and go to school while I supported Bella."

_Clearly, he's not up to date with Bella's plan,_ I thought. Then I may have chuckled slightly, "Have you spoken to your intended about this course of action?"

"Ah, no sir. Not yet." _Obviously_.

"May I give you some advice, Edward?"

"Of course, sir. I'd welcome it."

"With women, but most especially with Bella, don't make any plans until you've checked with the source or things will never, ever turn out the way you expect them to." I stifled the laughter I felt bubbling just beneath the surface of my, hopefully, cool, sage demeanor.

"Sir?" Edward looked truly confused.

I smiled at him and motioned to the chair in front of my desk, "Have a seat, Edward."

He smiled back at me gratefully, "Thanks."

"Bella was crying her eyes out when I came home this morning, did you know that Edward?"

"No, sir I didn't."

"Apparently, your father was rather harsh with her yesterday and I'm still very unhappy about that."

Edward squirmed a bit in his chair, "I'm not especially pleased with him at the moment, either, sir."

I reached for my pipe, "Bella told me you had an unfortunate encounter with our neighbor?"

Edward squirmed a little more, "Yes sir, but..."

"I want to assure you, Edward that none of what she said was true. Her mother had been pestering me for months to spend time with her daughter, Eugenia. I confess that I took advantage of Bella's... situation to fabricate a relationship between us that does not and never did exist, for my own convenience. I beg your forgiveness for my short sightedness."

Edward cleared his throat, "I think you may be apologizing to the wrong person, sir."

I smiled, "Quite right. I shall be making amends directly," I smiled and winked at him as I continued with my plan, "I find that men in positions of power in their respective communities sometimes forget themselves, relying solely on appearances to form their judgments of others.. even though those appearances may not accurately reflect the realities of some situations. Don't you find this to be true, Edward?"

"Why, I believe so, sir. What would you suggest doing to correct such a situation?" he smiled back at me conspiratorially.

I smiled knowingly, Edward was definitely on board. "I think we should remind your father that things and people are often not exactly as they seem."

"Indeed, sir. What course of action do you recommend and how can I help?" I think his green eyes were actually twinkling at me.

"Well, I believe that appearances can be easily misconstrued by opinion, but often opinions can be overcome by wealth. All I require from you, young Edward is that you be completely honest with your father and stand your ground," I winked at him, "Do you think you can do that in the face of what will no doubt be a vicious verbal assault, for Bella's sake?" I grinned at him.

"Without a doubt, sir, _anything for Bella_!"

* * *

When Edward Masen Sr. pulled up in his motorcar to collect Edward he was fairly spitting with anger. I answered the door and insisted he enter.

"Mr. Masen," I motioned him into the parlor.

He tipped his hat and nodded at me, "Dr. Cullen, I presume."

"Edward and Bella are in the library upstairs as you can hear the piano Edward is playing for her."

"I apologize for my son's intrusion at this late hour, sir. He was forbidden to come here and his presence is evidently meant only as a show of defiance to me. I shall collect him directly and be on my way."

I moved to block his path, "I think it would be advisable for us to have a word, first. Please, won't you have a seat?"

He held his hat in his hands, and refusing to take off his coat, sat on the edge of the seat I offered to him.

"My niece was extremely upset yesterday. She said you had some harsh words for her?"

Masen cleared his throat, "Be honest with me, Cullen. The girl isn't really your niece at all, is she? She's a stray you picked up out of my front yard who you keep at your convenience."

I nodded, "No Masen, you're right, she's not my niece as I have no siblings. Although I do care for her as much as any niece I may have had. I am only her legal guardian," _or I will be as soon as the paperwork clears_.

His eyebrow raised, "Her legal..?"

"Yes, I would have had the paperwork started sooner, but there has been quite a bit of distraction around here of late. I don't keep her for convenience, Masen, I keep her because she's dear to me and because she had no one and no where to turn to when she came out of a coma in Cook County with amnesia."

Edward Sr. snorted, "I _bet_ she's dear to you, Cullen. I am informed that you two live here unsupervised without a man servant or even a cook."

"Bella and I find no need for such services, though I have hired help to entertain from time to time. I'm sorry you find that practice offensive, Masen but there is no need for you to blame or chastise Bella for my lack of propriety."

Masen stood, meaning to end the conversation, "It is a serious oversight on your part, but even more unfortunate that the girl allowed herself to be taken in by it. I will collect my son now, Sir." He marched purposefully up the stairs and fairly burst into the library, where the music Edward was making stopped abruptly as Masen's voice boomed out, "Edward, it's past time you and I were going." He and Edward came down the stairs Masen leading the charge all bluster and fluster. Donning his hat and heading straight for the door, he managed to nod and barked, "Cullen." at me on his way out.

Edward gathered his things and then turned to me to wink. I watched them climb into their motor car, smiling at them, when I heard Bella's approach behind me.

"Don't worry, girl.. just wait, it will all be fine," I said, turning to find her expression somewhat confused. "Mr. Masen will be asking us to dine with them tomorrow... pleased, anxious and excited as a humming bird to make your acquaintance."

She raised an eyebrow at me and asked in a hushed tone, "Carlisle, whatever have you done?"

* * *

BPOV

"How do you do, Mr. Monroe?" I smiled at the portly man in a three piece suit Carlisle had presented to me as sweetly as I could manage.

"Very well, thank you, Miss Swan. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Your Uncle has been talking about you all afternoon, young lady. But I must say he's been quite underestimating you," he gushed.

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir." I smiled again looking to Carlisle for some confirmation which came in the form of a grin.

"Mr. Monroe's firm and I have decided to do some business together and he has insisted that we join him for dinner at his partner's home this evening, Bella. Will that be alright with you?"

I couldn't put my finger on it, but Carlisle's demeanor suggested he was holding something back from me, "Ah, Okaaay..." I smiled at him, "Well, I don't have any previous plans..." of course I didn't. Carlisle had made certain of that, insisting that I don the new dress he'd brought me from Ohio and get ready for an evening out impressing others with our 'quality', as he'd put it.

"Excellent!" Monroe exclaimed, "I'm sure you won't be disappointed. The Masens really know how to put on a nice meal and Edward is very anxious to meet you both."

"Is he?" I asked curiously. I turned my back to him to face Carlisle and mouth Edward my facial expression a question to which he responded affirmatively with a wide grin.

"Oh yes, when he found out that we had landed you as a new client, he was very excited!"

_Me_? I looked at Carlisle seeking an explanation.

"Yes, well after all Bella, you knew we had to eventually find a firm that was capable of managing your considerable trust fund."

_Trust fund_? Carlisle beamed back at me over Mr. Monroe's head and winked. I looked down into Monroe's happy face bubbling up at me, Of course. I should have known. I smiled down at him, shaking my head for Carlisle's benefit. "Does Mr. Masen know any details?"

"Why, no of course not. But, that's why we shouldn't keep them waiting too long, my dear. He's very anxious to meet you and your Uncle and start suggesting a plan to invest for your future!"

"I'll bet," I mumbled and Carlisle chuckled. "Just let me get my hat and gloves gentlemen." I scurried upstairs. Of course Carlisle would know that I couldn't wait to see Edward either.

It seemed to take forever before Mr. Monroe's motorcar was pulling into the long driveway next to the Masen's house. But finally, Carlisle opened the car door and beamed down at me as he helped me from the vehicle. Monroe preceded us through the doorway and I held back with Carlisle.

Elizabeth Masen answered the door, "Hello Herbert."

"So good to see you! Elizabeth! You are looking beautiful as ever!" he exclaimed as he eagerly kissed her cheek.

"Please, come in and introduce me to our new clients!" She smiled politely at him as he ushered Carlisle and then me towards the foyer.

"Mrs. Masen, this is Dr. Cullen and his ward, Miss Isabella Swan."

"Bella?" Elizabeth said, hardly believing her eyes, "Oh, Bella! It's so wonderful to see you my dear!" She gushed as she hugged me tightly. She chuckled, "Are you our new client then?" Elizabeth was quick enough on the draw.

"It would seem so," I blushed looking at Carlisle as the culprit of this scheme.

She paused to turn and face him, "Dr. Cullen?" She offered her hand to him, which he courteously brought briefly and briskly to his lips.

"Mrs. Masen."

"Please come in, Edward is just in the study with our son, clearing up a few ... misunderstandings," she turned to grin at me, "He's been going over some of your preliminary paperwork and looking forward to meeting you all afternoon." As she turned to close the front door behind her, I heard her quietly chuckle and mutter to herself, "This should be interesting..."

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	13. The New Client

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The New Client **

CPOV 

It's not always pleasant, having a vampire's sensibilities. But on this particular occasion, I can not say I wasn't looking forward to the rewarding possibilities of putting Mr. Edward Masen Sr. in his place. I had given Herbert Monroe strict instructions that he would not be allowed to reveal our identities to Edward Masen Sr. under any circumstances until we had the opportunity to meet him face to face. That was part of the bargain he agreed to for the privilege of having the firm take over management rights to Isabella's trust fund.

I had researched Monroe, Mathis and Masen, LLC when Isabella had first begun seeing Edward. I made certain the sum put forth would be the largest they'd ever taken on. That was easily managed, I'd had plenty of time to accumulate a vast amount of wealth which I didn't need or use often. But at times, it was definitely an advantage I didn't mind wielding. Monroe had been so excited by the figures in the portfolio I had presented to him that he displayed a distinct lack of curiosity as to why our little 'secret' was so important to me.

I thought that might change during the second condition of our agreement, which was an introductory dinner for all parties [except, of course Mr. Mathis who was recently deceased] to attend, but amazingly the portfolio seemed to have squelched any question in the man's mind whatsoever. It probably helped that I had intimated that I might be convinced to allow them to manage some of my other holdings should they prove capable and deal well with Isabella's fortune. At any rate, Masen's raised voice had already penetrated my sensitive ears while we were still more than two blocks away from their house...

_I don't care what you promised, Edward! There is no way I am going to allow you to throw away the rest of your life on this strumpet!_ I may have had difficulty silencing a growl at that point. But nobody in the cab seemed to notice.

_Well, Dad.. I hate to inform you that there is actually no way you will keep Isabella from me forever. No matter what you may think, she is my future and we will be married._ Kudos to the lad for standing firm against his father.

_We'll see about that, I have little doubt that she will become very disinterested when she can't have her way with you shortly. In the meantime, we have other matters to discuss._ There was a briefly muffled silence,_ Edward! I have not dismissed you yet son._ I think he must have snorted.

_What? DAD?_

_We are expecting company this evening, very important company. Your mother has hired the caterers and has been working all day to impress the new clients Monroe recently managed to land for the firm. They have expressed an interest in meeting the entire family._

_After this conversation, you want to parade me in front of your new clients, really?_

_It is in your own best interests, Edward to present yourself in a favorable light. I understand there is a very beautiful young heiress close to your age involved in these matters. I dare say it would not hurt you to be nice to her this evening._

There was a distinct silent lull in the discussion, I thought Edward may have been quickly grasping the actual situation, which was confirmed by the distinct change in his intonation. _You have got to be kidding me? After your total disregard for my wishes, you want me to kowtow to some spoiled little rich girl so you and your buddy Monroe can land a big fish?_ I smiled to myself, well played Edward!

Their banter seemed to reach an almost civilized level as Edward continued to play his father, pushing him to ever higher levels of frustration. We were entering the foyer at this point and I was trying my best to maintain a solemn demeanor during the conversation I was directly involved in with Monroe, despite my wish to break into an inane grin which would surely make others think I had lost my marbles. That was when Edward Sr. let loose, for all of us to hear.

_**"You are still living in MY HOUSE, Edward. It will be MY wishes that will be the priority here. As your father, you should know that what I want is what is best for this family!"**_

**_"You wouldn't know what was best for this family if it bit you on the nose! All you want to do is make more money. Well, I ve got news for you DAD, that isn't always what is BEST."_**

Mrs. Masen was struggling to present a calm and happy front for her guests. Monroe was immediately excusing himself and making for the stairs. Bella seemed shy and desperately trying to make us all believe that she was unaware of the strife.

_**"Let me tell YOU something, son. Your judgment has been seriously lacking as of late, and I damn sure trust my track record a whole lot more than yours!"**_

_**"There is nothing wrong with my track record!"**_

That was when Monroe entered their conversation and brought the decibel level down to my hearing levels only._ I heard more than saw him enter the room they were in, Ahem, Edward?_

_Ah, there you are, Monroe. Have you brought our new clients with you?_

_Yes, they're downstairs at this very moment, actually getting treated to your disagreement with Junior here. Not the best introduction I can think of._ Silence for a few moments, then he continued, _did you have a chance to go over that portfolio I sent you this morning?_

_Stay right there, Edward! You're going to do as I say,_ silence and then Masen's voice settled down,_ Yes, I've taken a few notes and penned in a few suggestions here and here. It's quite a coo for you Herb, how ever did you manage it?_

_I didn't. He came to me. Apparently, your suggestion to advertise has finally paid off._

_Indeed?_

_Did he mention which advertisement brought us to his attention?_

_No, he didn't say exactly, but it must have been that bulletin we posted at Edward's ball game because he did tell me that his ward was most impressed with the assets we displayed at Springfield._

_**"EDWARD!"**_

That must have been when Edward finally couldn't stand still any longer. Realizing Bella was in the parlor, he barreled from the room and down the stairs right into Bella's face. I was standing as far away as I could reasonably get from everyone so they wouldn't hear my laughter. Yeah, an old vampire has to get his jollys in somehow. Bella's face lit up immediately and I couldn't deny Edward was totally besotted. I sighed, if only she lit up like that for me.

I was still awaiting the hi-lite of my evening. Masen and Monroe weren't far behind Edward, so I had to get a bit closer. I wanted a good view of the staircase, without being too obvious. I wanted it to be Bella, Masen saw first. He didn't disappoint, the look on his face was worth a thousand words. Of all the emotions I saw cross his features in that instant, he chose the absolute worst one to settle on, anger.

* * *

BPOV 

My face was turning beet red when faint strains of the heated argument from upstairs filtered down to us in the parlor. I wasn't certain what Carlisle was hoping to accomplish, but I was terrified for Edward. I knew how much he loved and admired his father and the last thing I wanted was to be the source of their disagreement. Elizabeth was quick to notice my uneasy embarrassment and I saw her look pleadingly toward Monroe. He must have acknowledged her rapidly because he was up the stairs and into the fray almost immediately. Once he closed the door behind him, the remainder of the upstairs conversation was a mystery to me, but I knew Carlisle was intently following its gist. I also knew Monroe would be able to calm Mr. Masen down, Edward however, would be a different matter altogether.

Doing her best to divert our attention, Elizabeth ushered Carlisle and me into the parlor. "It's wonderful to finally make your acquaintance, Dr. Cullen. Bella has spoken so very highly of you."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you as well. Now I can see where Edward gets his good looks from." Carlisle seemed ever so pleased with himself.

Elizabeth's laughter tinkled through the room, "Flattery will get you everywhere Dr. Cullen! May I get you or Bella anything to drink while we wait for Herbert to collect the Edwards?"

I couldn't help myself, "...the Edwards?" I giggled lightly.

She leaned toward me somewhat conspiratorially, "You know Edward hates to be called Junior!" We giggled together like a couple of hens.

I had always been fond of Elizabeth, but she and I had never really taken the opportunity to spend any time together. I found myself looking forward to that now. She took hold of my arm to whisper in my ear, "What a beautiful dress, you look absolutely stunning. Turn around for me dear, then she more or less twirled me. "Edward will be thrilled, I m sure."

"I'm not certain," I blushed brightly, realizing she was referring to the see through nature of the dress and combined with the fact that I had no idea where Carlisle had found it. The three quarter length sleeves were quite comfortable. The peacock pattern on the skirt featured high relief, padded satin stitch embroidery. The semi-abstract floral pattern on the sheer bodice dress gave the gossamer ivory fabric beneath a winsome beauty that fluttered delicately around my ankles as I walked. I'd honestly never seen anything like it. I wore it over a sheer ivory petticoat that was shamelessly low cut in front, plainly visible through the dress. The scandalous nature of the bodice was redeemed only by the handmade lace that fell in a peacock embroidered layer over the deep cut neckline. Still, Elizabeth seemed to be quite impressed with it and not at all shocked, so I decided that Carlisle must know what he was doing.

"Those shoes are beautiful, but they must be uncomfortable," she added.

I agreed with her, I'd worn the high heeled boots I'd first walked to Carlisle's house in. "You're right, they are but I didn't anticipate doing very much walking this evening, so I thought they might be tolerable." I smiled, thinking I would much rather have been wearing sneakers.

"Well regardless, they do look very nice with your dress dear. Perhaps we should find a seat for you?"

"Thank you Mrs. Masen."

"Betsy, please call me Betsy. 'Mrs. Masen' makes me feel so old," She giggled.

"Betsy, then." I smiled and she clutched my hand to squeeze it tightly.

Just then, there was a clamor on the steps as Edward came barreling down the stairs. "Bella?" his grin practically split his face in two as he barely managed to come to a halt in front of me before embracing me and planting a heavy kiss on my surprised lips.

"Hello, Edward." I gushed, lifting my hand out to distance him, which he dutifully brought to his lips and then pulled me towards him with it to hug me to himself tightly once more.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you and.. you look beautiful!"

"Why thank you, Edward. I've so been looking forward to dinner with you and your lovely parents this evening. It must show!" I smiled, trying to keep the laughter out of my tone as I winked at him playfully.

He glanced over at Carlisle who was now standing across the room observing us from the parlor. "Ah, yes, I see." He passed my conspiratorial wink on to the vampire in the corner and continued, "It's all suddenly become clearer to me." Turning back to me he asked, "Would you do me the honor of sitting with me at the dinner table?"

"I'd like nothing better, thank you Edward!"

"You wasted no time at all in finding our guest of honor, did you, Junior?" Mr. Monroe's voice boomed from the second floor landing. The house fairly shook as he quickly pounded his way down the staircase, followed by Edward's father, who stood rooted to the spot on the third step up from the landing, staring at Edward's arm around my waist and then my hand in Mr. Monroe's grasp.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Mr. Monroe was quick to turn to Edward Sr., who stood still above him on the staircase as though his feet had suddenly landed in wet concrete.

"Ed!" Monroe chastised in a stern tone, "This is our newest client, Miss Isabella Swan," he hissed.

Once Mr. Masen got his feet to move, he quickly negotiated the last few steps to stand in front of Edward and me beside Monroe who began, "Miss Swan, please let me introduce... "

He held up his hand toward us like an irate traffic cop, "Never mind, Herb. We've met." His tone was low and angry, laced with sarcasm as he looked around, his eyes descended upon Carlisle, "Dr. Cullen."

"Mr. Masen." Carlisle replied with a smirk.

"Is this some sort of a prank, Cullen?"

"Not at all."

Mr. Masen's stance seemed to shift, first emotionally, then physically. "The portfolio is real?"

"Absolutely."

Herbert Monroe stepped in, "I assure you, Ed, you know me better than that! I've taken every precaution. Dr. Cullen's holdings are impeccable. Please!"

Mr. Masen cleared his throat, "Forgive me, I have spent the morning looking over... Isabella's portfolio and it appears beyond what I would have expected for a young lady without means, or even... for a physician with considerable means."

Carlisle had come to stand on my other side and my confidence level rose as I realized that even though I was in hostile territory, I was now flanked and supported by my two best and most powerful allies.

Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest before he spoke in a forceful manner but with a generous smile on his lips,

"Yes, well I hope you will allow that appearances are not always what they may seem, Mr. Masen."

Masen cleared his throat and replied shortly, "Quite."

"Dinner is served." We all turned at once to Betsy who was smiling broadly at all of us, "Please, Bella, Edward right over here." She hussled into the room and perfunctorily ended the conversation by herding Edward and I together into the dining room. She sat us beside each other on one long side of the oval dining table with Mr. Monroe and Carlisle opposite us while Mr. Masen sat at the end closest to Carlisle and Elizabeth sat at the end closest to Mr. Monroe.

Edward's hand never left mine. When I looked over at him, his smile was infectious. Carlisle's pleasure was almost palpable, his smile was so smug, I could have mistaken him for the proverbial Cheshire cat! In fact, everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the conversation, except for Mr. Masen who was all business for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	14. Virgins

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_AN: Reader Beware, Explicit Lemons Ahead!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Virgins**

CPOV

After Masen's initial appetizer of crow, I would have become bored with the remainder of the obligatory meal had it not been for Bella. She was beaming with happiness, having been restored to Edward's side and his parents' good graces. She was a vision of beauty and often graced me with knowing looks full of gratitude and contented smiles throughout dinner. They do say money can't buy everything, but it sure makes easy prey out of lawyers.

As the conversation continued, I began to understand that Mrs. Masen loved her only son most dearly and had already come to accept Bella as his choice. Had I been able to withstand Bella's unhappiness for a longer period of time, Elizabeth Masen would most definitely have managed to bring her husband around to a favorable view of the young couple's relationship. She was a woman to be reckoned with. I had no doubt that despite his willfulness, Edward Sr. was most definitely positioned firmly beneath her thumb. My way just happened to be a little faster and a whole lot more fun. I didn't like to flash my wealth around often, it sometimes made obvious fodder for too many inquiring minds. But in this case, I already knew my time, as well as Bella's, in Chicago was most likely very limited. Not to mention that the opportunity to give back something to the delightful creature, who had brought to me the most wonderful gift I could ever have thought of - the gift of hope - was impossible for me to pass up.

Monroe insisted on driving us back home that evening, even though I would have preferred to share a taxi alone with my sparkled Bella. Still, once we finally found ourselves alone she turned to me. "Carlisle, I think this must be the most wonderful and unselfish thing anyone has ever done for me in my entire life," she approached me slowly and placing her hand on my cheek, lightly kissed my lips, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, kid." I smiled down at her doing my best to hide the fact that the skin on my face was on fire beneath her touch and every dead cell in my body was screaming to scoop her up and cling to her with everything that I was.

"Betsy's Christmas party is this coming weekend, will you help me decide on a suitable gift for Edward?"

I would normally have gone to Ohio tomorrow, but there was no reason not to indulge her with a shopping trip. "Of course, my dear."

"Thank you, again Carlisle. Goodnight." With that she climbed the stairs to her room.

I headed for my study, to listen to her movements, as I was now used to doing, while she prepared herself for the night's slumber. Later, I found myself feeling anxious as I stood watching her chest rise and fall with her rhythmic breathing and steady heartbeat, for the chance to spend some time with her alone tomorrow. No laboratory, no chores just her and me on a fun filled day of shopping for..._Edward..._ugh.

* * *

We headed out on the trolley early the next morning. The weather was cooperating so far, but I'd masked myself with makeup, just in case. Bella was a vision, just being with her made this immortal feel new again. I did my best not to think too hard about our shopping mission. It was all so much more pleasant to pretend we were just spending time together for the sheer pleasure of it. When I suggested we go to the Loop and browse Jeweler's Row, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

The trolley ride was invigorating and I was reminded of how long it had been since I'd interrupted my work routine to enjoy what measure of life I was still granted. Watching Bella enjoy everything from the chill on her face to the bustle of the city, reminded me that there were indeed some advantages I took shamelessly for granted. It was still mercifully cloudy while we did some window shopping until we came upon a handsome pocket watch display at Tiffany's. "Oh, Carlisle... it would be wonderful to get something like that for him and have it engraved. What do you think?"

She didn't want to know what I thought so I told her what she wanted to hear, "He'll be enchanted, without a doubt. What would you put on it?"

"Just one word and my initial."

It was easy, even pleasant taking care of the details inside the store with Bella at my side. Especially so when the salesman intimated that we were a couple and tried to interest me in the wedding ring sets much to Bella's embarrassment and my delight. It was going to take a little while for the engraver to do his work so I suggested we, _meaning she,_ get a soda just across the street.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Carlisle." Bella took my arm as we crossed the busy street. A brief ray of sunshine peeked out from behind the clouds and I dashed into the ice cream parlour with her, almost pulling her off her feet. She was very gracious about my instinctual overreaction and recovered quickly. I apologized sheepishly.

"No worries," she smiled up at me.

We took a seat on the stools at the counter and she ordered a hot fudge sundae. A popular dairy concoction that must have tasted delicious to her, but seemed nothing short of repulsive to my unnatural sensibilities. When we returned to pick the pocket watch up later, she proudly showed me the engraving. Which read in a scripted flourish:

Forever

B.

"How appropriate of you." I smiled at her as she beamed back at me.

"I thought you might appreciate the sentiment!"

* * *

I crouched there in the shadows, watching Esme cry, my dead heart was breaking for her. I wanted nothing more than to kill the monster that had hurt her, but Bella's words echoed in my head, haunting.. dangerous knowledge. I couldn't touch him, I couldn't take the chance that she would never come to me. I had to accept that Bella was happy with Edward and wanted nothing to do with me. Esme was my future, and she was going through hell.

I vowed to myself to never let anyone know the extent of Esme's human trials with that grotesque excuse for a human being she called her husband. She was an extraordinary woman and an enchanting creature, to watch her suffer was nearly unbearable for me. I left her in anguish, unable to trust myself any longer. I came damn near to punishing the brute, but quickly realized even that was impossible, too easy to backfire on Esme. I headed back to Chicago and Bella.

Betsy's Christmas party was tomorrow, the happy couple would be announcing their betrothal. If vampires could cry...at least I wouldn't need to be there for the festivities. I'd had as much fawning over as I could handle so I'd begged off early. I planned to spend my day in the laboratory, I had several cultures that were due to mature.

As I approached the house, I realized that Edward and Bella were in the library. Of course. Despite my fears of keeping yet another human in such close proximity, perhaps I should have hired a house keeper, as Masen had suggested. They really did need a live-in chaperone those two. Well, Bella seemed certain of her purpose so who was I to interfere? I headed for the basement and spent the remainder of the evening doing my best to shut out their conversation and concentrate on my research.

I noticed one of the flu cultures from the medical facility in Haskell County was developing in a distinctly unique fashion. I double checked its origin. There was no doubt, this was the first culture in which I'd been experimenting with a small sample of Bella's blood. I checked on two others I'd begun in a similar fashion, in each case the results were the same and in each case it was only Isabella's blood that produced that result. I had to remind myself that I may not be certain to have the correct flu virus, as Bella had told me the first cases would not be recorded for a few weeks yet, but it seemed a very real possibility that she could actually be immune to the coming pandemic she'd described. As other normal specimens were infected, they seemed to passively absorb the pestilence, but her blood had actively fought to destroy the invading cells.

My excitement was tangible. With her blood it was a very real possibility that I might be able to concoct an immunization! I could conceivably prevent the pandemic! Moving faster than I cared to think about, I began the process of isolating the elements I would need to produce the cure. It all seemed so clear to me now. Once I had isolated the warrior cells from Bella's blood, I set up several control cultures. The nourishment in each was only slightly different to show which would reproduce the cells most effectively. I felt giddy on the brink of a major accomplishment thinking of all the lives that could be spared by a simple shot similar to a penicillin vaccination.. until my damned vampire brain focused in on the pebble in my shoe.

My entire being froze. I realized that even if I could conceal the source of those immune blood cells, following this path to its logical successful conclusion would destroy the future of which Isabella spoke. I sat in the dark looking at the cultures on my lab shelf weighing personal happiness against the future of the population of Chicago. The scale was sadly tipping in the distinctly wrong direction for Isabella's future to have any possibility of coming to fruition.

This dark knowledge she'd shared with me was the heaviest burden I'd ever known in more than three centuries as an immortal. How could I go on existing, knowing that my future was destroyed? On the other hand, how could I or anyone else for that matter, live with the monster who had allowed millions of lives to end for the sake of his own happiness? There was no acceptable solution to this dilemma.

So I sat there in the dark basement, immobilized, listening to the joyous children upstairs, no longer trying to tune them out, I sought to indulge myself in their delight... there was suddenly so little left for me to enjoy in this world anymore...

* * *

BPOV

I must be in heaven, Edward was here, he was human and he'd promised to be all mine. In front of what felt like the entire world at the Christmas Party he'd announced our intentions to everyone and his father had even proposed a toast. Elizabeth was quick to turn the entire affair into an engagement party. Suddenly, it was all about us and I couldn't wait to escape. Edward was quick to pick up on my mood and we soon took our leave, telling everyone I was tired.

I felt like I was floating as we entered Carlisle's library. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Edward grabbed me by my waist and pulled me flush against him. He grinned down at me while I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey," I smiled up at him. That was all he needed, his lips descended on mine and his tongue demanded entry, ravaging my mouth and upon finding my tongue, relentlessly pursued it until he was massaging it with his own in a pumping fashion. My balance was never the best, but Edward's soft, rough tongue pushing against mine demanded all of my attention just to absorb the sensations racing through me. My head was all the way back and the marvelous things his hands were doing had me spinning so violently there was no choice but to clutch onto his neck and shoulders, pressing my body against his for dear life.

When he finally pulled back he said, "Wow. Mmm."

I nuzzled my nose against his neck and since my body was already pressed so tightly flush to his, I swiveled my hips against his suggestively. I was quickly rewarded when his body began to respond to my movements.

"Bella." His eyes frowned down at me but his mouth was still smiling.

I managed to straighten up, "Yes, well why don't you play something for me?"

"What would you like to hear?" he took my hands in his and began to pull me towards the grand piano.

"Whatever you would like to play. What are you practicing at the moment?"

He frowned at me with his whole face this time, "I'd rather play something for you that I'm certain of," he sat down on the bench and said, "I know, here's a new one called 'After You're Gone'. I pushed him a little with my hips to sit down on the bench beside him. He just grinned at me as he started to play, and then, much to my surprise he cleared his throat and began to sing,

_Now won't you listen honey, while I say,  
__How could you tell me that you're goin' away?  
Don't say that we must part,  
Don't break your baby's heart_

_You know I've loved you for these many years,  
Loved you night and day...  
Oh! honey baby, can't you see my tears  
Listen while I say:  
__After you've gone and left me cryin'_  
_After you've gone there's no denyin'_  
_You'll feel blue, I'll feel sad  
You'll miss the dearest pal you've ever had_

_There'll come a time, now don't forget it  
There'll come a time when you'll regret it  
Someday, when you grow lonely  
Your heart will break like mine and you'll want me only  
After you've gone,  
after you've gone away_

_After you've gone and left me cryin'_  
_After you've gone there's no denyin'_  
_I m gonna feel blue, and you're gonna feel sad  
You're gonna feel bad  
And you'll miss, and you'll miss,_  
_And you'll miss the bestest pal you ever had_

_There'll come a time, now don't forget it  
There'll come a time when you'll regret it  
But baby, think what you're doin'_  
_Its gonna haunt you so, it's gonna taunt me so  
It's gonna drive me to ruin  
After you've gone, after you've gone away*_

I was giggling and clapping, I'd never heard it before but I was certain Edward's rendition was the best. Even as a human, his voice was fraught with velvet undertones that Elvis himself would have been jealous of. I began to wonder what state-of-the-art recording devices were available and how we could get him to a sound studio to use them! "That was truly wonderful, I loved it!"

"You're easy to please!" he laughed with me.

"You really should devote yourself to music, Edward. The world will miss your talent if you don't."

"That's easy to say now, but think of what you'll probably have to give up if I don't go into law school as my father wishes. It's you who will pay the price for my fancy, you know."

I put both hands on either side of his face and pulled him to look directly at me, "I don't need anything but you, Edward. Let's get this straight right now, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." I leaned over to kiss him lightly on the tip of his nose, "Besides, I'm an heiress now, you know..." I giggled leaning my forehead against his.

His grin widened at this last and his hands attacked my rib cage on either side of my body. I sprang into action to avoid his tickles. But Edward was fast and caught me just as I'd reached the loveseat in the reader's circle. We both collapsed on it, me writhing and laughing beneath him, Edward admonishing me and digging into my ribcage with his fingers laughing loudly. I managed to squirm out from beneath him, landing on the floor with a solid thump on my rear end. I was surprised by the loud noise and then started giggling uncontrollably, while Edward stood up, laughing along with me. He reached for the hand I extended and pulled me up with more force than I had anticipated, crashing me solidly against his chest.

I heard him sigh loudly as he clutched me to himself once more and then he pulled my chin up with his finger so my eyes met his. "I'm so happy everybody knows that you are going to be my wife." His beautiful emerald eyes wandered around my face and then settled on my mouth. His lips fell gently on mine and teased them open while his tongue filled me and thrilled me. I pressed into him enthusiastically and felt his erection hard against my abdomen.

He groaned into my mouth as I moved rhythmically against him. I yearned for him, once he pulled away I breathed, "I think Carlisle is out of town..."

He attacked my mouth with his own once more, the way he pumped my tongue made me lose all sense of time and balance. This was no careful vampire's caress, he was hard and purposeful, rubbing and pushing, massaging me senseless. I clutched at him for dear life and left my eyes closed when he pulled away and stood me up straight. I felt his fingertips at my chin and realized he wanted me to open my eyes, when I did, I gasped at what I saw in his. Deep into the throes of lust, his eyes were hooded and the deepest, darkest shade of green I can remember. He moved his cheek against mine and breathed so closely into my ear that his breath threatened my delicate balance, "I want you, Bella. So badly."

Silently, I took his hand and led him out of the library and up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and turned back to him, "I need you too, Edward." I reached up to kiss him and felt his warm, supple lips on mine, then his hands ran down my back and my spine tingled with the sensation, as his tongue swirled in my mouth. Without breaking the kiss, he bent us down slightly and I felt him gather me up behind my knees, suddenly I was floating in his arms. He laid me down gently on the bed and then moved to close the door. His tie and shirt hit the floor before he was back at my side on the bed.

"We should wait," he said while he was undoing the tiny buttons on my blouse.

"I suppose we should do a lot of things in our lives. I don't want to wait," I breathed into his mouth while I reached for his belt buckle.

"Good," Edward had my blouse open and his hand pulled my chemise out from the waist band of my skirt, "because I don't think I can stop. I want to see you." With that, I helped him pull the blouse and chemise off of me in one go. I think it might have landed near his shirt, but I couldn't see it because Edward had me pinned to the bed by my shoulders, staring at my breasts, "You are perfect, Bella. I can't believe you agreed to be my wife." With that, Edward bent to suckle me and my hands buried themselves into his soft, thick, unruly hair.

When he came up for air, he had a wide smirk on his face. "Roll over, love," he said, his voice deep and thick with need. He pushed me away, rolling me onto my side so my back was to him. He swiftly undid the buttons fastening my skirt and then lifted it past my hips and over my head until I was left bare except for a pair of white cotton underwear.

As I rolled back, he gasped, "Oh my God, Bella you are so beautiful." His mouth landed back on my nipple, sucking and nipping what felt like an imaginary silver cord attached directly to my core, while his hands moved over my skin, taunting and teasing me. My hands desperately sought his belt buckle once again and finally succeeded in undoing it. My hand dove under his boxers seeking out his naked erection. Edward squirmed under my touch a little, but once I found him, he bucked up into my hand involuntarily. I immediately began happily stroking, rubbing his hard, silky flesh. I noticed him suddenly tense under my touch, but I didn't let it phase me.

"Oh, OH Bella!" Edward cried while his body began to quiver uncontrollably, then I felt his hot semen spilling over my hand as he came in his boxers. I hadn't known what I expected but, I was overly pleased with myself that I could have this effect on him. Once spent, his erection became flaccid, but I was still having fun toying with him when I noticed he'd lost interest in my breasts.

"Edward?" I tried to find his face, but he seemed to be hiding from me. "Edward? Is something wrong?"

His head moved up and down.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I moved my other hand to his face which was hot and when I moved his chin so I could see him, he was beet red. I frowned down at him, worried.

"In case you didn't notice, I just had a premature ejaculation in my pants. I'm a mess."

"Tch, tch." I bustled into action, "We're both virgins, Edward. What did you expect? Come on now, get those things off." I helped him with his pants and examined the damage. His boxers were too messy to wear, but his trousers were none the worse. I held them up for his inspection, "Look, see? No problems!" I smiled.

His expression was miserable, "But my boxers?"

"Go Commando." I shrugged as if it were obvious.

He looked back at me clueless, "Commando?"

My twenty first century mouth was going to get me into trouble yet, "Just don't wear them, who is gonna know?" I leaned closer with a gleam in my eyes, "Except, me of course." Then I winked at him and he smiled.

"But what are we going to do with my underwear?"

I held them up and twirled them in the air with my finger, "My first souvenir!" I laughed and he joined me. The light lit up his eyes once more as he sat on the edge of my bed watching me.

"I'm so sorry that happened," he pulled me to him and frowned. "I wanted our first time to be special."

I let the boxers fly into the corner, past the community clothing heap on the floor. "It will be." I kissed him lightly, standing between his knees, our foreheads pressed against each other. Then, I pushed my shoulders back, bringing my breasts about level with Edward's mouth and hugged him tightly to me. "I love you." I whispered as I felt his tongue almost involuntarily reach out for my nipple. I hissed as his teeth scraped my aureole and then clamped down on my hardened nub. My back arched, pressing me even harder up against his chest. "Oh, Edward. Please?" I felt his hands slide down my torso while his mouth entertained my other breast and relieved me of my underwear. I stepped out of them and pulled away, climbing over Edward to get back onto the bed. I reached out to draw lazy circles on his back, "Edward?"

He didn't move.

"Edward, is everything alright?"

He cleared his throat, "I don't know if I can..."

"Shh," I sat up and pulled him around to face me. I put my palm against his cheek, "Don't think about that. I just want you to lay down naked with me, OK?"

He gave me a reluctant smile and then laid down on his side, facing me.

"Are you tired of touching me already?"

The corner of his mouth slid up so far on his face, it caused the corner of his eye to wrinkle, "Of course not, I could never tire of you, Bella."

"Put your hands on me then," I smiled as he ran his hand over my collar bone, down my chest, over my breast, along my flat stomach and stopped at my bush. He hesitated there quite unsure of himself. I gave him an encouraging look and his hand slid between my thighs. His fingers teased my lower lips and then pushed gently between them to delve into the wetness that had gathered there.

Edward hissed, "Oh, Bella you re so...wet!"

I nodded, "All for you."

He leaned over to kiss my stomach and looked up at me through his eyelashes. I'd never seen anything sexier, "May I?"

I nodded enthusiastically as he made his way down my torso, kissing me lightly as he went and then got up on his knees, bending my leg, pinning it tightly up against my stomach. He situated himself between my legs. "You smell intoxicating." He bent his head down still holding my thigh firmly against my body with one hand while the other spread my labia out for his inspection. He held us there for what seemed to me a long time, while I felt cool air brushing against my opening.

"Edward?"

He looked up at me once more, smiling. Then looked down once more before his face disappeared from my sight. I gasped at the feeling of Edward's huge, hot tongue against my pussy. He licked me from bottom to top with his entire tongue out flat. I felt him release my leg so that my foot rested flat on the mattress, but with my heel pushed up flush against my ass cheek. His tongue was circling my entrance now and his fingers were dancing around my clit. "Oh my God, Edward! Where did you learn to do this? Oh. My..." I realized he had me panting already.

Suddenly, his tongue was gone and his head was up smiling at me from the curious view I had between my breasts, "Some things just come naturally I guess," he smirked.

I was immediately sorry I'd asked the question, "DON'T STOP!" I fairly begged. He dove back down with a vengeance. I could feel his tongue dart down my entrance and his hand moved along my inner thigh, while his fingers continued to circle my excited nub. "Oh, Edward that's so, that's.. so.. Oh!" I felt something tighten within me and suddenly my body no longer felt like my own. My hips were gyrating against Edward's face, which by now had moved to suck my little nub up inside his mouth while his fingers began pumping me. "I'm gonna...EDWARD!"

That's when I came apart, my body spasmed out of control and everything seemed to grow dark until it seemed as though a fireworks display had begun behind my eyeballs. I was totally blissed out. _Heavy sigh_. I giggled stupidly when I realized that Edward was still lapping at my pussy. He looked up at me, "Hey gorgeous!"

"That was amazing!" I grabbed his shoulders and encouraged him to come up and kiss me. He instantly planted his lips on mine and I tasted myself on him. I wasn't sure what to expect, but it didn't bother me, so I enthusiastically deepened our kiss. He took up my mood and rolled us on our sides, so we could indulge in a little quality face sucking time. As I moved to hook my leg over his hip, I noticed that something had come up between us. "I think junior is ready to go again," I said, moving my lips against his.

Without retreating he spoke, breathing into my parted lips, "Haven't you had enough of me?"

"Never," I smiled.

He pushed himself against me. "There will never be another first time Bella. Maybe we should wait."

I sighed heavily and pulled away from him gently, "I'll wait if I must, but just so you know.. I'm yours whenever and wherever you decide to take me. Do you understand, Edward? I'm leaving this decision up to you, but..." I hesitated, how was I going to put this?

"But?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"But, I want the wedding to be as soon as possible. Maybe even just at the courthouse or something, nothing big."

He stared at me as if I'd just grown a duplicate head.

"What?" I made the question sound more like a statement of challenge.

"Nothing, it's just.. most girls want a big church wedding and you're, well.. you're an heiress so I would think you wouldn't have as much choice in that matter as most girls so I'd just assumed you'd want..." he frowned at me in disbelief.

"See? There's the problem, Edward. Right there! You just assume! You don't ask, you just _assume_!" He looked back at me, momentarily stunned into silence. I sighed heavily, "I am not most girls, Edward. I don't like being the center of attention for anyone's entertainment. I want a small wedding as soon as possible so I can have you all to myself. Understand?" I nudged him with my hips for emphasis.

He grinned back at me. "Really?"

"You bet." I saw Edward's expression morph into a frown of concern, my unusual request must have sounded desperate to him. I tried to remember that after enduring days of whatever his father may have been saying about me, his doubts should be expected. "No, Edward I am definitely NOT pregnant," _which is the big problem here._ "I know this because I am still a virgin and because I've just had my very first orgasm with the man I love in this very bed."

"I'm glad. But, it wouldn't have mattered, I mean I'll love you and take care of you and your baby..."

"Edward I am NOT pregnant!" frowning, I got up in his face, "But I'd very much like you to make me that way..." I smiled and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on his lips.

His grin spread from ear to ear, "Me too!" then he grabbed me and attacked my mouth once more.

* * *

*"After You've Gone" is a 1918 popular song composed by Turner Layton, with lyrics written by Henry Creamer. The recording wasn't actually released until that summer, but I'm going to pretend Edward had already heard it live at least once by the 1917 Christmas Party.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	15. Fools Rush In

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Fools Rush In**

CPOV

Apparently, the Christmas party and the gift went off without a hitch, Bella had come home with a smile dancing on her lips. It warmed my heart to see her so happy. I tried my best to share her enthusiasm, but things with Esme in Ottawa were going from bad to worse and I couldn't seem to get my mind off the heavy burden of the vaccine I was still developing. We were working in the lab together when she called me on it.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been staring at that same sample for an hour and a half now. What's wrong?"

I sighed. She was altogether too sensitive to my moods, that and I had grown much too comfortable in her presence. Allowing myself to go catatonic for so long while I was thinking was usually inexcusable behavior on my part. Well, there was nothing for it but to be honest with her now, at least partially, "Esme."

Her breathing hitched for a moment then she started slowly, "What have you done, Carlisle?"

That was uncalled for, "Nothing!" I hissed at her angrily. OK, I might have over done that reaction, judging by the way Bella flinched back from me. I turned away from her, "That's just the problem. I have done nothing for her but watch her suffer in utter agony. He _beats_ her, Bella. I meant to go back tonight, but each time I go it just gets more and more difficult to watch." I felt her gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. You know it's bound to get worse before it gets better, you did...will bring her back from the edge of death."

I whipped around to face her, "Is he the one that does it?"

She sucked in some air and paused before speaking, "I don't know."

I looked deep into those brown chocolate pools before asking, "You don't know, or you won't say?"

"I know she loses a baby but I don't know why the baby dies," she was sympathetic now, but I could tell she was holding something back. "Carlisle, perhaps it is best if you stop stalking Esme. There is nothing you can do for her yet."

"How can you be sure of that, Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

I couldn't help having gone over and over this in my head, I needed to put this out on the proverbial table. I couldn't have expected Bella to understand everything at her tender age, but if she had actually been able to time travel? "I mean, the future, the reality you come from may no longer exist."

"What are you talking about, Carlisle?"

"I mean you being here has changed everything already. Perhaps nothing will go as it did in your reality no matter what we do or don't do at this point." She was shaking her head vehemently already, "Hear me out, child."

She huffed, resigned, "OK. Spill."

I wasn't familiar with that colloquialism but, it seemed appropriate, "Alright. Say you did come here from a future that was as you say. Then somehow you landed in Cook County for me to find...whether you even spoke to me or not, the future is already altered because I've seen you and will therefore recognize you when you come into my life again. The fact that I didn't recognize you when we first met in your reality is a sure sign that events have changed."

"Not necessarily," she smiled, "Just because you didn't indicate that you recognized me to anyone does not mean you didn't. Plus, you already know the events I've experienced up to the point of the Newborn War, so you could have realized it wasn't time yet to share our experiences here...maybe." She shrugged.

"Well, I would agree with you there, but you've put Edward in the same boat. Edward would have recognized you as well."

"No, Carlisle, he wouldn't have. His trauma before, during and after the change will cloud his human memories. I'm not expecting him to remember me at all."

"Humph, the way you two look at each other and you still think a few days burning will make him forget?" I was skeptical, if she had been mine, I would never forget her, human or otherwise.

"No, Carlisle, you mustn't underestimate what Edward will go through. He'll lose his entire family before he dies, all his friends after he dies and he'll have to suffer with a horrendously sensitive mind reading gift he'll be unable to understand or control for months after the change." She walked up to me and gently put her palm against my cheek, I tingled from her touch like always. "He'll only make it through all of that because of you, Carlisle. It won't be easy for either of you."

She was impossible to argue with, so I sighed, defeated once again. "Very well. Have it your way, Bella."

"MY WAY?" She yelled at me, now I was the one doing the flinching, "You cannot think for one instant that this is the way I _want_ it Carlisle Cullen! You think I want the man I love more than my own life to go through this? Do you think I enjoy watching you suffer while your soul mate endures domestic violence at the hands of that monster?"

She got up in my face as though I were not the man eating vampire I have the definite potential to be, "If there were any other way to ensure our future together, I would stomp on fate in a heartbeat, Cullen! A HEARTBEAT!" The waterworks were flowing freely now, I'd really stepped in the proverbial hornet's nest, "But I watched the 'Butterfly Effect' and I paid attention!"

"What..." I asked, "...is the butterfly effect?"

She looked at me confused, as she wiped the tears from her cheek. "Huh? Oh, uh? it's a sort of riddle." She hedged for a moment and then made a decision to continue, "Can the breeze from a butterfly's wing in Central Park, New York cause a hurricane off the coast of Japan?"

I frowned, didn't sound like a very good riddle to me.

She continued, "It means that the fate of our closed little ecosystem on this planet is a very delicate and unpredictable thing. So much so, that changing a grain of sand on the beach has an effect on the way things turn out in the future and no one can predict what that effect will be. In my reality, they made a movie based on this theory, and.. it wasn't pretty."

"A movie?"

"Oh, ah, a talkie." She smiled back at me sheepishly, "In my reality, they are much more engaging and much more prevalent. We treat our actors and actresses like royalty."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really and I feel like I've just carted a truckload of sand off that beach with you just now, OK?"

I laughed, "Don't worry, Bella. Your secrets are safe with me," she began to laugh with me and I hugged her chastely to my chest, "besides, who would ever believe me?"

* * *

BPOV

Edward was more adamant than ever about restraining ourselves until we were officially wed and I was at a loss as to how to encourage him to proceed further. I was starting to panic a little, time was running out. It was already January and the wedding date still hadn't even been discussed. Betsy was insistent on a huge affair and in the absence of a mother, she took me over like a hen does a chick. She fussed and primped and was in heaven talking about caterers and flowers. That evening, when it came to the invitations and setting the date, as much as I hated smashing her dreams, I had to put my foot down, "Um Betsy, I can't do all this."

"What dear?" Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean I.. I don't want a large wedding, please. I want a small, intimate gathering for the wedding as soon as possible."

"You?" she paused with a confused look on her face, which ever so slowly morphed into a huge smile, "Oh! _Oh_, my dearest, sweetest daughter!" She moved in to hug me tightly for longer than I was comfortable with, "Of course! No problem, of course. Don't you worry about a thing!"

"I'm not worried. Do you think we could do it here, say.. day after tomorrow?"

Her face showed nothing less than horror, "Day after..?"

"Yes, I thought just Carlisle, with you and Mr. Masen as witnesses before a Justice of the Peace..." her face fell from horror to sadness, "...or a minister if you like and can get one to agree on such short notice?"

Her face lit up again. "Father Winthrop would be delighted to do this with us, I'm sure.. are you baptized, Bella?"

Oh great. "Um, I have no idea." I smiled back at her.

"Oh my! We have so much to do! No time to waste!" with that she flew into a frenzy of activity leaving me with my thoughts on the divan. Whatever the reasons why Betsy thought she was making plans for a hasty wedding would be fine with me, they didn't have to know it was enough for Edward to know.

There was a slight problem however, the little matter of my mysterious origins would be difficult to solve on paper, I needed Carlisle's help. With a simple phone call, Betsy had an appointment for me to be baptized in the morning, and I insisted I could wear my tea dress for the wedding ceremony. I left Betsy with another big hug, she seemed happy and determined to make a mountain out of a molehill. I sighed, I had more important matters to discuss.

I found Edward upstairs in the study with his father. "Edward!" I called, he turned away from his Dad and his smile grew across his face at my approach.

"Bella!"

OK, I liked being a little dramatic, I skipped into his arms and planted a big kiss on him in front of his father who probably never in his life so much as ever considered a PDA with Betsy.

"I have to go sweetheart, give me a ride?"

Edward looked to his father who gave him a nod, "Of course."

Once we were in the car and safely out of ear shot I started to explain, "I hope you don't mind having the wedding on Wednesday?"

He looked over at me smiling, not even a surprised look on his face, "This Wednesday? As in, day after tomorrow, Wednesday?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"That would be wonderful, but however did you manage my mother?" He grinned.

"Well, I think she thinks what you thought.. at first anyway," he looked confused, so I quickly continued, "Only, I didn't set her straight... so she probably thinks I might be in the family way?"

He laughed, "Bella! Shame on you!"

I laughed with him, "I can't wait for much longer, Edward! Besides, the sooner we get this ceremony out of the way, the sooner we can work on not disappointing her!"

Edward was guffawing now, he reached over and pulled me close to him, sliding me across the bench seat by my waist. "I've never met a woman like you in my life, Bella Swan! I can't wait either, Wednesday is going to be perfect!" He hugged me tightly to his side and then had to remove his arm to negotiate the car. That was _waay_ easier than I expected!

When we pulled up to the curb at Carlisle's, I looked up into Edward's emerald green eyes, "I can't wait until I can wake up in the morning with your arms around me."

He leaned in to kiss my lips lightly, "I feel the same way. I want you to be the first person I see in the morning light and the last one I hold at night. I love you with all my heart and even Wednesday seems like a long time away, love!" His hands pulled me closer and moved across my back as his mouth covered mine and begged for access. I readily accepted him and the kiss deepened until Edward was all there was to me, the center of a world that was spinning too fast to pay attention to.

When he finally pulled away from me, we both sighed. He chuckled as he got out of the car and quickly came around to open my door. He took my hand to help me out and then planted a chaste kiss on the tip of my nose. "Say 'hi' to Carlisle for me!" I blushed and promised I would. I paused on the doorstep and turning, blew him a kiss.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	16. Heaven

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Heaven**

CPOV

My visits to Ottawa had become an exercise in self torture. To sit idly by and listen as Esme was emotionally beaten down by that brute whose crude tongue knew bounds determined only by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed that evening, was excruciating. But to witness the physical equivalent was beyond my self control. I had to leave. To my horror, I quickly realized that I hadn't left soon enough to escape the sounds emanating from their bedroom as the monster raped the object of my future affections.

Esme knew better than to fight him, and her lack of cooperation seemed to escape his notice, thank God. He'd returned from the war in Europe minus a leg but had obviously acquired a huge chip for his shoulder in its stead. He was otherwise unscathed and quite capable of causing incalculable damage to his legal wife. The happy smile she'd worn in his absence had disappeared. In its stead was a constant visible frown of worry and fear that morphed every once in a while into anguish or horror. Esme walked on eggshells in her own home, more often than not in vain. George's temper was fired easily and didn't require ignition in the form of alcohol, although he drank a lot and often.

Esme was in a living hell and I was powerless to free her. Watching required more strength of will than I possessed, so I had promised myself not to return. Yet, here I was running away again, like the coward I am from yet another scene of domestic violence ala Evanson. I hated myself for being so impotent, terrified to stop the sadistic demon that was George Evanson on alcohol. I was so selfishly afraid to interfere lest my own chance to be with Esme might be compromised. I argued with myself on a constant basis now, whether or not to stop the brutality, I supposed it would only be a matter of time before I killed the bastard. He had far more than earned my wrath by now, but Esme was still doting on him, making his excuses and waiting on him hand and foot. As long as she continued to endure him, I could not allow myself to be judge and juror. It must be her choice.

If I could cry I would have, but instead all my frustrations were poured into my feet and I ran through the wilderness between Ohio, Indiana and Illinois like the devil himself were at my heels. I arrived home earlier than anticipated and tried to calm myself with a pipe of tobacco and my journals. I was only slightly successful when I heard Bella return from her evening at the Masen's. I needed desperately to confide in her what I'd been through that evening. "Good evening, Bella. I'm in the study." I heard her footsteps head toward the stair case.

Finally, she peeped around the partially open door to the study, "Good evening, Carlisle." Her smile was enchanting as ever, "How are you doing tonight?"

I turned to face her, my expression must have indicated my distress because her expression fell from pleasantly thrilled, to excessively worried. "Not well."

"What's wrong?" She moved quickly to my side and placed her hand lightly on my shoulder.

"I've just returned from Ottawa, where Esme is living with her husband."

"Oh?"

"It's horrendous, Bella. I can't bear to watch the abuse he puts her through," my hand was pinching the bridge of my nose and my eyes were tightly closed as though I could somehow stave off the images that were burned into my brain.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. You mustn't think about that or go there anymore."

"How can I abandon her, Bella? How could anyone abandon someone to that kind of inhumane torture?" I opened my eyes, and Bella's worried expression peered fearlessly back into them.

"By knowing that she is strong enough to overcome it on her own," Bella's hand gently grasped mine away from my face, "...by giving her the opportunity to find her own strength through this very difficult human experience. I understand this is causing you an untold amount of anguish, Carlisle. But the Esme you will love has found her own courage and strength of character not despite what she endured as a human, but because of it. You cannot deny her this, Carlisle."

If I could have cried, I certainly would have at this point. I knew Bella was right, I didn't want to acknowledge it, but I didn't have to. Bella knew she was right without my input. I felt broken and for the very first time in my centuries of this immortal existence of mine, my body began to sob on its own. Before I realized what was happening, Bella was sitting in my lap, her arms around my shoulders, my forehead on her shoulder and my arms clinging to her desperately trying not to crush her, but wanting more than anything to keep her there while I cried shamelessly into her warm, comforting human body. I later became conscious of her soothing sounds and rocking motion when I began to come back to my senses. So closely mimicking a faintly familiar feeling of safety, a distant memory of my mother.. perhaps? How ironic the child I held in my lap was comforting me and not the other way around.

At any rate, Bella's wisdom saved me that night, from ruining the future family I longed for with all my existence. She finally fell asleep in my arms and I wanted nothing more than to keep her there as long as possible. Eventually, I had to take her upstairs to her room, but I relished every second she gave me her delicate, delightfully scented human body to cradle in my hard, cold arms. It was an inexplicable pleasure I'd never had before, and most likely would never encounter again. I stood there, watching over her, sleeping in her bed until she was almost awake once more.

* * *

As the sun began to filter over the rooftops, I headed down to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for her breakfast. I relished breathing in the cool morning air, it was going to be another chilly day today. I heard Bella stirring upstairs already. She was coming down the steps, I walked outside to pick up the morning newspaper before the sunlight prevented it. When I returned to the kitchen, she was fussing in the water closet.

"I have to go to church this afternoon, Carlisle," She whispered.

"Why?"

"I have to get baptized, but..." she hesitated and I waited, "I'm worried about the paperwork."

Ah, something I could actually do for her. "Nothing to worry about, sweetheart," I said as she came into the kitchen and I handed her the coffee cup I'd just poured out for her, "I took care of all that nonsense while I set up your trust fund."

She took the cup as she sighed with relief, "Oh Carlisle, thank you so very much!"

I smiled, "Nothing to it."

She took a seat at the kitchen table and looked at me through the hot steam rising over her coffee cup, "What are you doing, tomorrow afternoon?"

"Whatever you want me to do, my pet. Why do you ask?"

She cleared her throat and smiled widely at me, "Because I was hoping you'd have time to walk me down the aisle at Edward's wedding."

I sighed inside resigned - but outwardly, I forced myself to push forth a chuckle, "_Edward's_ Wedding?"

She giggled, "Well, it might be mine too. What do you say?"

I walked over to her and bent to place a chaste kiss on her head, "Name the time, my sweet, I'll be there with 'Bells' on!"

She groaned at my little nudge. "I'm not sure what time exactly, yet...I have to speak with the minister who is performing the baptism this afternoon. Carlisle..." she twisted in her seat to peer up at me with a worried look.

I raised my eyebrow encouragingly at her.

"The church is going to want a substantial donation to avoid the necessity of circumventing three months of bible school..." I grinned, "Don't they always?" I reached out to tap her nose lightly, "I should probably go with you to this baptism, eh?"

She smiled up at me, "Please?" she almost squeaked.

I marveled at the disappearance of the wise sage I had held in my arms just a few hours ago and the sudden emergence of the giddy school girl before me. Heavy sigh, "Of course dear, anything."

* * *

BPOV

Betsy was nothing if not thorough and popular. When we arrived at the Masen's house, the servants were bustling everywhere and I was dismayed to see the parked motorcars lining Michigan Avenue for as far as the eye could see. Carlisle looked at me, very concerned. He knew this was not what I would describe as an intimate affair.

"Deep breaths, Bella," Carlisle smiled encouragingly at me. "You look absolutely stunning, in fact I think you may be the only one breathing at this ceremony." He squeezed my hand, quickly got out of the taxi and opened my door.

Carlisle had insisted on getting me a white dress for the occasion. Now I was glad he had, it reminded me of my tea dress because it was sheer and gauzy. But it sported ruffled lace cap sleeves and tiny floor length pleats in lines that danced around my ankles in nearly transparent layers. The neckline dropped devilishly low but had an empire waistline that was elaborately embroidered. Carlisle had seen to it that I had a ridiculously expensive bouquet of out-of-season gardenias and stephanotis to keep my hands busy, bless him.

He practically lifted me out of the cab and I clung desperately to his arm as we walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Elizabeth stood there grinning widely at me, "Bella! You look absolutely beautiful!" She leaned into Carlisle to offer her cheek, which he dutifully pecked, then led me past her into the foyer.

"So, Betsy...having a party?" I asked sarcastically, "Because I know all the people who parked those cars out there couldn't possibly be coming to this _intimate_ little ceremony of ours, right?"

Elizabeth frowned at my sarcasm, "Now Bella dear, please don't be angry with me. It's just a few close friends who have known Edward since he was a baby. What kind of mother would I be if I allowed him to get married without letting them know?"

Carlisle patted my arm, "It's alright sweetheart, I'll hold you up until Edward can grab on to you." He turned to Elizabeth, "Are they ready for us?"

She gasped, "Oh! Yes, yes.. just let me, here," she began pulling Carlisle by his hand to the back door that led to the garden, "Just stay right here until you hear the music."

I must have turned three shades red, as I heard my own voice squeak, "Music?"

"Shh, it'll be over before you know it!" Carlisle whispered. As though proving his point, Elizabeth disappeared and violins began to play. The door opened and I was taken aback at the sight of the Masen's backyard transformed into a fairy tale's wedding garden.

I must have bolted because I could feel Carlisle struggle with me a bit, "Steady, girl. There's a few stair steps to go down here." He did practically carry me down them, I clung to his arm for dear life. It seemed to me that an ocean of eyes were upon us as I stumbled against Carlisle, trying desperately to put one foot in front of the other without landing on my face or twisting an ankle.

I looked up and saw an arbor of roses, redder than any flowers I'd ever seen before, twisted inexorably through the fine mesh of the arch. Once we passed through it, I saw Edward's face... and was instantly mesmerized. His emerald eyes glowed and his crooked smile captivated me as always and suddenly, I couldn't see anything else. It seemed to me as though I must have floated into his arms.

The unrehearsed ceremony was a blur, Edward was all I could see. He chuckled at me when I needed prompting, but eventually, I managed to get out all the right answers. Then, with our wedding rings and vows exchanged, he pulled me to him and gave me a huge, sloppy kiss that almost lasted longer than the applause from our overly large audience. He slipped his arm around my waist and guided me down the aisle once more, hustling me into the house and into the dining room where the paperwork waited to be signed. The minister behind us watched us diligently and carefully notarized our signatures. Then, gathering up the papers, he shook Edward's hand, bowed to me wishing us all the best and grabbed his hat as Betsy appeared to escort him to the front door.

"Hungry?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head, "My stomach is full of butterflies, I don't think I can eat a thing."

His expression fell, "Don't let my mother hear you say that," he whispered, "try to at least pretend you have an appetite."

I stood up on my toes and put my lips as close to his ears as I could, "I really don't think that's necessary.. because she might think I have a touch of morning sickness." I smiled back at him deviously as I pulled him out to the parlor by his extended hand. I noticed there were no friends Edward's age in this crowd, as Betsy had promised, these folks were their generation and all fully aware of the most likely reason for the hasty ceremony.

Everyone was smiling, OK, some of the men were leering...but most of the expressions were sympathetic. Suddenly a wedding cake appeared and champagne glasses were being circulated, Mr. Masen proposed a toast to which everyone enthusiastically joined in. I was introduced and passed around to more people than I could possibly hope to remember. I was looking for a refuge in Edward, but what I found was Carlisle. He smiled at me from a dark corner and I made a beeline for him.

He welcomed me with open arms and kissed my forehead in a fatherly manner, "Hello, Mrs. Masen. You are a vision!"

I did feel like I might be sparkling a bit myself, "Oh Carlisle, thank you!"

He hugged me tightly, "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It isn't over yet."

He whispered into my ear, "Almost, I can hear Edward fidgeting with the hotel room keys talking to his father about their arrangements for your wedding night," he frowned, "Apparently, you'll be living in Edward's room upstairs until he can qualify for a decent college and find a job, preferably a scholarship."

"It's alright, Carlisle, I have a job. Edward doesn't have to work," I looked hopefully into his eyes, "right?"

He beamed back at me in response, "I was so hoping you wouldn't abandon me now that you're a married lady."

I laughed at him, "Never! You wouldn't even be able to find your notes without me, would you?"

"In truth, I have become very dependent upon you my dear. I am greatly relieved to learn that I will not be long on my own in the laboratory." His weight shifted and I saw Edward approaching us. "Edward, you lucky son of a gun!"

His grin widened when he saw me and I fell into Edward's arms once more, "That I am, Carlisle!" I felt the slight pressure of his lips on the top of my head. I saw Carlisle nod at Edward and then retreat as I turned in his embrace, "We should get going, Love."

I'd never heard words any sweeter, "Mmm," I leaned forward to tickle his lips with mine, "I'm ready!" I whispered against his mouth enthusiastically. Apparently, our bags were already in the car waiting out front, but we had to inform Betsy we were taking our leave and that meant a run through the rice. It wasn't so bad, Edward was quick with the car door and we were on our way to the LaSalle Hotel, when the nervous virgin in me, kicked my stomach.

"So, what's the plan, husband?"

Edward chuckled a little, "Nothing elaborate, wife. Just one night at the LaSalle, then a short drive to a lakeside cabin in upstate Wisconsin for a couple weeksss..." Edward hissed, looking over at me from behind the wheel, "How does that sound?"

"Just you and me?" He nodded smiling, as I paused for his confirmation, "Wonderful!" This is what I'd wanted for so long, my wedding night with Edward - so why was my stomach doing double back flips and somersaults...Nerves?

We pulled into the LaSalle and Edward adeptly took care of the bellhop. Signing in as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen gave me a smile, but he paused at the open door to our room. He stopped me from going in, "Oh no you don't, Mrs. Masen!" He laughed and bent down to grab me behind my knees and easily lifted me into his arms. He kicked the door closed once we were over the threshold and gingerly walked over to the bed and plopped me down on it.

Kicking off his shoes, he joined me on top of the bedspread, kissing me as he struggled to shed his jacket. I couldn't help myself, I was laughing out loud while he fairly attacked me. When he pulled back to look at me with a straight face, I sobered up, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Just what do you find so amusing, Mrs. Masen?"

I straightened my demeanor, "ah, um..." I watched as his straight face twitched with the smile he couldn't hide for very long, "oooh, you're terrible Mr. Masen!" I pulled his face down to mine to plant a kiss on his lips, "you're teasing me!"

His laughter bubbled up uncontrollably as his arms encircled me and hugged me tightly to him. "Indeed I am, my darling!" His laughter was like a tonic that soon had me giggling along with him, "Are you happy, Bella?"

I smiled widely back at him, "The only way you could make me happier is to get rid of all these clothes we have between us!"

"Your wish is my command, my darling!" with that Edward stood and began to strip out of his clothing without ceremony. Once he was down to his underwear, he pulled me up off the bed and twirled me around to undo my dress and slide it down my arms and onto the floor. I quickly bent down to retrieve it and felt an unexpected nudge on my backside when Edward grabbed my hips.

"OH!" I stood up quickly, startled, but before I could turn around, Edward pulled me tightly against himself by my waist.

He laughed, "Can you tell how much I want you, Love?" He bent to lay soft kisses on my neck and shoulder.

Startled no longer, I leaned into him pressing his engorged length tightly against his lower abdomen with my backside. "Mm, hm," I reached over my head to wrap my hands around the back of his neck, while I wiggled against him. "But I think you still have some work to do here."

He reached around to cup my breast still covered by my petticoat and chamois. "Indeed I do, wife." His hands stroked the length of my ribcage and torso, traveling down my hips and legs until he grabbed the hemline of the petticoat and pulled it up over my head, tossing it into the chair where I'd laid the dress. Then his fingers slipped under the garter belt to undo the hooks and pulled it down with my panties and stockings still attached, to my ankles. He gently lifted one foot and then the other, pulling off the shoe and delicate stocking fabric on each.

Then he stood and turned me to face him. "You are beautiful, so much more than I'd ever dreamed," he whispered in awe as he twirled me around admiring my birthday suit.

I smiled, facing him at last and ran my hands over his muscular chest, tracing his stunningly gorgeous, athletic body with my fingers. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome," I grinned up at him, marveling at his warm, pink skin.

He attacked my mouth with his and we pressed our bodies tightly together, in my wanton state, I may have moaned, "Please, Edward..."

He pushed us down on the bed behind me and kicked off his boxers. My hands roamed all over him until I found his impressive erection. Then I stroked him lightly until he broke our kiss and grabbed my hand away, "Please, Bella... I can't," then he covered my mouth with his, and secured both my wrists over my head into the pillows with one hand while he stroked my heated core with the head of his penis.

I bucked my hips up toward him as he aligned himself with my hot, wet, hole. I think I might have hissed a little when he entered me, slowly, deliberately pushing inch by inch into my aching core. "Are you alright, love?"

_Alright_? Oh. My. GOD! But I managed to mumble,"Oh, you feel so wonderful!"

"Mm," was all he said as he continued to press onward, excruciatingly slow until I felt a tight, pressing sensation, then a sting. I must have flinched. "Bella?"

"Just stay there for a moment, please don't move," I waited for the pain to subside, it wasn't long before my want outweighed the ache. I began to move again, "It's fine," I whispered into his ear.

Gently, he began to move once more, sliding easily within me. "Oh Bella, you feel so, so incredible..." he kissed my ear, then nuzzled my neck as he continued to move carefully back and forth.

I matched his movements and urged him to pick up his pace, "I need... more, harder," I gasped. I'd never felt so alive as every nerve in my body hummed, then sung, then screamed in tightly wound desperation until I felt myself begin to come apart beneath Edward's movements. "Don't stop!" I breathed as he complied, until my body stilled beneath him.

He took my breath away with a deep kiss and then propped himself up on one elbow and grabbed my leg with his other hand. Slinging my foot over his shoulder, he pushed my knee back against my chest to watch himself sliding in and out of me. "Oh my God, Bella, you are... bleeding." he looked up at me with awe as my body trembled. Then he looked back down again, "We are beautiful my love, I didn't know..." he let go of my leg and brought his mouth back to mine for another deep kiss. He whispered into my ear, "I didn't know how wonderful you would feel to me," he breathed heavily, "I love you more than words can say."

With that, I felt his release shoot into me and even as his body continued to come apart he reached between us and forced me into another orgasm with him. Truly, this must be heaven.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	17. Deciding Home

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Deciding Home**

CPOV

The days without Bella seemed to drag on ad infinitum. How was it even possible that a centuries old vampire could become so dependent on one shy little human girl in the course of a few weeks? I chastised myself, but it was no use. There was no joy in this house when she was not in it and leaving it brought only the pain I could not face in Ottawa. My usual retreat from boredom, the hospital, was no longer an option as they were not expecting me back any time soon, there was nowhere for me to turn.

I knew the only place I could bury myself was in this basement, but it was just as difficult to get away from her down there. She'd completely transformed the lab into a well organized machine, but she was the grease that made it function properly. I was only a cog, hiccupping along without her. My depression deepened thinking about the impossible choice that loomed before me until I sat motionless as the pathetic undead thing that I am, contemplating existence without her. My Bella, gone into the arms of another man, no, a kid really. Face it, Carlisle, he's what she wants, not you. Give it a rest, old boy, your reward is in Ottawa being forged by the fires of hell, at this very moment no doubt. Bella was never for you, I told myself, over and over and over again. But somehow the message wouldn't sink into my thick marble skull. I just couldn't reconcile Bella's goodness and wisdom in the hands of a reckless teenager who had no clue what a unique and priceless treasure was being bestowed upon him.

Still, he was a human. I desperately wanted that for Bella, the possibilities of a future that I could never give her. A happy human family, the joys of raising their children and growing old together. She deserved no less. My mind pictured her cradling her first born, nursing the babe in a rocking chair. I could easily see her baking cookies in a kitchen while a toddler eagerly did his best to help, watching her cry as she says goodbye to her first born on his first day of school. I imagined her husband's efforts to teach the child how to swing a bat in the front yard while she casually watches from the porch swing. She attends, piano recitals, baseball games, high school graduations.. grey hair and glasses.. STOP!

I'd lost track of time. How long had I been sitting in this dank, dark basement? This research was pointless.. I wasn't going to be able to stop this pandemic, Bella had been quite clear on that point. But, maybe I could stem the tide for future calamities like this one.. _Get to work, Carlisle_!

I found it impossible to concentrate while Bella was off enjoying her honeymoon with the boy. She needed to be here so I wouldn't have to worry about cataloging my results, or finding those maturing cultures or interrupting my observations to get a new notepad... I was pathetic. How had I ever managed before Bella? This wasn't going to work.

I chastised myself for even thinking about it. Was I really desperate enough to stalk the poor child on her honeymoon no less? Hell, what was the use of being a vampire if I didn't use my talents? Then again, how low was I willing to go? Sniff?

A singular scent drifted into the basement invading my consciousness and announcing the fact that another vampire was in my immediate vicinity. I didn't recognize him, he carried no other scent with him. A rogue nomad? I didn't want a confrontation inside my home. Fortunately, it was dark outside. Moving at vampire speed, I quickly locked up the lab and moved to the front yard only slowing to human speed upon opening the front door, just in case we were observed.

He was nowhere in sight, so I followed his trail to the next door neighbors' house. The smell of fresh blood already hung in the air as I scaled the siding to a darkened window on the second floor, that had been left open to catch the cool night air. It turned out to be the master bedroom, the corpse of Mrs. Dusseldorf was still tucked between the now bloodied sheets in a sick semblance of sleep. I listened carefully and picked up the sounds of a heartbeat struggling to maintain its pace. I flew through the house to find its owner in the dining room below. Ironic, I thought, as she was now dinner, her limp body clutched tightly to the chest of an angry vampire.

I was too late, Eugenia was already bitten. But the vampire I'd startled was more than willing to discard her in anticipation of a challenge over his kill. Dropping her unceremoniously to the floor he turned on me with a sneer on his face. His feeding frenzy had blackened his eyes and any remnant of rational thought had obviously been eliminated. "MINE!" He snarled.

"Fine." I said as I held up my hands in supplication. I started to back up, but I should have known better, the beast wanted a fight. My instincts started to kick into overdrive as I assessed my adversary. He wasn't newborn, but he was definitely feral. No trace of human culture in his ill-fitting clothing remnants, collected trophies no doubt, from previous kills. Despite my obvious acquiescence, he sprang at me knocking us through the wall into the adjacent room, a kitchen, judging by the feel of the cast iron stove on my back.

I wedged my foot up against his chest and pushed hard, sending him flying back towards the dining room from whence we'd just come. He seemed startled and I wondered if he'd ever fought another vampire before. I smelled the sulphur and grabbed the box of matches always kept close to this appliance for convenience. I quickly turned the knobs and held up a match, counting on the beast to understand the potential danger I held in my hands.

He paused to assess the situation and sneered at me once more. It was enough, he turned, threw his helpless prey over his shoulder and jumping through the window, took off into the night. The gas continued hissing into the kitchen, I went down to the basement and found some kerosene. After stoking the furnace, I laid a fuse of sorts up the stairs to the kitchen. I carefully positioned Mrs. Dusseldorf near the stove before I tossed the lit matchbox through the open basement window, aiming for my kerosene trail. I raced back to my own house faster than a human eye could follow and donned my pajamas and smoking jacket. Then went down to watch from my library window as the blaze grew. I held my breath hopeful it would go unnoticed until the fuse did its job.

The lights in the house across the street went on, but I didn't move. The front door opened and I heard the panicked yells of the man staring out from it, alerting the neighborhood of the danger just as the kitchen finally exploded. It was a satisfactory display and I felt certain it would be sufficient to destroy all evidence of the body. I heard the sirens of the firehouse go off and the clang of the fire truck drawing near. The neighbors all woke and stood on the street to watch the fiery display as the house collapsed in front of them. The firemen were naturally too late to save it but their vigilance no doubt spared the rest of the neighborhood.

I stood there in my study until dawn, praying for the two lost souls of my neighbors as well as praising the merciful Almighty God that Bella and her sinfully delicious scent were safely out of town.

* * *

BPOV

I'd honestly never been happier in my life. Edward was kind, attentive, thoughtful and human. Sex with him exceeded every expectation or dream I'd ever had. We threw caution to the wind and indulged ourselves, staying in bed for days at a time, getting up only for haphazard meals and bathroom regimens. We'd arrived at our cabin under cover of darkness, so I didn't even really know what it looked like... and I honestly didn't care. The bed was clean, large and comfortable.. that was all I needed.

I'd been amazed at how much he'd planned in such a very short time. The hotel honeymoon suite had catered to our every need [clean linens and periodic room service]. The long drive north along the coast in the car had been fun as we stopped often by Lake Michigan to picnic or swim. When we arrived, the cabin had been stocked with flowers and food. Edward had been wonderful and that crooked smile of his never seemed to dim [except in the overwhelming throes of passion and then only briefly].

The need to have him inside of me as much as possible was only exceeded briefly by the desire to take care of the necessary human functions, which now claimed Edward's body as well. I was constantly amazed and delighted by Edward's humanity. The way his body melded with mine was incomprehensible, but the soft, warmth of his skin and the musky scent of him, was... wow, intoxicating.

Our fifth day staying in, we lay in each others arms, under the sheets, our bodies still connected when Edward whispered, "Bella?"

"Umm?"

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I honestly don't know if it's worth it."

He chuckled as if he knew what I was about to say, "If what is worth what, love?"

I wiggled slightly against him, "If dinner out is worth moving from this spot." I mumbled against his chest.

My cheek bounced up and down against his body as he laughed, but he soon gathered me closer to himself and spoke again. "We'll have to learn how to separate sometime love," he whispered against my temple.

I sighed, "I know you're right, but that doesn't have to be tonight, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." He agreed, "I'm perfectly happy to spend our entire honeymoon buried in you, if that's what you'd like."

"Honestly?" I turned to look nose to nose into his emerald eyes, resting my chin on his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Honestly."

"Good, because I'm sure we have enough food in that refrigerator to last us another month!" I pecked his lips with mine briefly, "I'd hate to have to let any more of it go to waste than absolutely necessary." I wiggled my hips a bit and realized lil' Eddie was getting excited again. "Are you hungry?"

"Only for you, love." He rolled us over until he hovered above me once more and kissed me deeply. His hips moved sensuously with mine until not-so-lil' Eddie was at full attention. "We should talk though, about your expectations and mine once we leave here."

I may have grunted. But, my brain wasn't actually fully functional at the moment, so I wasn't absolutely certain of what Edward was getting at. I lifted my hips and then retreated once, feeling the friction of our union resonate between us.

Edward smoothed the hair back off my forehead as his hips remained stationary, "It's important to me that we agree on where we're going when we leave here."

My hands were roaming his back, "Leave here?" I breathed against his neck, nuzzling my nose and lips against his warm skin there.

Edward backed up and used his hands to point my head at his. "Bella? What do you want, love?"

I didn't hesitate, "I want your baby."

His mouth attacked mine, kissing me deeply, his tongue rubbed mine in sync with the motion of his hips against me. I felt every nerve ending in my body fire up and sparkle at his command. But, then he suddenly stopped stone still and retreated from me. I groaned loudly, "Edward... don't stop!"

He reached over and pulled me onto his lap, impaling me as I straddled him. He was sitting up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "I want our baby, too sweetheart," he whispered, "so very, very much. What else?" His arms encircled me and I laid my head against his shoulder, while he continued to fill me with his very prominent erection.

"I want you."

He groaned now, "Obviously we have that in common, love."

"I mean always. I want you to want me like this always and I want to make as many babies with you as we can."

He laughed, "What? No factory positions or graduate schools?"

"No. Not in the foreseeable future. I want to stay home barefoot and pregnant. Besides that, I want to do whatever else makes and keeps you happy." I lifted my head from his shoulder to peer once more into the intelligent eyes of my lover, "What will make you happy besides a bevy of babies Edward?"

"You make me happy, love." As if to punctuate the statement, lil' Eddie gave me a nudging salute as Edward continued, "But to be honest, I would also love to study music, eventually."

"Then that's what I want you to do.. what do you mean, eventually?"

"Mom and Dad have offered us a roof over our heads for now, Bella. But honestly, with the way things sit between me and my Dad right now, I'm not really sure that's the best idea for us. I can't stay there and go against his wishes with my course of studies."

"We could find a house to rent in Madison while you finish applying for colleges.." I offered tentatively, "..or we could ask Carlisle how he would feel about us staying with him?" Edward frowned at me so I continued, "Honestly? I'm feeling sort of bad about deserting the lab and him in the middle of his research." I shifted my weight against his groin. While he groaned I went on, "Plus his house is so huge, we could have the entire third floor to ourselves if we wanted to."

"How do you think Carlisle would feel about that?"

"To tell the truth? I think Carlisle is terribly lonely and would love to have us stay with him... I just don't think he's ever even considered the possibility of us wanting to. If you think you can put up with his... eccentricities, we should ask him."

"Eccentricities?"

I nodded while I thought about what to say, "He works best at night and doesn't really eat or sleep much."

Edward didn't say anything but looked at me with a raised eyebrow that entreated me to continue, "Plus, you know he smokes a pipe. But, he's very focused on his work, Edward. He corresponds with some of the greatest medical minds on the planet and his research is very important right now."

"Ah, the influenza?"

"Yes, and his work on diseases of the blood. Carlisle thinks it could very well spread throughout the US. He's truly worried."

Edward nodded seriously considering this new option. "You really think he'd welcome us, temporarily of course?"

I smiled at him, "I really do. But what would be the harm if he decided to say no? We would just go house hunting a bit sooner. He's certainly given us the financial means to do whatever we'd like."

Edward snorted, "I don't like the idea of relying on your money to support us. I'd planned to get a job as soon as possible."

I wiggled a bit, "As equal partners, I think we should take turns at the financial helm and I see no reason why I shouldn't be the first captain on deck!" I tweaked his nose playfully.

"Oh, you do.. do you?" He grinned as lil' Eddie began nudging me with a rhythm.

I used my knees to lift my hips slightly and then sink slowly down to his lap again, "Indeed, Mr. Masen. Besides, another job in addition to college applications is going to severely cut into my bedtime stories!" I continued to slowly rise and fall on not-so-lil' Eddie.

"Continue to do that, Mrs. Masen and I'll tell you any story you'd like to hear!" He laughed as he grabbed me close and rolled us over on my back so that he hovered above me once more. He slowly lowered himself until his full weight rested against me, effectively immobilizing me as he kissed me deeply and entangled his fingers in my hair, sending that wild electrical connection through me at lightning speed. When he retreated, he was panting, "Alright, love. We'll ask Carlisle and see what he says. But either way, I'm getting a job as soon as I can find something." With that, I nodded agreement and lost myself in him once again.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	18. Renovations

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Renovations**

CPOV

The fire had burned the Dusseldorf house very thoroughly to the ground leaving little but a skeleton of its former self as evidence of the once proud Victorian abode. I expected the police would be interviewing the entire neighborhood in an attempt to determine what had happened. But in the end I had little doubt they would decide it was a kitchen accident. Those gas burning stoves were very dangerous.

My mood had vastly improved ever since I'd received a phone call from Bella and Edward. I was, of course, delighted she'd convinced him to live here with us...me. I wasn't certain how Masen Sr. would be taking that news, but I was sure the Mrs. would make his life hell [for a while at least] for causing the rift between them. I decided to make a few improvements on the third floor to accommodate the newlyweds. I knew a guy who knew a guy that owned a construction firm. They assured me the project could be completed within my time frame and to my surprise, they were already near completion. Amazing what the right amount of cash and connections could do.

It was with great pleasure that I extended our subscription to the ice and coal delivery people. In contrast to the previous few days, time seemed to fly by after the revelation that she would be returning shortly. The ice box was fully stocked and I'd hired a temporary staff to attend to the newly weds. There was so much to do to prepare, I was a positively ridiculous excuse for a vampire! Unable to decide what else I could do to make the house more inviting to them, I settled down to wait.

And wait I did, in my study, without moving but listening intently for three hours, fifty six minutes and 29 seconds until - I thought I heard her! The heartbeat had picked up an echo, but it was still unmistakable, it was definitely my Bella! She was just coming into my range of hearing, her rhythm was still very faint, but definitely steady. She must be in Edward's automobile, it was the most overriding sound I had to penetrate. I continued to wait as I monitored her progress. To my delight she was coming steadily closer, until it took all my patience to stay in the study as she approached the front door and dropped the door knocker. Even then, I listened as Sally answered the door and escorted them up the stairs as I'd instructed.

"Carlisle?" Her dulcet tones soothed something that had been strung too tightly in my chest and I turned to smile at them, "Welcome home children!" I stood to close the distance between us as Bella ran into my chest and flung her arms around my neck. _Sweet Jesus! Thank you!_ I carefully hugged her delicate frame with affection while I acknowledged her new husband. "Please come in, Edward! Have a seat," I looked to the maid, "Sally, would you please bring the afternoon tea up here?"

Bella laughed, and her gaiety infected me immediately, "Carlisle! Afternoon tea? Have you transported us back to London?"

I smiled back at her and answered her in my deepest British accent, "You can take the man out of England, but you can never take England out of the man, my dear. Besides, I've instructed our new staff to cater to your every whim and I want them to practice the art as often as possible!"

"Whoa! Carlisle!" Edward said in surprise as his arm encircled his new bride to bring her down on the love seat beside him, "I had no idea you were British!"

"Actually, I haven't been there in a very long time and I am officially a US citizen now." I stated factually in my most proper Chicago accent.

Bella giggled as she snuggled with Edward in front of me, "Carlisle is a true linguistic genius, Edward as you might be able to tell. He also speaks a number of foreign languages, fluently," she smirked and then had the cheek to wink at me.

"Really?" Edward smiled at me, "What other languages do you speak, Carlisle?"

I cleared my throat as I frowned at Bella, "Perhaps you should ask your bride, since she seems to be so well versed on my accomplishments."

"Oh no need to be so shy, Carlisle. I've often bragged on you to Edward in your absence, so he's used to it!" She giggled as she turned to Edward, "He also speaks excellent Italian, French, Portuguese and German... but I'm certain there are other languages he's familiar with, I just haven't heard him use them yet."

"How is it you've come to know so many languages, Carlisle? What brought you to the US?" Edward asked as Sally reappeared with a heavily laden tray.

I smiled, realizing this was Bella's way of informing me that she had not made Edward privy to my secret nature, "I had the good fortune to grow up in a heavily traveled city with a family who had the means to educate me well, Edward. Which by the way, leads me to inquire, have you decided what course of study you will pursue yet?"

Edward grinned back at me, he was a handsome devil alright, no secret what Bella saw in him at all."I thought our choice to stay under your roof instead of my father's might have clued you in." He hesitated briefly and then turned to look at Bella and smiled, "I plan to study music, Carlisle. My father is less than pleased as you might imagine."

"Any particular college?"

"I sent out applications to Cornell, UW at Madison and the Institute of Musical Art in New York, so far." Edward said off handedly as he scarfed the carefully carved canapes Sally had set before us.

"That's quite a mix!" I scoffed.

"Well, I'd like to keep our options open as long as possible."

"In deference to your Dad?" I questioned.

"In deference to my wife, actually. Bella has expressed an interest in possibly attending classes as well."

"Bella? I didn't know you had aspirations of entering college! Do you have an idea of what you'd like to study?"

Her face turned scarlet as our eyes were trained on hers but she managed to speak with eloquence, "I do. But I've only recently begun to consider it a possibility because of the insistence of my husband!"

I turned to Edward, my eyebrow raised and the obvious question on my lips.

"Medicine." Bella said flatly, "If I can make it through all the chemistry I'll need to qualify."

I think the sun just came out and started beaming its rays through my soul. "Why, that's.. that's ..." I gasped so surprised and flattered.

"Lame, I kn.."

"WONDERFUL." I finally managed to finish.

"Carlisle?"

A sudden change of tone in Bella's voice pulled me out of my private fantasy, "Hm?"

"What happened next door? Are the Dusseldorfs alright?" Her concern seemed less than I might have ordinarily expected from her.

"Ah. Sadly, no. An accidental gas explosion I believe. Tragic."

"That's awful." Edward piped in around a mouth full of food. He took a sip of tea and then turned to Bella whose eyes were pointed at the floor but decidedly glazed over and deep in thought. "Did you know them sweetheart?"

"Hm? Oh, ah only barely, I met with Eugenia and her mother twice. Carlisle was more closely acquainted with them than I." Bella seemed to change directions in her thoughts as she turned back to me, "Carlisle, what's going on upstairs? Does it have anything to do with the fire?"

"Oh, ah no, not at all. I just thought it would be a good idea to update the decor since I found out that you two would be staying with me. They should be done and out of our way shortly, I believe."

"You didn't need to go to any trouble for us, Carlisle." Edward's tone was decidedly taciturn and I could see he was already debating the wisdom of staying here.

"Not at all Edward, a home owner needs to stay on top of these things if they don't want their property to lose its value. Besides, I've been meaning to take care of this for awhile now."

"Take care of what, Carlisle?" Bella, always with the honest wide eyes...

"The plumbing, dear."

Her eyes sparkled with speculation, "I love you as much as any daughter ever could love her father! You're the most thoughtful person in the world and I'm so fortunate to know you." She turned to her new husband, "Edward, why don't you go upstairs and see what mischief Carlisle has been up to in our absence?"

He frowned at her and then looked at me suspiciously, "I hope you didn't go overboard, Carlisle." With that he stood up and kissed his wife's forehead before sprinting out the door and up the stairs.

Once he was out the door, we slowly stood to follow him at our leisure. I decided it was time to let her know, "Bella..."

"I promise that you will come to appreciate Edward as a son, Carlisle. He's going to challenge you, and irritate you, and nearly drive you mad - but I promise that he will be worth all of it. You told me so," she whispered as she moved to take my arm.

I grinned at the thought of young Edward challenging me, as I turned to face her and take her shoulders into my hands, "Bella.. "

She smiled at me as she continued almost lost in her thoughts, "I just haven't had the courage to tell him about you. Anyway, I wasn't sure you would want him to know yet, it really isn't my secret to tell. So, I thought it would be better for you to decide when or if..."

I cleared my throat, "Bella, shh. Hold on a minute sweetheart, I have something to tell you." She stopped speaking almost holding her breath, while I hugged her tightly and whispered so closely into her ear that my lips brushed her skin lightly, "I'm holding two heartbeats right now." I let her pull back a bit to look up at me once more, a bit of bewilderment in her eyes, so I decided to be perfectly blunt..."You're pregnant beautiful!"

* * *

BPOV

The most beautiful words ever spoken to me, aside from Edward's wedding vows were Carlisle's just now. "I'm pregnant? Really?"

He smiled back at me widely, "Really."

I pushed back into his arms, hugging his hard body as tightly as I could manage, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_"

He started laughing and returned my hug, "I'm not sure _I'm_ the one you should be thanking right now!"

"Oh Carlisle, I'm an absolutely terrible person to be so happy in the midst of all this tragedy," I looked up at him as his face crumpled, "The Dusseldorfs, your Esme, the flu...oh I must be a sight!" I touched my face which was hot and wet from tears of joy. I was certain I looked awful, but I wasn't at all certain that was what had caused Carlisle's pain. Despite it all, I was pleased as punch that Carlisle's reaction to us moving in on him was so positive. He'd always been the perfect host, and savior for me. I was thrilled that he was able to extend that courtesy to Edward now, as well. I shouldn't really have been all that surprised. After all I, better than anyone, knew they would be besties.

The sounds of construction had ceased when we arrived on the third floor landing. Through my open bedroom door, we watched two men busily cleaning out work supplies and dust from a newly installed door in my bedroom's interior wall. "Hello." I said to them.

They dipped their heads quickly and one said "Ma'am" as they pushed past us with their arms loaded. I cautiously approached Edward through the new opening and giggled uncontrollably as we watched the third man finishing up the grout work on a beautifully tiled brand new bathroom, complete with a newly styled porcelain tub and shower. I noticed another door next to the bathroom in the same wall and left Edward's side to explore it.

I felt like Alice in Wonderland when it opened to reveal a spacious walk-in closet. I turned to look at my bedroom again, expecting it to look smaller and was confused. It actually appeared to be larger than before. It took me a while to understand that what used to be another bedroom adjacent to mine had been transformed to accommodate us.

I took a moment to look out the window only to be reminded of the burnt out hulk of Victoria's house next door. It had startled us as we'd approached the brownstone by car, looking like a naked skeleton. I'd never been so relieved to see Carlisle's place in tact and untouched... but I couldn't help the suspicions I harbored. It was totally unfair of me, given that Carlisle had no inkling of who Eugenia was or would be and yet, I wondered if he sensed that she was a threat after all? At any rate, I tried not to focus on that despite Edward's obvious curiosity. True, it's not the most common thing to come home to, finding your neighbor's house devastated. At least everyone else on the block seemed no worse for wear.

I couldn't be more pleased that we would not have to share a roof with Edward Sr. I did empathize with him and understood that he only had Edward's best interests in mind, but I couldn't tolerate his lack of faith in his own son's choices. I'd expected more support from Betsy as well. So, I was more than touched by Carlisle's generosity once again. The tears began to form in my eyes just as I felt Edward sneak his arms around my waist.

"Bella?"

"Look what he's done for us, Edward!" I sniffed as I hugged him tightly. When I saw Carlisle appear behind Edward, I turned him loose and approached the grinning vampire. "It's absolutely beautiful!" I slowly ran my hands up his shoulders to embrace his cheeks with my palms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," and with that, I planted a chaste kiss firmly as I could on his lips. I beamed back at his astonished expression.

No one spoke as Edward surveyed the newly constructed site. Finally, it was Carlisle who cleared his throat. "I've actually been meaning to do this renovation for some time..." he grinned.

I winked at him, "Of course you have. This is just perfect timing for us!" I leaned forward quickly once more to kiss the tip of his nose and then turned back to Edward who went back to inspecting the grout work the last man was just finishing up.

The workman took notice of Edward and stood up, "You'll need to let it cure for a couple of days, sir before using the shower."

"Of course, thank you we will." Edward smiled back at him as he turned to gather his tools.

I was still marveling at the modern facilities, they could have been in my home back at forks and I wouldn't have noticed any difference. Carlisle was a wonder, I don't think we could have installed a bathroom in three times the number of days he'd had to get them to complete this job. I felt truly spoiled and loved. The mere memory of Forks sent a slight chill down my spine.

"I'm going downstairs to get our things, I'll be right back love." With a quick kiss on my cheek and a nod to everyone else, Edward took off down the staircase.

Carlisle and I watched him sprint downstairs for a moment before I spoke, "I've missed you, Carlisle."

He snickered and raised his eyebrow at me, "You missed me on your honeymoon fair Bella?"

I smiled, "Don't mock me old man! You know what I'm talking about. How is the research going?"

He sighed briefly, "We need to talk, but not now. Sally is already setting the dining room table and Sarah is making a wonderful dinner to celebrate your return." He slipped his arm around my shoulder and guided me out of the room towards the study.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be hiring a staff?"

"They're only part time, not live in and I didn't want you and Edward to be bothered by the mundane chores Betsy would have managed for you, had you decided to stay with them."

"This is all so overwhelmingly kind of you, and totally unnecessary. I'm perfectly capable of managing the household as well as the laboratory," I may have whined a bit.

"Nonsense, you're a married lady... and you're pregnant, you'll have to forego the heavy household chores for awhile and give your baby a chance."

"Oh." I hadn't thought of that, and Carlisle was in total 'doctor' mode now.

"The honeymoon was a total success, I take it?"

My cheeks were flaming, "More than!"

"Were there any problems with the consummation?"

"CARLISLE!" I shouted at him for the very first time, ever.

He grinned and held his palms up to me in supplication. "Just trying to be helpful! I am your doctor too, you know."

Edward was coming up the stairs loaded with suitcases, "What?" he asked, looking back and forth between my scarlet face and Carlisle's grin.

"Here, let me help you with some of that," Carlisle offered Edward, no doubt as an excuse to end our topic of conversation.

* * *

Dinner was superb and Edward had quite an appetite. I don't think he'd eaten this much the entire time we'd been gone. I'd almost forgotten he was a growing boy! Carlisle played slight of hand with the sparse portions of food on his plate and I found myself eager to eat his portion as well as my own.

"So how did you like Northern Wisconsin?" Carlisle asked no one in particular.

I giggled and Edward winked at me, "Um, we still don't know."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, we arrived at our cabin after dusk and um...never went out of our room."

Carlisle laughed, "Ah, the joys of newly discovered conjugal pleasures!" Carlisle winked at me and cleared his throat, "Edward, Bella tells me she's hoping for a new addition soon."

"We both are sir," Edward smiled warmly at me and took my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

I took the hint, "Actually, Edward..." He turned to me and I grinned, "It is early, but after talking with Carlisle, I'm fairly certain that we're pregnant."

Edward's eyes were wide as saucers, "We.. we're.. you.." He finally gave up on forming sentences and pulled me into his lap, showering kisses on me as Carlisle laughed at us.

"Yes, yes of course. Well, as Bella's doctor I wanted to mention that she should take it easy on the household chores. No heavy lifting or running up and down those stairs. I need your help to keep her in check, young man." Carlisle made a mock stern frown at Edward, who smiled his crooked smile back at us both.

"You bet. She can be pretty stubborn though, I might have to take some drastic measures..."

Carlisle nodded sternly, "What do you have in mind, Edward?"

"Oh, some soft ropes and boy scout knots come to mind."

I finally huffed out some air to remind them of my presence, "You two just be careful about this 'lets us men folk keep Bella in line' kind of talk or I may have to start laying down the law around here and show you both who's really in charge!" I was having a very tough time keeping my smile in check before Edward stood me up, pushed himself from the chair and lifted me into his arms.

"We'll just have to see about who's wearing the pants in this house, won't we Carlisle?" He boomed as he raced up the steps to the study with me and planted me down on the loveseat. "I think it's time for a short concert,_ ala_ Edward, what do you think, love?" He leaned in to kiss me deeply and I grabbed his neck pulling him closer to me until Carlisle came in.

"Would you like some accompaniment, Edward?"

He stood up and walking to the Baldwin said, "Love it."

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	19. Fatherhood

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Fatherhood**

CPOV

Bella was sound asleep on the loveseat as Edward and I finished our collaborative efforts on the sonata. I decided it was a good time to bring Edward up to speed on the functions of the female body. "Edward, I'd seriously like to have a talk with you about Bella."

He looked at me a little taken aback, "What about Bella?"

"Well, I wanted you to know how important this baby is to Bella and..."

"Is she alright?"

I cleared my throat, "Ah, she seems fine and no, I can't tell anything for certain yet,"

"Can you tell if there's a problem?"

I hesitated, "...but she has great determination and a positive attitude. When I spoke to her this afternoon..."

"She spoke to you about our honeymoon?"

"Edward! Focus!" I snapped, "I'm trying to educate you here. I'm trying to talk to you as Bella's doctor."

"Oh, OH?" Edward's demeanor changed suddenly, "Is something wrong with her?"

"In case you've forgotten, she did have a severe trauma just a few months ago. I'm not exactly certain the long term effects something like that could have on her body."

"Do you, do you think she might not be able to...?"

"I don't know but it is certainly a possibility that the pregnancy could be very precarious. You should know that I meant it when I said she shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting."

"Oh. I see." Edward's forehead gathered into a series of deep furrows as he frowned deep in thought.

"How do you feel about this baby, Edward?"

His face lit up when he looked at me, "I love the idea of being a father, honestly Carlisle I can't think of anything that will make me happier. But, now that it's actually happening, I am a little scared."

I scoffed, "Yes, well that just means you have a head on your shoulders. Parenthood should be one of the scariest things in life, no doubt about that." Edward was shifting his weight nervously so I gave him a cue to continue.

"Before I met Bella, starting a family was the furthest thing from my mind. I was planning on joining the war effort. But now, spending even one night without her is unthinkable to me," he closed the piano and turned to look at his sleeping wife. "Honestly, going to war seems like child's play compared to facing her down. All I want is to keep her safe and happy and if that takes making babies, then I'm all for it."

I was pleasantly surprised but pleased with his response, though a bit short sighted, it seemed to display a devotion I'd been certain he lacked before. "I'm glad you're ready to support Bella in this endeavor, but you need to keep some things in mind."

"Such as?"

"Such as, keeping yourselves healthy. No throwing Bella over your shoulder or horsing around in any manner that will compromise her womb. No alcohol for either of you and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You can still have sex."

"What?"

"It's good to keep having sex even though Bella is pregnant, she'll need the attention from you. Just don't be too rough. Treat her kindly, the hormones will begin to make this difficult soon enough," I waggled my eyebrows at him as his forehead crumpled up, "You'll see what I mean." I hoped he took my advice seriously.

"Um, Carlisle?" Edward turned to face me, pushing his shoulders back, "Thank you for taking us in. It means a great deal to Bella not to mention that it will make things a lot easier on me."

"Don't even mention it, Edward. It's my pleasure." I slapped him lightly on the back of his shoulder.

"I want you to know that I intend to get a job as soon as possible to help out with our expenses."

I sighed heavily, "I appreciate that Edward...and I do understand your intentions are noble, but I want you to listen carefully. Right now your most important responsibility is asleep on that couch. Neither of us need your money, but..." I pointed at the sleeping beauty, "...they are both very much in need of your time and attentions. So I want you to carefully consider how you can best serve your new family. You still have classes to complete and applications and interviews for college placement, plus you were a team player at your school. Have you thought about all the kids who were depending on you there?"

Edward's forehead furrowed as his eyebrows came together in a frown which he pointed at his feet.

I continued with my logical conclusion, "The fact is you're only human, Edward and there's barely enough of you to go around now so choose your responsibilities wisely and don't worry so much about the accommodations here... for my part, I'm thrilled to have you and Bella with me as long as you see fit. I know it won't be long before you take her off to College with you so, I'm happy for whatever time we have together."

"That's incredibly generous of you, sir."

"Not at all, Bella is like a daughter to me and I'm growing rather fond of you as well. I'm honored to have such a gifted protege' under my roof!" I winked at him.

It was apparent to us both that Bella was exhausted, so a thoughtful Edward bid me goodnight, gathered her easily into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their room. It was good to see his athletic inclinations had developed his body strength so well. Once changed, he would be quite formidable.

I was pleased, but surprised that Bella still managed to keep him in the dark as to our origins. I hadn't expected her to maintain my cover after their marriage, but I was happy to learn that she had. I imagine it was for Edward's sake she kept the knowledge of the future from him. God knows the information I had painstakingly drawn from her was making my existence a hell on earth.

Every time thoughts of Esme cycled back to my frontal lobe, the searing pain of knowledge wracked my body. Torn between remaining here as I should, as Bella would insist, and racing into Ottawa to pull Esme out of there with or without her consent or even worse, simply slaying the monster she still protected, before her very eyes and staying out of her life forever, was torture - the extremes of which I'd never known.

The dark knowledge of what was happening to her was worse than my change, worse even than the months that had followed my change. The knowledge of Esme's suffering loaded me down. I needed the newly weds, more than they could possibly have known, to show me hope. Their obvious love for each other was the constant reminder I needed to keep going on. I wondered if Bella had somehow sensed my need... most likely.

I suppose it was a testament to my own inhumanity that the impending pandemic troubled me less. I'd come to accept the idea that I would not be saving anyone, this time. Selfish creature that I am, somehow the nameless, faceless disaster was easier to live with, for now.

* * *

BPOV

When I awoke in my room the next morning, I wondered for a moment what had happened to the loveseat. My muddled brain figured it out when Edward turned next to me and threw an arm over my waist, "Hey, good morning." I patted his hand against my stomach.

Edward pulled himself up close to me and nuzzled the skin behind my ear with his nose, "Hey there beautiful. How was your nap?"

I stretched a bit, my neck was a little on the strained side but after a second, I decided that my body suffered no other ill effects. "OK, sorry I missed the end of your concert last night. What I did hear was lovely though."

"Glad you enjoyed it darling."

"I must have really conked out last night. I don't remember anything after you two started that lullaby... really did the trick on me," I twisted in his embrace so that I was nose to nose with him, "Are you hungry for breakfast yet?"

"Maybe in a little while, but I want my appetizer first." He smiled his crooked smile at me as his hands perused my body and I suddenly realized I was wearing nothing but my birthday suit. His mouth softly kissed my lips open and his tongue began it's gentle massage on mine while his hips mimicked its movement. His morning wood was pressing heavily against my thigh.

"I'm an appetizer now?" I smiled when his tongue retreated and his lips gave me the opportunity.

"Um hmm, and the full seven course meal before I'm done with you," he smiled and blew hotly into my ear, "I want you now." He spoke with a lustful, demanding tone I was only beginning to recognize, as his hand glided quickly along my back, over my ass cheek and down my thigh, finally pulling my knee up over his hip he slid easily into me. We pulled and pushed against each other in a newly familiar dance that quickly had us both panting in desperate need. My body was on the edge of the precipice, when Edward retreated from me unexpectedly. "NO.. what are you..?"

"Shh, darling," he whispered as he quickly flipped me over onto my stomach. Massaging my breast with one hand as he lifted my hips with the other, I shivered with delight as I felt him slide inside me once more, "It's alright, we're alright," I heard him crooning behind my ear. I was so surprised, I was at a loss for words, my face and hands pressed tightly against the mattress while my husband plunged into me from behind.

This new position excited me, I hadn't thought Edward was into sexual experimentation, but I was thrilled he was showing me otherwise. His finger soon found my clit and a few passes on it sent me careening into an orgasm that overwhelmed my senses. I heard a scream issue from my own lungs, like an out of body experience it seemed to be coming from someone else and I realized in a deja vu moment, Edward also roared as his release culminated with mine.

I relished Edward's weight on top of me, as we languished for a few moments, I for one, grateful we were under Carlisle's roof and not the Masen's. But, as soon as Edward realized he was pressing me into the mattress, he rolled us onto our sides, managing to somehow maintain our connection. His hands were comforting me and his lips were kissing my neck. "I love you, Bella."

"Forever, Edward," I sighed, content to remain with him like this, always. I grabbed the hand that was stroking my breast and clutched it to my pounding heart. I still felt like a traitor for not having found the courage to confess to him.

"What are your plans today, love?"

I really needed to talk to Carlisle, but I didn't want to make Edward suspicious, "Well there's the laundry and the kitchen to sort out.."

"No. Sally and Sarah will handle all that. What else?"

I frowned to think of strangers doing housework around Carlisle. He was being so brave to allow it, "Well, I need to check into the laboratory and see what kind of mess Carlisle's made of it since we left."

He chuckled, "I imagine he'll be over anxious to have you back down there."

I shifted a bit as I hedged toward an uncomfortable subject, "You still haven't spoken with your mother, Edward."

Silence.

"I think I understand Betsy well enough to know she's beside herself with anguish that we're not back under her roof.. To not even have the chance to speak with you, her only child, has got to be killing her."

Silence.

"Edward..."

"_Enough_, Bella. I know this and I am thinking about how best to go about speaking with her on the subject, just... don't press it right now. I promise I will deal with it, OK? Trust me?" He pushed my shoulder down to the mattress so that we were face to face, "I do love them and I will honor them, I just need some more time."

"Alright, Edward I won't push you. But please promise you won't take too much longer and you'll tell me once you've spoken with her to ease my mind, yes?" I desperately needed him to reconcile with his parents quickly, there wasn't much time left and the thought that I was the barbed wire keeping them apart was killing me.

He smiled his crooked smile back at me and I swear the morning sun peeked over our window sill at just that very moment, "Of course, I will."

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	20. Changes

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Changes**

CPOV

Having humans in the house was surprisingly comforting, and at the same time quite vexing and bothersome. While Bella's heartbeat(s) was my constant source of peace, sorting it out from the others in the house was stressful. But, I wasn't tempted by all the extra blood pumping around me in the least, work at the hospital had conditioned me for that. It's just.. the brownstone had always been my sanctuary, a place where I'd been able to get away from the constant reminder of my inhumanity. I sighed, it was just as well. Since I wasn't doing rounds at the hospital anymore, I needed the stress to get me into the practice of being around them more often. I would soon be called upon to return to my hospital duties and do what I could for the dying.

I sat in the dark of my laboratory reading Mark's letter over and over, 'Pfeiffer's bacillus', I snorted. He's going on and on about a red herring. My dilemma was gnawing at me, eating at the bits of whatever might have been left of my ancient humanity. How could I continue my existence when I would forever know that I was the person who'd allowed millions to die, forsaken them all just so I could have a happy future?

I looked forlornly at the completed vaccine sample on my shelf. _Maybe it doesn't work_... I tried to console myself. _Maybe it would kill any volunteer who tried it_... I reasoned unsuccessfully, knowing any volunteer would readily agree to take anything if they were in the clutches of this virulent disease. I'd already seen the cases documented at the Kansas facility. It showed all the symptoms of a viral attack of the immune system, just as Bella had predicted. The stronger the immune system of the host, the more violent the attack. Paradoxically, the strongest humans in their prime were most likely to die while the weak, usually children and elderly, survived.

They'd already seen a two year old brought in by both of his parents who were also suffering from the nausea, high fever and nose bleeds. Within 24 hours the parents seemed to recover while the child still suffered. But in 24 hours more, the child's fever broke, making a full recovery as an orphan.

I sat there in the dark, utterly immobilized by my guilt until the sounds of their love making stirred me. My love birds were awake. I smiled to myself, they were so utterly happy. I consoled myself with that thought, slowly making my way upstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee and tea ready for them. Sarah would be here shortly and the day would begin. I began to forcibly subdue my guilt by concentrating hard on the moment and the joy of taking care of my pets. If Bella's timetable was right, there was precious little time left for us to enjoy each other. I vowed to myself once again that I would cherish and embrace each moment we had left...

The days sped by ever faster. My uncanny nervous knowledge forcing me to take note of each passing moment. The cabin I'd secured for Edward's transformation was not far from his honeymoon destination. I'd decided it might help to jog his memory and I realized that Ohio would be far too tempting for me. Bella was often by my side in the laboratory now as I worked on my blood cultures.

"Carlisle?" she called sweetly one warm summer morning as she was filing some paperwork for me, "Why haven't you been working on your influenza research?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at her through my lashes. I knew it was a wasted effort, but I proposed a lie for her benefit and mine, "Ah, well I got a letter from my friend, Dr. Phillips. He has a better handle on things, my research was going in the wrong direction and since there are other things I've needed to concentrate on I decided to let a sleeping dog lay, so to speak."

"You're an excellent liar, Dr. Cullen, but that's the sorriest excuse I've ever heard from you. What's really going on?" she sidled up to me, preceded by her now burgeoning belly... with her curiosity set into full blown 'kill the cat' mode. I frowned at her for a moment in frustration and then tipped my chin toward the shelf that contained the vial of trial vaccine, "I'm not working on it anymore because I've finished."

"What?" Her face beamed as she danced to the shelf I'd indicated and carefully took down the vial to marvel at it,

"Really? You did it, you made a vaccine?"

I grunted unenthusiastically, "yes."

She caught my mood and frowned back at me, "What's the problem?"

"I cheated."

"What?" her eyes looked worried and confused as she searched my face for answers.

_**"I cheated****!"**_ I watch Bella cringe away from me as, in my frustration, I forgot myself and shouted at her. I never shout. Composing myself, I attempted to explain, "I used your blood to isolate a vaccine. It can't be tested. It would be the same as if I'd used my venom...my research would never hold up under the intense scrutiny of the medical community...let alone the Volturi. Their questions would expose me, you and possibly...our world, Bella."

She seemed to physically deflate before my eyes as she realized what this was doing to me. I reached out to touch her cheek lightly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so short with you. I'm not used to being rendered impotent by too much knowledge."

"Oh, Carlisle! I'm so sorry. This must be horrible for you..."

"I did beg you for it, though as I recall. Didn't I?" I managed the semblance of a smile at her by curling my lips, but her expression only seemed to deepen with worry.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you," she whispered.

* * *

BPOV

The days sped by us as Edward returned to school and continued his studies with purpose. The baby's impending arrival seemed to genuinely delight him, but also spurred him on with fervor. Edward had given up baseball, but he was still on the track team and he was often late coming home after school. I didn't want to embarrass him by attending too many school functions, but I rarely missed an actual meet. It was at one of these where Betsy found me on the sidelines.

"Bella!"

I smiled, genuinely happy to see her. Though we'd spoken on the phone infrequently, it was the first time I'd seen her since our return from the honeymoon. "Betsy!" I waved her over enthusiastically.

"You look wonderful dear!" She gushed as she kissed my cheek and plopped down next to me on the bench.

"Thank you. You as well," I grinned at her.

"You look well, is everything going smoothly with the pregnancy?" she asked.

I may have blushed, "Um, yeah I think so. I'm tired a lot and I have to pee every five minutes, but Carlisle says that's fairly normal."

She laughed, "Men! What do they know? I do so wish you were closer to me. I worry about you and Edward," she hugged my shoulders fiercely, "that's my granddaughter you have there, afterall."

I giggled at her assertion, "You certain about that, are you? What makes you think it's not your grandson?"

"Why every woman knows you carry a boy out high like a basketball. I can see this is going to be a girl, carried lower and modestly."

Then, I was certain I was blushing, "I'd hoped I wasn't quite so obvious yet, but very well, Betsy. I'll do my best not to disappoint you and tell Edward we must have a girl!" We laughed together. "You know, we'd love to have you and Ed over for dinner..."

She sniffed, "I would love nothing better, dear. But I'm afraid I'm married to a mule. I hope you manage to cultivate a stronger reign over Edward than I did with his father."

I smiled at her, "I'm so sorry Betsy. I never wanted to be the controversy that would come between you and Edward."

She sighed, "It's not you, per se' sweetie. The Edwards have never seen eye to eye in the business world. Before this, they argued about his choice to become a soldier instead of going to law school. Music school is just a change of venue for them, and a good one, I think." She patted my hand, smiling widely at me, "It was a happy day for me when you came along, I'd much rather see him married and in New York than at war overseas. You know a boy is a son 'til he takes a wife, but a daughter's a daughter the rest of her life... and all that. Believe me, I'm counting my blessings you're just across town and not in some other state or country."

We genuinely enjoyed each other's company that pleasant summer afternoon on the bleachers, but our camaraderie only served to punctuate what I sorely missed in my own mother's company.

* * *

When I could no longer deny I was preggers, Carlisle tactfully informed me that the custom of the day forbade my appearance in public...at all. He still made use of me in the laboratory, which he seemed to leave only rarely these days. I couldn't believe the endless busy work he managed to dig up for me. I said nothing because I felt certain this was his way of keeping an eye on me while making me feel useful. I spent my free time in the kitchen with Sally or the library with Carlisle's books.

Edward's hard work ensured that he would finish high school early with honors and his college acceptance letters were already coming in the mail on a regular basis now. His interviews, grades and testing scores were ranking him in the top tenth percentile. Carlisle had already been back at the hospital for a few months now, doing his night shift and I was desperately trying to follow all of his advice to care for our baby, fearful that I could still lose this child if I wasn't careful.

This morning's newspaper had sited the first cases of influenza in our area yesterday and Carlisle's demeanor said the rest. It was the day before my birthday when Edward received a letter from The Institute of Musical Art in New York. Betsy had called that morning to see how the baby and I were doing and to tell me she was worried about Ed Sr., that he'd taken ill the night before. I didn't tell him about her call, but Edward's mood fell until I couldn't help but insist that he tell me what was wrong.

"This is the best school for music in the country, Bella. What if this is a denial?"

I laughed at him, "After all the acceptance letters you've received and not one declination among them, you're suddenly worried about being turned down?"

He scoffed at me, "This is the best school of Music in the country. But it's not just being turned down that has me worried," he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace and then whispered in my ear, "What if they actually _accept_ me?"

I smiled at him, "They _will_ accept you darling and then we'll go to New York! Won't it be exciting?" Yeah, I was the worst liar in the world, but I did my best to sound enthusiastic.

He scoffed again, "Sure, really exciting to take you away from Carlisle and his research and leave my parents in the lurch wondering what might have become of us."

I acknowledged his concern, "You're right, Edward. It's past time you went over to talk to your father." I pushed away from him gently, "It won't be any kind of a celebration party without him here. You must go tell your mother that we are serving cake and ice cream with cordials this evening in honor of your acceptance in New York!"

"Whaa?" He frowned down at me in horror.

I smiled and grabbed his jacket from the closet and held it up for him to slip into. "Come on now, it's way overdue for you to get on over there." He reluctantly slid his arms into the jacket and turned to face me as he shrugged into it and turned to face me, "But..." he hesitated a moment to offer an argument against my insistence.

"No buts this time Edward! The baby is almost due for heaven's sake, your mother and I won't have you two feuding a minute longer. It's been one thing after another between you and your father, now it's past time for you to make this right, be firm and assure him this is the right path for you. GO!" I lifted my finger to his chin to close his open mouth, "Now!" I winked at him and he smiled back in defeat.

"Shouldn't I open the letter first?"

I shook my head, "No, darling I don't need to see it, I already know what it says. I think you should open it with your dad. He needs you to share that moment with him," I reached up on tip toes to kiss him chastely on his lips, "Go." When I swatted him playfully on his butt, he trotted out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Once he was out the front door, I spoke softly as I trudged down the steps to the study, "did you hear that, Carlisle?"

"Yes of course, you'd better tell Sarah we're having guests for dinner this evening." He chuckled.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"You should give the girls their walking papers Carlisle and send them home right away. We won't be needing their services anymore. Besides, we're just having a little desert, I can handle that on my own."

He frowned at me from over his journal, "Whatever are you talking about Bella?"

For a vampire with a huge brain, he was acting more than a little slow this evening. I decided it must be the hospital getting on his nerves. Things were probably picking up drastically over there by now. "I think I just sent Edward over to get infected by his parents. It's time, Carlisle."

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	21. Infected

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Infected**

CPOV

I nodded in shocked acceptance at Bella's declaration. It was time for everything to change again, immortals don't do well with change. At least I'd had some advanced warning this time and I'd been able to send off my research and the sample vaccine to Mark, who may or may not take my results seriously. Regardless, I wouldn't be here to collaborate, so it was anybodies' guess what would come of it. Knowing all my work was not going to be immediately tossed into a waste bin, was only a bit more comforting.

I went downstairs to the kitchen at a snail's pace. I felt like I was the one facing the firing squad, so I stuffed my pockets full of cash to soften the blow. Bella and I were both immune, of course, but the girls were not. I smiled to myself as I realized that I was going to miss them, whereas before Bella, I would never even have considered hiring them. But I knew she was right, the girls would be at risk. They had to go.

Much to my relief, Sarah and Sally were very gracious, the cash didn't hurt and they offered to come back any time I needed the extra help. I thanked them profusely and trudged back up the stairs to the study. Bella sat there in tears, she beckoned me and I willingly went to hold and comfort her. She was losing her Edward and I needed to tell her the news I'd been saving for just this moment.

"I just sent the love of my life to his doom, Carlisle. How could I do that?" She sniffed, "I'm a horrible person, I should have taken him away, hidden him from you, tried to make a human life for us together..." she cried.

"Shh, darling. Hush. It was going to happen this way. You don't even know if he'll contract it tonight or later... perhaps you being here has changed everything. Shh, it's going to be alright."

She pulled away slightly to look into my eyes, "Promise me Carlisle, promise me that you'll take care of him. Just like you did before."

I smiled at her, even though I was the one who felt like crying and wiped a tear off her cheek with my forefinger, "I promise, Bella. I've already prepared the cabin for Edward in a remote region of upstate Wisconsin, perfect for burning. Lots of local wildlife, practically zero human population. It's all arranged, if Edward does succumb, I'll take care of him." I cleared my throat, "I've taken the liberty of making arrangements for you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it goes without saying that you can't possibly stay here all alone in your condition."

"I'll be fine here Carlisle."

"Regardless, Dr. Bennett will be by to check on your progress every other day until the birth and I've put his office number and emergency number by the telephone. All the bills have been prepaid and the grocer agreed to make regular deliveries each week for a month." I forced myself to smile down at her, "After that, Monroe has been charged to see to your well being, with monthly checks enough for the support of you and the baby. Then, the trust fund will come under your supervision on your twenty first birthday."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle," she sighed. "It will be one of the most difficult things you've ever done, but I promise that taking care of Edward will be one of the most rewarding experiences of your existence... eventually."

"We'll keep in touch by telephone, and I'll stop by to see you at my first opportunity." She hugged me tightly to herself and I never wanted to move again as I breathed in her intoxicating scent. As I turned to walk away from her, I realized I would do anything for her, anything - what did she mean ..._eventually_?

* * *

BPOV

I slowly rose to go up the stairs to our private bathroom, I quickly washed my face and put some makeup on to hide my puffy eyes and decided to put my hair up for a change. I was just finishing it off with some pins when I heard Edward come through the downstairs door with his mother. I never was much good at lying, but I decided I would put on my very best act to be cheerful tonight while my heart was breaking.

"Bella!"

"Coming sweetheart!" I bellowed and raced down the stairs to see Betsy's tear stained face as she opened her arms to me.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see you sweetie! I've missed you both so very much!"

"I've missed you too, Mom. You know you're always welcome here," I said as I hugged her back tightly. Edward just about had to pull me off of her when I realized I had to address the elephant in the room, "Where's Dad?"

Edward cleared his throat, "Um, he's not feeling well so we decided it would be best for him to stay home for now."

I looked up into his face, showing grave concern, "Did you talk with your father, Edward?"

He nodded affirmatively, "Yes, dear. We spoke and he understands my choice of school. If he was disappointed, he hid it very well."

Betsy huffed, "Disappointed indeed, we're both extremely proud of you, Edward. I don't know where you get these notions from. This new school in New York is extremely prestigious and their acceptance of you bodes well for any future endeavor you might wish to pursue. Your father is very proud of all your accomplishments, son. Please don't ever think otherwise again." She leaned over and gave Edward a sturdy peck on his cheek, "Don't ever believe him when he starts on this nonsense again, Bella. It's a sorry excuse to stay away from his doting parents."

I hung her hat, wrap and purse up on the coat rack at the door, and then answered Betsy, "I won't, Mom. Thanks for coming!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, dear but I can't stay long. You understand, Ed is ill. I promised to bring him back a piece of cake."

I plastered on my best smile, "Of course!"

"Betsy, so glad to see you," Carlisle said as he made his entrance to the parlour. He leaned in briefly touching his lips to the back of her hand, "Please come on in." He ushered her and consequently all of us, into the dining room.

"Did I hear you mention that Edward Sr. is ill?"

"Oh, Carlisle... I wouldn't trouble you. He's just come down with a cold is all. I'm sure he'll be up and about tomorrow." I saw him send a worried look over to Edward who was frowning in silence.

"Perhaps you would allow me to accompany you home later and I could take a look at him myself?" he offered.

Betsy seemed to lose her bluster, "Would you really do that, Carlisle? I'd be so grateful!"

"Not a problem at all."

I started the coffee and then brought out the birthday cake Sarah had baked for me this morning. I dished out the softened ice cream in a bowl next to it for everyone at the table and then sat down as Carlisle poured out the cordials for us. Once the liquor had been distributed I lifted my glass, "To Edward, the most talented musical prodigy of our age!" I cheered.

"To Edward!" Betsy and Carlisle chimed.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	22. Left Behind

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Left Behind**

CPOV

I hadn't used my black bag since I'd lived in New York. But it was easy enough to locate. While Betsy was saying her goodbyes to our love birds, I picked it off its shelf in the lab, returned with it to the foyer and grabbed my lab coat.

We took Masen's car back to the house on Michigan Avenue and found him sleeping fitfully in the master bedroom. The sheets were soaked and his fever was raging. Betsy was beside herself. "Oh my, Carlisle," she gasped in horror, "I should never have let him convince me to go. He was ever so much better just a little earlier..."

"Nonsense, Betsy. You couldn't have known he would take a turn for the worse. Here, let me help you change the linens."

"Oh, yes.. they'll be just downstairs I'll be right back."

"Bring fresh towels and washcloths as well, will you?" I asked loudly. As I heard her race around downstairs, I pulled the thermometer out of habit, for show while I held my hand to his forehead, I estimated he was at 102.8 degrees Fahrenheit, not good.. Even though the wet sheets were evidence that his fever had broken at some point, his temperature was now on the way up again. Then, he coughed and his nose began to bleed. This was Spanish Flu, no doubt in my mind.

When Betsy returned, we cleaned him and dried his skin as thoroughly as we could and then we changed the sheets together. If it had been Bella helping me, I could have easily lifted him off the bed, but Betsy would be frightened if I did that. Even though, according to Bella, it wouldn't matter in the long run, I saw no reason to upset her further. "Betsy," I spoke softly but firmly, waiting as patiently for her attention as I could, while she pretended to busy herself cleaning, "Elizabeth, stop...look at me." Slowly she stilled and looked hesitantly up into my face as the tears began to well in her eyes. "You know he has to go to the hospital."

Her bottom lip trembled, "But it's just a cold, Carlisle, just a..." she stopped when I shook my head.

I gently touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes as I spoke evenly with confidence, "No, it's not a cold, Betsy. You know it's not."

The tears started flowing down her cheek while her face crumpled, she nodded at me and we called for an ambulance together. It was almost time for my hospital shift anyway, so we rode the ambulance with Edward Sr. together. Betsy was trying her best to be brave and I did my best not to discourage her.

"I gave him some aspirin to help bring down the fever. Keep giving him cold compresses to bring his body temperature down. Maybe if we can get the fever under control we can stabilize him." I tried my best to sound encouraging. But Betsy wasn't fooled. She'd read the newspapers, so she simply nodded and never left his side. As soon as the Masens were settled, I headed for a phone to call home.

"Hello?" Bella's voice sounded unsteady.

"Hello Bella, it's Carlisle." I tried to sound confident, but she was never fooled by me. "May I speak with Edward please?"

"Yes, of course. Just a moment."

I heard him pick up the receiver immediately, "Carlisle?"

"Yes, it's me Edward. I think you should come down to the hospital. Your father is very ill and your mother is here taking care of him," I hesitated but Edward was silent, "I'm fairly certain it's the flu, Edward. Get a mask from Bella before you come down here, alright?"

"Yes, yes of course. I'm on my way."

"And Edward?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Don't let Bella come down here under any circumstances, understand?"

I looked out over the recently quarantined ward. The largest room in the hospital had been set with as many bunks as we'd been able to lay our hands on and when I'd left yesterday, we still had about a quarter of them left open. Tonight, they were all filled with the dead and dying.

* * *

BPOV 

Edward was silent for a moment and then said, "Yes, I understand. Thank you for calling Carlisle!" He hung up without ceremony and looked positively gray when he looked at me.

"What's wrong Edward?" I tried hard to sound as if I didn't know. He didn't respond to me at first, then stared instead at the floor. I touched his cheek lightly and he turned his eyes on mine.

"Father's not well. Carlisle's asked me to come down to the hospital to see him." He suddenly came to himself and turned to me, "It's the flu, isn't it?"

"Did Carlisle say... ?"

"Tell me Bella, I know you _know," the first time he's recognized my ability and it has to be_ _now_...he held me firmly by my shoulders and looked at my eyes directly, "Is it the influenza?"

I was helpless to prevent the tears from filling my eyes, "Yes, I think so."

He nodded as if in acceptance, "Thank you for making me go over there earlier." He clutched me close to his body as he spoke, "We were able to speak briefly and he was ever so happy for me. I couldn't believe how supportive he was of me going to New York, Bella! I was so foolish not to have gone over there earlier, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Oh Edward, don't beat yourself up over that. I'm so glad you had a moment with your Dad and got to reconcile everything with him before he had to go to the hospital." I pulled away from him, "Now.." I swallowed hard, "We have to go down there to help your mother be strong. I have some gauze masks in the basement for us both."

"NO. Bella, you can't go down there, it's too dangerous!" His tone was horrified.

I smiled at him indulgently, "Don't be a goose, darling. Of course I'm going, I can't let Betsy down. The hospital staff is so over worked, the nurses are practically non existent, Betsy will be running herself into the ground trying to keep up with your father's care."

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I know you want to help us, but you can't. You have to think of the baby now," he put his hand protectively over my bulging stomach, "please, please, don't risk our child. I promise I'll call you and let you know if there is anything at all that we need you to do, OK?"

I ran my hand over his forehead to push a lock of his unruly copper hair back and for the first time, I realized his color was already pasty and the sweat was forming on his brow. Sadly, I nodded, "OK. Edward, let's go get those masks for you and Betsy." I whispered while I attempted a smile. He nodded and slipped his arm around my waist while we climbed down the stairs at what seemed to me to be a snail's pace. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. It seemed to me he was already gone, even though he still stood beside me in the foyer. "It's late, Edward.. what time is it?"

He pulled out the watch I'd given him, for his birthday. "Two thirty, sweetheart. Please go to bed and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" He slipped the watch back into his pocket. I swallowed hard, knowing I wouldn't have this chance again, "Give me a kiss lover," I tried my best to give him a smile.

He eagerly bent down, encircling my waist with his arms and hugged me tightly to his warm, chiseled chest. His mouth covered mine and his tongue fairly demanded entrance. We lost ourselves in the feeling of each other for a few moments, and then he retreated abruptly, "I love you always, Bella. You know that, but he's my father."

I tried to smile up at him, "I know Edward, you have to go. I love you forever too."

He smiled his crooked smile back at me and turned to race down the steps to the car parked on the street. I held the door open and watched as he headed out into the night while my heart was breaking inside of me. Damn tears wouldn't stop and soon I couldn't see anything at all.

* * *

_****__AN__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	23. Goodbyes

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Goodbyes**

CPOV

We set up a screened area for the quarantined doctors and staff to use a table for meals or cots for a nap, but we mostly kept to our routine of checking in the newly sick and moving out the corpses as soon as possible, to the morgue downstairs. Betsy hadn't moved from Masen's side and I could see from Edward's face, that things were going rapidly downhill for him as well.

Our supplies were holding out fairly well, thanks to Bella's warning and my planning. But Dr. Wagner had news that the other area hospitals weren't fairing as well and wanted to send large portions of their walking wounded our way. He'd agreed to take only those who had proved to have no influenza contagion and only as many as he had open beds for in the regular non-quarantined wing of the hospital. So naturally they sent over twice as many as he'd approved.

As I made my way over to the Masen's, it became evident that Betsy was quite sick and Edward was following fast in her wake. I took it upon myself to find an empty cot and bring it with me. I pushed a neighboring cot gently out of the way and snuggled the empty for Elizabeth close to her husband's side.

"Betsy, you're exhausted. Here, lay down. I've brought you a bed to rest on."

She looked up at me over her gauze mask with red rimmed eyes, "Oh, Dr. Cullen, how kind of you." I smiled and nodded to Edward who helped his mother stand and walk around to the fresh cot. I called for a nurse to bring her a fresh pillow and we soon had her situated. Edward sat in her vacated chair next to his father.

I squeezed Edward's shoulder as he held his father's limp hand and he nodded woefully aware they wouldn't make it. "Can I get you anything, Edward?"

"No, thank you Carlisle. We have some water and fresh linens. Unless, you have something to help his recovery?"

I shook my head, while silently my thoughts turned guiltily back to the vaccine that was on its way to my colleague, "I'm so sorry, Edward. We don't have anything."

Just then, Ed Senior opened his eyes and turned his head to see his son watching over him, "Edward?"

"Yes Dad, it's me, I'm here. I love you Dad."

"I know son, I... " then he sighed and was gone. Edward sobbed silently, his shoulders heaving heavily as Betsy slept fitfully through the entire exchange. I pulled the sheet over his head. "Edward, I'll leave him here for a bit before they take him downstairs so your mother will have a chance to say goodbye. Alright?" He was leaning over his father's death bed, covering his face with his folded arms as his body was wracked with grief, I touched his shoulder, "Edward?"

As he lifted his face, to answer.. I saw the blood from his nose had soaked through his gauze mask. I pulled a clean washcloth out from a trolley, and walked back over to him.

"Edward, hold your head back for me," too weak with grief and illness, he readily complied. I pulled the mask off, then put my hand on his forehead to brace him as I cleaned him up and measured him at about 101.9. "Your nose is bleeding, let me just clean you up and here's some cotton. If you can just breathe through your mouth for a few moments, perhaps we can get it to stop." He was limp in my arms and I suddenly realized he'd lost consciousness.

"Nurse.." I called while I held Edward steady as gently as I could. "Please free this cot, this lad is sorely in need of it." A few moments later, two orderlies arrived with a stretcher and removed Masen's corpse. I silently apologized to Betsy as I laid Edward in his father's death bed. I tucked a fresh pillow under his head and checked the nose bleed. It appeared to have stopped for the moment. I was just about to make a few rounds when Betsy woke up to find Edward Jr. where she'd left her husband not long ago. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Betsy, I'm here." I tried to used my most soothing professional tones.

"Is he?"

"I'm sorry, we had to free the bed. He's gone Betsy. But as soon as you're well, I can take you downstairs to say your goodbyes, OK?" I smiled down at her and placed my hand on her forehead. I guessed she was around 102.3 and climbing.

Her face crumpled with grief as she nodded. I saw it coming, but I wasn't fast enough to requisition a bucket before she vomited, but I at least got her to expel it on the floor instead of herself and the precious cot she lay on. "Shh, it's alright. Perfectly normal, better out than in I always say." I could tell from the smell it was last night's celebration food.

I cleaned her face and called for the orderlies again, who glumly helped clean up the mess. I thanked them and then realized she was unconscious again. Edward was tossing next to her, the fever was getting worse with him too. I thanked God Bella had stayed at home. There was nothing else I could do for him at the moment so I stood, ready to attend the others when I realized a familiar heartbeat was thumping with an echo just behind me...

"Carlisle?"

_Oh hell fire and damnation!_

* * *

BPOV

I stood in the foyer for awhile, I don't know how long. But it was the clock chiming in the parlor that made me realize I needed to move. The lead in my feet seemed to lighten with each step as panic overtook me. I raced towards the basement and the laboratory that held the one vial of hope for my beloved. I couldn't _not_ change this for him, he wouldn't _have_ to die, endure all that he had endured, no matter the consequences. I swallowed hard as I flung the door open wide and ran to the shelf where he'd kept it, only to find it gone. I took a deep breath, alright, he's moved it, but it's somewhere around here. I began a frantic search of the area._ I know, it must be here, it must_!

When I could no longer see through my tears of frustration and dread, I climbed the steps in despondent resignation to the telephone booth with a heavy heart and feet of lead once more. I sat down in the carol, defeated. Then, I waited. I got uncomfortable on the wooden seat and decided to sit on the steps instead. After a while, I thought the steps would be much more comfortable with a couple of pillows. So I went upstairs to fetch a couple, then settled in next to the telephone once more.

I woke up while the parlor clock was chiming twelve noon. I went down to the kitchen and made some tea and toast for breakfast. Carlisle had brought home some marmalade which was ash on my tongue. Then I climbed back to my pillow perch on the steps by the phone.

While the clock chimed five o'clock, I paced by the phone. This is ridiculous, I told myself, I'm waiting for a phone call I know damn well is never going to come. Maybe Carlisle took the vial with him, what the hell is wrong with me? I went upstairs and dressed in my most comfortable street clothes. I knew the way to the hospital well. _It isn't even a terribly long walk._ I told myself. _Exercise is a good thing, I'm not risking the baby. We're just taking a stroll.. to see daddy._

* * *

The scene at the hospital was cataclysmic. Ambulances from all over the city were lined up around the building, each pulling up slowly to the emergency room roundabout and off loading their occupants. Only about half of the staff and visitors were wearing gauze masks, so I didn't feel out of place without mine. I recognized one of the nurses and quickly asked which way to the influenza ward. She looked up at me with wide eyes for a moment, with recognition.

"I'm looking for Dr. Cullen, I understand he's in the Influenza Ward?"

"Straight down that hall all the way to the end turn left go thru the double swinging doors." Then she was gone.

Following her directions I made my way through the halls littered with patients who showed signs of every malady imaginable, except influenza.

Once I passed thru the swinging doors, I was presented with a horrific sight and horrendous stench. The open room seemed huge and every square inch of floor space seemed to be utilized. Walking through the maze of hundreds of cots was hazardous except for a few well kept aisles that were being used by trolleys and attendants. Nurses bustled about carrying linens and orderlies carried stretchers. The patients' pain-filled moans seemed to meld into one drone of despair as I searched desperately for Carlisle. I finally caught sight of the striking blonde in the white lab coat, writing something on a patient's chart and hustled over to his side, "Carlisle?" I asked hesitantly.

Instantly, his shoulders straightened and tensed as he turned to face me, "Isabella! What are you doing here, child?"

"I'm looking for Edward, of course." I answered as though that should be quite evident.

"You don't belong in here! Did anyone see you come in?"

"I don't know, why?"

He threw his arm over my shoulder and ushered me toward a dark corner in the back of the room, "Because we're under quarantine here now, in case you didn't notice, girl. I don't know if I can even get you out of here again."

"I don't want to get out of here, Carlisle. I want to find Edward, you should know that."

He sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped and I knew I'd won. "Bella, Edward isn't even conscious. His fever is still climbing and I've done everything I can for him."

I pushed my palm against the side of his face and looked into his golden eyes, "What about the vaccine, Carlisle?"

His forehead crumpled when he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bella..."

"I know what I've said about changing the future, but this is _Edward_, Carlisle... I don't care if I never meet him again, he'll never forgive either of us for not giving him a chance at his human life..."

"Bella..."

"I know it's hard for you, Carlisle, when you can't stop all their suffering. You've done all you can for them, but now we need to focus on...

"BELLA!" he hissed at me... Carlisle actually _hissed_ at me! "I don't have the vaccine, it's not an option any longer."

"But... I don't understand..."

"Even if I did, it would have taken more time than he has to become effective," He looked around to make sure our conversation would be private in the midst of the sick and dying, "...anyway, I sent it off with my research where I hope it will come to some good one day."

At first the words he was saying made no sense to me, "You sent it... where...?"

"You are right, Bella. As painful as these things are for us, they have to happen. Fighting what already is will only make matters worse for everyone," he said as he moved forward to take me into his arms and hugged me tightly to his cool, stone-hard chest.

Slowly, Carlisle's meaning seeped into my grey matter, "I need to be with him," I swallowed hard, as I pushed away from his hard, cold embrace, "...so you can continue your work here, Dr. Cullen. I will get you when he needs you... for the rest of it." It seemed to me that my entire body deflated as I spoke. How could I have asked Carlisle to witness Esme's trials and not be prepared to suffer with Edward's? I realized how selfish and short sighted I'd been... didn't seem to impair the hole I felt rapidly growing back into the center of my chest though.

"Do you know when?" he asked as he reluctantly let me go.

I nodded, "When Elizabeth breathes her last, you'll take them both to the morgue," I sucked in a deep breath and whispered as soft as humanly possible, "...from there, you'll take him to the cabin and never return here. I'll...take care of the rest."

"Bella..."

"I will be alright, Carlisle. Where is he?" my words sounded hollow, as if I was hearing my own voice from a great distance.

He nodded and pointed just a couple of cots away from where we now stood. Edward was moaning in agony.. I flinched at the sight. Naturally, Carlisle didn't miss a thing, damn vampires.

"No, Bella. You shouldn't be here."

"Maybe not, at least that's what I've been telling myself for the past eleven months. But I _am_ here, Carlisle." I moved to Edward's bedside and found a chair. I continued to whisper for his benefit, "And since I am, I intend to be with my husband, my mate, my love, as long as I can be. If that's a problem, so be it."

Carlisle's eyes fell to the floor as he nodded and his shoulders hunched in defeat as he turned to take off on his rounds. Now fully aware that the time for action on his part was drawing closer with every painful breath Betsy drew, I held Edward's limp hand, pressed desperately between my own for a precious moment. Then, I popped my head up like a meerkat, looked around and found a blanket that wasn't in use. A trolley passed us with some clean wash cloths I managed to make use of. I even found some cool water for him to drink. Unfortunately, he needed to be awake for that, but when he opened his eyes and realized I was there, he groaned and pushed at me angrily.

"Stop it!" I hissed at him, "I'm already here and there's nothing to be done about it now. As you can see, there's nothing wrong with me or the baby, so just stop your fussing, Edward and drink the water right this minute."

Through all his pain and discomfort, Edward curled his lips into a smile, tightened his grip on my hand and relaxed just a little as he obeyed me.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	24. Escape from Chicago

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Escape From Chicago**

CPOV

It was just after midnight when I heard her call from across the room. My feet felt extraordinarily heavy as I pushed the stretcher toward her to collect Betsy and Edward. Bella was playing her part well, mourning over Edward's body even though I could hear his heart still beating quite regularly, despite the pulmonary problems which would eventually become much more acute with the progression of this plague. I was more than ready to leave this place. I felt as useless as teats on a boar. There was nothing for me to do except catalogue the dead. Not a particularly enjoyable or rewarding task. Bella was crying, real tears. Not over his death, but over his suffering and their parting. I understood, didn't make it any easier to witness though.

"Bella, I'm here sweetheart," I whispered to her.

"Thank you for everything, Carlisle," she whispered back to me.

I marked the charts 'deceased' for both of them, then lifted the sheet over Betsy's head and then Edward's. I looked around to see if we were being observed out of habit, I doubted that anyone who could see us, would be concerned, so I lifted them each easily to their biers. The exhausted nurses all figured we weren't long for this world anyway, so they left us to ourselves. "Would you like to take them downstairs with me?" She nodded vigorously. I hugged her shoulders gently, and then allowed her to push Edward's bier next to Betsy's. I slowly led the way down to the dark morgue. We didn't encounter a soul, the orderlies were all asleep on the cots in the make shift lounge.

When the doors to the morgue swung open and revealed the hideous extent of devastation, Bella gasped. "I'm sorry to show you this, honey. Perhaps you should go now." She looked at me with wide eyes, trying hard to comprehend death in its extremity, "Go through those doors over there and then up one flight of stairs. Go out the door and turn right down the hall. Go thru the swinging double doors and you'll be in the front lobby. You can find your way from there, right?"

She nodded silently to me and then pulled Edward's sheet down from his face. "Until we meet again, my darling," she whispered and then planted a loving kiss on his lips. Tears streaming down her face, Bella walked away from us. I didn't know at the time that she was walking out of my existence.

I waited for the door to close behind her before I picked up Edward and slung him over my shoulder. I headed for the stairwell on the opposite side of the room from Bella's and used it to fairly fly up to the roof. I paused to listen to his heart for a moment, just to gauge how much time he had before this rough treatment would damage his longevity. I figured he'd be good until I could get him out of the city, so I took off with my burden, running faster than the human eye could follow on the rooftops of Chicago in the middle of the night.

We managed to make it out of the city before Edward's heart began to sputter. I knew that meant it was imperative to get the venom into him soon. He needed that heart to spread the venom and effect the change, or he'd simply expire and I wouldn't ever be able to face Bella again.

I'd never done this before but felt fairly confident I'd be able to stop the bloodlust before it began. I stopped by the Root river so I could rinse my mouth out with tasteless water, once I'd finished injecting him with as much venom as I could.

The sound of the water running by seemed soothing to me as I took a deep, unnecessary breath and sunk my teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. The shock of my senses being overwhelmed by the luxurious feel and taste of warm, pulsing human blood, stilled me into immobility for a few precious moments. I finally managed to shake myself out of it and pump my venom into his flesh, instead of pulling the delicious blood out of it as every cell in my undead body screamed it wanted to do.

I couldn't think for a moment, only sensing I had to get away from the dying corpse in front of me before I did something I didn't want to do, so I dove head first into the river and stayed submerged until I came back to myself. I finally felt sane enough to emerge and continue on, but when I surfaced, Edward was already screaming and writhing in pain. I desperately needed to subdue him so I could carry him north without attracting human attention. In the absence of any medicine, I knocked him unconscious with my fist. _Sorry Edward_...for some reason, that felt uncommonly fulfilling.

I followed the river upstream to where I'd tied a nice sized motorboat. I had a little bunk ready for him, so I laid Edward out and then headed for Lake Michigan and our journey up the shore. I sighed, thinking the most difficult part of my trip with Edward was behind us. I didn't know much about what our future held, but I had faith that somehow, I would see Bella again and that was worth all the effort it might take to stick around planet Earth until I did.

* * *

BPOV

_He was gone._ They were all gone. I was all alone again. Well, not quite. I had a baby on the way, I patted my enlarged tummy fondly, _Edward's_ baby. I didn't know what to do, so I slowly made my way to the hospital lobby, then took a seat to rest a moment before heading back to the brownstone. Exhausted and numb from the emotional drain of the last 48 hours, my body felt heavy and huge. I was concentrating on pushing me and my belly off the chair when one foot slipped in front of the other, _way to go Bella_.

I was instantly spread out on the floor in a puddle of liquid. It took me a moment or two to realize that the mess I was lying in was most surely my own sac fluid. I tried calling out for help, and pushed myself up as far as I could before my hand slipped out from under me and I collapsed once more into the darkness.

* * *

"_Bella_?"

I heard my name as if called to me from someone at the far end of a long, dark tunnel.

"Bella? Can you hear me Bella?"

I wanted to tell them I was fine, but I couldn't move, my body seemed to be stuck. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it and somehow it didn't seem too important. I was unable to acknowledge any of it, even when I could feel that my body had been laid in a soft, aromatic bed. _Just leave me alone and let me enter the black once more._

I didn't know how long I'd been in this bed, but I could hear unfamiliar sounds all around me. I was suddenly aware of the fabric caressing my skin and the soft pillow beneath my head. My back felt stiff but I didn't attempt to move, I didn't remember how to.. exactly.

"Bella?" A soft, familiar voice called me.

"What?"

"I saw her move, Carlisle."

"Bella?" his velvet voice triggered something, a memory of ... something nice. I felt his warm palm against my forehead, "It's alright, Bella, you're alright. I'm here sweetheart."

I decided he deserved my best effort to at least open my eyes, so I tried to open them. I tried to open them again... and again. I think they must have been stuck. Once more I tried to pry them apart and they finally popped open. The light seared them and for an instant, I couldn't see a thing.

"Bella! Can you hear me?"

I blinked, trying to see something and then squinted hard to block out most of the offending light.

"Could you please close the curtains Alice? I think there's too much light in here for her."

_Alice_?

I felt the bed beneath me move. It was making machine noises as it literally sat me up. Squinting helped, but once the curtains were pulled tight, I was able to make out a face smiling at me. His ancient eyes were familiar to me, I knew this man.

"Bella, how are you?"

I tried to move my lips, but that was pointless. I tried to swallow and found it impossible, my throat was raw with thirst. I felt a sharp piece of plastic slide through my lips.

"Suck on the straw, Bella."

I could do this, I pulled on the straw and a delicious warm liquid filled me. The more I swallowed the more I wanted. I soon found a second cup in my grasp and I finished the entire thing in one pull. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You're most welcome."

"Carlisle?" my own voice sounded unfamiliar to me.

"Yes, Bella. It's me," His mouth smiled at me and I could finally see his familiar features, his warm fingertips brushed my forehead and cheeks. "You're safe. Now."

I returned his smile with a grimace and closed my eyes again. I didn't know how long the blackness had had me in its embrace. I didn't care. My hands ran along my sides instinctively seeking out my belly, which was perfectly flat and taut. I opened my eyes once more to the steady noises surrounding me and Carlisle's worried face. "Carlisle?"

"Shh, sweetheart, we're here for you. Just rest now and try to tell me how you're feeling," his soft voice was confident and reassuring as his hand found mine

"Weird."

"That's not particularly helpful, all things considered," he blinked down at me.

"Tell me," I croaked at him.

"Victoria and her newborns have been destroyed and the Volturi departed days ago," Emmett's voice answered.

"Edward?" I asked in a whisper.

"We've been very worried about you," Alice offered as the dust motes floated beautifully around the room in which there was not another single solitary sound.

"_Edward_?" I hissed insistently.

"You know he's gone, Bella," Carlisle said in his sincere hushed tones of regret, "Don't think about that now, he wouldn't want that. Just try to rest."

Gone? _Gone_? It was true then, my last hope for an inconsequential nightmare was dashed. Despair gripped me once again and I might have moaned, "Charlie?"

"He's fine Bella, no worries now," Jasper said.

"You need to mend yourself, drink, Bella. Doctor's orders!" Rosalie said as another cup of delicious, viscous liquid found its way into my hands.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	25. Survival

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Survival**

CPOV

We fought side by side, two halves of a whole, she and me. Much as we had often hunted together, we took down the newborns easily as they came at us. Graceful, even more so in battle, my chest swelled with pride at the vision that was Esme. I took a moment to look around us during a split second lull in the attack, and cursed myself for it as Esme took off in the direction of a distant human scream that had been followed by a loud crack and the keening noise of another beheading.

She'd always been faster than me, but I was close behind her, I had an idea why she was running in this direction at top speed, "Esme!"

"EDWARD!"

I heard her yell as though her heart had been ripped asunder. _Edward_? Oh no, despair gripped me. Once again, in what seemed to me an endless stream of missteps, he hadn't taken my advice, that kid never listened! I'd told him it was imperative that Bella stay behind with her father in La Push and he fight with us. I'd still hoped he would show up at the game field until Jasper confirmed that he was staying in hiding with Bella. There wasn't anything to do but hope for the best...now I feared the worst.

I was falling behind, despite the fact that I was pushing myself beyond what I'd imagined I was capable of. She was practically flying up the mountain now. I understood that no thoughts were clouding her focus as we ran farther and farther away from the purple bonfire below. Esme's immortal maternal instincts were in full control as we sped through the trees.

When I finally managed to clear a line of sight into their camp clearing, I saw Bella on the ground below Eugenia, her blood was pooling on the ground. Esme was firmly fastened onto Victoria's back. Quivering body parts were strewn around the ground as a fire burned purple smoke behind them.

Even as I ran toward them, the redhead reached behind herself easily grabbing Esme's head and with a deadly twist of her body, sent it flying straight into the flames. _Oh my God NOT ESME!_ Victoria turned to discard Esme's body into the flames and didn't have the time to face me as I attacked, without thought, wild with purpose. I wasted no time with her. She hadn't expected me and I was lucky to have caught her unprepared to protect her neck. I launched myself at her sweet spot like a missile and tore the bitch apart in one blow. The scent of Bella's blood brought me to my feet. I heard one of the Quileute boys whimpering, _somehow I must... don't think...MOVE!_

Isabella was unconscious, lying in her own blood, the bite was obvious. The wolf was cleaning up the area for me. I gathered her up in my arms, "I have to go. Thank you for cleaning up, be thorough and then go straight back to the reservation. This isn't over yet." Then, I flew down the mountain with my precious cargo. When I arrived, Jasper was facing down Jane who was torturing a newborn for answers. "Jane."

My family turned at the sound of my arrival and gasped at the sight in my arms. Alice instantly began to wail and fell to her knees. Jasper looked pained and confused but promptly went to her side, hugging her, trying his best to comfort her, all thought of the newborn cast aside.

* _"Carlisle." Jane acknowledged me. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"_

_It felt as though the effort to smooth my features would cripple me. "We split up, too." I motioned to the line of purple smoke on the mountainside above us._

_Jane half-smiled. "Where is your mind reader?"_

_"He sacrificed himself, for her." I motioned to Bella who was still motionless in my arms. I heard another gasp from our group but could do nothing to caution or prepare them for the rest of my news. "You were seven, yes? Where is your other half, Esme... I believe?"_

_I shook my head, unable to say it. I heard Rose whimper. But Jane would not be put off, "Carlisle?"_

_"Gone."_

_"Sorry for your loss," her tone was anything but remorseful as Jane continued, "Still, I can't deny that I'm impressed." The big shadows behind her murmured in agreement. "I've never seen a coven fend off this magnitude of offensive. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here." Her eyes rested unwilling on Bella for one short second._

_"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," I told her, my voice strained._

_Jane laughed."This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," she observed, smiling directly at me, her face beatific. __"Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd," Jane said, apathy creeping back into her voice. "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."_

_"Hmm, please convey my regards to your Master," I was dismissive, hoping to terminate this interview. I wished only for their absence._

_"Yes I will, he did ask me to send you his as well, Carlisle. Good to have met you." Jane turned, motioning to the newborn whose eyes were fixed on the bundle in my arms, "Felix, take care of that. I want to go home." Without ceremony, Felix dispatched the newborn and they withdrew. _

We all remained motionless until they were out of our range. Bella began to move in my arms, the change was upon her now. I needed to get her to the house.

"Alice, Jasper... take Bella to Edward's room and clean her up. She'll be burning soon." I turned to my other children, "Rose, Emmett, I must go see to the Quileutes, bring my bag to their border, someone will be there to gather it from you." They nodded and I took off running at top speed to the Quileute border.

As I'd hoped, there was soon an escort of wolves around me. "I came to help, if there are any injuries, anything I can do for your brothers?" I heard a human pace drawing near from the woods and then quickly Sam appeared naked before me standing proudly and without fear.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm glad you're here. Jacob's been badly wounded, please follow me." He shifted in an instant and I was on his heels with a contingent behind me. We came to a small red house with a large crowd of people gathered in front of it. Sam and my escort had shifted back to their human forms.

They seemed to indicate I should go inside, but I turned to Sam first. "Rose and Emmett will be at your border soon with my bag of medical supplies. Please send someone to meet them and retrieve it for me?" He nodded and dispatched two of the boys immediately.

"Billy." I acknowledged Jake's father as I entered the house and followed Jake's scent to a small room in the back.

He was writhing silently in pain. "Jake, I need to touch you..." he acknowledged my presence and I quickly began to survey his injuries. I ascertained the damage to his ribcage was extensive. The major problem, however, was the rate of recovery meant the bones were healing over all wrong. One major bone had almost punctured a lung and was in danger of trying to heal itself through the organ. This was going to take a lot of time and effort. I hoped that bag would get here soon. _I needed to get back to Isabella_. No sooner had I thought it, but Seth arrived with the bag in hand. "Thank you." I nodded to him briefly and quickly set to work.

"Jake, I'm going to give you an extra dose of pain killers because I've some experience with your unnaturally high metabolic rate. I expect you will burn the chemicals in your system off fast, and what I have to do is going to hurt.. a lot."

He nodded and I quickly gave him the shot. I waited for it to circulate a bit, but when his heart rate began to slow, I immediately started the painful process of re-breaking and resetting. At first, I thought his screams might bring the rest of the tribe to restrain me, but I suppose Seth acted as an intermediary for me. I finished as quickly as possible, limited only by the rate of his healing. As soon as I'd done all I could without hospital equipment, I went to talk to Billy about setting up a morphine drip and noticed the sun was already on the horizon. "I don't know how much the young one has told you.. we lost Edward and my partner Esme," Billy's face was grave as he nodded, "..and Bella was bitten by the redhead, I couldn't get to her in time to do anything about it, Billy. She's going through the change now. I should get back to check on her."

I could see the remorse take Billy's expression to a new level of pain, "We lost Jared, but we're all thankful that Jacob will heal, thanks to you."

"I want you to know that we will take care of Bella from now on, but Charlie will have to be informed of his daughter's.. death. I'll be back as soon as I can to set up a drip for Jacob and we can discuss an alibi for our losses then." Billy nodded agreement and I took my leave speeding home, anxious to see Bella's progress.

I was pleased to find Alice holding her hand and Jasper holding Alice. They had a good bead on the situation, I could see she'd been bathed and shaved, prepped for her transition. Except Bella was silent and unmoving. Fear struck my soul and in an instant I was at her side, my hand at her forehead. But, her heart was definitely beating.

"How has she been?" I asked them.

Alice shook her head as Jasper spoke, "She hasn't moved at all since I laid her down and not a sound from her. It's almost like...she's not here."

* * *

BPOV

_**My fault**_. The pain resumed it's relentless cycle, washing over me like a suffocating tide of grief as Carlisle's words gained meaning in my consciousness. Then they left me numb, immobile, hopeless, awaiting the next wave of impossible pain. Only Carlisle's attention stemmed that tide.

"Bella?"

The worry in Carlisle's tone was evident. I couldn't be the cause of further grief. I opened my eyes to look at him once more. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Can you move?"

I was standing beside him before I finished the thought. That was when I first realized what I must have become and I was immediately overcome by emotions. Now I was immortal and Edward was gone, I would spend an eternity grieving for my lost love, in never ending pain. I was in eternal hell. Carlisle's expression indicated he could read my mind without anyone's help.

Nodding he spoke softly, "We need to hunt."

He took my hand and pulled me behind him out the window and into the forest seeking no consent or approval on my part. The feeling of running by his side for the first time astonished me. Obviously, human Bella was gone. I was something else now, immortal and alone. Alone forever... no hope.

"Bella?" Carlisle shook me. I didn't realize that I'd stopped moving again. I felt like a scratchy old vinyl record that had skips dug permanently into its grooves.

"My fault, Carlisle..."

"STOP IT!" he commanded me, "Hunt. Now."

In that moment it seemed to me as though I'd never heard his voice before. Something in the tenor of his tone compelled me to obey. He pulled me along for a while longer before stopping among a bevy of pine trees. Pointing me toward an unsuspecting family of moose drinking from the banks of a river, he whispered, "Don't think. Go. Bite. Suck."

Before I knew it, I was latched onto the neck of one poor, unsuspecting creature, sucking it dry. I dropped the dry corpse unceremoniously when I was finished.

"Take care of your left overs, Bella." Carlisle commanded.

I looked at him confused and then shrugged at him to indicate my ineptitude. He walked over to my kill and tossed it into the river. I watched as the corpse floated away from us until it finally submerged. "Always take care of the dead, Bella. We take care of our own," he touched my chin lightly, "Again?"

I nodded and he took my hand once more, pulling me along until we came upon a herd of deer. He pointed me at them and I was soon sloshing as we easily dug a hole for three of them in some soft dirt nearby. When I finished, Carlisle asked, "Again?"

I shook my head at him, "I'm so full, I'm sloshing."

He smiled, "Good, let's go." He took my hand once more and pulled me through the forest. But we were still headed away from Forks, confused I looked at him to ask, "What are we doing?"

"Hunting."

"But I'm full."

"But I'm not," he winked at me.

We stopped at a cliff that must have been about 45 feet high. Below us were more deer, watering from the banks of the swift flowing river.

"Go get one for me and bring it back here." he commanded again.

I frowned at him, "Why?"

He frowned back at me, "Don't argue with me. Jump."

I sighed but did as I was told. The animal struggled in my arms, so I snapped its neck and laid it at Carlisle's feet.

"It's dead," he said as he kicked it. "I wanted a live one, with the heart still pumping. Go again."

I jumped down only to find the herd had scattered, so I took off after one of the last ones I could still smell. It didn't really have a chance against my newborn speed. But I had to be careful with it, in order for it to still be alive when I got it back to Carlisle. It was quite a difficult task, to carry the 500 lb animal with my relatively tiny frame while it struggled. Dead would not have been a problem, but keeping it alive in my arms was insanely difficult. I quickly realized that gentle was not in a newborn's vocabulary, but I did my best. It took me forever to get it back to the foot of the cliff where Carlisle stood over me watching with amusement.

As gently as I could manage, I gathered the animal to me and jumped up the cliff, landing softly next to him, I laid the beast at his feet, broken but still breathing. Carlisle immediately sucked the deer dry in a matter of minutes. When he finished, not a drop of blood had been spilled. "Take care of these," he motioned to the dead carcasses.

I dutifully picked them up, one at a time and flung them into the river.

"Good girl. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Hunting. I'm still hungry."

I'd just finished burying the third animal I'd caught for Carlisle when I took a moment to look at a reflection in the lake we were beside, I screamed before I realized what I was seeing. I would have fit right in on the set of a horror movie. My clothing was in tatters and I was covered in dirt and dry, coagulating animal blood. My hair was hanging in strings, clotted with the stuff and you couldn't really tell what I looked like from all the organic animal parts stuck to my face.

"Oh my God, Carlisle! I'm a mess!"

"Um hm," he just smiled back at me, "What do you want to do?"

"Take a swim?"

He smiled and nodded as he approached me and without so much as a by-your-leave, tossed me into the middle of the lake. I arose sputtering and splashing, furious with the man I'd always perceived to have only my best interests at heart. Now, I wasn't sure whether or not he was trying to destroy me.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" I fought back to the surface and angrily yelled back at the shore where he'd been last I looked.

No answer.

I searched the shoreline, but no Carlisle. Suddenly, I began to panic. What if he'd been hurt? What if he'd brought me out here to abandon me? What if he hated me for being the jinx I was. I was swimming in place when I felt something tickle my leg. My first thought was a fish, so I kicked a little bit to fend it off. I was trying to decide what to do when I felt another tickle. I was getting annoyed so I submerged to find myself facing Carlisle smiling at me underwater. He reached for me again, and gently pulled another remnant of fabric from my leg. I bent my head in shame, I'd destroyed the clothing Alice had no doubt provided for me. Carlisle gently lifted my chin with a finger and smiled once more as he pulled me against his body. Hugging me without swimming, we sank like rocks to the bottom of the lake. I realized I was holding my breath, but the need to suck in oxygen was totally absent. So I allowed Carlisle to hug me to him and comfort me. I realized he needed it as much as I did, he'd just lost his son. So I wrapped my arms around him as well.

I don't know how long we were down there, it seemed like it might have been a long time before I felt his hands move against my skin. I slowly realized that he was still slowly pulling the strips of fabric off me. I momentarily forgot where we were and took a deep breath to sigh. UGH! I began coughing, sputtering and struggling against Carlisle to reach the surface. But he held me down to himself tightly.

I fought against him, gently at first, then more desperately trying to swim for the surface for survival while mindful not to injure my captor. I could understand why Carlisle might want me dead, but why force me to feed first? The next thought in my brain was my inability to equate the kind, benevolent Carlisle I'd known with an immortal who was trying to murder me...until I realized two things. First, I was breathing, panting in fact. The water was moving through me similar to what air would have done, only a bit more sluggishly. The feeling was alien but not totally unpleasant. And second, against all odds, I finally realized that I was still struggling to live, I wanted to _live_.

* * *

*Paraphrased from Eclipse, by Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	26. The Memorial

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Memorial**

CPOV

I relaxed my grip on her a bit, glad that she came back to herself again relatively quickly because she had nearly escaped me. Having her best me with her newborn strength would have been a severe set back in my attempt to establish dominance over her. It was essential that I gain control of her immediately, even though I'd never attempted it with a newborn that wasn't of my own making. Without the venom connection, I wasn't even certain that it would be possible, but for all our sakes, I knew that I had to be successful. My hope was that Bella's fore knowledge of our species would help.

Controlling her would be easier if I could show that my decisions would be in her own best interests, I had to take care of her. Physical contact was the best non-verbal way of showing her I genuinely cared for her well being. I slowly began to pull the fabric strips away once more, until she was completely free of it. My hands perused her entire body, snaking over her skin in search of any problem flaw or imperfection, she was perfect.

Unbelievably, I began to feel the old attraction spark in me already. I shook my head sadly and removed my hands reluctantly, knowing there was no way I could allow those feelings to interfere in the relationship I had to establish between us now. If she allowed me to care for her while in her fragile, emotional and newborn state, I had to maintain a modicum of decorum. As her new coven leader, her doctor and as her adopted father, I could not allow myself to breach that trust.

My hands pulled her naked body flush with my fully clothed one, it was not a sexual act, but it was a dominant one. I stroked her hair and her back to comfort her, I needed the newborn in her to recognize me as her protector but more importantly, as her leader and coven master. I put my arms around her firmly but gently and together, we sobbed.

When we finally emerged from the water, we ran together for awhile, just to dry off a bit. She was glorious and totally self unaware. As much as I was enjoying her this way, I realized we had to return to the house. At some point, I had to check in on Jacob. To save us both decades of snide comments from the rest of the family, I slowed her down and slipped my shirt over her shoulders.

"Carlisle?"

"Um hm."

"What am I going to do?"

"About?"

"Edward's gone and now I'm immortal, what will I do?" she looked at me imploringly.

I knew if she could have cried, the tears would be flowing freely by now. "We'll take one step at a time, put one foot in front of the other. We'll honor them, mourn them, and then, we'll do our best to move on with our existence."

"Am I doomed to mourn him and be alone for all time? How did you manage all those years before you found Esme? What if I can't move on?" She looked at me confused, "Them?" Her confusion reminded me, I hadn't told her about Esme, she doesn't know what happened yet. How would I tell her without adding to her already heavy burden of sorrow?

"There's only one alternative to existing, you've already made the most important choice back at the lake." I approached her slowly and framed her face gently with my hands, "I'm here, Bella, I'm not going to leave you for your first year and after that, only if you want me to. You don't have to be alone. Edward wouldn't have wanted that for you."

She nodded sadly and covered one of my hands with her own, "I do love you."

If I'd had a heartbeat, it would have rivaled a helicopter's pace. "You do?" I searched her face for an indication of exactly what she was trying to tell me.

"I always have, you know that. No one, not even Charlie has ever been kinder to me," her lower lip started trembling, "but I never.. I never thought.."

"Shh, now sweetheart," I pulled her tightly against my bare chest once more, "We have plenty of time to talk things over. There's no need for that now." I patted her back lightly, "I'll always be here for you, and we're all going to help you through this first year. I know it's not easy for you, especially with how this all happened."

She hiccupped, "How did this happen, Carlisle?"

I paused, it concerned me how much she might not know yet. Especially with her newborn emotions on such a sharp edge from her already over stressed state. Too much information right now could be dangerous. On the other hand, withholding too much for too long would exacerbate the situation. I realized that I was navigating a potential mine field. "Bella, what do you remember?"

"I remember Victoria and her newborns were coming. Edward took me away from the battle site, but she found us and she,.." Bella was fighting to speak and then she finally managed, "...she killed Edward."

"And then?"

"I passed out."

"And then?"

She hesitated, "I woke up at the house, with you and Alice and Jasper." I nodded, waiting to see if she would elaborate while she silently searched my face for answers. Unsatisfied she asked, "What happened, Carlisle?"

I hugged her closely to me, mostly for my own comfort but also to ensure that she would not run from me again. "It's not good, Bella. I need you to promise that you will trust me and not go running away if I tell you, OK?"

"How bad?"

"Do you promise to stay here with me?"

She sighed heavily, "Okayyy.."

"Esme tried to save Edward, but.. she couldn't," I could feel her tense and did my best not to falter as I continued. "I was too late to save her from Victoria."

Her shoulders were trembling against me, "NO, oh nooo... not Esme too!" In her grief, she pounded my chest with her little fists, unaware of her own newborn strength. I didn't clue her in because it felt like an appropriate penance for my own inability to protect my Esme. Once she finally began to calm down in my arms, her body leaned against me a bit more for support. I lifted her up bridal style and found a suitable tree to shelter us in for a while.

"I'm so, so sorry, Carlisle." She sniffed, "I couldn't understand before, but I guess you really must hate me. I don't blame you."

"What?" I tightened my arms around her briefly. "Don't be ridiculous, I can't hate you, Bella. It's physically impossible. I don't blame you for Esme's death. If anyone is to blame, it's James. If it weren't for his pathetic, obsessive gaming and greed, none of this would have happened."

She nodded, "You're right about James, but I made big mistakes too."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Bella, even immortals. But you were only doing what you thought was best for your loved ones. That's the most anyone can ask of a person," I kissed the top of her head lightly, "Let the guilt go, it won't serve you well in this existence, beautiful. Take a lesson from Edward."

"He was damn near perfect you know," she mumbled into my chest, "I sometimes thought that if he weren't so frickin' good at everything, he wouldn't have always expected the impossible of himself."

I chuckled, she knew him so well.

"Carlisle?"

"Um hm."

"Are they mad at me?"

"What?"

"Does Rose blame me?"

I sighed, "Honestly, I don't know for certain how they all feel. Grief affects everyone differently and has many stages which in our undead state are greatly exaggerated. I know them all pretty well and I would venture to say that after the shock wears off, Rose will be pretty angry, all right, but not necessarily at you."

"Yeah, not necessarily NOT at me though."

"Possibly. But you have to remember that Rose has her own issues to deal with. Logically, we all know you could not have prevented this," I tilted her chin up so I could see her eyes, "We all love you Bella in our own ways. Please stay with us and let us help you through your transition, OK?"

"Do I have a choice?"

I cleared my throat, "Yes. If you decide not to stay with the family, you can leave and go anywhere else you want, but just know that I will be going with you, even if I have to track you and hunt you down."

"What if I just want to go home to Charlie?"

"You don't want to do that to Charlie, Bella. Besides, he thinks you and Edward are dead."

"What! Already?"

"Well, technically, you are dead, sweetheart. Your funeral is tomorrow."

"Hm. Can I go?"

"No, I wouldn't advise it, but Emmett can record it for you if you like." I winked at her with the best smile I could manage.

I was pleased to get a smile from her in return. She was trying. "No, I guess not. I really don't want to see everyone hurting on my account," she hesitated for a moment, considering her next words, "So, if I decide to leave, you'll go with me? Why?"

I was grateful she was so clueless.. "You're my responsibility, Bella. In our world, you're a baby, hence the newborn euphemism. Responsible coven leaders and [hopefully] fathers don't let their babies roam alone, helpless trying to fend for themselves in the world."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "I'm ready to go home now then, if you'll promise to protect me from the wrath of Rose." She smiled coyly at me.

I tweaked her nose, "I'll always protect you, sweetheart. But trust me, you'll get used to Rose." I tossed her off my lap and we both landed softly on the ground below our branch, side by side.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to being tossed around like a football, though Carlisle."

I grinned, "Good." I grabbed her hand and we were off.

* * *

BPOV

Esme and Edward were both gone. No wonder everyone was walking on eggshells. I wouldn't blame Rose if she didn't want me under the same roof as her. Still, Carlisle wouldn't leave me and I couldn't be responsible for taking away yet another member of their family, so I resigned myself to join the Cullens and to learn how to behave as one of them for at least a year. After that, well.. we'd see where things stood between us, and by 'things' I basically meant feelings.

Even though I think Alice was distraught, it was Jasper who bore the brunt of her grief as well as the entire group's emotional devastation. They tended to keep to themselves and spent more time than usual 'hunting'. As we suspected, Rose was in a constant rage. Nothing suited her, everything aggravated her and Emmett was in a constant state of submission to her unreasonable whims. His good nature was taking a beating.

It was almost a week after the funeral when Alice came to talk to me while I lay on Edward's bed. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want to have a memorial for Edward and Esme."

"What kind of memorial?"

"Well, Jazz and I went back up to the mountain where.." she hesitated, "you know where they died. We planted some flowers and things and put up a stone marker with a small bench facing it."

I didn't say anything when she hesitated.

"It's not much but Jazz thought, we thought maybe it would be a good thing to have a place to go, you know.. to remember them."

I got up and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, "I think that's a really nice thing you guys did. So, you want the family to get together for a little 'dedication'? Is that it?" I tried to smile for her.

"Yes, we'd really like that. Would you come for a little while, Bella? Just to commemorate the place?"

"Sure, if Carlisle will come with me."

She smiled at me widely, "Of course."

That night, all six of us gathered in the clearing on the mountain where Edward, Esme and I had died. Jazz and Alice had erased all traces of the fire and ash. In its stead, there was a marble marker surrounded by mountain laurel and a few yards in front of it was a bench made of the same pink marble. The exquisitely engraved marker read:

_In remembrance of our loved ones who perished on this spot.  
__They will always live on in us and we in them  
__as their souls ascend into everlasting peace._

"This is beautiful, Alice.. Jasper!" I exclaimed through my sobs. "Edward would have loved this, you know."

Alice beamed back at me, "I thought so too. He loved the view in this place."

I looked over at Carlisle who was silent and immobilized. I moved to his side and looked into his unseeing eyes, "Carlisle?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" I got no response so I touched his face lightly with my fingertips, "Carlisle?"

Slowly, he turned his face to me but his eyes seemed not to see, "She's gone," he said as though he were talking to no one in particular. "You didn't really get time enough to know her well, but she loved you so very much, Bella." He turned back to stare at the stone marker, I put my arm around his waist as his snaked around my shoulders, "..so very much." Together, we moved slowly to the new bench and sat there in silence, immobile as the marble edifice we were perched on.

"Carlisle?" my voice might have broken in my grief at seeing him finally lose himself in his own sorrow. He'd been so strong for us all for so long, now here he was bearing the brunt of his overwhelming feelings at the loss of his partner. I too, turned back to stare at the marker. Memories of Edward laughing at me in Biology Class, running with me plastered to his back and dancing with me at prom, suddenly returned, unbidden. My human memories danced around in my head like home movie films that were scratched and skipped. I don't know how long we stayed there together, but when I felt Carlisle's arm encircle my waist, I realized we were alone on the mountainside. "It's time to go now, Bella."

I nodded and hugged him tightly, "All right. Let's go."

When we got back to the house, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us on the front steps.

"Hey Alice."

They stood together, "It's about time you two got back, it's been two nights and three days. I didn't know you'd like our memorial quite that much!" Jasper teased.

"Huh," Carlisle scoffed, then added with a nod at Alice, "You knew very well, actually."

He chuckled, "Yeah. I guess."

"The house is all closed up and the cars are packed and ready." Alice chimed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Time to move on, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Oh." I was crest fallen at the idea of leaving so soon.

"Don't worry, we'll be back," Alice's eyes glazed over, then she straightened up and smiled back at us, "Yes, we will but not for awhile."

Jasper tossed a set of keys to Carlisle, "Emmett and Rose took off yesterday to get the lodge opened up for us."

Carlisle nodded murmuring, "Esme always used to do that for us."

"Rose and I used to help sometimes," Alice piped up, "We know what to do."

Jasper handed me a beautiful new leather wallet that smelled... delicious, "I took the liberty of getting a few things together for you, Sis." He winked at me.

I opened the wallet and found several credit cards and a driver's license for Isabella Masen, along with a thick wad of cash. There was a folded up birth certificate as well, tucked into one of the crevasses of the wallet. "Thank you, Jasper." I whispered, and shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans.

"You're welcome, Izzy," He grinned.

"Where are we going?" No one seemed to be offering any information, so I decided to pry it out of them.

Carlisle spoke first, "We have a cabin in the Canadian Rockies we haven't used for several decades. I thought it would be a good place for us to stay while you got used to your new skin. Come on, Bella, you and I are taking the Mercedes."

"But.."

"You're all packed Bella, don't worry!" Alice called from the passenger side window of the Porsche.

Carlisle tugged at my elbow lightly, "Come on girl, keep me company."

I sighed heavily as we drove away from Esme's beautiful Forks home. I watched in the rearview mirror until I couldn't see it through the trees anymore. "How long have you all known we were going to leave and didn't decide to let me know?"

Carlisle glanced over at me, "Don't be angry with them, Bella. I asked them not to tell you. We don't have any choice but to leave and I didn't want to cause you any more distress than I had to." He reached over to pat my hand reassuringly, "I knew it would be difficult for you to leave Charlie and," he swallowed hard, "...Edward behind. I didn't see any sense in prolonging that struggle for you. That's what moving on in this existence is about."

_Charlie_. I hadn't given him hardly a thought. I was a terrible daughter. "I want to see Charlie."

Carlisle looked at me sternly, "Later, Bella. You're in no condition to see your father right now. Maybe next year we can visit him from a distance..."

"Next _YEAR_?" I wailed.

"Maybe. Depends on your progress. I promise not to let you be the cause of your own father's death, Bella. You would never forgive yourself if that happened, you know you wouldn't." He chided me.

I sat in silence for a long while in the passenger seat. Not moving, just thinking. I supposed I had to admit that Carlisle was right, I'd never even smelled human blood, so I had no idea how I might react. It was too risky for Charlie, or anyone human, I knew that. I had to face the fact that the Cullens were my family now, it's what I had wanted afterall, wasn't it? I needed to accept that and realize what a sacrifice they were all making on my behalf now, to leave Forks early just so they could keep me safe and humans safe from me.

I made a silent vow to myself that I would do whatever I could to show them I was grateful for all their kindnesses and support. I didn't exactly know how, but I would be waiting for an opportunity to present itself. For now, I decided my best option was to behave as Carlisle wished me to and defer always to his judgment. I had to trust that he would know what would be best for me and for the family, just as Edward had.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
__Thank you for reading!_


	27. The Lodge

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: The Lodge**

CPOV

The drive to our lodge was something I had always looked forward to in the past. At human speed limits, the drive would take us 36 hours from Forks. I knew Jasper wouldn't be able to take it that slowly in the Porsche, but I was looking forward to each and every one of those moments alone with Bella in the Mercedes. Alice would know my intentions and they wouldn't be waiting for us.

Bella sat motionless for the first few hours and I understood her reluctance to leave our loved ones behind. In truth, had it not been for my family, and most especially, Bella...I might have seriously considered the other 'alternative' to dealing with Esme's departure from this existence. But, there were others to consider and this loss was difficult for us all.

I knew they were depending on my strength to get us all through this tough time. It's what kept me from disengaging myself from reality, as my friend Marcus had done. I'd acknowledged the absence of my son, but I hadn't allowed myself to feel my grief over Esme until Bella and I found ourselves alone at Alice's memorial site. I was quite unprepared for the depth of emotions that crashed over me in wave after wave of crippling, immobilizing sadness and loss. Only Bella's presence had pulled me out of it. Had she not been next to me, I might still be sitting there.

I sighed deeply, sadness weighed heavily in the cab of the Mercedes. I saw Bella staring out the passenger window without moving for a few hours and realized the thoughts she was immersing herself in now were not healthy. "It's a beautiful drive up through the mountains," I spoke with the lightest tone I could muster for her.

"Um hm."

At least it was a response, I cheered myself, "I'm going to take it slow so you can get a good look at it, OK?"

"Um."

"Just let me know if you see anything you'd like to investigate and we can stop for a while, if you'd like."

Silence.

"We'll have to fill up the gas tank soon anyway."

Silence.

"Bella?"

"Um?"

"I think we should go hunting before we try to pull into a gas station, OK?"

Silence.

"Bella?"

"Hm."

"Do you think it would make..._things _easier on you if tied you up before we pull in to fill up the gas tank?"

"Hm."

"Perhaps I should lock you in the trunk as well?"

"Hm."

That did it. I pulled off the road and turned off the engine. "Bella, look at me, please." When she finally turned to face me, her eyes were glazed over and vacant. I rushed over to the passenger door, and opening it, pulled her out roughly. "Bella!" I yelled at her, shaking her by her shoulders, but she was limp and nonresponsive in my grip. I'd seen others go mad this way and I was panic struck, I slapped her face almost hard enough to crack her and the sound echoed for miles.

I was about to repeat it, when she grabbed my hand out of mid air and I relaxed as her empty expression changed to confusion and then anger. "What the hell are you doing, Carlisle?"

I smiled and relaxed in her grip, signaling her that I'd achieved my purpose, "I couldn't let you slip away like that sweetheart. It would be very dangerous in your fragile state."

"What are you babbling on about?" she queried me angrily.

"You were lost in your mind. It's easy for our kind to go mad like that Bella. You musn't allow yourself to get lost in thought. Focus on something in the here and now, even if it's just the pain."

She sighed and loosened her grip on my arm, "I should have known."

I touched her cheek lightly, "Known what?"

"That you'd never raise your hand to me in anger."

"Oh, well, you're right about that. I wouldn't, I care about you much too much for that, sweetheart." I cleared my throat and leaned forward to kiss her forehead lightly, "Come on now, we shouldn't tarry too long, the gas station will close soon." She nodded and got back into the passenger seat.

I started the engine and headed north once more, "Would you like to hunt before we stop for gas? It will be your first time with the human scent."

"Do you think we should?"

"It couldn't hurt. There's a river up ahead that usually attracts a fair amount of game."

"Whatever you think is best, Carlisle." She sounded less than enthusiastic.

"I need you to focus, Bella. Talk to me, tell me what you're thinking."

She hesitated, "I'm thinking I hate myself for dragging all of you away from Forks."

"BUT.." she held up her hand to stop my protest.

"You asked me to tell you what I was thinking, Carlisle, you didn't say I would have to justify it as well. Are you going to let me tell you? Or are you going to waste your breath and my time by trying to refute my thoughts?"

"Forgive me, please continue," I murmured properly chastised.

"Thank you," she turned to stare out the car window once more, "I'm thinking I don't belong anywhere now that I can't be by Edward's side. I'm thinking I wish I were as strong as you seem to be. I'm thinking that I'm a terrible daughter to leave Charlie and Renee. But I'm also thinking I would be an even worse daughter if I accidentally killed them while trying to justify my disappearance to them."

I may have coughed in agreement with that statement, she hesitated briefly before continuing.

"I'm thinking Alice and Jasper are so much more thoughtful, wonderful and resourceful than I ever realized before to have built such a beautiful memorial for our loved ones. I'm thinking I don't deserve to be a part of your family, yet. I'm thinking that I am going to do my best to prove myself worthy of you, even though I'm not certain how to do that."

I cleared my throat, "Anything else?"

"I'm also thinking about the strangest dream I ever had, the last dream I ever had. It seemed so real, I.. I almost can't believe it was only a dream."

In that instant, my dead heart did a flip, "Would.. would you like to tell me about it?"

She snorted, "You'll laugh at me and I'm not sure I can take that ridicule yet. Maybe later."

I must have been holding my breath, because as I began to speak, I realized I needed air, so I coughed a bit before spitting out my words."I would never belittle you for a dream of your subconscious mind, Bella. What if I promise to not laugh at you?"

Still, she scoffed, "I, I'm not ready yet. The dream was so real and so long, involved and confusing.. it's like a miracle that I remember it in such detail. It was like no dream I've ever had as a human, so I'm guessing it was the burning that caused it. But, after all the things Edward told me about the transition, he never once mentioned it could be like that, painless and yet painful at the same time. Like being in heaven, one minute and being cast into the depths of hell the next."

She hesitated so I spoke softly, "We did say that the burning is different for everybody, Bella. But, pain would be its most commonly experienced feature."

"It's just not the kind of pain either of you two described to me." She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment as if making a decision, then looked at me with a curious expression on her face, "..and you were in the dream too, Carlisle."

I raised my eyebrow in mock surprise.

She continued, "I can't talk about it yet. But, if I manage to make some sense of it and do decide to share it, I promise that you'll be the one I share it with, OK?"

I smiled back at her, "OK.. good enough."

* * *

BPOV

I felt as though I was literally beside myself, watching me go through the motions of carrying on the illusion of being a living thing. Not moving was a relief from the disassociating feeling of trying to catch up to my own body movements.

So, I remained still, content to lose myself in thought, until Carlisle forced me to interact with him.

Once I realized what he was trying to do, I understood that I needed to try harder to become part of this reality instead of watching it float by me. So I talked, rambled really, until we stopped to hunt for a few hours. I'd already become familiar with the mechanics, but I couldn't help feeling remorseful for the poor beasts we consumed. Somehow, it still seemed less difficult to sit down to a hamburger, than to engage a living, breathing, noble and innocent animal for a meal. But, this was what I had prepared myself to accept for Edward, so I did my best to come to some sort of peace with it.

Once we were sated, Carlisle motioned to my clothing and I realized I needed to clean up before confronting any humans. I headed toward the trunk of the car which popped open as Carlisle pushed the auto button on his key chain. I pulled a bag of clothing out and selected some fresh jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. After inspection, the sneakers I wore looked none the worse for wear, so I didn't bother changing them out. I was aware of Carlisle's scrutiny as I stripped and jumped into the river. After the lake, I didn't hesitate, knowing that even though the water was probably freezing to a human, it wouldn't have any effect on my new body. I swam around a bit and scrubbed my hair, then I climbed out to find Carlisle holding a towel for me.

"Thank you, I forgot I'd need that."

He cleared his throat shyly and said, "You're most welcome."

If I didn't know better, I would have said Dr. Cullen was embarrassed by my nakedness. That was ridiculous, of course. First off, he was a doctor... second he'd seen me naked plenty of times before and lastly, he only had eyes for Esme. _Esme_. Esme was gone, I reminded myself. Naw, don't be stupid, Bella. I shook the notion out of my head as I once again briefly mourned the mother she had been to me. I dried off and dressed in front of my father without trying to hide or be coy. That would be vain and superfluous.

Once I'd finished, Carlisle spoke, "Bella, I'd like to restrain you before we pull into the gas station as it will be the first time you're exposed to the human scent. Will you allow me to tie you up?"

"Uh, sure if you think it's necessary." I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not..

"Honestly, I'm just trying to err on the side of safety, for the humans and for you. The station is just a few more miles ahead, so I'll drive swiftly and get what we need without hesitating to cause you as little discomfort as possible. OK?"

Carlisle removed a thick metal cable from the trunk and skillfully wrapped my wrists and then my arms to my torso. He gently tucked me into the front passenger seat and wove the seatbelt into the metal coil before locking it down snugly. "There, how's that?"

"Just peachy." I deadpanned.

"It's just for a little while, promise." He winked at me, and I snorted.

"Lets' get this over with then."

"Right." He jumped behind the wheel and floored it until we came to the last bend before slowing down to human standards. He pulled in and went about his business without delay. I didn't move, I didn't breathe, I waited, listening to the two human heartbeats I knew were inside the little store. Then, Carlisle opened the door once more to leave and the scent hit me, the most delicious scent I've ever experienced. I strained unwillingly against my bonds as I sucked in the delicious air as deeply as I could before the door closed and cut off the scent. Carlisle hit the gas pedal and sped off as quickly as he thought he could get away with under human observation. "How are you doing, Bella?"

I was panting, trying to get the scent off of my tongue and throat, "Open. The. Windows." I looked over at him with what I was certain eyes as black as the depths of hell. "NOW."

He shook his head and mercifully all four of the windows went down in uinson. The clean air buffeted around us as mercifully fast as I sucked it in, still panting with the effort to soothe the burning desire. "Thank you."

"You're doing very well, Bella. Just a few more miles and we'll get you out of those restraints, OK?"

"I'd appreciate that, thanks."

He soon pulled over and removed the bindings quickly, "How are you doing now?"

I inspected my wrists and arms, surprised to find they were still perfect and unmarked by the restraints that had seemed so tight moments before. "I'm fine, and more importantly, so are the gas station attendants." I smiled gratefully back at him.

"Yes, well I don't know about the 'more importantly' clause, but you do seem to have recovered quite quickly. How was your first encounter with the bane of our 'vegetarian' existence?"

"Shocking at first, but I think I can learn to tolerate it eventually. You were probably right to restrain me the first time, though."

"I hated doing that to you, but.."

"Yes I know," I cut him off, "not doing it could have had a much worse consequence. I am aware."

The rest of the trip was fascinating as we climbed higher and higher into the mountains, my keen eyesight blessed me with a picture of nature I'd never before imagined. The view was stunning and from the car window, still I could see no signs of civilization anywhere. I was beginning to wonder if we would be able to reach the destination without more gasoline when Carlisle stopped the car on the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"What's up?"

He looked over at me, "Oh, I'm just going to fill the car with some gasoline reserves we store along this route, won't be a minute." He got out of the Mercedes and brushed away some foliage to reveal a cleverly concealed locked bunker in the side of the mountain. He connected a siphon to the gas port and was done quickly resuming his place behind the steering wheel and our trek.

"This lodge of yours is truly in the boon docks, isn't it?"

He laughed at my slang, "Well, it's probably one of the, if not _the_ most remote location on the Northern Hemisphere's mainland today. I suppose that does qualify for the 'boon dock' designation, yes." His eyes twinkled at me. It wasn't long before he pulled the Mercedes off the road again, but he didn't turn off the engine this time. "Take a look up there Bella," he said, pointing at an almost forty five degree angle up ahead of us to the northwest.

There, sticking proudly out of the side of the mountain, was a rough hewn, A-framed lodge of sorts, which, except for the enormous windows that seemed to span almost the entire one side of the building, looked as though it had been built by hand during the turn of the century. A line of smoke curled high above it, indicating there was a fire burning inside of it somewhere, it was occupied. "There it is, our home for at least the next year or so. What do you think?"

He seemed so proud of it, I didn't want to dispel any of his pleasure by letting him know how ominous it appeared to me. "It's beautiful, Carlisle! Have you owned it for very long?"

"Yes, actually." We got back into the Mercedes and continued our journey up the dusty mountain road. "I bought about three hundred thousand square acres of wilderness out here when land was very cheap. It was during a particularly difficult time for me when I craved solitude, that I built a log cabin on that mountain by hand, for my own personal occupancy. I never dreamt that I'd be bringing anyone else out here.

"But, when Esme saw it, she fell in love with it. She's had Edward and me working on it throughout the decades on and off ever since. There's no heat except for the fireplaces, but it is heavily insulated, there's running water and a generator for Emmett's Games and Alice's internet. So it's a little like roughing it out here, not Rosalie's favorite place and definitely hostile to human comfort I'm afraid. But this location does have its advantages." He winked at me and I could have sworn I saw a twinkle in his eye that hadn't been there before.

I smiled back at him, "Yeah, I imagine that means plenty of wildlife and no humans."

"Emmett's little piece of heaven during bear season," he agreed, nodding and laughing openly. His laughter was a wonderful sound that I couldn't recall having heard before, at least not very recently, it warmed me, thrilled me and confused me all at the same time. But I knew for certain that I wanted to hear it more and more often, so I made a mental note to myself; find ways to make Carlisle laugh out loud.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	28. Tree Cutters

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Tree Cutters**

CPOV

Alice and Jasper were outside, anxious to greet us and welcome Bella when we pulled up to the Lodge. "It's about time you two got here," Jasper smirked and then leaned over to kiss Bella chastely on her forehead. "If it hadn't been for the pixie here, I would have given up hours ago."

I scoffed at him knowing perfectly well they'd known exactly when we'd arrive. "Somehow I find that all very difficult to believe, son." I winked playfully at him when he gave me a suddenly incredulous look, then covered quickly. It's really impossible to keep secrets in a house of gifted vampires. I knew I'd be having a talk with him shortly and that meant Alice already knew as well. _Damn_.

"Go on in with Alice, Bella.. we'll get the bags."

"Thanks Jazz," Alice winked at her husband, threw her arm around Bella's shoulders to point her towards the lodge and then threw me a wide eyed look over her shoulders with an expression that confirmed my thoughts. Jasper had just 'outed' me.

I short stopped Jasper at Bella's door, "How about taking a run with me up to the lake, son?" I whispered silently to try and keep it between the two of us, although I sometimes wondered why I even bothered.

"Sure."

We ran together silently through the familiar terrain. But once we got to the mountain lake shore, he turned with a puzzled look on his face, "So Carlisle.. tell me exactly how you feel about my new little sister Bella?" He crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet as though he were impersonating the terminator.

"Do you realize just how unfair it is, Jasper, for you to already know that which I can't even admit to myself?" I was feeling frustrated, angry and embarrassed, all of which Jasper knew perfectly well. I fastened my hands together behind my back as I paced before him in the proverbial 'hot seat', "We.. I just lost Esme, you, of all people know how much I truly loved her."

He nodded silently, his expression suddenly serious.

"This.. this, attraction isn't something I can control. Without your mother here to ground me, it's as if Bella pulls me to her, if I'm not concentrating, I suddenly find myself face to face with her," he lifted his eyebrow at me with a skeptical look, "and yes, all right, I'm a dirty old man. You already know how badly I want her. So, I've admitted it to you, but I swear I will make you and Alice both very sorry vampires if anyone else hears about it from anyone other than Bella herself."

"Do you plan to declare yourself then?"

I huffed, not knowing what else I could do. "Eventually, I'll have to, there's no choice for me.. this feeling is beyond my experience, but I know that it won't go away, I've felt it change me."

Jasper's expression mutated into shock, "_Changed_? You mean.. so soon afterward...?"

I nodded, not wanting to admit the whole truth to him, especially not with Alice watching and Bella still in the dark. "She owns me, for sure."

Then Jasper's shocked expression slowly turned to glee, "No one could have planned it better. It's gonna be wonderful having Bella for a Mom."

I shook my head in panic, "Not so fast son. There's no guarantee that my feelings will be reciprocated much less translate into a successful relationship. Nor would I believe that she would be willing or able to assume Esme's responsibilities in this family. I think we should consult with your wife at our first opportunity..."

"Hey."

We both turned to see Alice stepping out of the tree line and skipping playfully towards Jasper. _Figures_. I sighed, out numbered again. My shoulders may have fallen forward in resignation, while I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Jasper laughed and Alice giggled as they kissed each other in greeting. "It's going to be fine, Carlisle, relax," she said.

"That's easy for you to say, little one."

"Bella feels for you, she just doesn't know it yet. You must be patient with her."

"Patient? How long should I wait to declare.." she held up her finger to silence me as her eyes glazed over for a few minutes... an eternity for vampire me..

"Best result? Wait until anytime after she shares her dream with you. Declaring yourself afterwards will culminate in a successful bonding between you two."

"Shares her.." I was so flustered that I was now apparently unable to utter complete sentences, "..how long from now will _that_ be?"

She giggled again and shrugged back at me, "Depends, I guess."

"DEPENDS? _Depends_ on what?" I fairly shouted at them in frustration as they turned to go.

"On Bella, silly!" she giggled at me over her shoulder. And with that, she took Jasper's hand and they disappeared, leaving me to ponder my own existence and its worth without Bella at my side.

* * *

BPOV

Alice gave me a tour of the lodge, which seemed much bigger on the outside than it did on the inside, except for the main gallery with all the windows. That room was glorious, three stories tall with balconies from both wings lining opposite walls on the second and third stories. The north wing housed bedrooms for the Whitlocks and the McCartys as well as their studies and an oversized garage for Rose.

The South Wing held bedrooms for Edward, [which I would be occupying] and Carlisle. I was grateful for even the short distance from the couples. In addition, the South Wing housed Carlisle's study, which was more like a library, grander than some towns could boast, and Edward's old office. Each room had a fireplace, some larger, some smaller but Alice said they would become necessary in the winter unless we wanted to live in an ice palace.

She said the family always made an outing of the annual tree cutting day when they replenished the cords of wood necessary to keep the home fires burning. She said Emmett retained the title of chief lumberjack, but he was always closely challenged by Jasper. She smiled, "It was maybe the one thing Edward wasn't really good at."

I returned the smile, "Wish I could have seen that."

"Well, maybe that can be arranged. Emmett loves making movies that document his successes so no one can forget." She giggled, "I'm sure there's more than one home movie around here and it won't take any convincing to get Emmett to show them to you.."

"Hey, Lil' Sis!" Emmett's voice boomed from downstairs in the Gallery.

"Humor him, please." Alice begged, "It will make it sooo much easier for the rest of us!"

I laughed and nodded, "Alright." Then to Emmett I said, "Coming, Bro. Fire up the generator and that Monster TV!"

Then Alice disappeared.

Watching Emmett's home movies was fun at first, I got to chide him a lot about his penchant for filming Rose while she was unaware. But, I didn't expect the vacant feelings I had when Edward's beautiful face graced the screen. I had thought it would be hard to watch him and know I would never be able to touch him again, and yet.. it wasn't like that. It was almost, gratifying to see him enjoying himself with his family. To know that his existence hadn't been as empty as he'd made it sound to me. I was almost happy.

Carlisle and Rose joined us in the Gallery not long after Emmett's first CD, and we laughed together, jibing Emmett's antics and Rose's candid moments. After the second CD had run its course, Rose pulled Emmett away and I noticed Carlisle was sitting on the floor at my knee.

"How are you doing?" He asked, looking up at me with freshly golden eyes.

"I'm fine, maybe I should do some hunting though. Looks like you've already been."

He smiled nodding in agreement, "Indeed, I have but I'm more than willing to take you out and show you the menu, if you're up for it."

"Sounds great," I stood and gave him my hand to pull him easily off the floor, "let's go."

The scenery was beyond compare and though I was too hungry to pass up the first meal we encountered, Carlisle pulled me through the wilderness for hours to show me the vastness of the territory and the variety of the wildlife available to us. I was truly impressed by the stunning beauty of the pristine wilderness. "Carlisle is this all really still yours?"

"Well, it is and it isn't."

"How do you manage that?" I asked.

"Lawyers are simple creatures, Bella. If there is profit for them in any venture, you are bound to find takers." He stopped beside a beautiful lake and motioned me to sit with him. "All this land was the first investment I made when I came to America from Italy. I built the lodge as my first home here, when I just wanted to get away from everyone and everything." He laid down on his side in the soft grass next to me and held his head with his hand propped up by his elbow, "I was tired of taking the constant ribbing from the Italian guard and being the 'Strigoni Benefici', Aro's idea of a practical joke.

"I wanted to practice medicine, but I needed to get away for a few decades first, to ensure the Volturi wouldn't follow me. I 'laid low' so to speak here in this beautiful human-free zone where I knew no self-respecting Volturi would want to tarry for long." He paused to pick a wild flower, "It worked, so far at least."

I snorted, "Yeah, until I came along."

He sat up, "Please, Bella. Do not start this blame game again. They came, they saw what they wanted to see and they left. It's over."

"Do you really think they'll leave us alone now, Carlisle?"

He sighed heavily and frowned at the tiny wild flower he was twirling absently in his fingers, _so human_. "Who knows? Only Alice can see that and so far, she hasn't seen anything. But, our longevity brings with it certain disadvantages, Bella."

"Such as?"

"Well, encounters with the Volturi are rare, but if you live long enough, rare becomes inevitable."

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	29. Marie

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Marie**

CPOV

She was so lovely, her lithe silhouette stood beautifully against the pristine background of the cool mountain lake. I would almost be content just to sit here watching her forever, _almost_. "So, what do you think of my first New World home, eh?"

"It's beautiful, breathtaking and I love it, but," she stopped and looked out over the lake, frowning.

"But?" I prodded, curiosity winning out over my own foreboding.

"It's so quiet and peaceful here, there's not much to distract me from feeling sorry for myself, I'm afraid." She picked up a stone and managed to make it skip four times across the glassy surface of the water.

The sun had fallen behind the horizon and I knew that Jasper and Alice had most likely returned from their hunt. That would mean the couples were together for the night and I didn't want to subject myself or Bella to the symphony of lustful distractions they were most likely engaged in right now. "See that peak over there?" I pointed to a snow capped mountain just across the lake. Following my direction with her eyes, she nodded, "The view from up there is astonishing, want to go?"

"_Now_?" she hesitated, frowning, "It's dark."

"So? In case you haven't figured it out, we function as well in the dark as we do in the light, we just don't glow as much."

"You mean we glow in the dark?" she smiled craftily at me.

I smirked back at her, daring to move closer to her as I lowered my voice, "In fact, we do if the moonlight is strong enough, our skin even shimmers." Her astonishment was clearly mirrored in her expression.

"Edward never showed me that, I guess."

"Maybe he did, and you just don't remember. Many of us lose most of our human memories after the change, it's not uncommon Bella."

She moved to sink her feet in the soggy lake bank, frowning deeply at that thought and finally she said, "That's been worrying me, Carlisle. I remember Charlie and Renee, and I even recall bits and pieces of school. But, it's getting so hard for me to recall my time with Edward. I mean, I recognize him and all, and I remember that we were in love, but, it's all getting so blurry, and now without him here.." she stopped and just shook her head sadly.

I guessed she was not intending to go on, so I spoke up, "Bella, I have to tell you something about us, I mean Vampires as a species. You know that we don't change, at least, not often. When a change comes, it's rare and permanent. Edward told you this, yes?" She nodded to confirm my question. "But, just because a vampire might fall in love like this permanently, it doesn't necessarily mean the object of his affection will do the same with him.. or her."

"Carlisle, are you saying I wasn't in love with Edward?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I know you were very much in love with Edward, Jasper had confirmed that for you on many occasions already. What I am saying is that Edward died before you became a vampire and therefore you were not given the opportunity to make that change for him. As much as you loved him while you were human, and as much as that love carried over into this existence, you were never mated to him as the vampire you now are. I'm sorry to tell you, but the memory of your relationship is going to fade.

"Rosalie can tell you how you can try to hold onto your human memories, if you wish. Personally, I have very little left of my human life memories. Slowly but surely, they've slipped away from me through the years. I believe it's yet another way our body makes us move on with time, Bella."

Her lovely face crumpled and her shoulders began to heave and I could see she was sobbing. I moved to gather her into my arms, to comfort her my only aim, "Shh, beautiful. There, there please don't be sad. I hate to think that if had you changed for him and Edward then sacrificed himself for you, you would now be driven to seek revenge just as Victoria was. Or you might not have been satisfied until you found your own destruction in some other way. As it is, we all feel fortunate that you've survived to stay with us." I stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead as her cheek laid against my shoulder.

Abruptly, she grasped my shirt tightly with her small fists and pushed away from my chest to look me squarely in the eyes with an expression of sudden concern clouding her features, "Oh Carlisle, I'm so sorry for you, I mean Esme.. I.. I hope you're not going to leave us, are you?"

I sighed heavily, pondering what to say so she would understand, "No. I'm not planning on leaving, not ever."

She wiped her dry eyes and sat up to look at me curiously, "I'm glad you're not leaving Carlisle, honestly I don't know what we'd all do without you, but.. "

"Yes?" _go on girl, ask_.

"Are you not feeling the drive to destroy yourself now, without Esme here, I mean?"

"No, Bella.. I'm not."

"I'm relieved, Carlisle, really I am, but.. I don't understand.." I held up my palm to let her know I was ready to explain myself.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not driven like that." She gave me a perplexed look and cocked her head at me with a furrowed brow, that begged for an explanation, so I continued, "Because even though my beloved Esme was my partner, my wife and my lover.. for over eighty years, she was never my soul mate. You see, I'd made that change for someone else long before I married her."

* * *

BPOV

To say I was stunned at Carlisle's revelation would have been a gross understatement. I would have bet everything I'd owned on Carlisle's love for Esme and her love for him as being the epitome of soul mates matching their hearts. I was certain even Edward had thought they were soul mates. "I don't know what to say. Um, is your soul mate still.. around?"

He smiled at me, "Yes she is, but she's in love with someone else." The sadness in his eyes almost moved me to the tears I could never shed. My heart ached for him,"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so, so sorry! How awful for you all this time. Do you want to talk about this?"

"No, not really."

That was enough for me, I was quick to change the subject, "OK, how about I take you up on your promise and tell you about my transition dream now?"

He took a deep breath, "I'd actually like that very much."

I pondered where to start. "When Victoria...when I saw Edward lose his head, I must have started to faint because everything around me started spinning. The last thing I remember on the mountain, was Victoria coming towards me. I must have blacked out because I woke up in a hospital bed and not the one you set up for me in Forks. The hospital I found myself in was totally unfamiliar to me, and guess who waltzed through my door shortly after I came to?" I smiled at him.

"The tooth fairy?" he grinned.

"See? You said you wouldn't laugh at me, Carlisle and already you're making fun." I put on a fake pout.

"Oh, OK. Sorry. Who?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Call me crazy, but I swear I lived with you in 1917 Chicago for more than eleven months before you changed Edward. As impossible as it seems, I can tell you anything you'd like to grill me on, where you lived, your next door neighbors, even your favorite brand of pipe tobacco." I had to laugh at myself, "It was like I actually lived an entire year in those three days of burning. I met Edward as a human and married him. I even got pregnant with his child."

"How did the delivery go?" Carlisle's smile was kind, but not jolly.

I stopped still for a few moments, then spoke slowly and deliberately. I was more than a little taken aback at Carlisle's tone and method of framing his question. "I don't know. I never made it out of the hospital, I was in the lobby when my water broke. I must have lost consciousness and then I woke up here in your house, so - I've no idea." I shifted my body weight nervously and leaned towards him a little before I asked, "Do you know something about this Carlisle?"

"No, that's why I asked."

_Okayyy, Bella, wrong question, try again carefully this time_. "Do you have anything to tell me, Carlisle?"

He reached into his back pocket for his watch and flipped it open, "It's three thirty four a.m., See?" He handed me his pocket watch and I gasped as I read the inscription plainly engraved on the inside lid:

Forever

B.

I couldn't believe my eyes. _The watch I'd given to Edward for Christmas_,_ in 1917 was in my hands_. I turned it over and over as though it were a figment of my imagination somehow made real. If I were able to form tears, they would have been pouring down my cheeks by now. "How?" I managed to squeak out at him.

"I told Edward the 'B.' was for Betsy, his mother, that it was a present from her."

"Why would you do that Carlisle?"

"Because, Bella - Edward remembered nothing of you after the change. I knew you told me he wouldn't, but I just couldn't believe that would actually be the case. Still, when he finished the burning, it became obvious that you were right, his gift was such a heavy burden it distracted us both for years. I didn't see any point in compounding his suffering by making him wait for you all those years." He mumbled something I didn't catch after that... but I ignored it for the moment, since he obviously didn't really want me to hear it.

"I was really there?" I was shaking with disbelief, "How could that be, Carlisle?"

He shook his head, "I don't know sweetheart, it's the strangest thing I've ever witnessed. But, I've had almost ninety years to speculate, if I had to guess, I would say it's your legacy."

"Legacy?"

"What we each bring with us from our previous human existence, like Edward did with his mind reading ability, is called a 'gift'. But, when a gifted vampire sires a newborn, they can sometimes pass on their gift, or a form of it, to their progeny. That is referred to as a 'legacy'. In your case, I am guessing that your ability to time travel may be connected to your sire's ability to escape difficult or painful situations in this reality. But, we would need to consult with Eleazar about that to be sure."

"Eleazar?"

"Yes, he's an old & dear friend of mine and a member of our extended clan, the Denalis, who live in Alaska. I believe Edward might have mentioned them to you?"

"Possibly, probably, can't remember - right?" I reminded him as I tapped my temple with my finger.

"Ah, yes, right. Well, his 'gift' is that he's able to identify 'gifted' vampires and see what those hidden talents are. He served with the Volturi for many years. As you can imagine, his services were highly prized by Aro."

"Yes, I do remember some things about my human trip to Italy, Aro being chief among those." I'd once raced to Italy, and with Alice's help, barely managed to save Edward from offing himself. Some of the details were fuzzy, but the names and faces of all the Volturi I'd met were somehow firmly embedded in my memory. "So I didn't imagine any of it?"

"No, not unless I did too, but I'm fairly certain that's not the case."

"Well, besides the watch.. did you keep anything else tangible from my.. visit?" I squeaked.

"Not exactly."

"Spit it out Carlisle, what aren't you telling me?" I could see he was hedging.

"I will tell you, Bella.. but it's as difficult to say as it is to hear so, I'd like to hold you while I do. Would that be OK?" He barely whispered his request.

I nodded and scooted over to sit in his lap. Once he wound his arms around me, my back pressed tightly, but comfortably into his chest. I closed my eyes as Carlisle began to speak softly into my ear, "I couldn't be there for the delivery, Bella but I still had friends at Cook County, who kept track of your baby."

I panted, "My baby? _Edward's_ baby?" My chest was swelling, there was a real family of mine out there? "Did you, did you tell Edward about the baby?"

"Not exactly. But he did help me keep tabs on her over the years."

"_Her_? What was her name, Carlisle?" I was trying desperately not to squirm while his arms squeezed me to him like an iron vice.

"Her name was Charlene Marie Monroe."

"Monroe? As in Monroe, Mathis and Masen, LLC ...Monroe?"

I felt him smile against my cheek, "Yes, I had Herbert contacted by the hospital and as the trust fund manager, he took care of your baby. First as an obligation, but ultimately he loved her like a father. She had a very good life."

"Edward never knew he was a father? How could you not tell him, Carlisle? You knew how important.. " I was immobilized... for a moment, that name was familiar, "Wow, that's an odd coincidence!" I frowned over my shoulder at Carlisle, "I was named after my great grandmother whose name was Charlene Marie."

I felt him tighten his grip on me a little, it was almost becoming uncomfortable when he spoke lightly into my ear, "It's not a coincidence, Bella.. she was Charlie's Grandmother."

* * *

_**AN**__: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter"**_button below!  
Thank you for reading!_


	30. Paradox

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Paradox**

CPOV

_Because, Bella - Edward remembered nothing of you after the change. I knew you told me he wouldn't, but I just couldn't believe that would actually be the case. Still, when he finished the burning, it became obvious that you were right and I didn't see any point in making him suffer without you for decades,_ I humphed to myself, "What would be the point of both of us living in purgatory?"

I could see where this was leading and I was becoming uneasy. Bella needed to know all that I could tell her. But I wasn't certain she was ready to hear it. When I finally got her into my arms, she calmed me a bit and I was able to continue, telling her the century old secrets I'd kept from _everyone_, until now.

"Oh. My. God. Carlisle, how sick is it that I'm my own ancestor?"

"Don't be ridiculous, sweetheart. It's not sick, it's a miracle. _You_ are the miracle." I hoped she could hear how much I meant that in the tone of my voice.

"How can you say that? I'm obviously a freak! An anomaly, I shouldn't even exist! No wonder fate has been trying to get rid of me, time and time again." She began sobbing again, "Did all of you know this about me from the beginning?"

"I've said nothing to anyone about our time together, Bella. It wasn't easy, keeping it to myself for all these years, but I remembered vividly what you said to me about 'dangerous knowledge'," I pointed to my temple, "_Nobody_ knew Bella, not even Edward. Well, now that I've told you, Alice will know, but she'll keep it to herself."

"You.. you kept my secret from _Edward_ all these years?" she scoffed at me, "How is that even possible?"

"Yes, well.. I didn't really consider it a secret, exactly...I simply did my best not to think about it. Edward kept me quite distracted for sometime after his change and I took your advice very seriously, dangerous knowledge and all that. Not thinking about you and what you'd told me was for Edward's welfare. Still, I knew it was imperative to learn how to block his gift and that was my main focus when I was around Edward. At first, I studied self hypnosis and meditative states. Then, I learned how to make a conscious effort to tell him certain limited things, like how he knew Herbert Monroe, but no more.

"Somehow, I managed never to lie to him. Edward knew Herbert wasn't a stranger, but I never fully explained his relationship to baby Charlene. Edward must have known how much I loved him and valued his company, so that he never questioned me more closely.

"We took financial care of Charlene through her adulthood. But Edward's...your grandson was very self sufficient and strong minded. He stopped accepting the trust fund checks. Edward never questioned me about it. He assumed they were the closest thing to family he had left, I simply didn't do anything to dispel his interpretation."

She finally smiled just a little, "Do you have any photographs of baby Charlene?"

"I'm sorry Bella, no. I was very busy with newborn Edward at the time. As you predicted, he was quite the handful. Also, my concern for Esme kept me quite preoccupied with her welfare, and as I mentioned, I distanced myself on purpose to maintain their anonymity. But I believe Charlie does have some photos that you'll most likely be able to see again someday," she seemed to relax slightly and I adjusted my hold on her, but I wasn't able to let her go just yet.

"Charlene was adopted quickly from the orphanage in Chicago by Herbert Monroe, Masen's law firm partner. Monroe was an honest man and I believe he was truly devastated by the Masen family deaths. But, I think your trust fund provisions may have provided some incentives for him to maintain her care as well."

She nodded, "Yes I remember him. I'm so grateful you set up that trust fund for me. I can't thank you enough for caring for our baby girl, Carlisle."

"It's I who should be thanking you, Bella. Edward was all you said he'd be to me and more. Besides, I'm confident he would have wanted Charlene to be raised that way, even if he had known Charlene was his daughter. He wouldn't have trusted himself to be close to her."

"Wasn't that a strange way for her to grow up?"

"Maybe. But, even though Charlene didn't know her biological parents, Herbert provided the details of how she'd lost her family in the pandemic and why she'd ended up in an adoptive home. She knew how much she'd been loved, plus, the checks she received came from the 'Isabella Masen' trust fund. I think she was simply trying to honor your memory by accepting them."

"Wow. I can't even begin to tell you how weird this all makes me feel."

"Well, it has to be strange to learn that you are your own ancestor..." I chuckled when she softly punched my arm, "..on the other hand, it makes sense."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

She sounded indignant and I realized I was skating on thin ice, "Well, you always were your own parent's care taker Bella, almost as if you knew they were somehow your responsibility. I remember you once said that your mother thought you were seventeen going on forty. Edward told me you were always uncomfortable in the human world, literally tripping through your life until he brought you into the supernatural world...where you finally found your confidence. I think all that makes perfect sense, you're very special and you belong with us, Bella."

_You belong with me. _I couldn't help the thought, I just knew it was true_ - it had always been true._

* * *

BPOV

_My mind was a whirlwind of possibilities. I'd actually gone back to Edward and managed to bring about my own existence? What do they call that, a self-propagating species? That was just, just... wrong! If a vampire could get ill, I think this is what it might feel like._

"Bella?"

_I heard Carlisle's voice calling me and it sounded as if he was in a tunnel a few miles away, calling to me in futility. I wanted to answer him, but I was engrossed in a web of questions without answers that seemed to be infinitely more pressing at the moment. I'd always suspected I was an out of place freak, but this confirmation was beyond even my expectations. The knowledge that I really had managed to manifest in 1917 Chicago, that my dream had been a reality was difficult enough to assimilate, but to realize that I actually began my own family tree..._

"Bella!"

_It all made so much more sense now.. Edward had been celibate all those years because, subconsciously, he knew he was married. Then he was bowled over by my scent... by a suppressed human memory. Was he also unable to read my thoughts because we were physically related? He had immediately fallen head over heels in love with plain-jane me, probably because subconsciously he recognized that I was his wife. He'd already married me once, for heaven's sake! Not to mention I was also his great, great granddaughter! No wonder he automatically loved me! Was that incest? How biologically far removed was one expected to be from a spouse?_

"**Bella!**"

_I felt Carlisle's hands on my shoulders and his breath in my ear as he spoke, but the words weren't really making any sensible sounds. Carlisle had known all the while Edward would meet me in Forks, he'd known all about his family, kept all those future events to himself for decade after decade. I felt Carlisle rise with me, so I stood as I contemplated what it must have been like for him to know that Edward would be killed in that battle, what torture the knowledge had probably been for so very long. Yet, he did nothing to prevent it, nothing that would change what had happened in the future I'd described to him?_

I was thinking about how many other little things I'd shared with him had most likely been a source of consternation when I saw the palm of his hand reluctantly rising to sting my cheek, "Whoa! Carlisle, I'm sorry... what were you saying?" I asked as I grabbed his hand out of the air before he struck me.

"I said don't think about this too much right now. I don't want you to lose yourself again, Bella. This subject could consume you if you allow it to overwhelm you," he frowned at me, concern evident in his eyes.

I returned the sentiment with my own gaze, as my mind continued to pick at the ramifications of the knowledge I'd given to Carlisle in 1917... he'd KNOWN about the newborns, he'd _allowed_ Edward to die... "You knew about the newborns, Carlisle, you let Edward get killed.." the horror was evident in his face.

"NO!" he shouted at me, then took a deep breath and continued, "Yes, I knew about Eugenia... Victoria, about her newborns."

I struggled to get away from his iron grip, my anger growing exponentially as he admitted his guilt, "I _told_ Edward not to bring you to the baseball game, he defied me and showed up with you anyway. After James' death, I never stopped hunting Victoria. When Edward decided we had to leave Forks, I knew it wouldn't work, but he wouldn't listen to me, he never did where you were concerned.

"You never told me about what he would do when Alice saw you dive off that cliff, so all that took me completely by surprise, by the way," he frowned at me. When he continued, his tone was obviously more than displeased, "When the newborns were ravaging Seattle, Emmett, Jasper and I went there to attempt to find her and cull the herd... but for every newborn we eliminated, she made three more, none of them even knew her, much less where to find her. The boys were sure I was wrong about Victoria, I even began to doubt myself at times.

"When Alice told us they were coming, I _told_ Edward not to go into the mountains. I tried to stop it, but he wouldn't listen to me," Carlisle was practically shouting at me and had me pinned with his hands clasping my upper arms, "I've tried to change things many times before, more times than you can imagine, Bella.. I did my very best, it never worked. Everything still happened, just the way you said it would...it's impossible, fate.." his voice trailed off in a defeated tone. I stopped struggling in his grip as understanding crept up on me.

Carlisle had suffered alone, long and hard for my sake. I nodded sadly and gently touched his cheek with my palm, "I'm so sorry for doubting you Carlisle, it's over now. We don't know what tomorrow will bring anymore. The future is up to us again." I managed a small smile for him, and he promptly crumpled in front of me, pulling me even closer into a full body hug, as though I was the only life preserver in a vast and endless ocean. The weight he'd been carrying because of me for so very long could finally be lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _**Review This Chapter **_"button" below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	31. Gifts

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Gifts**

CPOV

I loosened my grip on Bella's arms as she relaxed and I saw understanding creep into her eyes. I sent a silent prayer of thanks to my maker that I hadn't lost her before I could explain myself to her. That would surely have been disastrous. As it was, we came to a new understanding of each other and I would have to continue to watch her carefully, staving off any symptoms of depression that might set in due to this knowledge of her unique relationship with Edward.

I vowed to be ever more vigilant to protect her, even from herself. I feared so many things that could take her away from me again. I waited for a few weeks to pass before I asked Bella's permission to invite Carmen and Eleazar to join us at the lodge. She was doing extremely well as a newborn and I didn't want to do anything to spook her. It had been five weeks since we'd come here and her eyes were already more of a muted orange than the bright-fright newborn red. She'd shown a preference for moose, much to my surprise. Like Rosalie, Bella had never tasted human blood so I should have realized that the allure of carnivores wasn't as strong for her as it was for Jasper, Alice and Emmett.

Now that Rose and Bella had so much more in common, I noticed their relationship had improved exponentially. Rose recognized that Bella had her choices taken away from her much as she had. Plus, the obvious heartbreak Bella felt at the demise of our family members would have melted even the coldest heart. Not to mention the fact that Rose was partial to moose also, for which she had suffered constant ridicule for decades from her siblings. Now that Bella shared her preference, that would be sure to change or at the very least, lessen.

The day was cold, but the sky was clear and sunny while I laid on the lake bank and listened to Bella swimming in the near freezing water. I instantly went into full alert when I heard their approach, but before long, I caught Eleazar's scent and relaxed. We had served the Volturi in Italy together, long ago and considered ourselves comrades at arms. But the fact that even as far back as then, he'd chosen to follow my philosophy and become 'vegetarian' with me, made us brothers. I surveyed the lake, but its surface was still as glass. I decided that Bella must still be submerged. I was slightly pleased that she might not be listening to our conversation.

"Hello, Carlisle." Carmen stepped gracefully from behind some shrubs, pulling Eleazar along with her.

Smiling, I held out my arms, which she stepped into willingly, "Hello, cousin! Thank you so much for coming."

Eleazar's countenance was severe, "I'm so sorry about Esme and Edward, Carlisle. There are no words to express how keenly they will both be missed."

I thought about their refusal to help us defend against Victoria's newborns, but bit my tongue and managed to say, "Thank you. Have you been to the memorial then?"

Carmen stiffened, and then gently moved out of my embrace, "Ah no, it's a bit closer to the wolves than we feel comfortable with, I'm afraid."

I nodded with understanding. Irina was still harboring the delusion that Laurent would have eventually become 'vegetarian' for her. Naturally, the sisters would take her side in the matter. I reminded myself it was all water under the bridge, they had come here to help me with Bella, now. I needed to stay focused on that. "Well, I'm hoping you can help me with our newborn. She's already exhibited extraordinary traits and I was hoping you might be able to bring some sense to all of it."

Eleazar's eyebrow shot up, "What sort of 'traits' has she exhibited, brother?"

"Time travel."

Eleazar's eyes widened, "Physical?"

I nodded affirmatively.

"How much time? Minutes, or.."

"Decades."

"Into the future or past?"

"Only the past, that I know of."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Absolutely. I was there," I watched as Eleazar stood shaking his head trying to grasp the concept.

"I've heard of one who was able to step physically into the past, but only for a matter of minutes. It made him quite formidable in a fight," Eleazar was rubbing his chin and looked deep in thought, "I've met a few, like Alice, who could read the future or see someone's past, but I've never seen the like of someone who could physically manifest themselves deep into history."

"Her sire was a gifted escape artist. I theorized that it might have been a legacy. Bella never suffered the pain of transformation... instead, she was living with me in 1917 Chicago."

"Do tell, Carlisle?" Carmen spoke up, "You've never spoken of this before.."

"I wasn't at liberty to speak of it, Carmen. Now that the future is once more unknown to me, I am free of the knowledge that could have changed the fate of our reality."

"Hello," Bella spoke softly as she materialized by my side. These days, she was nearly as swift as newborn Edward had been.

I made the introductions while Eleazar took her hand and lightly touched his lips to her knuckles, causing her to giggle and Carmen to elbow his side.

"Carlisle tells us you have some remarkable talents already, young one," Eleazar began, "but I can see that he hasn't even begun to scratch the surface with you." He released her hand and turned to me with his arm firmly planted around Carmen's waist, "Bella must be a shield, Carlisle. A very powerful shield against any mental assault, I can't get a read from her at all. I've never met anyone I couldn't see, she's going to be unstoppable. You've quite a prize here my brother!"

I nodded unsurprised, I knew that neither Edward nor Aro had been able to penetrate her defenses even while she'd been human, "What about this time travel... thing?" Bella asked, shifting her weight uneasily beside me, so I encircled her waist with my arm and gently pulled her to me, much as Eleazar now embraced Carmen.

"Well, if it was a legacy, you may or may not ever exhibit that talent again. I'm not as good at detecting legacies as I am with gifts," he paused, turning to address me before he continued, "I suspect that she may do it again, whenever she's.. properly motivated."

I cleared my throat, "By 'properly motivated', you mean whenever she's otherwise unable to protect her body from being painfully assaulted."

Eleazar nodded, "Most likely."

* * *

BPOV

I enjoyed swimming, feeling the water around me, supporting me, flowing through me was a comfort somehow. Carlisle rarely came in with me anymore, but it made me happy to know he was always nearby. I'd become a bit of a nudist, preferring to run, swim and hunt without the hindrance of clothing. I'd always been shy before, but I felt no shame in showing off this new body. It was perfect like Rosalie's and Alice's now, and to some degree, it still didn't really feel like mine. Still, I knew it embarrassed Carlisle, so I tried to be discreet.. but it was nice not to worry about turning Alice's expensive clothing into bloody shreds while I learned how to run and hunt without covering myself in grimy souvenirs.

I felt free on Carlisle's vast estate in the northern wilderness. I was more at home in the mountain forests than I was in the lodge, I could understand well the nomads who roamed the land alone and unencumbered. I was getting bored watching the slow progress of sleepy fish, hampered, no doubt by the cold temperatures of the water, when I decided to go find Carlisle. The moment I broke the surface of the lake, I could taste their scent. Strangers.

I fairly flew out of the water and dressed myself as quickly as I could. Seeking Carlisle was automatic for me, as though he had some homing device that drew me directly to him, I instantly found myself at his side, facing a beautiful once-hispanic female and a tall, handsome male whose features were pale and European, but whose hair was coal black. I knew we were expecting the visitors, but the reality took me by surprise.

I didn't expect the feelings of suspicion and mistrust that overtook me in their presence. An irate, unbidden thought played through my mind like a broken record, they wouldn't help us. They'd left us to fend off the newborns on our own. If they had come to help, Edward and Esme might still be with us.. I struggled to keep my anger at bay as we were introduced.

My ire was appeased somewhat when Eleazar took my hand to his lips in a decidedly old-fashioned, but definitely debonair human gesture. I only realized his intent was more than likely two-fold after the fact. He was trying to 'read' me. It shouldn't have made me uncomfortable, I'd remembered that Edward was always trying to 'read' me, and he never could.

I'm a shield? Legacy? They were leaving me behind in this conversation, like I was an inanimate object and I was letting them. "What is a shield?" The conversation skidded to a halt and all eyes were now on me, as though I'd spoken out of turn.

It was Carmen who found her voice first, "The gift of a shield is very rare, my dear but it is said to come in different forms. The most effective known shield in our world today is Aro's Renata. She can misdirect anyone who wishes to approach her. But, she has a limited distance, Aro has made certain that no one knows exactly how far and she can only protect herself. Which is why you will never find her more than a foot behind Aro and always with her hand on some part of his person."

Eleazar cleared his throat to speak, "I believe, young one, that you may be much more powerful than Renata. Even though you may not be able to fend off a physical assault, the ability to protect against formidable mental powers would be most highly valued among our kind. It would be wise to keep this knowledge to ourselves if you plan to keep her hidden from Aro, Carlisle."

I looked up at the man I'd come to rely on most in my existence, to see him appraising me sadly and nodding his head, "He's right, Bella. The Volturi would want to recruit you into their ranks very badly."

"Would I have no choice in the matter then? I'd heard the Volturi relied on the prestige of their membership to recruit volunteers?"

"For the most part. But I know Aro well, he's obsessed with those who are 'gifted' among our species. A rare talent like yours would be impossible for him to pass up. Once he hears of your abilities, he'll court you at first, but if that didn't work he will eventually resort to... other methods."

"I prefer to stay here with my family," I felt Carlisle squeeze my hand lightly.

"We will do everything in our power to see that your wish is granted, sweetheart." Carlisle looked back to his friends, "Well, have you been to the lodge yet? It's been sometime since you were here last, I'd like to show off the latest improvements."

* * *

Eleazar and Carmen got a chilly reception from the rest of the family, but Carlisle braved their less than enthusiastic welcome. He showed his guests ever more warmth and acceptance until they could take it no more.

"I really think we should be going, Carlisle.." Eleazar began.

"Please stay," my voice almost cracked from disuse, "Jasper, would you come here please?" I pleaded quietly and I hugged him tightly when he materialized beside me immediately. "Would you please project my feelings onto our guests as I speak?" Nodding in silence Jasper began to use his gift.

I turned to Carlisle and wrapped his arms around me for support then, pressing my back into his chest, I faced our 'cousins', "I want to tell you about the day I was confronted by Laurent in Edward's meadow. I've asked Jasper to use his gift so that you will know what I have to say is the absolute truth. "I went to that meadow seeking relief from my torturous absence from Edward and Laurent found me there alone. He spoke of Victoria and his hunger and how she would be furious with him for draining me, but he couldn't help himself. He said he would be quick and merciful, traits that Victoria would not display for me. "Even as he approached me, I could see the hunger in his eyes. At that time, I had no idea the wolves even existed, much less that they would protect me. Laurent had made his intent very clear before the wolves attacked.. your anger with them is misplaced. It was my life or his, they chose mine," I turned to Jasper, "Thank you Jazz." He nodded and disappeared as suddenly as he'd come.

Eleazar cleared his throat once more, "Well, that does shine a different light on the situation, doesn't it? Irina was certain that Laurent could not have provoked the wolves into attack. We had no reason to doubt her, and she is our sister. But, through Jasper's gift, I can feel that you speak the truth young one. Please forgive us for failing you and your family. We had misjudged the situation."

The sorrow was evident on Carmen's face as well. Carlisle hugged me tightly and then stepped forward, placing one hand on Eleazar's shoulder and the other on Carmen's, "It was an unfortunate misunderstanding at a most inopportune time. I hope that we will all be able to put this behind us now."

Carmen patted his hand and then turned to me, "We must learn to trust each other more thoroughly in the future. Please forgive us, young one."

I smiled warily back at her, "My human father used to tell me that trust is earned. Perhaps we will be given the opportunity to cultivate a better relationship in the future?"

"We will never fail you again," Eleazar vowed, nodding his head sadly.

With a heartfelt voice, Carlisle added, "Let us pray there will never be a need."

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _**Review This Chapter **_"button" below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	32. Cousins

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: Cousins**

CPOV

I instantly recognized the cue El gave me for a private audience. There was something else he didn't want the women to overhear. I leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead, "Sweetheart, would you take Carmen upstairs and show her around our new improvements on the south wing? I think Alice is rather anxious to see her as well."

She smiled nodding, "Man talk time again, eh?"

I laughed at her, "Are we so transparent?"

"Yes." She turned to Carmen and reaching out for her hand asked, "Shall we go find Alice, then?" Carmen readily took her hand and they sped off.

Eleazar and I wandered back to the lake bank until we found a large felled tree trunk in a small clearing that lay perpendicular to the waterline. We didn't need a place to sit, but it still seemed a good place to talk, so I straddled it and turned to face Eleazar as I bent my knees to sit, "What is it, El?"

"You really know how to pick them, Carlisle," he scoffed, grinning at me skeptically.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"This girl is an anomaly. Her shielding talent is obvious but there are other things about her besides the legacy you describe that are making me shiver in my boots!" He chuckled, "She's a beauty alright, but what aren't you telling me about her?"

I laughed, Eleazar was not only too perceptive for his own good, he knew me too well, "Honestly, El aside from her talent and legacy, I can't imagine a more common newborn."

He harrumphed at me, "Common my ass, she's totally uncommon and you know it. She's altogether too well controlled, her shield is preventing me from seeing any farther into her abilities. But I guarantee you this, I have no idea how deeply she runs. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, Carlisle. This one is beyond all of us, I'm sorely tempted to tell Aro about her, just to be on the safe side."

"**NO**!" I couldn't help my outburst and immediate aggresive stance, I wished I could have taken it back the moment it escaped me.

Eleazar had instantly jumped about twenty feet away from me into a naturally defensive crouched position, where he waited motionless assessing my every nuance. After several moments, his eyebrow raised in suspicion as he stood up straight to speak, "Carlisle, do you have feelings for her?"

I was already standing straight and ineffectively attempting to feign nonchalance, "Of course I have feelings for her, she's my... daughter," I hedged and turned away from him to face the lake once more.

"Those aren't the feelings I mean and you know it."

I swallowed, "Nonsense, I'm just lonely without Esme. Bella and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. We're both bereaved, you should know that," I cleared my throat to continue my best attempt to convince him of my fatherly concern. "Besides, if you tell Aro about your suspicions, he'll never rest until he gets her into the guard. She belongs here with us, El not in that political hotbed of blood and greed."

"Perhaps, but shouldn't that be her choice?"

I scoffed, "When did Aro give any new inductees a choice, other than the slaughter of their coven members or service to the Volturi?"

"Maybe, but Carlisle.. when he finds her, and he _will_ find her, he'll be extremely upset with you, blood ties or no, for keeping her hidden from him."

"I'm not hiding her. I'm simply not going to parade her around Volterra. Besides, Aro already knows of her and Jane, by now, has certainly told him she's been changed. I suppose it's only a matter of time before he decides to visit anyway," I said while skipping a stone across the lake. "Please, don't say anything to anyone about her.. hidden talents or her legacy. If they find you and ask, can't you simply say she's a shield? It's the truth after all."

Eleazar approached me silently on my left and smiled, "You do have feelings for her, don't you?" I sighed shaking my head and El held up his palms to prevent me from lying further, "Fine, don't worry I won't say anything. I can see I won't have to. If Aro already knows of her, you'll have your hands full sooner or later anyway. I expect you to call us for support when Alice sees them coming."

"Are you sure about that? Will the girls come?"

"I'm truly sorry we failed you, Carlisle. For my part, I can't apologize enough... I'm going to explain our grievous error to the girls in no uncertain terms when we get back and Irina is going to contact you soon with a formal apology. I know nothing will bring back our loved ones, but you needn't ever doubt our loyalty again." He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'll keep my mouth shut, don't worry. You have enough trouble in store for you without worrying about us."

I grimaced, "Gee, thanks." I threw another stone, "I don't need a formal apology from Irina, in fact I don't want one. What I want is to be sure she'll be on our side when we need her to be."

"Of course, I'll make that abundantly clear to her and even more importantly, to Tanya."

"I do really appreciate you coming here for me and bridging our differences. How can I repay you, cousin?"

He hesitated for only a moment, "Train her well, Carlisle. I'd bet she'll be able to throw that shield, and that may not be her only defense," El picked up a stone of his own and skipped it across the lake, examining the ripples on the mirror like surface. "I've seen a very few with multiple talents, but when immortals do display them, they're usually either all defensive or all offensive. So, my guess is Bella has multiple defensive talents.. look for her slips. If someone is irritating her, or making her lose a game, or challenging her in anyway, she may display her additional talents to a lesser or greater degree. Call me if you see something you can't explain." He turned back to me, "We'll need to have every defense we can garner if we're going to keep your shield at home with her family and away from the Volturi, so we all start intensive training right now."

* * *

BPOV

There was a time when I would have been monumentally irritated with Carlisle for insisting on a private chat when the subject matter would obviously be me. But, since Edward's death I'd realized something about the family. Carlisle shouldered the burden of responsibility for the family's safety, for all of us. His decisions were made with the well being of each of us in mind. During my transition, when Carlisle had 'baptized' me in the lake, I remembered that Edward had always relied on Carlisle to make the best decisions where the family as a whole was concerned. My job now, as a Cullen was simply to help him do that in anyway I could.

As a part of the family, I realized I had responsibilities as well. I owed it to Edward's memory, to take care of them and love them all. I didn't live in a bubble any longer, what I did affected each and every one of them. So I chose to obey Carlisle and give him the respect and allegiance I believed he deserved.

When I arrived at the back of the south lodge with Carmen in tow, Alice was waiting for us on the upstairs balcony. "Hey you two! Up here!" She waved at us furtively.

I easily climbed a tree that gave me access to the balcony railing and I touched down lightly next to my sister, hugging her with a giggle, "Hey."

"Hola, Alice!" Carmen was only a few steps behind me when she gracefully stepped into her embrace as well, "It's so good to see you, Cousin!"

Alice readily allowed my retreat to embrace her, "Same here, I saw your meeting with Carlisle. Jasper pretty much confirmed your loyalties for me," Alice cleared her throat, "...but, well the others are still not sure."

I just realized Rosalie and Emmett's scents were nowhere around. Carmen was studying the wood flooring of the balcony, her beautiful Latin accent cascaded off her tongue as she whispered softly, "I'm so sorry for your loss, _querido_ and knowing that we had something to do with it really hurts."

"I know the feeling, Carmen." I made my intonation match hers as I spoke, "Please have patience with those of us who may take longer to find forgiveness in our hearts."

She nodded solemnly, smiling curiously at me, "You seem very wise for one so young, _Amada_. I think he has made another good choice."

Alice quickly reached for her hand and began tugging her along gently, "Come on, Carmen, let me show you what Emmett and Jasper did on the patio out back!"

"Whatever are you talking about, Carmen?" I asked after her as Alice was physically dragging Carmen away from me. I called out louder in frustration at the lack of her response, "_Whose_ choice and for _what_?" Carmen just giggled and disappeared with Alice who was excitedly talking about the boy's construction techniques and lack of fashion sense non stop, leaving me alone on the balcony to wonder what she was on about.

* * *

The rest of the cousins' visit went fairly amiably, with the noticeable absence of Rosalie and Emmett. Eleazar and Carmen took their leave earlier than they normally would have to share their audience with Jasper and their new information about Laurent with the sisters.

Carlisle waited for an evening after Rose and Em had returned to the lodge before deciding to make an announcement in the Great Room, shortly after the cousins' departure. Standing in front of the stone fireplace he cleared his throat and spoke, "Eleazar and I both believe that Aro will soon be visiting us in the hopes of meeting Bella."

Jasper snapped to attention, "Do you expect trouble Carlisle?"

"I think we should hope for the best and prepare for the worst," he looked to Alice, "Have you seen anything yet, Alice?"

"No. Nothing."

"Good," Carlisle sighed, "If Aro hasn't made up his mind to come yet, maybe we'll have some time to prepare."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

He hesitated and then nodded, "Bella, you know that Aro collects gifted vampires for his guard. He decreed that you should be turned because he knew that you would be well endowed as an immortal," he reached out for my hand, "I have no illusions as to why he was anxious enough to send Jane over to check on you."

"I thought she was here to cull the newborns.." my voice trailed off as Jasper stepped up.

"I could tell that Felix was overly excited to see your transformation had begun, Bella. Carlisle is right, they were sent to check on you as much as any newborn army."

Carlisle pulled me close for a fatherly hug, "Do not be afraid sweetheart, we won't allow anything bad to happen to you."

"I don't understand...Aro sent Felix for me?"

Carlisle sighed, "More than likely, he wants to add you to his guard. Do you want to go to Italy and join the Volturi?"

I stood there, wondering why anyone in their right mind would want to live in that dungeon of a castle and serve that unholy trio of 'brothers' as their 'masters' who had such disdain for them, let alone for the humans they subsisted on, "Not my first choice, no."

Alice slipped her arm around my waist from my other side and hugged me, "Not mine either," she giggled, "Repeat after me, 'Hell no, we won't go'.." she laughed as she chanted, "Hell no, we won't go.."

Carlisle laughed with us for a moment and then lifted his hand to signal that he had more to share with us, "That's how we all feel then. So, it will be in our own best interests to prepare for the eventuality of the Volturi version of a 'recruitment' visit. I'll rely on Jasper's good judgment on how to make the best use of our talents and defenses."

"Recruitment visit? I take it that Aro doesn't take 'no' for an acceptable answer," Carlisle smiled, moving slowly toward me and gently snaked his arm around my waist in a show of his support... _even as a newborn, I'm still threatening the Cullen's existence._

"Aro wants Alice just as badly as he wants you, Bella," Jasper nodded thoughtfully, then looked up to meet the coven leader's gaze, "Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate your confidence and I'm sure we can maintain a well defended presence against any Volturi contingent.. except the twins."

"Actually," I was almost whispering, "Jane couldn't hurt me even when I was human.. Alex never tried, but I'd guess that if his talent is anything like hers, he won't be able to get to me either, especially now that I've changed."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully, "that's good to know, now if we can train you to fight, we might actually stand a chance."

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _**Review This Chapter **_"button" below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	33. Unblinded

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: Unblinded**

CPOV

Jasper was in his element. I understood that he didn't look forward to the coming conflict, unlike Emmett, he'd seen enough of that to last an eternity. But he did enjoy using his experiences to train the family. I could share his pride at feeling useful.

He did an excellent job of setting us all on a schedule that we could maintain for the long run and yet made it rigorous enough that we'd find it useful even if we were caught short of time. Alice continued to be vigilant and Bella was doing her very best to contribute to the families' efforts.

Even Rosalie was showing improvement in her fighting technique. Jasper had Emmett devising games that would be physically challenging for all of us and set goals that were tempting enough to invoke our competitive natures. Bella wasn't allowed to vie for the physical contests like races or wrestling, her newborn strength was acknowledged as superior by us all. But she was challenged by the dexterity and mental control tests that he arranged for us. I was proud of her accomplishments in the weeks that followed.

Much to my chagrin, she'd taken to running nude through the forest. It wasn't uncommon for newborns to shed their clothing, but I must admit that I hadn't expected it from shy little Bella. I was glad we had plenty of acreage to afford her the privacy she needed for that. She'd been going up to the cliff I'd shown her when she wanted to get away from us all. I did my best to afford her the solitude, but the pull I felt wouldn't allow me to let her get very far before I'd find myself following her. One morning, just before dawn, she caught me shimmying up behind her on the cliff face.

"What Carlisle?" she asked sharply, obviously irritated and decidedly displeased that I seemed to be crowding her.

I shifted uneasily before her once we reached the ledge, casting my eyes downward and mumbled, "I just needed to make sure you were OK."

She must have noticed my embarrassment because she suddenly softened her tone, "Is there something you wanted?"

I grinned down at the stones around our feet and did my best to curtail the lurid thoughts that streamed through my consciousness, face to face with her beautiful, naked body the possibilities seemed endless. "No."

She approached me slowly and took my hand in hers, "Carlisle.. "

Her electric touch must have been too much for me and suddenly seemingly without conscious permission, my arm yanked her tightly against my body as I forced my lips on her mouth like a cad. I could feel her initial surprise as she struggled against my embrace, but I couldn't let her go, not yet. My persistence finally paid off when she yielded to my kiss at last and returned my affections. My emotions soared as I felt her luscious lips open to me and allowed my tongue to dance with hers.

My right hand caressed the soft, smooth skin at the small of her back, pressing the velvet feeling of her abdomen against me, leaving her no room for doubt as to the strength of my desire. My left hand dove into her fragrant hair as I held her head prisoner, pressing her firmly against my mouth, until I dared to release her slowly, gently. Gradually bracing myself for her reaction, I opened my eyes to look deeply into hers and swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth. I cleared my throat to gather my voice for an explanation, or at the very least, an apology, "Bella.. "

Suddenly, without a word, the hands encircling my neck savagely pulled me back to her lips. She was kissing me fervently once again effectively silencing me, as she hitched her leg up around my hip. If I'd had a functioning heart, it might have flown out of my chest at that moment. The tantalizing tingles that had always accompanied any contact between us, now raced through every cell of my body, straining to touch more of her, all of her. Surely, if there was a God in heaven, there would be no denying our connection _this_ time.

I felt her fingers climb beneath my buttoned down shirt, caressing lightly the skin on my back. "I love you, Bella." I whispered into her ear.. then dragged my lips down her neck, kissing her skin, tasting her scent, drowning in the feel of her body. I heard fabric ripping and realized I was shirtless.

"I want you Carlisle," she threw her head back exposing the rest of her perfect neck and chest to my lips.

"I need you, Bella," I whispered against her skin, "Please say you'll marry me."

"I will, as long as you don't make me wait," she panted, "I want you, now."

I felt her leg tighten against my ass, pressing my engorged length ever more firmly against her, "Your wish is my command." I straightened up to kiss her and deftly stripped out of my dockers, glad for once, that I'd gone 'commando', as Jasper would say. She allowed my free hand access, and I ran it up along the underside of her smooth thigh, pressing my fingers between her labia. I found her juicy core and exploring her expertly, realized she had been a virgin before the burning. The burning would remove the maiden head, but left a distinctive ridge encircling her vagina...a definite bonus for any male lucky enough to gain her favors.

I massaged her clit gently for a few moments, reveling in the scent of her sex, her orgasm came upon us quickly and with a strength of force that was totally unexpected. I waited for her body quakes to slow, reveling in her reaction to my attentions before reaching for my throbbing erection. "This might hurt for a moment, sweetheart. I'm going to try to go slow..."

She snorted into my neck, "Please, Carlisle. I was a married woman and mother. There's no need to.." her voice hitched as I entered her, ".. worry.." She squeaked, "Wait a minute... Carlisle.." I stayed immobilized, already planted deeply within her until she finally breathed, "Oh god, you're so.. you feel so wonderful."

She felt so exquisite, I thought I might come apart on the spot, but I was able to hold still long enough to gather myself for a few more moments. I wanted to love her endlessly and give her everything I'd been praying for through all the decades we'd been denied. I felt her tongue, climbing my neck and languishing on my ear. It felt like permission to...

"Are we _damned_ Carlisle?"

_What_? I pulled away just far enough so I could look into her eyes, "No my darling. We've just been granted heaven's grace." Then I began to demonstrate the ancient dance of lovers since time began, relishing in her delight. The push and pull of our bodies was bliss I'd never experienced before. Too quickly we reached a climax together for the first time, that so completely overwhelmed us I could barely muster enough of my strength to lower us onto the rock floor of the cliff without hurting her.

We silently lay side by side relishing each other's embrace for some time, I had lost myself in the ecstacy of her arms as we continued to quake with pleasure at our release. When at last I felt her sigh contentedly against my chest and relax, I moved my lips against her forehead while I enjoyed gently massaging her breast. "I love you with everything that I am, I always have."

I felt her head nodding against me as she whispered, "I was the mate you spoke of, in love with somebody else, then?"

_She remembered_. "Yes," I admitted. _Of course she did._

* * *

BPOV

Carlisle was right behind me and I couldn't help feeling a bit irritated at his over protectiveness, I just needed some alone time. I tried my best to be objective, perhaps he had something he wanted to ask of me, "What Carlisle?"

His expression was more embarrassed than anything else and it made him look so young, I felt abashed for being so harsh with him. "Is there something you wanted?" I moderated my tone and offered him my hand to give him some confidence.

"No."

"Carlisle.." I was shocked when he attacked me. My first reaction was to struggle, but in the next instant I realized this was Carlisle and I relaxed, offering no resistance. It was only then I realized what he was doing. He was kissing me! He was.. _really_ kissing me and it felt extraordinarily good... _Wow_! I couldn't help myself, my body was responding before my brain realized what I was doing.

"Bella.." I barely recognized his voice, it was soo.. deep and sexy, leaving no doubt in my mind that I wanted more. I greedily pulled him to me and returned the favor. He seemed more than willing to comply and I was soon trying to get closer to him, I'd almost crawl under his skin if I could. My hands were busy finding a way past the fabric of his clothing, I got frustrated and gave up, shredding them and tugging them off of his back. God, his perfect alabaster skin felt wonderful beneath my fingers!

"I love you, Bella."

How long had the writing been on the wall and I'd refused to read it? Of course he loved me, of course I loved him. As our bodies struggled to get closer, I felt the empty longing disappear. The sadness I'd been struggling with at Edward's loss mellowed and I realized he'd been a blessing in my life, but he'd moved on and so must I. It was almost as if I felt a physical piece inside of me fall into a more comfortable place as my body moved with Carlisle's.

"I need you Bella, please say you'll marry me."

My anger surged upon me and I silently cursed the memories that line invoked. Because if he thought for one instant that I would again go through the torturous courtship rituals I was once cajoled into by Edward, whose misplaced reverence for ancient rules and regulations no longer had any relevance in our world, Carlisle was sadly mistaken. "I will as long as you don't make me wait, I want you, now." I used my body to reemphasize my imperative.

"Your wish, my command."

Much to my pleasant surprise, he wasted no time with me. I had no idea how he was suddenly so deliciously naked and I didn't care, his hand was stroking my sex and he was already sounding apologetic, as if I were still the virgin we both knew I no longer was.. "Please, Carlisle. I was a married woman and mother. There's no need to.." he chose that moment to consummate our union. The feeling of his huge member stretching me wide for all I was worth, was unexpectedly euphoric, ".. worry.." I think my voice actually squeaked.

I hadn't anticipated the difference. I felt like a moron, of course I was still a virgin in this body not to mention that I had been comparing the body of a seventeen year old human boy to that of an adult twenty three year old man whose body had been perfected over three hundred years ago. My voice broke and I barely pushed out the words panting, "Hah, ah.. Carlisle..you're so.." _OH HELL NO, I am so not going to compare them in the throes of passion, concentrate on the moment, Bella, concentrate on your lover Carlisle_, ".. you feel so wonderful."

He hitched my other leg up over his hip so that I was now clinging to his front like a baby monkey straddles their mother. Then I felt the stone wall of the cliff face against my back, as Carlisle used it to support his movements in and out of me, which were slow and deliberate at first, driving my need for him to insane proportions. But his movements increased in speed with every pump of his hips. Soon he was churning us at vampire speeds, similar to the pistons of a V8 combustion engine, I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was keeping pace with him. Needless to mention our orgasms were almost immediate and simultaneous. I certainly had never anticipated the overwhelming satisfaction of a vampire coupling.

As my body began to calm, I realized we were now magically laying down together, still intimately connected, on the rocky ledge, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Sated, my grey matter started functioning once again and the idea that I'd just screwed my father, started to hit home. A conversation we'd had less than two years ago, by my reckoning, came to my mind and I spoke, fearful of the condemnation we would be facing from the others, "Are we damned, Carlisle?"

The shock on his face was genuine, "No darling. We've just been granted heaven's grace." The tone of his voice however, was gentle, unassuming and understanding. "I love you with everything that I am, I always have."

'_I always have_.' Another puzzle piece went kerplunk inside of me and suddenly Carlisle made sense, "I was the mate you spoke of, in love with somebody else, then?"

"Yes."

Of course I was. There are none so blind as those who will not see. I nodded in understanding that had been much too long in coming. I'd never considered that a man so highly admired, so wise and accomplished as Carlisle could ever have seen me as anything more than his little girl. My thoughts turned back to one of our first conversations at his brownstone in Chicago...

_Carlisle moved to stand in front of me, and gently grabbed my upper arms to make sure I was facing him where we stood, "I understand. But if you can tell me, I must know. Bella, in your reality, are you my.. wife?"_

_I gasped, unprepared for the question, "No!"_

_He gently grabbed my waist and pulled me forward against him, I put my palms against his chest and I couldn't make sense of the fact that the electricity which had once flown between me and Edward now wreaked havoc between me and Carlisle. "I know you can feel that, Bella." His hand covered mine against my chest, his voice was deep and gruff and a tone he'd never used with me before, in this reality or any other. The sound alone was making my insides gel, "Tell me the truth now, can you deny it?"_

How foolish of me to not recognize what had happened then, I'd felt it, my body had known it even then. But I did deny it, lost as I was to Edward's charm. Poor Carlisle had been waiting for me for almost a century, only to watch me fall in love with his son and best friend _twice_. He'd loved me so much that he'd given me anything and everything I thought I wanted. I couldn't help the sobs that welled up from deep within me as the sorrow I felt for the hurt I must have caused him all this time became painfully clear to me.

"Isabella?" Carlisle's strong arms wrapped around me, gently massaged my back and neck as he spoke, "What's the matter darling?"

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, for wasting all this time...you've waited for me all these years..."

He sat up and pulled me with him, his fingers firm underneath my chin, "Isabella, look at me sweetheart."

I raised my sore eyes up to his gentle, calm amber gaze, "That time wasn't wasted. I cherished every minute I spent with you. Then, I cherished every minute I spent with Esme, whom, [I might point out] I might never have had if it weren't for you, darling. I realized that our time hadn't come yet, especially when I realized what was happening with Charlene's daughter."

"What? Grandma Elsie? What happened?" my curiosity suddenly peaked.

"She married Hugo Swan, of course. That's when I did some serious reflecting and realized, it was all meant to be, you were meant to marry Edward, Bella. You would never have been born if you hadn't. It was the most life affirming experience of my faith to watch the miracle of your existence unfold before me over the years.

"Don't you see, Isabella? We've been granted the most precious gift there is and I for one intend to cherish every minute I have with you. I don't feel bad that I had to wait for you at all. All those years I had a beautiful, kind and understanding partner in Esme. She was more than anyone could hope for, I was envied by many and pitied by no one."

"Did Esme know?" I cleared my throat, "I mean...did she... "

"She knew I had an unresolved love relationship when she got to know me after her change. She never knew who it was, but she understood that I couldn't be with them. I think she knew I was very happy and in love with her. We had a very good life together for longer than most humans are ever allowed," he snuggled me in his arms and I nestled my cheek against his shoulder. "I'll miss her always and never be sorry for a single moment we shared," he kissed my forehead, "...and everyday I was with her, I still longed for you."

* * *

By the time we returned to the lodge, Alice and Rosalie already had fabric swatches and sample invitations ready for me. I was gratefully relieved to see their smiling faces when we walked through the door with our arms around each other. My fears of condemnation were quickly assuaged.

"So did everyone know about this except me?" I asked no one in particular staring down in disbelief at the shimmering pieces of satin before them.

Alice spoke up first, "Well, Jasper and I knew of course, but Carlisle's behavior has been making it fairly obvious for some time now."

"You don't honestly think we're _all_ idiots, do you?" Rose's smile indicated she hadn't taken, nor did she mean any offense, just her way of reconciling herself with the future of the family.

Emmett came forward to shake Carlisle by his shoulders, "It's about time the old man was getting some!" he pulled him into a rough man-hug and then clapped him on his shoulder saying, "Congratulations, Dad! When's the big day?"

Carlisle looked at Alice for guidance and we watched as her eyes glazed for a moment, "Most favorable date, December 12th, most favorable venue.. here... at the lodge, I think," she straightened up with a serious frown on her face.

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked.

She didn't speak and Jasper was immediately whispering in her ear, "What's the matter baby?"

She turned to look at him and then up at Carlisle who was now standing in front of her, "The Volturi.. Carlisle we must send them invitations and come they will..._all_ of them".

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	34. In the Eyes of God

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: In the Eyes of God**

CPOV

I lazed by the lake in my birthday suit waiting for Bella to emerge. I sniffed the air just to make sure we were alone.. call me over protective, but I wasn't going to allow her to be blind sided while enjoying her morning swim. Jasper and Emmett had done a good job of reminding me that even though we were in a good position, the constant threat was still there. They were just as protective of their own mates. I was all for erring on the side of caution.

Bella had convinced me I didn't need to wear clothes on our jaunts anymore. She was right, of course. There was no one to see us, and those who did, had seen both of us plenty of times before. The clothing didn't matter to either of us but Alice had enough trouble keeping up our wardrobe out here in the middle of nowhere, without us constantly destroying it. That was only one of the advantages of being a nudist, however. Fighting nude gave one an advantage when it came to vampiric hand to teeth combat, less chance of impediment. The Spartans and Greeks had realized this centuries ago. I smiled to myself, of course there were.. other advantages as well.

I contemplated Alice's most recent prediction, I knew she was right. There was little doubt Aro would seize the opportunity of our wedding to come check out Isabella himself. Bella, whom he'd specifically ordered to be turned, had caught his immediate attention because of Edward's folly. Rarely had one of the brothers ordained such an 'honor' be purposefully administered to a human. But then again, I'd never heard of anyone who had thwarted Aro's gift, let alone Jane's or Edward's. The fact that he would receive a wedding invitation from us, would alert him, maybe even alarm him, that I would fall into such good fortune yet again.

If Edward had been correct in his accusations of the Volturi and of Aro's ambitions, we could be facing a serious threat on what should be a happy occasion. I'd been consulting with Jasper as to the security of our venue to be sure we minimized our risk. I reflected on Emmett's training routines and would consult with him on how we could supplement our efforts. I thought he might enjoy the idea of getting the cousins to move in with us and join the regimens as well. I would have to be careful about Alice's guest list. Naturally, we'd only consider immortals to attend, but the strength of their allegiance to the Volturi Brothers would have to be carefully considered. Perhaps two or more sets of different invitations might be in order? I'd have to talk to her about it.

I heard the water ripple and Bella appeared suddenly by my side, causing a wide smile to spread across my face. She hopped into my lap, dripping wet and totally in the buff. She was so beautiful. "Hello gorgeous!" I hugged her to me and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm, hello yourself!" She smiled back at me looking perfect and at peace, "What have you been doing with yourself, all alone up here on the lake bank?"

"Just thinking," I tweaked her beautiful nose playfully.

"About?"

I pursed my lips, "About the wedding."

She nodded thoughtfully, "So, what have you been thinking about the wedding?"

I sighed, "I'm with Alice all the way. I want to have the grand celebration she's been planning.. I want to shout out to the entire planet that I've found my soul mate and she loves me and has promised to put up with me for eternity.."

Bella raised an eyebrow and cocked her head at a slight angle as she snorted, "But?"

I nodded, "But, I don't want to wait until December to make you my bride. I really want a church wedding... a formal ceremony ordained and sanctioned by the God of my understanding."

She sighed and was silent for a few moments. She leaned against my chest and kissed my neck before she spoke, "how many people would need to be at this ordained and sanctioned ceremony, my love?"

I hugged her tightly to me, "Four, but if you're agreeable, I'd like to have our family there, just the seven of us."

"Seven?"

"Including.. the priest."

She nodded thoughtfully, "A human priest?"

"Yes, a very human priest. Do you think you can do it?" I looked down into her now perfectly amber orbs, seeking the truth behind her answer, which I feared might be formed more to please me than to be accurate.

"Will you help me.. if I.. " her eyes fell to the floor.

"We'll all be there for you sweetheart, you know that," I wanted to give her confidence, "You remember the gas station? It won't be as bad as that now and we'll hunt until you're so full you slosh, OK?"

She looked up at me with a smile, "Whatever you want Carlisle, when do you want to do this?"

"That's my girl!" Again, I hugged her tightly for a moment, "Thank you darling! As soon as possible?"

She pecked at my cheek, "Of course, I'd love to."

When we returned to the lodge fully clothed, Alice was sitting cross legged in the common room pit with Rosalie hovering over a laptop computer screen. "Hey you two, there's a chapel in Jasper Park that is serviced by the Anglican Priests ... we made arrangements for Tuesday," Alice cleared her throat, "Jazz and Emmett had to take the chopper to Seattle for the paperwork you two will need for them to do the ceremony."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Thank you Alice, anything else?"

Rosalie spoke up this time, "Ah yes, there are some deliveries for you on your bed. Alice and I picked them up from the town station. Looked like there's one from Tiffany's in the stack!"

I heard Bella's breath hitch and I looked over at her to smile, I'd been looking forward to this for centuries, "Thank you Rosalie."

* * *

BPOV

Carlisle's grin was enough to set my teeth on edge. I just knew he'd bought the rings without even asking me what I would like! Hmph. I was already petulant and stubbornly decided I wouldn't like whatever it was. We raced back to the bedroom suite together and found a stack of boxes piled high in the middle of the bed.

"I didn't want you two getting distracted before you opened them!" Rosalie's voice chimed from behind the closed door.

Carlisle laughed and quickly dug into them looking eagerly for the prize he wanted. I stood still, leaning lightly against the closed door with my arms and legs crossed as he looked for all the world like a kid on Christmas morning. I sighed, how could I stay angry at this man? Then he unwrapped one of them in a flash and while brown paper and cardboard was still floating through the air, pulled a blue velvet box from among several others. Turning to me, he grinned widely as he approached slowly and then dropped to one knee, "Isabella Swan, I love you, I've loved you always, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and held it up for me to behold.

I felt my breath hitch and I lost the ability to speak as my brain tried to make sense of the beautiful prize he held up to me. Because there, nestled in powder blue velvet, was the ring Edward had given me on our wedding day almost one hundred years ago. "How... ?" I looked up in astonishment to see him gleaming back at me.

"What do you say, beautiful?"

"YES!" He stood and slid my ring back into its rightful place. "I kept close track of it. Charlene gave it to her son and his wife accidentally dropped it down a sewer grate one evening. Naturally, I had to retrieve it." He pulled me into his arms, "It's an original Tiffanys so having them clean and restore it was no problem." He kissed the finger it was on.

"Oh Carlisle!" I was still having trouble finding the words. I threw my arms around his neck hugging him as enthusiastically as I could. "You're so good to me. Thank you a thousand times over," I whispered into his ear, "I can't think of a better way to keep his memory and ours."

"I love you more than anything, but if it weren't for our Edward, you couldn't be here my dearest," Carlisle bent to lower his lips to mine and crushed me to his body with his arms encircling me. Holding me tightly against his obvious erection, his tongue sought entrance and once given, he used it to expertly massage mine in a dance of seduction that instantly made me want to mimic it with the rest of my body.

Carlisle's technique at making love was unequaled, he'd had plenty of time to perfect his style with Esme. I was just an amateur but I was learning, quickly, how to pleasure him. We pushed the boxes to the floor and spent the evening in each others' arms, while I practiced working on it wholeheartedly.

* * *

"I can't believe she did this to me!" I whispered to Emmett. My eyes were on the impossible shoes Alice insisted I wear and then I assessed the rocky climb to the mountain chapel I would have to negotiate in them.

Emmett chuckled, "How hard can it be, Bells? You're a vampire, perfect balance remember? And besides, you have me to lean on the entire way up, unless.." he waggled his eyebrows up and down at me, "..you'd like me to carry you?"

I scoffed, "No thank you." As we trudged onward and finally approached the gardens of the tiny chapel, I sighed, "OK, then let's do this, don't let me fall Emmett!"

He snorted at me, "Not a chance lil' sis!"

The setting was idyllic and I couldn't help but be enchanted by the simplistic beauty of the mountain chapel. My footsteps were surer once we came to the walkway paving and evenly spaced wooden steps. When we passed the threshold, I took it as a good sign that the crucifix remained hanging immobile over the altar without crashing or burning. I took a tentative breath gripping Emmett's arm tightly and tasted the human. His scent was delicious but not as tempting as I'd feared. Another breath and I was sure I would have no problems resisting it, I could relax.

It was a very good thing because, then I beheld my groom and I gasped involuntarily...no one could match him in a tux. If I could have cried, I would have tears streaming down my cheeks by now, he was so handsome. I couldn't believe my good fortune to have yet another chance at happiness with the most wonderful man who had ever graced the planet. I was confident and certain that our Edward would be happy for us and Esme would want it this way.

We glided through the ceremony easily, but all I could see was Carlisle's expression of glee. The day was overcast as Alice had chosen the date carefully, though I could have sworn that Carlisle was still glowing.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	35. Preparations

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: Preparations**

CPOV

I'd never experienced such bliss as I did watching my Bella come down the aisle of that little chapel. She was absolutely stunning and I felt like the most fortunate man on the planet. God had smiled upon me the day he'd dropped her in my path at Cook County Hospital.. I had no doubt this was what He had in mind for us and I was going to give thanks every day of my existence. Making her officially mine in the eyes of my family, my government and my God was the most gratifying act I'd ever been allowed to perform. Words to describe the euphoria are difficult to find, so I should stop trying. Suffice it to say that the newest Mrs. Cullen and I left a generous donation for the Chapel and went on an impromptu overnight honeymoon on a mountain top not far from the lodge.

The mountain site I'd chosen had an excellent view, a nice built-in fireplace that I'd stocked with plenty of warm, bottled animal blood. Alice had insisted on including a few feather beds and some clothing, that included a few sexy lingerie outfits for Bella. She even modeled a little black one for me, it lasted about sixty seconds. Nothing could compare to my bride in the buff... I had planned to be as gentle with her as I could, she was still so young and tender, but we were becoming a little more adventurous with our coupling, so Alice had provided a box of toys as well. I had to smile when Bella's curiosity got the better of her and she started digging in the box.

"Oh my God Carlisle! What naughty things we have in here!" She giggled as she held up and turned on a good sized purple rubber penis vibrator.

I sidled up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she continued to explore. "Anything in particular that you'd like to try out?" I whispered into her ear. I waited for a reply as I suckled her ear lobe and allowed my hands to peruse her beautiful, firm breasts.

She pulled out a soft white bunny tail and held it up, "What in the world is _this_?"

"Would you like me to show you?" I asked as my hands strayed lower over the smooth skin of her abdomen.

"You can't just tell me?" she purred.

My hands were exploring between her legs, "I could, but it's much more fun to demonstrate." My fingers were already saturated with her cream and she pushed her back more firmly against my chest as I pulled her labia apart, slowly, gently massaging her little nub while my fingers entered her, exploring her juicy core.

"Oh yes, I think you're right!" she squeaked.

I continued to softly and rhythmically massage her clit with one hand, while I used her own natural lubricant to explore between her cheeks until I found her little tightly puckered entrance.

"Carlisle!" she bucked in my embrace, but I was ready for that reaction and steadied her firmly.

"Shh, darling.." I whispered breathy encouragement into her ear as I continued to explore her back door, "try to relax and just let the sensations flow through your body, don't think just feel." My finger tip was barely penetrating her, but it was obvious that she was a virgin here and still much too tight for comfort. I didn't want to cause any unpleasant memories tonight. I spied some lubricant in the box and managed to quickly pull it out and apply it generously without missing a beat on her nub massage. The gel was cool, slick and allowed my fingers to penetrate her easily.

"Oh my gosh, Carlisle... I think I'm going to," she panted.

"It's alright, sweetheart, let go for me," I whispered, encouraging her orgasm. I continued to rub a slow circle around her little clit while I gently stretched her tiny, tight anus with my fingers. The force of her release was quite impressive and she pleased me greatly when she screamed my name loud enough for the old gods to hear. I never missed a beat on my massage duties, she came apart completely in my arms and just as her body totally relaxed, exhausted in my arms, I easily inserted the bunny butt plug.

"What the FUCK?" she cried out as I held her tightly to my chest.

"Just relax darling. Let the bunny tail stretch you out a little."

"Bunny tail?" she squeaked and reached around herself to find the soft, white puff protruding from between the beautiful smooth cheeks of her tight little ass.

"Umm hmm," I purred as I grabbed her wrists and pulled them over her head, swiveling her to face me and I started backing her up to a nearby tree, "it's going to make our coupling a little more intense this evening."

"Oh my GAWD! Carlisle, you intend to leave that thing in me while we..."

I attacked her lips with my own and plunged my tongue down against hers, my engorged length was throbbing hotly against her flat, soft tummy. When I retreated from her mouth, I hitched her leg over one of my hips to open her pink, swollen pussy up fully to me. I tested her gently with my fingers first, "Oh, my sweet you are so wet for me." She was making resigned mewling sounds while I purred loudly and dragged the tip of my straining penis around her creamy entrance.

When I couldn't stand it any longer, I pushed my rock hard cock slowly but relentlessly into her slick, tight shaft, until I was balls deep. She gasped and I stilled to allow her body to adjust, lightly kissing her eyelids, "are you ok my love?"

She opened her amber orbs and gazed up at me, "I've never been so full." She pulled me tightly to her, "Yes, I'm better than ok, I'm complete."

I think my purr gained strength as I began to move my hips against hers. She had a tight little pussy, but the bunny tail was constricting her even further and the friction was so intense, I couldn't hold back. My orgasm quickly rocked me to my core and I flooded her with my ejaculate that seemed to cum forever. I silently praised God for the perfection of the beautiful creature in my arms and rocked her back and forth, cradled against my body, as she continued to quake. It was the perfect beginning to the most wonderful night of my existence...so far.

* * *

When we returned to the lodge the following day, Emmett swore to us that he had heard Bella's cries of ecstasy last night. We only laughed, when Rose confirmed it was actually her and Alice putting on an act to distract him.

Alice excitedly showed us their plans for an Outdoor Amphitheater semi-circle design Jasper and Emmett were carving out of the cliff face where Bella and I had first made love. We were overwhelmed with the enormous scope of the project, but Alice insisted it was simple and easy for the guys to do. She'd seen them complete it well within our time constraints and Jasper affirmed that it would provide a perfectly secure venue for the ceremony as well as the reception.

The steps that led down to a stage, in ancient times would have also provided seating for the humans every three or so down, had instead been combined into levels that would span twenty steps or so. Three narrow staircases or step paths passed through all five levels and would lead to the sixth or top level where a customized Zepplin would be anchored, ready for us to board after the reception and fly us away to Peru for an extended honeymoon.

The Guest lodge would be easily constructed of a few mobile homes and was to be connected to the mountain cliff venue by a lighted pathway that also led down to the gondola station which had a capacity of thirty passengers at a time. The pathway would have been much too long and steep for a human guest to walk comfortably, but vampires would easily manage the distance, and the subsequent climb to the venue. Emmett was in favor of installing a ski lift to the lake as well, but we decided that would come later if time allowed.

Alice had arranged a variety of entertainment and distractions for each level to intrigue immortals from every walk of our world. I was pleased that she had located all vampire musicians and artists, I didn't want any humans or wolves in my territory on this night. I made certain Alice was very clear on that.

I knew Aro would be wanting my hand, so after I made the Zepplin arrangements, I stayed clear of Jasper and Emmett, allowing them to shoulder the responsibility for security and defense. I focused on my Bella, her well being, happiness and safety. It was just about the only thing I was capable of doing anyway. So, saturated in the mists of love, I gave myself over to her for the next couple of months, body, mind and soul. It was the first time I could remember ever totally relinquishing all my cares and basking in the warmth and glow of true love, happiness and contentment.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't remember a time or place in my entire existence that had been so blissfully peaceful as the months that followed our wedding at the chapel in Jasper. Carlisle and I were truly joined at the hip and Jasper's gift spread our lust around pretty evenly. But we all managed to keep up our regimens and get things done somehow.

It was an unspoken rule that whatever Carlisle knew, Aro would also know. Therefore, when anyone needed counsel, they came to me. I was flattered, but I knew it was practical too, I was the only one Aro couldn't read like a book. In fact, I was privy to more than just necessities as Aro's visit and subsequent knowledge was on everyone's mind. So, if someone just had to share.. anything, I was the obvious choice for sounding board, listening post.. whatever. I didn't mind keeping their confidences, I felt trusted and accepted.

Out of this necessity, our entire defense system for the 'event' was known only to me. Emmett and Jasper agreed they would keep certain aspects of their efforts from each other, just in case Aro decided to insist on a handshake from either of them, though I think they both had it in mind to wear gloves that evening.

While they were carving out the amphitheater on our mountainside cliff, Jasper and Emmett had used the space under each level for storage. Naturally, Emmett couldn't resist stocking up on flame throwers, explosives and napalm while Jasper installed a 'ready room' complete with armed drones and computerized thermal video images downloaded via satellite. A couple of the levels were mainly party storage for warmed bottled blood, musical instruments, a cloak room, masks for those who enjoyed them and some very impressive industrial fireworks.

Jasper and I consulted on using the drones for dropping game prizes, party favors and bottled blood while using them to not so discreetly spy on the activities from the ready room. It was a thinly veiled effort to hide our security measures, but I reasoned that everyone tends to behave themselves more appropriately if they know they're being watched anyway.

Jasper, Alice and I had perused Carlisle's extremely lengthy guest list and decided who among them could be considered our most trusted allies in a fight. Special invitations were sent to these folks indicating their allegiance would be appreciated in the event of an altercation. As of yet, Alice was sure we'd chosen the right people to enlist. She was less certain as to whether or not they would be necessary.

The ceremony would kick off the event, and Alice had me descending 122 stone steps in white stilettos and the sexiest floor length white wedding dress I'd ever seen. The bodice was a white see through lace corset that pinched even my tiny boobs into an impressive cleavage and melded delicately into a satin floor length skirt that hugged my hips and legs until it fanned out into a petal like puddle around my ankles. We argued, Alice won.. naturally.

Rose took on the responsibility of doing my hair and the veil. I made the mistake of indicating to her that the best asset of Alice's dress choice was the lack of a train. So naturally, Rose intimated that whatever the dress lacked in the way of a train, the veil was going to more than make up for. Swell.

Since Emmett was officiating the ceremony this time, Jasper would be walking me down the aisle while Eleazar would act as Carlisle's best man. Rose would be playing the piano music while Alice and Carmen were my matrons of honor.

After the ceremony, Carlisle and I would be expected to start the dancing on the stage. Eventually, we would make our way up through each level, welcoming our guests and performing a wedding ritual on each level before we moved up to the next level. As best I understood it, Alice's party plan went something like this:

Level one - the first dance;  
Level two - the best man's toast;  
Level three - the bouquet toss;  
Level four - the garter toss;  
Level five - doves released from a cake [I suggested bats, but she didn't take me seriously];  
Level six - rice throw on the way to our Zepplin Airship getaway.

It sounded exhausting to me and I was sure to be the happiest bride to get onto an Airship, but Alice just shrugged and smiled, "You'll love it!"

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	36. The Healer

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: The Healer**

CPOV

Maybe it was because my happiness knew no bounds, but time with my Bella seemed to evaporate no matter how tightly I tried to cling to it. The 'Party' as I'd come to refer to it, was tonight. I had more than a few reservations about it, although to be quite honest, I was looking forward to showing off my exquisite soul mate to all my old friends. I was so proud of the amazing female who had agreed to be my wife.

Meanwhile, Bella had somehow morphed into this calm, confident, creature that seemed to ooze grace and serenity. I was constantly surprised and awed by her control despite the fact that she was technically still a newborn. Her eyes were now golden and her temperament was uncommonly even. Though her hunting technique could still stand some improvement, she didn't seem to crave the blood as one would have expected. She was more interested in discussing medicine, history or philosophy than where her next meal was coming from.

I enjoyed laying with her by the lake and talking about our future plans together. She wanted to eventually attend university classes and work toward a medical degree, which ambition thrilled me no end. But, tonight was all about bringing her into my world in her official capacity as my soul mate and wife. Naturally, Aro and the brothers would be anxious to meet her. Still, it made me nervous. They always had an agenda, _always_.

I was grateful Eleazar had agreed to stand up for me. His straight forward demeanor and calm attitude were just what I needed to maintain myself until I could once again have my Bella beside me. Not to mention that we'd served the Volturi together and were almost equally equipped to handle the brothers.

"Emmett tells me we have quite a turn out already," I said nervously.

"Expect anything less?" Eleazar scoffed, "I mean short of a summons to Volterra, there's nothing more imperative than an invitation from Carlisle Cullen. It's your wedding, man. The entire Vampire world is excited for you."

I smiled, "Esme would be happy for us."

Eleazar sighed, "Yes, she would.. as would Edward."

My dead heart seemed to quiver at their mention, "I miss them."

"A great loss to us all, Carlisle. You know that. But today all thoughts should be focused on your future with Bella."

"Have the brothers arrived yet?"

"No."

"I want to be informed the minute they get here. I don't want them to feel slighted."

Eleazar laughed, "You had special quarters built especially for them. Limousines and escorts sent to meet them and their entourage, plus a warm meal waiting for them, despite their past rudeness. I'd say if anyone was to feel slighted my friend, it would be you."

I shook my head, fearing how that sort of thinking could prove very dangerous to my loved ones, "Eleazar.. a few mobile homes doesn't exactly equate to the Taj Mahal."

"A few mobile homes," he scoffed, "The boys have customized them so well that one might never realize they weren't the real Taj Mahal." I opened my mouth to refute, but he threw his palms up to stop me, "I know, I know... better than most how picky they are. Jasper is all over it, everything will be fine, you'll see."

"How does this ascot look?"

He frowned at me, casting his head to one side and then the other, "Old fashioned, I say go with the black bow tie."

I snorted, "How does a bow tie look more hip than an ascot?"

He grinned, "Don't look at me, ask your oracle.. "

I sighed, resigned as I reached for the bow tie. I glanced in the mirror and sighed, "As good as it's going to get I suppose, got the ring?" I watched him pull the prize from his pocket and wave it at me while he smirked," OK, ok.. let's go see who's arrived."

The sun was still on the horizon, but sinking fast when we boarded the gondola. As soon as it set, the guests would be making their way to the cliff side venue. Even though they had been assured we were completely alone, most of us still found it difficult to step out into the sun. Eleazar was the perfect groom's man, he stayed right by my side as we made our way to the Volturi's makeshift quarters on the cliff just below the amphitheater making for a spectacular view for our royal guests. Jasper had done some nice landscaping and Emmett's wood work on the decks was superb. The interiors were just Ikea, but they were only staying the night. We found Felix stationed on the front deck, "Hello Felix!" Eleazar said smiling and waving.

If I hadn't known him so well, I wouldn't have noticed the little upturned lip that passed for a grin on Felix's face, "Sirs. Good evening." He stepped aside to usher us into the trailer. We walked into the plush living room and saw they were all enjoying the view from the back balcony. Eleazar went through the sliding glass doors first so Aro's eyes landed on him, then on me. He stood immediately while the brothers remained seated.

"El! Carlisle! How good of you both to give us a private audience tonight of all nights!" Aro rushed to grab my hand. I'd been preparing for this so I readily reached out with my naked palm to grasp him firmly, "Aro. Thank you so much for coming."

Aro took my offer anxiously and swiftly sifted through my life, "You know we wouldn't miss it," He paused slightly, finding something that interested him, no doubt, "To find your _soul mate_ at last. How wonderful! My my my, Carlisle.. what a prize you've landed, eh?"

"Yes, I'm happier than I've ever been."

My dear Aunt Sulpicia, ever the thorn added lightly, "It's good to know we needn't mourn old partners forever.."

Aro hissed at her lightly, but I understood she was voicing a shared opinion. "We all miss Esme and Edward more than words can say, Aunt Sulpicia. But our faith teaches that they are with God now, and only wish us all the happiness this world can offer."

Marcus spoke up, "If only we could all move on as you have, young Carlisle."

As politely as I could manage, I broke my grasp on Aro and moved to grab Marcus' hand, "I wish that for you every day, my friend. In my happiness, I wish the entire world could feel my joy."

He smiled sadly at me.

"Enough of this!" Caius stood and grabbed my hand, "Congrats, nephew. We're all anxious to greet your new bride into our world and see how she came out!"

Aro saw how displeased I was with his transparency, and spoke up readily, "What he _means_ is our fascination with Bella isn't limited to her union with you and her joining our family as your new spouse. We all know she's bound to be quite talented. Although, from what you've just shown me, I wasn't expecting her legacy!"

"_Legacy_?" Uncle Caius gasped.

I didn't want to dwell, "Yes, she's exceptional in every way. You have quite an eye, Aro. Now she'll be your niece, I hope you're pleased."

He grinned ear to ear, "I am, nephew! I _am_."

The ceremony wasn't scheduled until eight, but the sun was setting fast. Eleazar knew we wanted to be up there ahead of the crowd to greet folks, so he spoke, "Time to get going." He winked at Athenodora and nudged me with his shoulder, "Come on buddy.. time to face the music!" They all laughed and I did a deep bow for their pleasure, "See you all very soon, adieu." With that we headed for the amphitheater and the light of my life.

* * *

BPOV

I had thought the climb to the little Mountain Chapel was break neck, but this was going to be _impossible_. "Alice, you have to let me dress once I get up there. This thing is going to be in tatters before I ever get to the platform!"

She sat immobile for a few minutes, eyes glazed, searching the future for possibilities. When she returned, her smile was indulgent, "OK, I'll carry the shoes and the veil, but you'll be fine in the dress."

Emboldened by the success I tried again, "I don't really need to wear it for the climb..."

"NO. You will wear the dress, yes temporarily to the tennis shoes and veil ONLY.. end of discussion," she grinned tweaking my nose, "I will not have my new mother bare her ass in front of the entire vampiric world, forget it. Now, snap snap," she held the gown over my head and slid it over my torso. Even at vampire speed, it took the better part of an hour to properly lace the corset and do my hair. The sun had set and I knew Carlisle was already waiting for me up there. I wasn't the shy, timid little girl I'd once been, but I still wasn't looking forward to being the center of attention. I knew from my discussions with Carlisle that it was necessary. It was like I was marrying a prince of the vampire world and this show was required of us.

Once we managed to ascend the path to the apex of the staircase I would be descending, we could see that the carved granite half circle was teeming with immortals. The torches surrounding the stage below wouldn't have impressed a human eye, but with vampire sight, they lit the beautiful carnation and gardenia garland decorations of the ceremonial stage with a comforting honey glow.

I saw Carlisle standing there, next to Eleazar as handsome as ever in his black tuxedo. He hadn't seen us slowly approaching yet, the glow of the torches hid our entrance at the top of the central staircase. But as Rose began to play, Jasper and I took the 28th step and I saw his attention snap to focus on me and my smile grew wider to match his.

Throughout the traditional ceremony, I focused my attention on Carlisle, whose cheerful calm kept me grounded throughout, despite the tension of feeling 350 pairs of bloody eyes on me. Once our 'I dos' were out of the way, the Emperor's Waltz rang out. My groom took my hand, bowed to me gallantly and we danced. Carlisle and I had practiced, well he'd taught me, basically how to waltz and how to put some fancy lifts and moves into the gentle sway of the music. He made it so easy to do. I fairly floated until it was time for him to relinquish me to the crowd.

Naturally, the first one on my dance card was Aro, who gently took Carlisle's place, chuckling, "Well, your change hasn't made any difference in your touch Bella dear. Still just as much of a mystery!"

"I hope you find your accommodations suitable.. Uncle?" I smirked.

"Ah, so Carlisle fessed up, did he?"

"Yes, he finally told me that he is actually a direct descendant of your beautiful Sulpicia. I'd always wondered why the three of you were so tolerant of him."

He laughed, "Nothing like the blood that binds, eh? But as I'm sure you know by now, our Carlisle isn't just my nephew many times removed, he's very special. Did he tell you how we met?"

"No, not exactly."

"Allow me," with that Aro fended off Jasper who was waiting for the opportunity to get me away from the Volturi. I gave him a signal that I was fine and gave my attention back to Aro who led me to a quiet alcove on the second level with a view. "Carlisle was very young, maybe ten years since his burning, when he traveled from England to Italy in search of the rumored coven of vampires who were 'enlightened'.

"He was hunting his peculiar variety of food in the forest outside of Volterra one night and heard a ruckus deep in the woods. A pack of werewolves were having their way with a couple of hapless vampires. Young and foolish as he was, he attacked the wolves with torches of fire and shooed them away. It looked like it was too late for the two unfortunate immortals, they'd been pulled apart to tiny mangled pieces quivering all over the woods.

"But Carlisle wouldn't listen to their lamenting. Instead, he went about collecting their pieces and though it took him nearly three days, he put them both back together with his venom and patience. The three of them walked out of those woods whole as the day they stopped burning.

"But guess who it was he'd saved?"

I looked back at him puzzled, and shook my head.

"My own sweet Sulpicia and brother Caius," Aro snorted, "Of course, we didn't know that he was a blood relative of theirs at the time.. Needless to say, I was beside myself with worry as Sulpicia was so late returning to Volterra. So, when they finally arrived and told us all the story of their rescue and salvation, I was ready to exalt Carlisle to the very top of creation!

"It was Eleazar who recognized Carlisle's talent for healing. His venom is a magical cure all for humans, vampires and animals alike. It was me who convinced him to study medicine. It was some time later that Sulpicia discovered their common family origins and it's her brother Caius, who has been jealous of him ever since," Aro chuckled.

"I didn't know about Carlisle's venom.."

Aro snorted then tweaked his nose, "Perhaps I shouldn't have told you, but I think as his wife, you should know. The only thing Carlisle can't cure is a dead heart or a pile of ashes."

_I couldn't help it, my mind went back to 1918 and a ward filled with Flu victims. Carlisle could have cured them, all of them! The implications were staggering and I was horrified by the guilt of inaction I'd laid upon him with my ramblings of the future. What he might have done, been able to do if I hadn't prevented him, must still haunt him. I was a curse, his own personal plague.._

"Bella?"

_When would I ever pass an opportunity to hurt, cripple or maim the ones I loved most in this existence? I was gifted alright, the most gifted jinx in all of eternity!_ I felt an almost uncontrollable urge to hurt myself, I knocked my forehead against the stonewall next to me.

"Bella?" I felt cool hands grab my shoulders. "Bella?"

I finally looked up at Carlisle who was holding me, with a worried look on his face while Aro looked on with interest. I threw my arms around his neck and fell into his welcomed embrace, "Oh darling I'm so sorry for all I've done to you."

He laughed gently into my ear, "Sweetheart, whatever are you talking about? Everything is fine, we're fine now. Shhh.. don't be upset." He looked over at Aro, "What were you..."

He shrugged and said, "I may have mentioned your gift to her. Sorry, didn't have a clue that you hadn't already shared that with her."

Carlisle nodded, "It's alright."

I pulled back from Carlisle's embrace, "You could have cured Edward? Edward's father? Betsy? All of them?"

He shook his head, "No, Bella. I couldn't have done that.. at least not without calling attention to myself and our world. Besides, we both know that wasn't how it was meant to be."

"He could have lived a human life! He could have been happy! You only did it for me, Carlisle. It was all my fault. You only did it for me," I was panting unnecessarily until the pants turned into sobs. Suddenly I was lifted into his arms and the overwhelming scents of torches and vampires faded mercifully into the night as the blackness overtook me.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	37. A Peek Into the Past

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: A Peek into the Past**

CPOV

I heard the worried tone of Aro's voice when he called her name and raced to the alcove where they were talking. She was obviously in distress, looking more humanly fragile than I'd seen her since her change. She had the back of her hand against her forehead and her breathing was erratic. If she'd been human, I would have said she was having a panic attack. But, I'd never seen such a thing in an immortal.

"Bella?" She looked up at me, somewhat surprised to see me standing next to her.

She threw her arms around my neck and fell into my embrace, "Oh darling I'm so sorry for all I've done to you."

I chuckled gently into her ear, "Sweetheart, whatever are you talking about? Everything is fine, we're fine now. Shhh.. don't be upset." I looked over at Aro, "What were you..."

He shrugged and said, "I may have mentioned your gift to her. Sorry, didn't know that you hadn't chosen to share that with her." His expression was properly concerned.

I nodded, "It's alright."

She pulled back from me, "You could have cured Edward? Edward's father? Betsy? All of them?"

I shook my head, "No, Bella. I couldn't have done that.. we've talked about this, I can't do that without calling attention to myself and our world. You know I'm forbidden..." I hesitated, My explanations weren't helping her situation at all. She continued to pant and she seemed to be stiffening in my arms as I spoke, "...besides, we both know that was not how it was meant to be."

"He could have lived a human life! He could have been happy! You only did it for me, Carlisle. It was all my fault. You only did it for me.." she suddenly fainted in my arms. Now I was the one in panic mode, vampires don't faint.. at least not in my experience. In my best efforts to maintain calm I deferred to my uncle, "Aro, please inform the others I've taken her back to the lodge."

"Of course, my boy. We'll handle it," Aro graciously left to find Eleazar and Jasper while I fairly flew down the cliff side to the gondola with Bella immobile in my arms. When we were finally in our bedroom, I put a cold compress on her forehead, not really knowing what I should do for her. I was contemplating the removal of the cursed corset contraption Alice had insisted upon when she stirred slightly, "Shh, sweetheart. I'm here." I gently pushed the brown tresses from her forehead to reinforce my presence in her mind.

"Carlisle?" she sounded so lost and confused.

Relieved at her revival, I kissed her hand and held her palm to my cheek, "Yes, we're fine... everything is fine now," _aside from the fainting immortal goddess in my bedroom and a host of confused royals back at a party now sans host and hostess_, "How are you feeling my dearest?"

"I'm back?"

"_Back_?" I quickly realized she was telling me that she'd time traveled, I thanked my lucky stars that Aro never missed an opportunity to play to a crowd. "Where were you?"

"I was in a dark forest, naked, alone. I found a cabin with lights on.." she grabbed my shirt with both of her tiny fists, "Oh Carlisle! The Volturi, Jane.. they were behind Victoria's attack! They, they knew what she was doing, I saw Jane meeting with her before they came to Forks.. "

Disbelief was my first reaction, "Bella, you've had a very intense experience and you're just imagining... "

"NO! Carlisle, I saw her with Victoria, I was there!" she exclaimed vehemently.

My doubt was rapidly dissolving beneath her insistence, "You're certain?"

"She came to the cabin in the woods with Alec.. Victoria answered the door like she was expecting them," Bella's eyes seemed to lose focus as she concentrated on her memories, "She invited them in and Jane spoke first... wanting to know how much longer she was going to wait before attacking the Cullen Coven. She was impatient and told Victoria she'd better be sure to end the mind reader's mate as she'd promised or Jane would have her head."

I looked at her, horrified by the implications of her revelation. "Did anyone indicate whether Aro or Caius or Marcus was involved?"

She hesitated, "No. No one mentioned them.. but.."

"But what, sweetheart?"

"But Jane said the Queen expected results."

"The _Queen_?" I swallowed hard, the venom that had collected quickly in my throat. The one person most capable of instigating such a plot now stood accused in the eyes of my innocent and unaware darling. She could not yet know that my _Aunt_ Sulpicia, though undeniably connected to me by blood, was certainly my bitter rival, second only to her brother, my own _Uncle_ Caius.

"Yes.. that's all. Jane left right after she threatened Victoria with decapitation," she cringed in my arms, "I hid in the trees, stayed down wind.. watched Jane leave and saw Victoria change two small humans with Riley after they left," her breathing hitched.. "a pudgy boy and a small girl.."

My head was swirling with possibilities and I kept coming up short of disbelief. I wouldn't believe Aro was behind this subterfuge, but I knew it was not beyond Sulpicia. She was more than capable of using Aro's knowledge of my son's encounter with James' coven against us. Edward had willingly given them this ammunition in Volterra when requesting they assist his suicidal efforts.

I could imagine Aro's fascination with Bella would be reason enough for my aunt to be jealous of the unusual human. The fact that she was to become an immortal by Aro's express command would only strengthen her resolve to get rid of her before that could happen. It suddenly all made sense to me, my Aunt was responsible for my son's death as well as my long time partner's demise. Anger began to parch my soul as never before and evil thoughts I'd never known I was capable of began to swirl with purpose through my mind. Bella would never be safe while Sulpicia still drew blood. I knew the only way I would be able to quench this thirst and protect my mate would be _revenge_.

* * *

BPOV

I awoke alone, naked in a dark, unfamiliar forest. I lay immobile in a bed of damp leaves on the forest floor for a few moments, testing the air for scents and sounds. I heard some footsteps, but they were moving away from me, so I quickly climbed the nearest tree in silence and followed them from above. It wasn't long before I saw the two small, cloaked vampires. They were in a hurry, and fast approaching the lights of an isolated little cabin that was in some disrepair.

I caught my breath when the door opened and the redhead stood there, beckoning them inside. I quickly realized this must be the past, Victoria was very dead in my present. I had to be watching something that had taken place many months ago. I tested the air, and carefully approached a window of the rough hewn cabin, doing my best to keep my presence undetected.

Victoria spoke first, "We're almost ready."

"That's not very comforting, you're out of time," Jane huffed.

"I need the numbers, you told me yourself the oracle will be able to see our attack and the mind reader will know our every move before we make it. Numbers are the only way we have to overcome.."

"Excuses! We've been waiting too long for you to get your sorry act together already. The Queen expects results, not delays."

I saw Alec move to sniff at Riley's prisoners, "Fine, we'll attack this weekend. If Riley can keep them all from killing each other until then..." Victoria turned to Riley who nodded.

"No _ifs_! This weekend or I'll kill you myself!" Jane snorted as she pulled Alec gently away from the human girl he'd become interested in, "how difficult can it be to eliminate one small, insignificant little human?"

Riley spoke up, "Yeah, small maybe, human, certainly.. but guarded by some very NON-insignificant immortals, by your own admission..." he wilted under Jane's glare, "..your ladyship..."

"Enough! You have until Saturday, make sure she's dead by then," she snarled and turned toward her companion who was now apparently preoccupied with the scent of the little female in Riley's corner, "... Alec! Leave her alone, we're going."

The door opened once more and I held my breath as I watched them depart. Victoria sunk her teeth into the humans while Riley watched, then threw one over each shoulder as they screamed in agony and left the cabin as well. I took after him through the trees, swinging limb from limb in pursuit when my eyes suddenly went blank and I was falling into the black once more...

I awoke in our bedroom, wearing Alice's sexy see through wedding dress, looking up at Carlisle's worried expression. "Carlisle?" He needed to know what I'd seen. Edward, Esme had been murdered by the Volturi.. by the Queen."

I saw as the realization of what I'd seen took root and dawned on him. Carlisle's expression of horror was enough proof for me, that he understood the implications. I cupped the palm of my hand against his cheek, "I'm so sorry darling. I had to tell you... you have to know why I'm so.. _angry_ at them."

He nodded slowly, "As am I, dearest. We will not let this stand."

I knew what he was thinking.. any action against the Volturi here would be regarded as a coup, and though we were not anxious to take over the reigns of power on our world, tonight had provided the perfect opportunity for us to exact our revenge. Though Aro may not have instigated Sulpicia's attack, by now he surely knew of it, concealed it and therefore was party to it. "We need to find Alice, now."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and lifted me gently to a sitting position on the side of the bed, "Are you able to return to the party?"

"Yes, if you'll stay by me?"

"Wild horses couldn't pry me away, Beautiful." He smiled at me, making me feel that somehow this was all going to be alright.

We headed toward the gondola only to be met by Alice on the way, "Why are you planning on attacking the Volturi and ruining my party tonight, Bella?" She stood akimbo in our pathway, pouting at us with her fists curled on her hips.

"Alice! Thank goodness, is my attack plan successful?"

She snarked, "Well it certainly is a show stopper! Success depends on what you were hoping to achieve?"

Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders while looking directly into her eyes, "They were behind Victoria's attack..." Alice gasped, her expression soon mirrored Carlisle's, "..the Volturi, and most specifically my Aunt and Jane are responsible for Esme and Edward's deaths. I think our objective should be to level the playing field... two lives for two lives, one gifted, one not."

Our targets seemed obvious to me, "We should be taking down Jane and Caius."

Alice's eyes glazed over.. "We need Jasper."

I'd never seen Carlisle vibrate with so much anger before, I turned to hug him tightly to me as he spoke, "I can't live with her on the same planet, I can't and I _won't_."

I knew who he was talking about, and it wasn't Jane. I whispered into his ear to soothe him, "Shh, very well then...Sulpicia it is." I felt him nodding against me, "It's alright darling, leave it to me."

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	38. Manipulation

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Manipulation**

CPOV

My most important task was to steer clear of Aro for the next few hours. Not an easy thing to accomplish with an uncle as paranoid as him. When we stepped off the gondola and back into the party, Alice and Bella took off skipping, hoping to disguise a frantic pace with an enthusiastic one, to find Jasper. I took a casual stride, to find Carmen and I hoped, Eleazar.

I found Tanya first. "Carlisle? We've heard Bella is ill?"

I hugged my cousin tightly to reassure her, "Bella is fine. She's back at the party in fact. Alice dragged her off, most likely to get primped or something."

The beautiful blonde sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness, we were so worried."

"Yes, I was too but I keep forgetting what an amazing creature my newborn wife is," I smiled down at her.

She reached up to touch my cheek, "I'm so happy for you, _babushka_. It's been too long coming."

I took her hand in mine, "Thank you cousin. It has indeed, I'm actually looking for El.. have you seen him?" I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to find Emmett grinning at me, "Hey there Pops! Time for my toast yet?"

"Sure, we just need the bride."

"Cool, I'll go get her." With that ,he galloped happily off to find Bella.

I turned back to Tanya, "I have to find El, in the meantime, tell your sisters to stay off the Zeppelin." I winked at her, but I needed her to understand the importance of my request so I continued to emphasize on a more serious note, "I don't need you or your sisters casting a critical eye on the meager bedroom arrangements for my bride."

Her eyebrow lifted skeptically at my tone call her what you will, Tanya was always quick to pick up on intrigue, "Alright, dahling.. we won't disturb the honeymoon suite," she kissed my cheek and turned to disappear into the crowd, no doubt in search of her succubi sisters to implant my less than subtle warning.

Eleazar caught sight of me from across the length of level two and waved at me furiously, "Carlisle!" He zipped to my side, "I heard you mention to Tanya that you were looking for me?"

I laughed, "Thanks."

"For what?" He looked puzzled.

_For the reminder that nothing we say or do here is private_, "Nothing. Listen, Jasper needs your help on level five."

"What's up?"

"Nobody tells me anything, I'm just the messenger old buddy!" I slapped him on the back as jovially as I could and took off to find Rosalie. I found her easily holding court with half a dozen young looking bucks who were all in the Volturi Guard. "Hey Dad!" She welcomed me and I was treated to a round of congratulations from all of the men who were engaged in a serious debate over, [what else?] Automobiles.

I finally managed to interject a word to Rose, "Alice said she needs your help with Bella's hair in the level three make up room. She got a bit tussled from her fainting spell." I kissed her temple and turned to the men, "Sorry guys, she's essential personnel this evening!"

Rose frowned at me, "She's alright then? We'd heard she was.."

I cleared my throat, "She's just fine. Nothing to worry about dear, run along now." I winked at her and making her apologies she took off through the crowd. I watched her path for a moment before I realized the circle of men were no longer looking at me. I turned to find Aro at my shoulder. "Uncle."

"How is she my boy?" He unconsciously reached for my hand and frowned when he brought up my glove.

"She's fine Uncle. I often forget that she's a newborn, her emotions tend to overwhelm her still at times. The information you gave her was just a bit too much for this evening.."

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize," he shook his head sadly.

"No, no of course not. Don't worry, she'll be good as new. Alice is working on her makeup as we speak and the toast will be delayed only a little. In the meantime, I've heard the boys are organizing a treat for our guests!" I smiled as I pointed to the electronic marquis on the Zeppelin that was now slowly circling the wedding Amphitheater. It currently read:

**"Congratulations Carlisle and Bella!"**

"How clever!" Aro cooed with delight.

Sulpicia's voice cut through the air, "What an outstanding idea to bring back an airship for your honeymoon nuptials, Carlisle. I used to love the plush accommodations they provided, but they were always so noisy as I recall."

"Auntie." I turned and nodded to her as respectfully as I could, "Emmett helped design this one to prevent that, actually. Are you interested in seeing what we managed to accomplish?"

"Why thank you, nephew.. Am I actually being invited into the inner sanctum of the honeymoon suite?" she purred.

"Well, maybe not into the actual bedroom, but perhaps a trial run in the living room would give you an excellent view in the moonlight.. what do you say?"

"It sounds wonderful, Carlisle! Shall we?" Aro took Sulpicia's arm and no sooner had we begun the climb to the final platform, than Alice appeared.

"Carlisle, have you forgotten something?" she raised an eyebrow as if to chastise me. "You do realize that you have important responsibilities to perform and yet, I've seen you showing your Aunt and Uncle aboard the Zepplin, boasting about Emmett and Rosalie while everyone waits on you for hours!" her voice ending up on a squeak.

I think Aro was struggling to keep his laughter to a minimum beside me. "Oh, ah.. well I ah.. You know it's just..."

"Turn around," she commanded and twisting my shoulders, pointed me back towards Level 4.

I pushed back against her gently resisting for a moment, "Sorry Auntie, this might take some time... Uncle Aro would you like to attend the garter toss?" I asked innocently while Sulpicia fumed at the slight.

"MARCH MISTER!" Alice's voice firmly rang out and Aro's laughter could no longer be contained. We both headed toward the lower level, leaving my Aunt standing on the steps alone and fairly furious.

* * *

BPOV

Alice was nothing if not thorough. My makeup was perfected just as Rosalie found her way into the makeup room. Alice excused herself and Rosalie took up the brush. "You still look a little pale, Bella." She chastised.

"Listen up, Rose. I had an episode, I went back in time again. I found out something pretty horrible and we're going to make it right.. tonight."

Once I caught Rosalie up to speed, we found Alice already organizing a line up for the airbus 'rides'. The ship was built to handle up to one hundred humans, which meant it could carry about thirty immortals comfortably. Rose took to 'recruiting' passengers for the first 'ride' while I made my way down to find Emmett.

"Hey Bells! Ready to find your new hubby so I can do the toast?" Emmett's big smile warmed my soul.

"Have you asked the cousins to pass out the goblets yet?"

"Yep, already on it."

"Well, let's go then." I took his arm and we headed down to the second level easily finding Carlisle and his 'family' discussing the marquis on the blimp that was taking it's first tour around the venue.

The cousins were dutifully passing out the warmed goblets, impressing upon our guests which were animal and which were 'the real thing'. We didn't discuss the methods by which it was obtained, they didn't have to know humans hadn't died to supply their pleasure this evening.

Emmett stood on a chair and started to speak, "To the newest Mrs. Cullen and her happy soulmate, my Dad! Here's to it and from it and to it again, if you ever get to it to do it and don't, may you never get to it to do it again!" He raised his glass and everyone mimicked him, drinking to our 'health' and Carlisle took me in his arms and gave me a passionate kiss while the crowd cheered us on.

"No chance of that happening, son!" Carlisle boasted after coming up for air. Everyone laughed and cheered and we all headed up the steps to level three.

* * *

"I lost it... I think I left it at the Lodge.." I whimpered to Alice under my breath.

Alice huffed, "I can't leave you alone for an instant, can I?" She pulled the bouquet out from seemingly thin air as she grinned, "See? No problem."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll toss it.. but you have to corral the female singles.."

She winked, "Will do."

"When does the second tour take off?"

Her eyes glazed over, "In about twenty minutes."

"Hurry then!" I hissed, and grabbed the bouquet as I headed for the ledge on level four. I took my place waving the sadly worn bouquet of roses and stephanotis over the crowd below me. I watched Alice who was poetry in motion, gathering the girls anxious for a chance at the age old tradition. As the milling crowd saw me and realized what we were trying to accomplish, things came together rather quickly.

Finally, Alice spoke on the wireless mic, "Okay Mrs. Cullen, turn around and no peeking!"

I pivoted in place and listened to the crowd join in on her count down, "Ready? One... Two... Three!" I tossed the flowers toward what I perceived as the middle of the gathered girls and when I turned, Tanya stood there proudly displaying the bouquet to all the other saddened faces.

"Congratulations, Cousin!" Alice beamed over the microphone, "Extra warmed goblets for everyone else!" As she led them towards the level four bar.

"Your arm has gotten better, perhaps it's all that swimming you've been doing," Carlisle's voice was like soothing balm for my nerves.

"Carlisle." Without apology or warning I fell into his ready embrace.

He pressed his lips to my hair and breathed softly over my face gently washing me in his delicious scent, "My Bella." He ran his lips lightly across my temple and whispered into my ear, "I have a pedestal to put you on my dear."

I grinned, "Is that so? Any ulterior motives my beloved?"

"Mayhaps..." he kissed my eyes and cheeks before attacking my mouth with fervor. As always, I forgot where we were, or that time was even passing as I fell into his passionate embrace. Our tongues dancing in tandem, massaging each other shamelessly and delighting in their effects..

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat. "It's time, Carlisle."

He hugged me tighter briefly and withdrew his tongue, but not his lips, "Go away, Alice."

"Can't, it's time."

I sighed sadly, "She's right lover, we have to do this." He nodded and lifted me up onto the aforementioned pedestal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Alice's voice rang out over the crowd, "It's time to inspect the legs of our Grooms' Bride! Come on Gents, get in line to watch the extraction and release of the Garter!"

Carlisle turned to the crowd and found Caius and Aro at the forefront, he waved them forward enthusiastically,

"Come one come all, this may be the only chance you'll ever get to see a couple of my new wife's best assets!" I couldn't allow that comment to pass without knocking him upside the back of his head and everyone laughed while he rubbed his 'sore' spot.

"Not the best way to get on her good side, Carlisle!" someone called out from the edges of the crowd.

Laughter ensued.

He turned to grab the hem of the very narrow skirt and basically rolled it up my legs, reminding me of opening a can of tuna with a key. As his hands perused my thighs, a whistle or two rang out from the crowd and Carlisle took the opportunity to pause a couple of times before arriving at the garter's location. Then, leaning over, he grabbed the lacy thing with his teeth and pulled it down the length of my leg with his face. I gently lifted my foot for him and once he'd freed the thing from me, I pushed his face away gently with it. My duty completed, I rushed off to the next level with Rose.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	39. The Danger Magnet

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: The Danger Magnet**

CPOV

I turned to see my uncles grinning at me widely as I sported the bit of lace in my teeth and shook it like a dog would a rabbit. Everyone laughed with me and I took Bella's place on the pedestal. Twirling it around my finger in the air I spoke loudly enough for all the men to hear, "Who wants to be next for conjugal bliss?"

They all good naturedly shouted hurrahs as I turned my back to them and flicked the elastic thing high into the air as if I'd used it for a sling shot. Their arms waved as the Bella-scented prize floated down towards them. I wasn't surprised to find Aro come up with it, smiling back at me smugly. "Who wants our world to embrace.. polygamy?" Aro laughed loudly as the crowd laughed with him. I could see Sulpicia was nowhere in sight.

I smiled, but his thinly veiled desire didn't sit well with me. I was sure he heard the growl I couldn't quite stifle. I glanced upward to see the Zeppelin on it's second tour sporting a marquis that proclaimed:

**"The Cullen Honeymoon Express"**

That finally helped me to laugh. I stepped down into the gathered crowd of males to find Garrett clapping me on the back. "Well done, Carlisle, well done!"

I grinned back at him, "Thank you my friend. I'm so pleased to see you here, thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it. The entire world is envious of my invitation to your nuptials! I must say, when it comes to a party, you definitely don't disappoint!" He chuckled.

I nodded, "My daughter Alice gets to take all the credit there. She's unstoppable."

He laughed, "She's a genius."

"She is, I'd like for you to meet my family Garrett, they would enjoy your company, I'm sure."

He cleared his throat, "Which family would that mean, your Uncle...?"

I smiled, "Actually, I meant my sons and daughters... perhaps my cousins and definitely my wife! We can skip the introductions to my.. elders until another time if you wish.."

He grinned, "Yes, I would love to meet your family, Carlisle."

"Come along then, Garrett. I hear there's a cake to cut on the fifth level that has an unusual surprise for us. Alice is bound to be tethered somewhere near there!" Just then, a parachute dropped from a drone that appeared over head and floated down to us. A note on the box proclaimed it was a wedding gift from Bella with her compliments.

I opened it on the spot to find a handsome humidor filled with my favorite Cubans. I offered them around and soon we were all lighting up. The fragrant smoke brought back fond memories of the Chicago brownstone, and human Bella reading in my study as her wavy tresses cascaded around her porcelain features... the carefree medley of her voice whistling in my kitchen as she prepared a meal or her enthusiastic footfalls trouncing up and down the heavy wooden staircase.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Garrett asked as he caught my solemn demeanor.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just my wife is also a genius. She knows these are special to me, they bring back some very fond memories..."

"Ah, I see. You're right, of course. Smell is a very strong trigger for memories. She's a thoughtful wench to have found something you treasure," his smile grew from ear to ear as we made our way up to the fifth level.

"That she is, and much, much more my friend," I paused when I realized Garrett wasn't concentrating on my conversation anymore. I cleared my throat, "Um, Garrett, this is my cousin Kate... Kate, Garrett is an old friend of mine from back east..."

"How do you do?" Garrett lifted her hand to his lips lightly.

"Very well, thank you." She replied, then turned to me, "Carlisle... Alice wants you to report to her immediately."

"Is, is everything OK?" I was momentarily worried.

She grinned at me and winked, "How would I know? I'm just the messenger!" Then she turned her full attention back to Garrett as I sprinted up the steps to look for Alice.

I found her in Jasper's arms leaning against the fifth level storage room doorway. "How is everything going kids?"

"Just peachy and according to plan." Jasper winked back at me, but he had no smile to offer.

I nodded solemnly, "Good. Where's my bride?"

Alice used her chin to point to the lineup for the third round of Zeppelin tours, "Doing her part to recruit Volturi for a Zeppelin ride."

"They're boarding?"

"Yep, we're all set to go," Jasper said under his breath, "Just as soon as we can get the danger magnet to disembark."

I had that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that humans get when they're in free fall, "Bella's on the airship." It wasn't a question, it was a given.

* * *

BPOV

As soon as I could gracefully manage it, I slipped into the fifth level storage room which was Jasper's hi-tech security center. "How's it going, Jazz?"

"We're good to go. Now we just need someone to get the proper passengers on board." He stood up and grabbed a tiny round button, "Here, this will keep you informed and in touch." He gently slid the tiny thing in my ear.

"Don't I need a microphone if I want to say something?"

He shook his head, "Nope, this will pick your voice up as well, speak softly please. None of us want to have our eardrums blasted."

"I haven't seen Sulpicia in a while..." I said softly, testing my voice over the device.

"OK then, sounds good to me, I'll just go see how Rosalie is doing. If you need me, I've got my earpiece in!" Alice chimed.

I paused, turning back to Jasper before heading out the door, "If everything is set, you should circulate with the pixie for a bit. We wouldn't want to create any suspicion."

He grinned back at me but no smile reached his eyes, "Aye capt'n!" he shot me a two finger salute off his eyebrow and turned back to the monitors.

I headed out to the central steps where the crowds had gathered for their chance at a Zeppelin tour looking for Rosalie. I found her sandwiched between two Volturi guards who were vying for her attentions. "Emmett, get up here," I said softly, "Rose needs you.. now."

He appeared almost immediately and he was not amused. "Hey baby!" He was making an attempt at being light hearted as he approached them.

She turned to him with a dazzling smile, "There's my lover now, boys. You can back off." She gave them both a hearty shove as she stepped into Emmett's bear hug.

"Emmett, ask Rosalie if she's seen Sulpicia for me." I whispered, watching from a distance as he leaned into her ear, then she looked back at me at and gave me a clueless shrug. Mission accomplished, I continued to search for Sulpicia on my own without success until a voice sounded from behind me.

"Bella."

Speak of the devil, I turned smiling, "Aunt Sulpicia! Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's lovely dear. I especially enjoyed the 'garter toss' and watching my Aro practically kill to catch it just to have a bit of fabric slathered with your scent," She hissed. "How do you manage it?" she was oozing with jealousy.

"I'm certain I don't know what you mean." I started climbing the steps toward the Zeppelin as we spoke. She seemed intent on carrying on the conversation, so she followed me easily enough.

"Oh please, darling. There's no need to play coy with me. We're both females here. I simply want to know how to entice males as readily as you seem to be able to."

I turned to smile at her as genuinely as I could manage under her sarcastic scrutiny, "Um.. well.. Edward used to say it was related to my apparent vulnerability." I continued to make my way towards the Zeppelin with her in tow. "He said he always felt like he wanted to protect me. But, I think that's because I'm somewhat of a jinx."

She laughed at that, "Really? Is that what he called you?"

We approached the staircase, "Um.. no he used to call me a danger magnet." I began to board and checked to make certain she was following me, so far so good.

"A danger magnet." Her voice fell flat, disbelieving.

"Yes, well he would always point out all the life threatening elements I attracted to myself, most of them were male, of course." She followed me up the steps and into the main lobby of the airship. "Please, let me show you around our honeymoon suite!"

"Of course." Sulpicia snorted, seemingly deep in thought, but nodded and followed me. We found Caius at the bar, nursing a warmed goblet. "Sister dear..." he sniffed at me, "Bella."

I motioned around to the posh furnishings which were mostly pale beiges and creams. I especially liked it as it all reminded me of Esme's taste in decor. I missed her so much. "How do you like our little getaway plan, Auntie?"

She ordered a goblet for herself and turned to me, "I suppose it will suffice. Carlisle mentioned that Emmett solved the noise problems?"

"Oh yes! Would you like to take a little tour? They'll be lifting off momentarily.."

"Why not? Are you coming with us Bella dear?" Caius asked.

"Sadly, no. I have to go cut a cake with Carlisle. But you two should go, it's the last tour before we leave," I kissed his cheek and then Sulpicia's.

"Be a dear and tell Aro where I am?" Sulpicia said.

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure." I smiled and nodded as I took my leave from her. Making a conscious effort to walk slowly and taking account of every occupant, I made my way across the plush carpeted living room. I saw only Volturi guard members who appeared to be enjoying themselves. The realization didn't settle in until I got back to the front lobby and tried to disembark. If I'd had a beating heart at that moment, it would have stopped. Somehow, we were airborne, I was trapped.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	40. Up In Flames

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Up in Flames**

CPOV

It took Jasper's talent and strength to force me into the fifth level storage room. "I have to get to her now!" I hissed at them.

"Hold on there cowboy," Jasper drawled, "She's fine and the ship ain't goin' anywhere until she disembarks. I fitted her with a communication device so that I'd know exactly where she was when we engaged."

Alice plopped me down in a swivel chair, I was suddenly so lethargic, I could barely speak, "Jasper, son.. please let go of me." He held out a button.

"Put this in your ear, then you can hear her and speak to her, just don't be obvious about it, OK?" Jasper winked, "This is supposed to be a covert operation, ya know."

"Carlisle?" I heard a familiar voice on the communication device as soon as I lodged it into my ear. "Yes?" I spoke tentatively.

"Hey there buddy! It's El! I'm not going to do anything until we have a positive green light from the Jazz Man, so relax already!"

I sighed, "Thank you El."

Jasper spoke up again, "If the past few years have taught us anything, it's that wherever she's most likely to be in danger, is where you'll find her," he winked at me, "Right?"

I nodded, thankful for my insightful and resourceful family, "Indeed."

"Carlisle?"

It was Bella's voice this time, "Yes darling, I'm here." I answered anxiously.

"I might have a slight problem getting to the cake cutting ceremony on time..."

"_SON OF A BITCH!_"

I looked up at Jasper who'd starting cussing a blue streak behind me while staring at his monitor controls.

"Um, what's wrong beautiful?" I asked, shaken but not stirred...yet.

"Apparently, Felix has decided to take us on an impromptu tour. We're Airborne."

I wasn't as upset as I could have been, afterall, I knew we had a handle on things and there would be no way anyone would proceed with the plan until she was safe.

"Don't worry, darling.." Alice plucked away my earpiece mid sentence, damn near gouging my ear in the process.

"Bella? Listen to me, you've got to get out of there NOW. There's a passage door in the bedroom to the outer structure from which you can jump, but only if you hurry NOW, and don't let yourself be followed."

I stood there looking at Ali horrified to think of Bella jumping from the airship. I strained to hear her through the earpiece no longer in my own ear, "Alice? OH, hey Alec. What? Oh no, there's a perfect view of the mountain range over on this side of the lounge, here let me show you.." Bella's voice dimmed as she engaged the Volturi in pleasant conversation.

Alice looked up at me while we waited, "She'll be fine, Carlisle, she has to do this."

"Hey, guys we're having trouble with the timing mechanism on the..." El's voice was suddenly overpowered by Jasper's.

"FUCK NO!"

Minutes crawled like centuries as we all watched the Airship ascending rapidly, finally Bella's voice came over a small speaker Jasper had quickly set up, "I'm in the bedroom, Alice where is.. nevermind, I see the doorway. Oh, it's windy out here.. It's an awfully long way, are you..."

"JUMP BELLA!" Alice commanded her just as the sound of explosions rang out over the amphitheater.

"NO!" I gasped as we watched Jasper's monitors show Emmett's fireworks rockets suddenly soaring into the night, piercing the Zeppelin's main balloon. The moment it burst into flames, the gondola exploded with it in a firey display. My soul was bursting with fear as I ran out of the room and onto the fifth level platform directly into Aro. My Uncle, who, along with everyone else was watching the clear night sky in stunned horror as it was ripped apart by the brilliant flames imploding again and again as the fireworks continued to launch with computerized efficiency.

Aro looked down and over at me suddenly, "Where's Sulpicia?"

"Where's Bella?" I countered, matching his concern. We ran side by side at full speed up the steps to the top platform where flaming bits of debris were falling out of the sky. We stood there, side by side unable to move, mesmerized by the spectacle above us. The flaming gondola seemed to float down to earth in slow motion before us as though it were playing a part in a terrifying ballet.

It seemed like forever, but it must have been only a matter of seconds before the rockets stopped and then there was no sound other than the crackling of flames devouring the sinking craft. I didn't realize that a crowd had gathered around us to watch the gruesome display touch the rocky ground before us. There was nothing to do but stand there helplessly as the remnants of the craft were completely consumed by the flames.

I turned to look at Aro who had been watching me, we didn't speak, knowing there could be no survivors from this. Aro briefly ran the perimeter and returned immediately to my side, "I don't see any movement." His voice cracked as he spoke... then he collapsed to his knees on the ground. Marcus appeared from the crowd as if by magic, comforting him as he sobbed.

I watched them without feeling, numb as though I had been wrapped in a cocoon of cotton. My surroundings, the sounds of the fire and the horrified crowd of hissing vampires around me seemed to fade. It was as though nothing could penetrate my senses, not the sounds or the smells not even the heat of the flames. Only the thought of losing her again seemed real... altogether too real.

"Carlisle?"

I barely heard my name spoken timidly, as though the speaker wasn't sure I would want to hear the sound of it pass their lips. "Bella!" I turned, running to gather her up in my arms. "Oh darling, I've been so scared.. I didn't know where you were.."

"Oh my God, Carlisle! It's just awful!" She cried as she clung to me fiercely.

"Bella," Aro demanded, "Have you seen Sulpicia?"

"Yes." My wonderful bride bravely let me loose and stepped around me to enter his embrace therefore saving me from his scrutiny, "I'm so sorry Uncle."

* * *

BPOV

The main entrance to the lobby had already been locked up tight and the mobile staircase removed. We were lifting off and I was still aboard. I knew I could simply tell Jasper and he would halt the operation, but I also knew we would never get a chance like this again. I couldn't allow it to go to waste because I hadn't been fast enough or smart enough to see this coming.

I tugged some unsuspecting guard member's arm to ask, "Who's flying the airship? I thought it was being automatically piloted?"

"Ach, Madame Cullen! Our own Felix is pilot and he has plenty experience with dis type aircraft. No worries, ya?" He patted my hand off his shoulder and returned to his companions.

I heard some traffic on the earpiece, so I hurried to a deserted corner of the living room to listen. I heard El talking to Carlisle, they already knew I was aboard, no secrets so I decided to take a chance, "Carlisle?"

"Yes darling, I'm here." He answered, his voice instantly healing me from my fears.

"I might have a slight problem getting to the cake cutting ceremony on time.."

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"Apparently Felix has decided to take us on an impromptu tour. We're airborne." I heard the collective gasp from the control room as well as El's station. Well, leave it to me, always the danger magnet.

"Don't worry darling.." Carlisle began but was suddenly cut off by Alice; "Bella? Listen to me, you've got to get out of there now." I snorted to myself, obviously.

"There's a passage door in the bedroom to the outer structure from which you can jump, but only if you hurry. Don't let yourself be followed."

JUMP? Oh yeah, I'm vampire.. but hello, I'm still just as afraid of heights as I used to be.."Alice?" As if on cue, Alec appeared in front of me, "Oh, hey Alec."

"Mrs. Cullen. I was looking for a view of the Rocky Mountains. I thought certain we would be able to see them in the moonlight, but I couldn't.." he pointed to the windows from which he'd been standing. "What? Oh no, there's a perfect view of the mountain range over on this side of the lounge, here let me show you.." I lightly took his elbow and walked with him to the windows opposite of those he'd been standing at. As soon as he saw the impressive vista, I disappeared from his side as fast as I could into the bedroom Alice had spoken of.

"I'm in the bedroom, Alice where is.." After a quick inspection, I noticed there was a smallish door in the back corner that was more of a sliding hatch, "Nevermind, I see the door." Upon opening it, I realized we were in a pressurized cabin and it slid open for a reason. I climbed out and marveled at the wind whipping by and the ground falling rapidly below me, "Oh it's really windy out here.. It's an awfully long way are you.."

"JUMP BELLA!" I didn't think, Alice's imperative forced my hand and I took a literal leap of faith into the air. I felt as though I were on a roller coaster that had no 'up' and panic rose shot through every part of me as the ground rushed up at me. _Bend your knees, Bella_, my dancing teacher's voice bubbled up from my childhood memories somehow and then suddenly, I was on the ground once more. No worse for wear, not even a tear or stain in my wedding dress and only a short hike away from the platform when I suddenly realized there were burning bits of debris falling all around me and the challenge now was to avoid them.

I only had eyes for Carlisle and once I found him standing amid the petrified crowd of vampires staring at the gruesome display before them, I rushed into his arms. "Carlisle?"

"Bella?" he turned to me, his expression one of disbelief and confusion, but he crushed me into his embrace all the same as I threw my arms around his neck, "Oh my God, Carlisle! It's just awful!"

"Bella," I looked up into Aro's blackened eyes, "Have you seen Sulpicia?"

I knew this would be the make or break moment. I backed out of my lover's arms and stepped into Aro's holding on to him for dear life. I knew how tactile he was, so I purposely allowed him to touch as much of my skin as I could. By seeking to fulfill that need for him, I hoped to be the only one he wanted to feel. Of course, being the only immortal capable of keeping a secret from him, I would be the only one of my family allowed near him.

Carlisle immediately understood the motives behind my method, even if he didn't like it. Aro sobbed into my shoulder for the rest of the evening. His guard reported twenty three casualties, Caius, Athenodora and Sulpicia among them as well as Felix and the twins.

The errant missile was declared an accident on the ground that had also incinerated the fireworks coordinator whose charred ashes were found on site. Eleasar had reported the details of the accident with Volturi efficiency. Under the circumstances, we cancelled our honeymoon plans. We set the amphitheater up as a memorial site and scheduled services to be held the following morning, over which Carlisle would officiate.

Marcus and Aro were bolstered by Jasper's gift through the ceremonies, but collapsed into inactivity when they retired to their makeshift quarters. Heidi was sent out to make a special delivery for them, Carlisle directed her to an assisted living facility that specialized in Alzheimer's disease...

* * *

**_AN_**_: Please take just a moment to use the _"**Review This Chapter" **_button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


	41. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Forty One: Epilogue**

CPOV

After the tragedy, it was Marcus who miraculously led Aro through the business end of the families' affairs. With their depleted ranks, it was agreed that we would police the Western Hemisphere for the Volturi, enforcing the laws as we saw fit. A task for which Jasper was infinitely better suited and embraced much more whole heartedly than going to high school. He and Alice approached their new responsibilities as my Generals with eagerness and we had every confidence in their abilities to oversee the Volturi guard members who had voluntarily chosen to remain under their command. Much to my glee and approval, they all agreed to at least attempt a vegetarian life style while serving Jasper and Alice in this capacity.

Needless to say, Bella and I never made it down to Peru. We decided to remain at the Lodge in seclusion for the decade that followed. We settled easily in contentment within our secluded mountain retreat. Eleazar and Carmen stayed with us often and much more consistently than Emmett and Rose, who established a home in South Africa. Jasper and Alice spent more time on the road than any of us, and though they came to see us as often as they could, it was plain they were happy maintaining the peace across the continents.

Though Jasper and Alice were in constant telecommunication with myself, Aro and the Italian Guard, we rarely heard from my Uncles directly. I counted that as a good thing. I'm certain that my life, as well as my sons' and Eleazar's depended on our estranged relationship. Jasper recounted a few close calls with Aro for us during one of their all too brief visits, but was confident that Alice's gift provided them a strong defense.

There was great concern at first, that the loss of the twins on top of the division of power would compromise the Italian guard in Europe. But little Alice came through again, convincing some very talented immortals whom they'd freed during a particularly vicious southern battle, to join the Italians. For which, Aro was eternally in her debt... or so I'd been informed.

Despite the beauty and serenity of our surroundings, the day arrived when Bella could no longer ignore my anxiety and forced my hand. "What is it Carlisle?"

I knew I couldn't hide, I hugged her closer to my body relishing the feeling of her skin against my own, "I'm anxious to return to medicine, at least in some capacity. What would you say about moving, sweetheart?"

She simply smiled and produced a paper form she'd filled out to hand to me. I looked it over and was astonished to realize this was her completed application for the University of Illinois at Chicago's College of Medicine. "It's about time," she said grinning back at me. "I think I'm ready to try my hand at being a student once more... if you'll help me?"

I'm certain a smile broke out on my face from ear to ear I was so thrilled, I laughed out loud lifting her and twirling her in the air! She of course, knew I could easily get a teaching position there. Naturally having some very wealthy ancestors who'd been extremely generous to the medical school's founding fathers along the years wouldn't hurt either of us... We were going home!

_**Finis!**_

* * *

_********__AN__: __Please take just a moment to use the _**"Review This Chapter"** _button below!__  
__Thank you for reading!_


End file.
